Creep
by HigureTsukiyo
Summary: Surnaturel Au – Kurt Hummel menait une vie tranquille, il avait un petit-ami qu'il aimait, des amis fidèles. Tout changea le jour de son seizième anniversaire.
1. Prologue

**CREEP**

* * *

Me voilà de nouveau !

J'ai décidé de vous donner un petit aperçu de ma prochaine (et probablement dernière) fanfiction Glee. Yup.

Je n'abandonne pas HTSAL, et je travaille sur un dernier prompt INETBM.

Je tiens a remercier Julie, qui a adoré ce prologue.

Et tout ceux qui suivront ;)

* * *

Pairing : Kurt / Blaine. Kurt / Sebastian.

Rating : M – Violence, insultes.

Résumé : Surnaturel Au – Kurt Hummel menait une vie tranquille, il avait un petit-ami qu'il aimait, des amis fidèles. Tout changea le jour de son seizième anniversaire.

* * *

_Whatever makes you happy  
Whatever you want  
You're so fucking special  
I wish I was special_

_But I'm a creep,  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here_

Radiohead - Creep

* * *

**Prologue**

_ Kurt Hummel n'avait jamais remarqué l'ambiance glauque du parc. Pour lui, __ce n'ét__ait que le parc de Lima, dans l'Ohio, il n'avait rien de spécial. Ce n'était qu'un parc ordinaire, celui où sa mère l'emmenait quand il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon, celui où il se promenait parfois avec ses amis. Un simple parc, entouré d'arbres tous plus majestueux les uns que les autres, ces arbres qu'il avait __admirés autrefois. Cel__ui même où il passait pour aller au lycée, où pour rentrer quand il ne voulait pas conduire. _

_ Pourtant, ce soir, tout était différent, le sentiment de sécurité qu'il ressentait habituellement avait disparu, la nuit noire lui faisait peur et il avait ce pressentiment qui lui coupait le souffle, celui d'être en danger, en grand danger..._

« -On raconte, résonna une voix lointaine, que la nuit, des gens sortent des bois quand tu oses te promener dans le parc.

-Quel genre de gens ? Retentit celle Rachel.

-Des types habillés en noir, ils ont une capuche et une lame à la main. Des types complètement paumés.

-Et que font-ils ? Couina Kurt.

-Ils t'attrapent, te retiennent et te font le sourire de l'ange.

-Le sourire de l'ange ?

-Ils te coupent le bord des lèvres et ajoutent du sel. Si tu cris, bonjour les dégâts. »

_ La voix résonna longtemps, en suspend, elle activait la mémoire de Kurt qui se souvînt avoir assisté à cette conversation, quatre ans auparavant. Rachel avait fêté son anniversaire et une de ses amies d'enfance leur avait raconté cette histoire pou__r les effrayer. Depuis, Kurt__ n'avait jamais plus vu le parc de la même façon._

_ Le sentiment de peur s'accentua, il avait les mains moites et son cœur entamait une course folle tandis que ses doigts s'accrochaient à la lanière de son sac et que ses jambes accéléraient le mouvement. Puis, il ralentit. Il était stupide. Et si quelqu'un l'observait ? Cette personne verrait immédiatement qu'il était terrifié, qu'il était la cible idéale. C'était une mauvaise idée._

_ D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-il peur ? Il voyait la fontaine : ronde, illuminée, elle produisait des jets d'eau colorés magnifiques. Plus que quelques mètres et il serait en sécurité, il quitterait les arbres pour les voitures, la solitude pour la foule._

_ Tout à coup, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il sentit une brise légère, entendit des branches craquer. Des silhouettes noires émergèrent de la forêt. Il vit quelques points de lumières : des lames argentés qui brillaient de mille feux._

_ Ils venaient pour lui._

_ Il n'avait plus qu'une seule pensée en tête : courir !_


	2. Waiting for a friend

**Creep **

**Chapitre 1**

**Waiting for a friend**

**HELLO EVERYBODY **

PREMIER CHAPITRE YEAAAAH !

Aheum. Je me calme. Promis.

Donc, non corrigé. S'il y a des fautes, j'en suis désolée.

Petit récapitulatif : Pour ceux qui s'attendent à du Klaine, vous pouvez partir, il y en aura, mais ce ne sera pas joyeux. Je préviens direct comme ça je ne me ferais pas assassiner :D

Pour les autres , préparez vous à du semi-gore et des feels.

BRACE YOURSELVES HIGU IS COMING BWAHAHAHA

Non sérieux, je vous aime. Peace &amp; Love et tout ça.

Pour ceux qui se demandent, je publie HTSAL juste après ;)

* * *

_« You left me today,_

_Lyin' on the floor._

_I wanted you to stay, _

_Seems you wanted more._

_This bed is like a prison cell,_

_I'm all by myself_

_Still waiting for my friend_

_To come and break me out. »_

_(Tu m'as laissé aujourd'hui,_

_allongé sur le sol,_

_Je voulais que tu restes,_

_on dirait que tu voulais plus._

_Ce lit est comme une cellule,_

_Je suis tout seul._

_J'attends toujours que mon ami,_

_Vienne me sortir de là.)_

Waiting for a friend – The Pretty Reckless

* * *

Kurt se réveilla en sursaut, haletant et plein de sueur. Satané rêve qui lui pourrissait la vie. Il se redressa et frappa son lit du poing d'un geste plein de frustration et de colère. Un mois. Un foutu mois passé à faire le même cauchemar plein de psychopathes. Un fichu mois à dormir à peine quelques heures -quatre tout au plus, à avoir peur de la nuit et de ce qu'elle pouvait apporter.

Kurt s'empara de son téléphone jeté la veille sur sa table de chevet, il le déverrouilla et soupira. Il avait reçu quelques messages de Mercedes qui n'arrivait pas a dormir et un message de Rachel qui avait besoin de ses conseils pour choisir ses vêtements. Kurt ferma les yeux un instant et inspira profondément afin de se calmer. S'il détestait une chose, c'était bien ce sentiment de vide qui s'emparait de lui à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait et lisait ses messages. A peine un mois auparavant, il aurait pu retrouver le sourire grâce à la stupidité de Blaine, mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent.

Non, il n'allait pas penser à Blaine, il n'allait pas non plus regretter Blaine, ni même ses actions. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Blaine serait heureux, il l'était probablement déjà sans Kurt pour lui compliquer la vie.

Le châtain se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers et en déposa un sur son visage. Il aurait voulu hurler, peut-être même pleurer, mais à quoi bon ? Rien de tout ça ne lui permettrait de retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu.

Kurt finit par attraper son MP3 et eut envie de se gifler. La première chanson démarra et déjà, il sentait son cœur se briser. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas changé ses musiques, hein ?

_« You ask yourself,_

_'Who'll watch for me ?'_

_A solitary voice to speak out_

_And set me free._

_I hate to say it. _

_I hate to say it._

_But it's probably me. »_

_(Tu te demandes, _

_'Qui veillera sur moi ?'_

_Une voix solitaire pour parler _

_et me libérer. _

_Je déteste le dire._

_Je déteste le dire._

_Mais c'est sûrement moi.)_

Kurt changea de chanson, mais il était trop tard : les souvenirs le submergeaient et le frappaient en plein visage, un à un. Il pouvait presque revoir les yeux de Blaine, si grands et si brillants de sincérité, il pouvait entendre sa voix se briser en chantant et les mots le hantaient : « if there's one guy, just one guy, who'd lay down his life for you and die. I hate to say it, I hate to say it, but it's probably me. » (S'il y a un homme, seulement un homme, qui laisserait sa vie pour toi et mourrait, je déteste le dire, je déteste le dire, mais c'est sûrement moi.)

Et Blaine l'aurait fait. Bien-sûr qu'il aurait donné sa vie pour sauver Kurt, le châtain n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. Pouvait-il être sauvé, cependant ? C'était la véritable question. Blaine irait bien. Kurt, lui, n'en était pas si certain, mais il s'en moquait. Il n'était plus important désormais. Il n'était même plus l'ombre de lui-même, c'était dire à quel point il s'était perdu en chemin.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et il se retint de sursauter. Les yeux fermés, la respiration lente et les traits relaxés malgré la douleur, Kurt était devenu un expert lorsqu'il s'agissait de feindre le sommeil.

Elisabeth, sa mère, retira les écouteurs qu'il avait dans les oreilles, éteignit le MP3, le déposa sur la table de chevet et l'embrasa sur le front avant de ressortir.

Ni vu, ni connu, Kurt était presque fier de lui. Sa mère n'était pas du genre à se faire avoir facilement et pourtant, tous les soirs, il faisait semblant et elle n'y voyait que du feu.

Et même si ça lui faisait de la peine, il était soulagé : sa mère n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter si elle ne savait pas et se concentrer sur son bien-être permettait à Kurt de cesser de penser à Blaine et à tout ce qu'il avait perdu en coupant les ponts avec lui : un petit ami, un meilleur ami, un confident, un chevalier servant, un rayon de soleil. La liste était longue et lui donnait mal à la tête.

* * *

À sept heures, Kurt sortit de sa chambre et tenta une nouvelle fois de jouer la comédie afin que sa mère ne voit pas qu'il avait encore fait une nuit blanche.

Si prétendre de dormir était simple, feindre le réveil l'était beaucoup moins.

Elisabeth Clarkson, anciennement Hummel, n'était pas née de la dernière pluie et connaissait son fils comme sa poche. Elle acceptait peut-être de se laisser berner par celui-ci en pleine nuit mais elle refusait d'ignorer les signes flagrants à la lueur du jour.

« -Toi, tu n'as pas dormi, dit-elle à Kurt.

-Eeeet bonjour à toi aussi maman chérie, soupira l'adolescent. Je vais parfaitement bien et toi ? Tu as bien dormi ?

-Kurt Hummel, ne commence pas à faire le malin, le prévint la femme. Tu sais très bien que je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu ne manges plus, tu ne dors plus, tu ne vois plus tes amis...

-Je vois Mercedes tous les jours, contra Kurt.

-Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de m'inquiéter ! Tu passais ton temps avec Rachel, Blaine et vos amis. Quand as-tu vu Rachel pour la dernière fois ?

-Il y a deux jours, répondit l'adolescent. Et tu ne peux pas me reprocher de ne pas passer tout mon temps avec les autres maman ! Ils m'en veulent encore d'avoir rompu avec Blaine.

-Encore quelque chose que je ne comprends pas ! S'exclama Elisabeth. Vous étiez un couple solide... Que s'est-il passé ?

-C'est compliqué.

-Il ne t'a pas fait de mal, quand même ?

-Bien-sûr que non maman ! Tu connais Blaine, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche !

-Je me pose parfois la question, Kurt et Pamela aussi. On se demande ce qu'il a bien pu se passer pour que vous coupiez les ponts comme ça !

-Pourquoi vous n'acceptez pas simplement la rupture maman ? Nous avons seize ans, une rupture était inévitable !

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Kurt. Je te connais et je sais très bien que tu l'aimes encore.

-Ça ne veut pas dire que la vie est rose et que nous pouvons être ensemble.

-Tu es bien trop jeune pour être blasé mon chéri.

-Je n'ai plus envie d'en parler. J'ai rompu, on ne se remettra pas ensemble, acceptez-le et passez à autre chose. Je vais me préparer, à ce soir.

-Kurt nous n'en avons pas fini ! »

Kurt l'ignora. Il n'avait plus la force de parler et il savait très bien que ni sa mère, ni Anne ne lâcheraient le morceau facilement.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva au lycée, Kurt ne s'arrêta pas une seule seconde pour saluer d'éventuels amis, non, il ne faisait plus partie de ces gens là à McKinley. Il faisait plutôt parti des parias, de ceux que personne n'approche. Il était sûr que sans Blaine, il ferait sûrement parti de ces gens qui finissaient dans les bennes ou qui se prenaient un slushie à longueur de journée.

Il traversa le lycée rapidement, la tête baissée pour éviter tout contact visuel. Il entra dans sa salle d'anglais en avance, comme toujours et se maudit.

Il ne manquait plus que ça tiens.

Jesse Saint-James et David Karofsky.

« -Bonjour Kurtie, dit Jesse. »

Le châtain l'ignora.

« -Hey Hummel, quand on te parle, répond ! Ajouta Karofsky.

-Bonjour Jesse, bonjour David. Au revoir Jesse, au revoir David, souffla Kurt avant de s'asseoir. »

Il vit David sur le point de se lever, mais Blaine entra dans la salle en compagnie de Santana, ce qui sembla l'arrêter. Ils se saluèrent, oubliant ainsi complètement Kurt. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

* * *

À midi, Kurt avait l'habitude de se réfugier dans le bureau de Sue Sylvester son ancienne coach, qui avait toujours eut un petit faible pour lui, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. La femme restait dans la salle des professeurs pour pouvoir mener la vie dure à William Schuester et Emma Pillsbury, la conseillère d'orientation, alors elle le laissait s'installer là afin qu'il n'ait pas à voir ses anciens amis.

Kurt finit de manger et sortit du bureau.

« -Rach ? »

Rachel se tourna vers lui, Kurt la vit s'essuyer les yeux et il hoqueta de surprise.

Rachel était sa meilleure amie depuis treize ans. Ils s'étaient rencontrés le premier jour de classe, au jardin d'enfants. Depuis, ils avaient toujours été inséparables : chaque rire, chaque pleur, chaque chagrin, chaque moment de joie, Kurt les avait passé avec Rachel. Le fait qu'ils n'habitent qu'à cinquante mètres l'un de l'autre, c'est à dire deux maison plus loin, avait toujours très pratique pour les deux adolescents qui ne supportaient pas d'être séparés plus d'une journée. Enfin... Ce n'était plus valable depuis un an, depuis l'arrivée de Jesse Saint-James.

« -Que t'est-il arrivé ? S'enquit-il.

-Rien, affirma t-elle.

-Rachel, je te trouve en larmes dans un couloir désert et ta joue est rouge sang, tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'il ne t'est rien arrivé.

-Je n'aurais pas dû venir ici.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Je savais que tu serais là, je pensais avoir besoin de parler à mon meilleur ami mais j'avais tort.

-Et pourquoi, hein ? Rachel, il faut que tu me dises ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

-À quoi bon, Kurt ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu en avais quelque chose à faire.

-Tu te fiches de moi ? Je m'inquiète pour toi ! Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ! C'est toi qui ne veut rien me dire !

-Parce que tu ferais comme d'habitude: tu me jugerais !

-Je ne t'ai jamais jugé !

-Depuis que je suis avec Jesse, c'est tout ce que tu fais !

-Attends ! Ne me dis pas que... C'est Jesse qui t'a fait ça, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ne sois pas ridicule.

-C'est lui, sinon tu ne me sortirais pas tout ce baratin. Bon sang, pourquoi restes-tu avec lui ?

-Parce que je l'aime !

-C'est un putain de psychopathe !

-Il m'avait prévenu et je ne voulais pas l'écouter : tu es jaloux Kurt. Voilà ce que tu es ! Tu es jaloux de notre bonheur !

-Quel bonheur ? Il te ment, il se sert de toi et maintenant il te frappe si c'est ça le bonheur, je n'en veux pas.

-IL NE VOULAIT PAS ME FRAPPER.

-Mon grand-père non plus ne voulait pas frapper ma grand-mère, ça ne l'a pas empêché de lui casser le nez avec une pelle !

-Oh pitié, ne me ressors pas cette histoire, tout ce que je dis c'est que tu es jaloux parce que tu as quitté...

-NE LE DIT PAS ! Hurla Kurt, au bord des larmes. Je t'en supplie Rach', ne le dit pas.

-Peu importe, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Adieu Kurt.

-Rach', tu es ma meilleure amie depuis treize ans. Tu ne vas pas...

-Tu as changé, le coupa Rachel. Je ne voulais pas le voir, mais maintenant je ne suis plus dupe.

-Rachel... »

La brune se tourna sans un regard en arrière et s'en alla. Kurt se laissa tomber contre le mur, impuissant. Rachel l'abandonnait à son tour, elle qui avait été son pilier pendant treize ans, elle qui l'avait aidé a traverser chaque moments difficiles, elle qui avait rit avec lui, voilà qu'elle devenait l'auteur de ses maux.

Kurt se releva, bien qu'anéanti, il refusait qu'on le voit ainsi et quitta l'établissement. Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, il ne s'autorisa a craquer qu'une fois dans sa chambre. Des sanglots énormes le ravagèrent, secouèrent chaque cellules de son corps. La peine s'emparait de lui et le submergeait. Puis, la tempête passa, ses larmes tarirent, mais la colère prit le relais. Rachel l'avait trahie elle avait trahie le serment qu'elle leur avait fait passer deux ans auparavant. Après treize ans, voilà qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Elle le quittait, elle tirait un trait sur leurs souvenirs, sur toute une vie !

Meurtri, Kurt s'allongea sur son lit et attendit de sombrer.

* * *

_Il neigeait, comme il n'avait jamais neigé auparavant selon ses souvenirs. Les flocons tournoyaient dans l'air avant de s'écraser sur le sol, rejoins par d'autres pour former une épaisse couche blanche et uniforme. Kurt marchait le long de l'allée du parc, devenue complètement blanche. La neige crépitait sous ses pieds, un bruit qui l'apaisait et qui l'effrayait à la fois. Il faisait froid et il tremblait. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose de gelé dans son dos. Quelqu'un rit, une petite fille. Blonde. Pendant un instant, Kurt eut l'impression de voir un ange. Il se frotta les yeux, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la petite avait disparue. _

_ C'est alors qu'une silhouette apparue. Cette silhouette qui lui faisait tant peur. Il voulait s'échapper, mais à peine avait-il fait un pas qu'il se retrouva au sol, sur le postérieur et bon sang ça faisait un mal de chien ! De la glace l'entourait. Et la silhouette, elle, avançait, imperturbable, sa lame à la main. Boum, boum, boum. Son cœur battait fort, il était bruyant et la silhouette avançait toujours. _

_ Kurt ne fût capable de reconnaître son bourreau que lorsqu'il arriva devant lui : Jesse. Celui-ci lui attrapa les cheveux et tira sauvagement. Ce n'est qu'un rêve, se dit Kurt. Jesse tira avec tant de force que quelques mèches s'arrachèrent et Kurt étouffa un cri. N'avait-il donc jamais entendu parlé de la valeur des cheveux? Il approcha sa lame de sa bouche. La terreur s'emparait un peu plus de Kurt. La folie était visible dans le regard de Jesse. Et il l'aperçu : Rachel. Elle se tenait au bout de l'allée, le fixait, une moue étrange sur le visage. Un sourire en coin, horripilant._

_« -Aide-moi, chuchota Kurt. »_

_ Rachel secoua la tête, ma lame le toucha et la douleur le transperça, telle une épée. _

« -Rach, je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse, tu sais que tu peux me parler, non ?

-Ce n'est rien, entendit-il son amie dire.

-Tu es plus effacée qu'avant, je n'aime pas ça. Je vois que tu ne vas pas bien et je veux t'aider.

-C'est stupide Kurt !

-Pas si ça te rends triste.

-J'ai peur de te perdre.

-Pourquoi ?

-A cause de Blaine. Vous êtes ensemble maintenant et même si j'ai toujours su que ça arriverait, ça me fait peur parce que tu es à ce stade ou tu découvres les joies d'avoir un petit ami et je ne suis que cette idiote qui n'en a pas.

-Premièrement, tu n'es pas une idiote ! Et tu ne me perdras pas. Blaine est extraordinaire, mais ma vie ne tourne pas autour de lui. J'ai besoin de mes amis et j'ai besoin de toi.

-Alors tu me promets qu'on ne disputera jamais pour un garçon ?

-Je te le promets et toi ? Tu promets ?

-Je n'ai même pas de petit-ami !

-Promet quand même !

-Je te le promets. »

_ Ses larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'écrasent à terre, au même instant que son sang. Et, au bout de l'allée, il entendait le rire tonitruant de son ancienne amie -en plus de cela elle y prenait plaisir ! _

_-Tu n'es qu'une garce, chuchota Jesse à son oreille, tu veux nous séparer, mais je ne te laisserai pas faire, prends ça comme une mise en garde. »_

Il est devenu fou, pensa Kurt.

* * *

L'instant d'après, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Ahuri, le visage humide, Kurt observa le plafond blanc de sa chambre. Il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main et grimaça. Bon sang ! Il toucha le coin de sa lèvre et écarquilla les yeux. C'était douloureux ! Son regard se posa sur son doigt et il se figea, choqué pendant quelques secondes. Du sang. Il y avait du sang ! Il saignait ! Pourquoi saignait-il ? Il se précipita dans la salle de bain et s'activa a nettoyer la plaie comme un automate – il était hors de question d'avoir une infection et de garder une cicatrice !

Une fois la tâche effectuée, il retourna dans son lit dans un état d'incompréhension totale... Et la peur ! Son corps se réchauffait au dessus des draps, il suait, il pouvait la sentir, cette sueur qui collait chaque partie de son corps, qui se faisait un chemin tout le long, qui glissait. Quelle terrible sensation !

Il tenta de respirer lentement : inspirer pendant cinq secondes, bloquer sa respiration cinq secondes de plus puis expirer pendant encore cinq secondes, répéter l'opération autant de fois que nécessaire jusqu'à ce que le stress soit passé. Voilà ce qu'avait dit un magasine spécial étudiant. Tu parles ! Il avait beau appliquer la solution miracle à la lettre, il ne se passait rien : son cœur battait toujours aussi fort dans sa poitrine, il avait toujours chaud, il tremblait comme une feuille.

Il attrapa son téléphone et composa par réflexe le numéro de Blaine. Le bouclé répondit à la deuxième sonnerie, surprenant l'adolescent.

« -Kurt ? »

Le châtain posa une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de faire du bruit, ce qui était totalement stupide. Bon dieu ! Il était idiot, ce n'était pas possible !

« -Kurt, tu es là ? S'enquit Blaine.

-Oui, finit-il par répondre. Je suis désolé, il est tard et … Quelle heure est-il ? Ce n'est pas important, je n'ai … Je n'ai pas réfléchi Blaine, désolé. »

Kurt entendit Blaine soupirer à l'autre bout du fil et il pouvait l'imaginer se redresser sur son lit, se frotter le visage pour se réveiller, ses sourcils froncés à force de trop réfléchir, le téléphone à la main.

« -Ne t'excuse pas, je suis juste surpris ?

-Je sais, dit doucement Kurt. Je le suis aussi.

-Tu ne voulais vraiment pas m'appeler, hein ? »

Kurt entendait très bien le regret et la douleur dans la voix de son ex petit-ami. C'était pour ça qu'il ne l'avait pas recontacté ! Il était vraiment débile !

« -Non, répondit-il franchement.

-Aoutch.

-Désolé, je … Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Bonne nuit Blaine...

-Kurt, attend !

-Uh ?

-Tu sais que tu peux toujours me parler, n'est-ce pas ? On a rompu, ça ne veut pas dire que … Tu es toujours mon meilleur ami, ok ? Je...

-Tu es toujours le mien aussi, le coupa Kurt. C'est juste...

-Compliqué, grogna Blaine. Je pense l'avoir compris... Essaie de dormir.

-Je vais essayer.

-Tu me le promets ?

-Ouais...

-Kurt, tu dois dormir.

-Je le sais, Blaine. Je te promets d'essayer.

-Okay... Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, souffla Kurt avant de raccrocher. »

Il ne pouvait plus dormir, il essaya, comme promit, mais à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il ne voyait que Jesse, sa stupide lame et Rachel qui refusait tout simplement de l'aider. Il entendait son rire. Il ressentait la douleur, vive et réelle. Il avait toujours aussi chaud, c'était comme un cycle infernal, son corps se réchauffait et retrouvait son ami le drap. Son cœur battait la chamade, à croire qu'il avait couru le marathon de New-York, chose qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais, au grand jamais faire. Alors il regardait machinalement l'heure défiler : trois heures et cinquante-huit minutes. Trois heures cinquante-neuf. Quatre heures. Quatre heures et une minute. C'était reparti pour une nuit blanche. Que pouvait-il faire ? Regarder le plafond ? Déjà fait, des centaines de fois, il en connaissait chaque recoin, chaque petite tâche, chaque fissure. Les murs ? Aussi peu d'intérêt que le plafond. Il ne voyait plus qu'une solution : il alluma la lumière et attrapa l'un des Harry Potter. C'était toujours compliqué pour lui, il adorait cette saga, mais B... Blaine, bon sang ! Il fallait qu'il s'en remette, il lui avait parlé quelques heures plus tôt ! Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Voilà. Blaine l'adorait aussi et y penser était difficile. Comme si cette nuit n'avait pas été assez horrifique, voilà qu'il devait encore penser à Blaine. Tiens, maintenant qu'il arrivait à penser son prénom, c'était comme s'il ne pouvait plus arrêter. Cette nuit était définitivement la meilleure de sa vie ! Il ouvrit le livre, au moins, en lisant, il ne verrait pas le temps passé et avec un peu de chance, il cesserait également de penser à cet idiot de Blaine.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, sa mère ouvrit la porte. Affolé -il la voyait déjà lui dire : «Comment?! Encore une nuit blanche?! Kurt... Il faut arrêter ça mon poussin, je m'inquiète tu sais.», Kurt ferma les yeux et laissa tomber son livre de façon à ce qu'elle pense qu'il s'était endormi en pleine lecture – ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Il l'entendit marcher sur la pointe des pieds, ouvrir les volets, prendre le livre, le fermer, le reposer avec un soupir. Elle le bouscula doucement.

« -Poussin, réveille-toi.

-Hum, grogna Kurt. »

Il essaya encore une fois de jouer la comédie, de s'imiter au réveil, parfois ça fonctionnait, souvent, comme aujourd'hui, ça ne fonctionnait pas du tout.

« -Toi, tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit, l'accusa Elizabeth.

-Bien sûr que si, répliqua l'adolescent. Je me suis endormi en lisant...

-Tes yeux rouges et tes cernes disent le contraire, le coupa la femme, mais passons, nous en reparlerons plus tard, ton petit déjeuner t'attend !

-Merci maman, soupira Kurt.

-De rien, dépêche-toi de te doucher.

-Oui maman. »

Kurt laissa échapper un soupir lorsque sa mère referma la porte. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir il ne pouvait rien lui cacher et elle le lui disait le plus naturellement du monde : « Mon poussin, tu mens mais il est temps de prendre le petit déjeuner » c'était d'une logique ! D'accord, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre mais il s'attendait plutôt à un «Arrête un peu de me mentir, ce n'est pas bien. ». Pas terrible, mais au moins, ça , ça aurait été logique ! Là, Kurt n'était pas en mesure de comprendre, à croire que le monde ne tournait plus vraiment rond en ce moment...

* * *

Kurt rejoignit Mercedes en route et profita du trajet pour lui parler de son cauchemar. Arrivés au lycée, Kurt lui avait déjà tout dit. Mercedes avait du mal à y croire, son récit semblait si étrange, mais elle lui faisait confiance. Combien de fois Kurt lui avait-il raconté des rêves qui s'étaient avérés prémonitoires ? Rêve du décès d'une célébrité confirmée, perte d'un être cher, gain d'argent ou d'autres bêtises de ce genre. Mercedes était prête à croire n'importe quelle idiotie provenant des songes de son ami. De plus, il y avait la petite marque au coin des lèvres de Kurt, ce petit détail changeait tout.

Soudain, Kurt le vit et se figea. Jesse Saint-James. Il était assis sur un banc avec ses amis -amis qu'il avait volé à Kurt qui plus est. Il se comportait comme s'il était le roi du s'il avait pu lui en coller une ! Kurt ne se serait pas privé, tiens. Ils étaient tous là et gravitaient autour de lui comme de stupides courtisans : Matt, son meilleur ami, Tina, Mike, Brittany, Santana, Quinn. Il ne manquait que Rachel, Mercedes, Blaine et bien-sûr, Kurt.

« -Où est Rachel ? Demanda Matt à Jesse.

-Une grippe, elle en a pour une semaine, soupira celui-ci.

-On se demande comment tu vas faire, plaisanta Matt. »

Alors là, c'était la meilleure ! Kurt pouvait supporter de perdre ses amis, même si c'était douloureux. Il pouvait supporter de voir Jesse constamment, même si c'était difficile mais il ne pouvait pas rester là, l'entendre mentir et ne rien dire.

« -Tu n'es qu'un sale petit menteur, dit Kurt. »

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, interloqués. Mesdames et messieurs, sortez vos caméras, pensa t-il, c'est un instant à immortaliser : Kurt Hummel a osé parler, après des mois. Jesse se contenta de sourire, dieu, Kurt détestait son sourire. Non, il détestait Jesse.

« -Kurt, c'est un … Plaisir.

-Non partagé, répliqua t-il.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil.

-En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si tu méritais ma gentillesse, n'est-ce pas ?

-Kurt ! S'indigna Matt.

-Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, récita t-il.

-Et seuls les imbéciles ne changent pas d'avis, dit Matt avant se retourner, visiblement vexé. »

Les autres l'imitèrent, après un dernier regard. Ils avaient l'air déçus. Kurt n'était pas de retour, il s'enfonçait, au contraire.

Remballez tout, pensa t-il amèrement : le spectacle est fini.

« -Qu'as-tu à la lèvre ? Lui demanda Jesse. »

Quoi ?

« -En quoi ça te regarde ? Cracha Kurt.

-Tu es le meilleur ami de Rachel, ce serait _si_ fâcheux s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

-C'est cela, oui !

-On y va ! Dit Mercedes.

-Déjà ? S'étonna Jesse.

-Oui, ça te pose un problème peut-être ?

-C'est juste que je vois que tu n'aimes vraiment pas notre compagnie, c'est dommage.

-Pas la votre, juste la tienne !

-Kurt, on y va, répéta Mercedes. »

Les deux adolescents s'éloignèrent le plus vite possible.

« -C'est dommage qu'il ne neige pas Kurt, cria Jesse. Tu ne trouves pas ? Vivement qu'on puisse aller à la patinoire ! »

Kurt et Mercedes accélèrent le pas. Le châtain avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Dommage qu'il ne neige pas. Ce n'était pas possible.

Mercedes le tenait par le bras et c'était probablement ce qui l'empêchait de tomber.

« -Kurt ? Mercedes ? Que se passe t-il ? »

Kurt sursauta. Non. Non. Non. Ce n'était pas le moment.

« -Tout va bien, dit Mercedes.

-On ne dirait pas, répliqua Blaine. Kurt, tu trembles. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Rien, murmura Kurt. Tout va bien. O-on doit y aller.

-Mercedes, dis-moi.

-Jesse. Qu'est-ce qui peut le mettre dans cet état ? »

Kurt soupira. Il fallait que Mercedes le dise. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Blaine et se maudit. Le bouclé avait les poings serrés mais son regard était doux, plein d'inquiétude.

« -On doit y aller, dit Mercedes à son tour. À plus tard Blainers.

-Okay... Kurt, si tu... Tu peux m'appeler si tu as besoin de parler. »

Le châtain hocha la tête et se remit en marche tel un robot. Il était trop déboussolé pour réfléchir, pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Ces personnes avaient été ses amis, Kurt les avait aimé, les avait soutenu. Puis, il était arrivé : Jesse Saint-James. Depuis, Kurt maudissait ce nom. A partir du moment où ses rêves avaient débuté, Jesse avait tout mit en œuvre pour l'isoler, pour le transformer en paria, en garce qui avait changée du jour au lendemain. Le pire était qu'il y était parvenu. Kurt avait mené une vie normale, jusqu'à cette soirée d'Halloween où ils avaient tous fêté leur anniversaire commun, parce que oui, en plus de tout cela, il fallait qu'ils soient nés le même jour ! A partir de cette soirée, tout avait changé, pour le pire.

Mercedes traîna Kurt jusqu'à sa salle de cours et ils se laissèrent tomber sur leurs chaises respectives. Kurt posa sa tête sur la table et s'accorda un moment pour réfléchir. Jesse, le véritable Jesse, pas celui de ses cauchemars, avait l'air de se souvenir autant que lui de son rêve, comme s'il y avait réellement assisté. Il se demanda s'il était lié à tout ça. Ce n'était pas possible... Pourtant, il y avait trop d'éléments étranges pour qu'il écarte la possibilité.

« -Quel salopard ! S'écria Mercedes.

-Quoi ? Dit Kurt en sursautant.

-Jesse ! Bon sang ! Et ces idiots qui ne disent rien !

-Mercy...

-Kurt, ils sont tes amis ! Ils devraient te défendre !

-Ils étaient mes amis, en effet.

-Kurt, ne dit pas...

-C'est la vérité Mercedes. Rachel m'a laissé tomber et eux aussi.

-Il a peut-être réussi à les avoir, mais moi pas, je ne te laisserai pas. Et tu sais que Blaine non plus.

-Je... On peut ne pas parler de Blaine ? J'apprécie... Mais...

-C'est trop tôt, je suis désolée.

-Merci Mercy.

-C'est normal. »

Kurt ne savait plus tellement où se situait la normalité, ni même si ce concept existait vraiment, mais pour l'instant, ça lui allait parfaitement.

« -En tout cas, ajouta Mercedes, Jesse sait. Il sait pour le rêve. Tout y est : la neige, la blessure...

-Il sait, affirma Kurt, les dents serrées.

-C'est quoi le plan ? Demanda l'adolescente.

-Il n'y a pas de plan.

-Tu as toujours un plan, Kurt.

-Pas cette fois.

-Ah non ? Et tu comptes faire quoi ?

-Des nuits blanches.

-Kurt, tu ne peux pas être sérieux.

-J'ai bien peur que si.

-Tu ne peux pas te contenter d'enchaîner les nuits blanches !

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Crois-moi, personnellement, je trouve cette idée fantastique, mais tu ne crois pas qu'au bout d'un certain temps, ton corps va émettre des... Hum, disons des résistances ? Regarde-toi ! Tu tiens à peine debout !

-Bon okay, soupira Kurt, ça craint, je le sais.

-Au moins, tu en es conscient.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre choix ! Je ne peux pas le laisser... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ce passe, je ne peux pas prendre de risques.

-On trouvera bien une solution.

-Oui, on en trouve toujours une. »

La sonnerie retentit et les élèves affluaient dans la salle. Mercedes se tut. Ils se concentrèrent sur le cours de français, du moins, Kurt essaya. Il ne pouvait cesser de penser à Jesse, à Blaine, aux cauchemars. Il tentait de rester fort, mais la vérité était qu'il n'avait plus vraiment d'espoir.

* * *

Jesse avait recommencé et cette fois, il avait dépassé les bornes, il s'était surpassé : il avait blessé Kurt.

« -ET JE N'AI RIEN FAIT ! Hurla un adolescent. JE NE L'AI PAS PROTEGE ! J'aurais dû, continua t-il plus doucement en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Il était responsable. Jesse était désormais complètement incontrôlable. Il aurait dû l'arrêter, lui seul en était capable. Et Kurt. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui. Il était si innocent, si vivace et voilà que Jesse gâchait son existence et il le laissait faire ! Jesse était un idiot, il empirait les choses, comme si la vie de Kurt ne s'apprêtait pas à changer de façon drastique, comme si les épreuves qu'il affronterait n'étaient pas assez difficile...

« -Bon sang ! Cria t-il. Je l'ai déjà vaincu, pourquoi suis-je incapable de bouger quand je le vois torturer Kurt ? »

Il attrapa l'horrible vase à fleur qui se tenait sur sa gauche et le fît voler à travers la pièce. Il était furieux, contre Jesse, mais surtout contre lui-même ! Parce qu'il avait engendré un monstre, qu'il avait crée un être au cœur de pierre, incapable de ressentir le moindre remord ou de distinguer le bien du mal. Il avait accepté de faire venir le diable, le fléau, appelez le comme vous le voudrez, sur Terre.

« -Je dois reprendre les choses en main, murmura t-il. Je le dois, pour Kurt. Il n'est pas le responsable, il ne doit pas pâtir de mes erreurs. Je dois assumer les conséquence de mes actes. »

Il ramassa les morceaux du vase éparpillés au sol. Un vase d'une valeur inestimable et pourtant si fragile. Il l'avait pulvérisé, en quelques secondes comme un idiot.

« -Sebastian, mon chéri, soupira Madame Smith.

-Excuse-moi, chuchota t-il, meurtri. Tu y tenais, pas vrai ?

-Eh bien, c'était un cadeau de mon mari et il me l'avait offert pour notre premier anniversaire de mariage, donc oui.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Jenny.

-Ce n'est pas si grave, je suppose que Jesse a encore frappé, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui... Je n'aurais quand même pas dû. J'aurais dû me maîtriser.

-Les regrets, Sebastian, sont inutiles. Ils ne changent pas le passé, ils ne le rendent pas meilleur ou plus simple à supporter. La seule chose dont les regrets sont capable, c'est de gâcher le présent.

-Comment fais-tu ça ?

-Petit, j'ai soixante ans et des regrets, j'en ai eu. »

Sebastian avait envie de rire, de lui dire que l'âge n'avait rien à voir avec la sagesse, il le savait mieux que personne. Jenny le savait, c'était ça le pire. Ses mots le réconfortait pourtant, Jenny avait toujours été capable de lui remonter le moral. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans elle. Elle lui tendit un sac poubelle et il jeta les morceaux du vase dedans. Il sourit.

« -A ton âge, j'espère que j'aurais atteint ta sagesse, plaisanta t-il.

-Je ne suis pas sage Sebastian, je suis vieille, soupira t-elle, tu ne sais pas encore ce que ça fait, tu ne le sauras probablement jamais.

-Tu es toujours aussi belle.

-Tais-toi dont.

-Et si je t'emmenais dîner ? Demanda t-il.

-C'est très gentil de ta part, mais je vais rester ici. Quant à toi, sors, fais des rencontres.

-Pour me faire pardonner ? S'il te plaît !

-Très bien, tu as gagné, mauvais garnement, bougonna t-elle avant d'éclater de rire. »

Elle attrapa le bras que l'adolescent lui proposait et l'accompagna dans l'entrée pour enfiler son manteau.

« -Tu penses être en mesure de réparer mon vase ? S'enquit-elle

-Je pense.

-Merci Sebastian.

-Je ne promets rien Jenny.

-Sebastian, tu ne promets jamais rien mais tu fais toujours, c'est l'important. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, complices comme jamais. Sebastian emmena donc la vieille femme dans un restaurant chic et durant quelques heures, il oublia tout : son passé, son présent, les regards autour d'eux et même leur différence d'âge... Ils n'étaient plus que Jenny et Sebastian. Comme avant.

* * *

ET VOILA POUR CE CHAPITRE.

J'attends vraiment que vous me donniez vous avis ! Pretty pretty please !

Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit et si jamais j'ai assez de lecteurs qui se manifestent (clien d'oeil suggestif) je posterai le prochain d'ici deux semaines.

BISOUS SUR VOS FESSES.


	3. The Kill

**Creep**

**The kill**

_HEY ! Im back !  
_

_Merci à ceux qui ont commenté ! _

_Les réponses arriveront lentement, mais elles arriveront ! _

_Pour ceux qui lisent HTSAL pour le moment, j'ai le syndrôme de la page blanche mais ça arrivera le plus vite possible! _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do? (Oh, oh)  
What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't take all this anymore  
What would you do, do, do?

_(Et si je voulais craquer? _

_Te rire au visage? _

_Que ferais-tu? _

_Et si je tombais à terre? _

_Si je n'en pouvais plus? _

_Que ferais-tu tu tu?)_

The Kill – Thirty Seconds To Mars

* * *

Kurt était satisfait. Il avait réussit à tenir toute la journée sans flancher. Mercedes l'avait soutenu du mieux possible, elle était même allée jusqu'à lui mettre une claque derrière la tête lorsqu'un de leur professeur s'était approché, malheureusement, en dehors de ces gestes, elle ne pouvait rien pour lui. En plus de ses problèmes de sommeil, Kurt ressentait aussi ce sentiment de vide et Mercedes n'était pas Wonder Woman, elle ne pouvait pas combler à elle seule la présence de tout un groupe. Mercedes n'était pas non plus en mesure de répondre à toutes ses interrogations. C'était probablement ça le pire pour Kurt, ne pas comprendre et savoir que chaque soir, les rêves reprendraient, que tout recommencerait, sans en connaître la raison, sans savoir pourquoi.

Il détestait Jesse Saint-James et voulait vraiment lui faire du mal. Il détestait aussi Rachel. Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ? Jesse l'avait-il complètement hypnotisé ?

Mercedes et lui était devant leur salle de classe, appuyés contre le mur, Kurt regardait un point fixe sur le mur. Leur prochain cours était un cours de mathématiques, cette journée était de pire en pire.

«-Ça suffit blanc-bec ! S'écria soudain Mercedes. »

Des élèves se retournèrent. Kurt ignora Blaine, qui était avec Santana comme d'habitude, il était bien trop préoccupé par tout ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie pour penser au bouclé.

« -Pardon ? S'exclama Kurt.

-Kurt, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

-De Rachel ! Parle-lui.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Il faut que vous vous expliquiez !

-Mercedes, soupira Kurt, tu connais Rachel. Elle ne m'écoutera pas, Jesse lui a monté la tête.

-Tu peux toujours essayer.

-Je ne sais pas Mercy...

-Tu pourrais venir au Glee Club ce soir... Tu nous manques Kurt."

Encore ce fichu Glee Club. C'était toujours la même chose. Oui, le Glee Club lui manquait, c'était évident, mais il n'y avait plus sa place. Il avait perdu sa place le jour où Jesse Saint-James était arrivé. Il avait perdu sa place lorsqu'il avait rompu avec Blaine; lorsque ses amis lui avaient tourné le dos, un à un. Qu'allait-il faire, hein? Rester dans une salle pendant une heure a écouter M. Schuester se faire interrompre par Rachel? Regarder ses anciens amis lui lancer des regards noirs? Il pouvait faire tout ça en dehors du Club.

« -Non.

-Kurt...

-Je refuse de me retrouver dans la même salle que lui ! Hors de question !

-Parle à Rachel, blanc bec, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

-Okay, j'essaierai, mais si elle refuse de m'écouter, ne me tiens pas pour responsable ! »

Les élèves de la salle d'en face commencèrent à rentrer et Kurt croisa le regard de Blaine avant qu'il ne rentre. Le bouclé lui sourit, les yeux brillants. Kurt tourna la tête avec un pincement au cœur Lorsqu'il porta de nouveau son regard vers le bouclé, il avait la tête baissé, les épaules abaissées et rentrait dans la salle. Kurt se retint de soupirer. Blaine lui manquait et... Non, il ne pouvait pas définitivement pas se permettre d'avoir ce genre de pensées. Pas maintenant. Les autres élèves étaient en groupes et restaient éloignés d'eux, si bien que Mercedes et Kurt étaient quasiment seuls, quasiment parce que Jesse s'avançait vers eux. Il se mit à rire.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Cracha Kurt.

-Tu es toujours aussi aimable Kurt.

-Et toi toujours aussi encombrant.

-Je viens te donner un conseil, dit Jesse.

-Et si je n'en veux pas ?

-Je me permets d'insister.

-Tu te permets beaucoup de choses ces temps-ci.

-Sois gentil avec moi Kurt, crois-moi, ça arrangera tout et tu pourras vivre ta vie sans aucun problème.

-Tu es un psychopathe, grogna Kurt. Tu ne veux pas simplement me laisser tranquille ?

-Non, j'aurai besoin de toi bientôt.

-Ça ne veut absolument rien dire !

-Je parviendrai à te convaincre, Kurt, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

-Quand il gèlera en enfer ! Maintenant, laisse-nous tranquilles ! »

Jesse ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, il se borna à le fixer tout en reculant. Kurt aurait aimé qu'il tombe. Tombe, tombe, tombe, répéta t-il inlassablement mentalement, mais Jesse disparut, tout simplement, tel un fantôme. Kurt en avait la chair de poule.

« -Il me fait vraiment peur, souffla Mercedes.

-Ouais, répondit Kurt de façon évasive.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, je n'ai juste pas peur de lui, mentit Kurt. Il m'agace plus qu'il ne m'effraie. »

Ça, au moins, c'était la vérité. Certes, il était terrifié, mais Jesse l'énervait tellement que ça dépassait toute la peur qu'il pouvait ressentir.

« -Allons en cours, continua t-il, sinon Clarkson va nous arracher la tête. »

En effet, celle-ci n'avait pas l'air ravie, Kurt ignora le regard assassin qu'elle leur porta et s'installa. C'était parti pour une autre heure de cours interminable à laquelle il allait devoir survivre. Tâche qui s'avéra plus difficile que prévue. À la fin de l'heure, Madame Clarkson s'approcha de sa table et croisa les bras.

« -Monsieur Hummel, j'aimerais vous parler un instant. »

Kurt hocha la tête, Mercedes passa une main réconfortante dans son dos avant de quitter la salle.

« -Oui, madame ? »

L'important était de faire comme s'il ne savait pas qu'il était dans de beaux draps. Jouer la comédie, il en était capable. Il voulait devenir acteur à Broadway pour l'amour de dieu ! Il n'était détraqué au point de perdre ses facultés tout de même !

« -Tout va bien ? Je sais très bien que vous n'aimez pas forcément les maths, mais vous étiez au moins toujours attentif, ces derniers temps, vous semblez ailleurs.

-T-tout va bien madame, bégaya Kurt.

-Monsieur Hummel, vous savez que vous pouvez demander de l'aide, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je le sais madame Clarkson, mais tout va bien. Vraiment.

-Alors pourquoi ne suivez-vous plus les cours ?

-Je..., commença t-il avant de s'arrêter.

-Vous ? L'encouragea t-elle.»

Que dire ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas lancer : « Alors voilà madame Clarkson, depuis une certaine soirée d'Halloween, soirée où j'ai d'ailleurs fêté mes seize ans, je rêve de débiles qui veulent m'assassiner à coup de lames de rasoir super brillantes, le problème est que cette nuit, il n'y avait qu'un seul débile et que c'était le petit ami de mon ancienne meilleure amie, parce que oui, elle refuse de m'adresser la parole, apparemment je suis une garce qui envie son bonheur et qui déteste le dit petit ami. Ah oui ! J'oubliais ! Cet idiot m'a blessé et cette petite blessure au coin de ma lèvre n'est pas dû au froid ou à je ne sais quoi. Non, elle est bien le fruit de cette blessure. ». Bah bien-sûr, Madame Clarkson ne composerait pas du tout automatiquement le numéro de l'asile le plus proche. Absolument pas.

« -Vous ? S'impatienta t-elle.

-Je suis désolé madame, j'ai simplement quelques problèmes d'insomnie...

-Je vois, vous avez vu un médecin ?

-Pas vraiment, je pense que ça finira par passer... Je me mets un peu trop la pression et c'est une mauvaise idée.

-Bien, pour le moment, je vais laisser passer, parce que vous êtes un bon élève, mais si ça continue, allez voir un médecin monsieur Hummel.

-Je le ferai madame. »

Kurt sorti de la salle le plus rapidement possible avant qu'elle ne change d'avis. Il fallait que ces cauchemars cessent. Il avait perdu ses amis, Blaine, il ne pouvait pas en plus rater son année.

* * *

_ Il y était, c'était certain. La neige avait presque disparue, mais il pouvait encore l'entendre crépiter par moment. Il errait sans but précis, comme toujours en somme et ça commençait vraiment à l'agacer. Ne pouvait-il donc pas faire des rêves comme tout le monde ? Rêver d'être poursuivit par des martiens, ou des zombies encore ?! Non ! Kurt Hummel rêvait d'un stupide parc ! Quelle originalité ! _

_ Il jeta un œil autour de lui, mais le parc était comme à son habitude, il n'y avait rien d'étrange, si ce n'était une légère brise qui faisait bouger les feuilles, ce qui créait une douce mélodie dans l'allée. Vraiment de quoi en faire un film épique... _

_ Il arriva près d'un banc, _leur_ banc. Ses initiales étaient gravées, juste à côté des _siennes_. Il détourna les yeux, incapable de faire face au flot de souvenirs qui menaçaient de le submerger. Il refusait de laissait ces simples lettres le perturber, il préférait ignorer les souvenirs, du moins, essayer. Il était trop tard cependant. _

_ Une fête. Deux anniversaires. Halloween. Un baiser. Une veste en cuir. _

_ Kurt ferma les yeux et inspira, il se laissa tomber sur le banc en bois, sa main caressa les lettres, ces stupides, ces foutues lettres qui représentaient tant et ne signifiaient plus rien à la fois. _

Hop !

_« -Oh mais tu es là, dit Jesse. »_

_ Kurt sursauta, les yeux grands ouverts et le cœur battant la chamade. Le cauchemar commençait. _

_« -Tu m'énerves ! S'exclama t-il. _

_-Tu es si mauvais..._

_-Oui et après ?_

_-Quoi après ?_

_-Tu me répètes constamment la même chose, il serait temps de changer de refrain, tu ne crois pas ?_

_-Kurt, mon cher Kurt, je veux simplement te prévenir une nouvelle fois..._

_-Pas la peine de gâcher ta salive ! _

_-Bien, tu ne viendras pas te plaindre, je te considère comme étant prévenu._

_-C'est ça. Pendant que tu y es, tu pourrais aussi aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ?! _

_-C'est exactement ce que j'ai l'intention de faire ! »_

_ Et Hop ! Il disparut, aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. Non mais, pour qui le prenait-il ? Kurt n'avait absolument pas l'intention de céder. D'ailleurs, que voulait-il précisément ? Qu'il soit sympa ? Et puis quoi encore ? Qu'il lui chante de jolies petites comptines en lui prenant la main ? N'avait-il donc personne d'autre a hanter ? Oh et puis merde, au final, l'important était qu'il ne soit plus là à lui polluer l'air. La nuit n'était pas prête de s'achever, autant en profiter. Kurt et caressa le bois froid du banc. Il avait beau refuser les souvenirs, c'était plus fort que lui : ces quatre lettres le fascinaient, le contrôlaient, il ne maîtrisait plus ses mouvements, ni ses sentiments. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et il l'essuya du bout des doigts. _

_Hop ! Jesse était de retour -lui qui pensait être enfin tranquille- mais... Il n'était pas seul. Il tenait une petite fille par les cheveux. Les boucles blondes de l'enfant se perdaient dans ses mains puissantes. Et Kurt la reconnaissait ! C'était la petite fille qui s'était évaporée après lui avoir lancé une boule de neige dans le dos. Elle devait avoir cinq, peut-être six ans et avait le visage d'un ange, une peau blanche comme de la porcelaine, des yeux lapis-lazuli et une petite bouche rose. Elle semblait être l'image même de l'innocence. _

_ Kurt blêmit en voyant une lame apparaître dans la main de Jesse. Cette fameuse lame qui l'effrayait tant. Jesse lui lança un regard déterminé. Kurt avait vraiment peur pour le coup, mais il n'allait quand même pas... Non...Il n'allait pas oser tout de même ! La fillette commença a pleurer lorsqu'il lui fit une petite entaille sur le coin de la lèvre. _

_« -Arrête ! Hurla Kurt. »_

_ Le sang coula, goutte par goutte. Plop. Plop. Plop. Ce son glaça le sang du châtain. _

_ Le sang coulait plus rapidement à présent et la petite fille ne se débattait pas, elle avait l'air... Résignée. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus aucune réaction et Kurt remarqua la couleur soudain écarlate de la neige. _

_« -JESSE ARRÊTE CA ! »_

_ Il n'arrêta pas._

_« -JESSE JE T'EN SUPPLIE ARRÊTE ! »_

_ Rien. Pas de réaction._

_« -JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! »_

_Brusquement, Jesse la relâcha et l'enfant tomba à terre. Sans vie. Autour d'elle, il n'y avait plus qu'une marre de sang. Son sang. _

_ Kurt se précipita vers elle et tomba à genoux avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Il tâta sa jugulaire, à la recherche du pouls,du moindre petit battement de cœur, mais rien. Morte. Elle était morte. Jesse montrait sa lame et PAF ! Une enfant innocente mourait. Aussi simple que bonjour, aussi rapide qu'un au revoir. Bonjour petite. Au revoir petite. Il était donc doué ce Jesse. _

_« -POURQUOI ? S'époumona Kurt. POURQUOI ? ELLE NE T'AVAIT RIEN FAIT !_

_-Je t'avais prévenu, Kurt._

_-TU N'ES QU'UN MONSTRE !_

_-Sûrement, mais tu seras considéré comme totalement prévenu désormais. J'espère que cela t'aura servi de leçon._

_-MAIS QU'ATTENDS-TU DE MOI ?_

_-Que tu sois sympa. À partir de maintenant, quand tu me croiseras, souris et sois aimable n'essaie plus de convaincre Rachel de rompre avec moi. _

_-Et si je refuse ?_

_-Le monde regorge de petites filles inoffensives. »_

_ Le pire était probablement ce stupide ton désinvolte, à croire qu'ils parlaient de la pluie et du bon temps. Kurt déglutit. Il était piégé. _

_« -Et si ce n'est toujours pas suffisant, continua Jesse, tu seras le prochain sur la liste. »_

_ Au moins, le message était clair. _

* * *

Comme tous les matins, Kurt rejoignit Mercedes à McKinley. Mercedes lui parlait, mais il était trop difficile pour Kurt de répondre alors que toutes ses pensées étaient concentrées sur cette petite fille, sur ses pleurs qui lui donnaient la chair de poule et sur son sang qui se répandait sur la neige.

Trois voix s'affrontaient dans sa tête : la première lui affirmait que ce qu'il s'était passé dans son rêve ne pouvait pas être vrai – après tout, c'était la base même des rêves-, par conséquent, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, il oublierait ce cauchemar dans quelques jour et pourrait passer à autre chose. La seconde lui dictait le contraire. Il avait toutes les raisons de s'inquiéter. Cette seconde voix représentait le signal d'alarme, ce signal qui le prévenait que Jesse était un ennemi à ne pas prendre à la légère et qu'il était dangereux. Et puis enfin, il y avait cette troisième voix, qui demandait, non qui suppliait, les deux autres de la fermer pour le laisser réfléchir.

Mercedes lui attrapa soudain la main. Kurt releva des yeux interrogateurs vers elle, puis il comprit. Jesse se dirigeait droit sur eux. Allait-il vraiment faire ce qu'il lui disait ?

« -Mercedes. Kurt, salua t-il, un sourire faux aux lèvres.

-Salut, ça va ? Répondit Kurt les dents serrées. »

Apparemment, oui, il allait vraiment faire ce qu'il lui disait. Mercedes semblait perdue, Kurt pouvait comprendre.

« -Je vais très bien, Kurt, et toi ?

-Bien.

-Tant mieux. Dis-moi, aimerais-tu passer voir Rachel ?

-Euh...

-Je sais que vous vous êtes disputés, mais c'est vraiment stupide, tu lui manques.

-Quand dois-je venir ?

-Ce soir.

-D'accord... Bon, on doit... Aller en cours ! Oui, en cours ! Excuse-nous. »

Jesse hocha la tête une dernière fois. Kurt et Mercedes continuèrent leurs chemin et se dirigèrent vers l'un de leurs endroits préférés : les toilettes des garçons du premier étage, dans lesquels il n'y avait jamais personne. Kurt pouvait voir que Mercedes s'impatientait mais qu'elle attendait le bon moment pour poser ses questions.

« -Mon dieu, c'est affreux, entendit-il soudain.

-Ouais, apparemment, ses parents lui ont fait le sourire de l'ange, ces enfoirés mériteraient que je m'occupe d'eux Lima Heights Style ! »

Kurt se retourna et découvrit Santana, en pleine discussion avec Matt qui hochait la tête.

« -C'est franchement horrible. Je ne comprends pas comment on peut faire ça à son propre enfant.

-Moi non plus... »

Kurt se demanda si cette histoire avait un quelconque rapport avec la petite fille. Ça paraissait complètement fou mais il devait en avoir le cœur net.

« -Je te rejoins, dit-il à Mercedes.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Vérifier quelque chose.

-O-kay. »

Kurt s'approcha de ses deux anciens amis et les salua. Matt lui répondit à peine et s'en alla, Santana roula des yeux avant de lui sourire.

« -Et voilà mon second gay préféré ! Tu sais que tu nous manques ? Coach Sue parle souvent de toi !

-Vous me manquez aussi, sourit Kurt. Je... Désolé mais de quoi parliez-vous ?

-Oh ! Tu n'as pas entendu ? Une petite fille est morte cette nuit.

-Comment ?

-Ses parents lui ont fait le sourire de l'ange.

-Comment était-elle ?

-Blonde, d'après la photo qu'ils ont montré à la télé. Les cheveux bouclés. Pourquoi ?

-Merci. Euh... Je dois y aller, Mercedes m'attend, ça m'a fait plaisir de te parler, salut !

-Tu la connaissais ? Cria Santana. PORCELAINE ! Cria t-elle plus fort alors qu'il s'échappait en courant. »

Si ce que Santana disait était vrai, cette fillette était morte, par sa faute. Il fallait qu'il en soit certain. Tout cela semblait bien trop irréel. Comme cette blessure au coin de sa lèvre. Si c'était vrai, qu'allait-il faire ? Appeler la police ? « Bonjour, je sais qui l'a tué. Oui, oui, c'est un de mes camarades de classe, je l'ai vu dans un de mes rêves, en fait, il l'a tué dans mes rêves. » Bien sûr, ils allaient y croire. Les inspecteurs seraient enchantés. « Merci monsieur, un criminel en moins dans les rues grâce à vous ! ». Tu parles, un criminel de moins dans les rues et un fou de plus à l'asile, c'était certain.

Il se mit à courir le plus vite possible, des larmes jaillissaient déjà au coin de ses yeux, parce qu'il commençait à se rendre compte qu'il y avait quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent de chance pour qu'il l'ait fait. Pour de vrai. Bon sang ! C'était quoi ce cirque ? Kurt espérait être dans un autre cauchemar et se réveiller bientôt.

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'il heurta quelqu'un. Il s'excusa brièvement, prêt à reprendre sa course, mais la personne lui attrapa le poignet. Kurt se figea immédiatement. Il aurait reconnu cette main entre mille. Il releva lentement la tête.

« -Kurt, dit Blaine, que se passe t-il ?

-Oh... Euh... Salut Blaine... Rien.

-Tu pleures, ce n'est pas rien. »

pourquoi Blaine s'inquiétait-il ? C'était encore pire.

« -Ce n'est vraiment rien, chuchota le châtain.

-Les cours se trouvent dans l'autre sens, l'informa le bouclé.

-Ouais, mais je crois que je suis malade, je rentre.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Oui, oui, ce n'est rien de... Rien de grave.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-Non, vas en cours.

-Kurt, je... écoute, je sais que notre relation n'est pas au beau fixe en ce moment, mais ne me demande pas de te laisser dans cet état.

-Blaine, c'est gentil, mais je suis capable de rentrer chez moi.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire, soupira le bouclé, mais tu as l'air vraiment contrarié, je ne veux pas te laisser rentrer seul...

-Tu dois aller en cours. Tes parents ne...

-Mes parents t'adorent, le coupa Blaine. Si ma mère apprenait que je t'ai laissé rentré seul, elle me punirait pour le restant de mes jours. »

Kurt hocha la tête, Blaine avait raison après tout. Le bouclé prit son sac et ignora ses protestations. Il conduisit le châtain à sa voiture et ouvrit la portière pour lui. Kurt sentait son cœur se serrer de plus en plus. Entre cette affaire de sourire de l'ange et le comportement de Blaine, il prenait de plus en plus conscience de ce qu'il avait perdu, de ce qu'il perdait. Blaine était incroyable, Kurt avait eut de la chance d'être avec lui et voilà qu'ils en étaient là, assis dans une voiture dans le silence. Un silence gênant. Ça ne leur était jamais arrivé et Kurt détestait cette situation.

Blaine se gara devant chez Kurt. Le châtain sorti rapidement, il voulait s'échapper le plus vite possible.

« -Kurt ! Appela Blaine.

-Oui ?

-Tu veux que je demande à Mercedes de prévenir les profs pour toi ?

-Euh... Oui, s'il te plaît.

-Motif ?

-Problèmes familiaux. Hum... Merci de m'avoir raccompagné.

-Je t'en prie. Prends soin de toi, ok ? »

Hochement de tête. Kurt sorti ses clefs, le cœur battant la chamade et les mains tremblotantes.

« -Kurt ?

-Oui ?

-Tu sais que je suis toujours là pour toi, hein ?

-Je le sais. »

Il ouvrit la porte et se réfugia à l'intérieur. Il ne vit pas le regard de Blaine mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Le même depuis leur rupture : un parfait mélange d'espoir, de tristesse et de déception.

Dans le salon, Kurt jeta son sac à terre et alluma avec précipitation la télévision. Avec un peu de chance, il parlerait de l'affaire qui l'intéressait sur une chaîne d'information. Il resta donc planté devant l'engin en attendant que le présentateur -qui portait une chemise verte ridicule et affreuse- se décide enfin a parler d'elle. Agression à Westerville, un rapide tour du monde, de la Russie aux Caraïbes en passant par la crise financière en Europe, il ne manquait rien, si ce n'est l'affaire dont il voulait entendre parler. Puis, un titre apparu : Le sourire de l'ange. Le moment était venu.

« Et maintenant, disait le présentateur, parlons de l'affaire qui a choquée l'Amérique ce matin, et que l'on appelle déjà communément l'affaire du sourire de l'ange -une photo apparue, c'était elle. Elle souriait, et Kurt eut une soudaine remontée de bile.- avec quelques informations sur les parents de la petite Sophie Delange, Marc et Tiffanie Delange.-à nouveau une photo, les parents sortant de chez eux, ravagés.- La fillette âgée de cinq ans serait morte d'un arrêt cardiaque suite à une trop grande perte de sang. Ses parents lui auraient, en effet, fait ce que l'on appelle le sourire de l'ange. Cependant ils crient leur innocence. Le procureur chargé de cette affaire a décidé de placer Marc et Tiffanie Delange en garde à vue, le temps d'éclaircir quelques points sombres. »

Jesse l'avait bien tué. Et voilà qu'en plus, les parents de cette pauvre petite étaient accusés. C'était injuste et monstrueux. Le pire était que Kurt se sentait responsable. Il avait causé la mort d'une enfant, avait détruit la vie d'une famille.

Kurt appela sa mère et lui laissa un message expliquant qu'il avait des migraines et qu'il était rentré. Puis, il envoya un sms à Mercedes :

« Désolé pour tout à l'heure. J'ai eu un problème. Blaine a dû te le dire. Quand tu sors de cours, appelle-moi, c'est urgent ! Bisous. »

Son téléphone vibra, brisant le silence qui régnait dans la pièce depuis plus de trois heures. Kurt sursauta et se jeta dessus pour répondre comme si sa vie en dépendait. Peut-être était-ce le cas, il lui offrait enfin la liberté, celle de ne plus penser à cette fillette, à ses parents, à Jesse, à la lame, au sang, à tout ce qu'il aurait dû faire. Bref, il était temps de se changer les idées.

_« -Blanc-bec ! S'exclama Mercedes, tu me dois de sérieuses explications ! C'était quoi ce délire ? Tu me dis que tu me rejoins et puis je ne te vois pas et voilà que Blaine arrive en retard et m'explique que tu es rentré, en PLEURANT et ce pour une soit disant maladie ou que sais-je alors que dix minutes auparavant tu allais bien. Rajoutons le fait que j'ai du parler de problèmes familiaux aux profs et enfin ce message... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! _

_-Je... Mercy j'ai... J-j'ai, bégaya Kurt. »_

Il toussota, sa voix lui paraissait étrangère après tant d'heure de silence.

_« -Tu as quoi ?_

_-J'ai. »_

Bon sang, il n'arrivait pas à le dire. C'était beaucoup trop difficile. Dire qu'il avait toujours aimé parler, ces derniers temps, il avait l'impression d'être devenu une sorte de marshmallow incapable de fonctionner.

_« -Kurt, tu vas m'écouter attentivement : calme-toi et explique-moi !_

_-J-j'essaie._

_-Respire, ok ? Tu peux le faire ! »_

Mercedes lui laissa un instant, le temps que sa respiration se calme un peu.

_« -Maintenant, crache le morceau !_

_-Je... Mercedes, je suis responsable de la mort de la petite Delange. _

_-La petite qui a été retrouvée chez elle ce matin ?_

_-Oui._

_-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Kurt, arrête les drogues! _

_-Je ne me drogue pas, grogna Kurt. Ce n'est pas une blague, Jesse... Il l'a tué... _

_-Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça?_

_-Pour me montrer l'exemple._

_-Cette nuit?_

_-Oui._

_-Attends! Oh mon dieu... C'était... C'est pour ça que tu étais silencieux et que tu as... Je me disais bien que tu avais été trop gentil avec lui! _

_-Je n'étais pas sûr... Je pensais que ce n'était qu'un rêve mais je ne voulais pas prendre de risque..._

_-Kurt, tu es sûr que c'est bien elle?_

_-Quand j'ai entendu Matt et Santana parler, j'ai commencé a douter, je suis rentré et... Ils ont montré sa photo à la télévision. _

_-Kurt, ça semble complètement fou, comment aurait-il fait?_

_-MERCEDES, JE L'AI VU. IL L'A TUE SOUS MES YEUX! JE N'AI MÊME PAS TROUVE LE COURAGE DE L'ARRETER! JE NE SAIS COMMENT, JE NE COMPRENDS PLUS RIEN."_

Kurt se mit a pleurer, il hoquetait, incapable de reprendre son souffle. Mercedes ne trouvait plus les mots pour l'apaiser alors elle lui laissa du temps et en profita pour réfléchir.

"-D'accord, du calme, lança Mercedes. Tu vas être cool avec lui, ok?

-Pardon? Mais je viens de te...

-Pas de mais, blanc bec ! Nous ne voulons pas d'autres drames, c'est un psychopathe. Règle numéro un avec les psychopathes : fais ce qu'ils te disent!

-Bien.

-Tu vas passer chez Rachel, si tu n'en peux vraiment plus, bip-moi.

-Pourquoi?

-Je t'offrirai un mobile valable pour t'éclipser.

-Merci.

-Je sais que c'est difficile, mais tu n'as pas le choix.

-Merci Mercy.

-Courage blanc bec."

* * *

En début de soirée, Kurt arriva devant chez Rachel. Son coeur battait vite, trop vite et tout lui semblait irréel. Inspire, expire, se sermonna t-il. Oui, il devait se calmer, réfléchir. Jesse ne tenterait rien ce soir, pas devant Rachel, pas devant ses parents. Il était intelligent, il fallait lui accorder ça. Le châtain resta planté devant la porte quelques instants, puis, il prit son courage à deux mains et sonna. Hiram ouvrit et le prit dans ses bras.

"-Kurt, quel plaisir de te voir!

-Bonjour, dit Kurt, tendu. Je... Je viens voir Rachel.

-Elle est en haut mon chéri, dit l'adulte en le relâchant. Tu connais le chemin, non? Je vous apporte à boire dans cinq minutes, pour toi, c'est toujours un jus d'orange?

-O-oui, merci Hiram."

Si il connaissait le chemin? Il le connaissait par coeur tiens. Il monta lentement les marches. Durant sans montée, il revit leur évolution défiler. Il sourit en voyant les traces de crayons dûes à leur période "artiste en herbe", les Berry ne les avaient jamais effacé, Kurt n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi. Il se revit à l'âge de cinq ans, dévaler les vingt-quatre marches de ce même escalier sur le postérieur pour arriver en bas hilare. Il revit Rachel, juste après, faire la même chose. Il les revit, se préparant pour le collège, puis pour le lycée, la peur au ventre chaque année. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, cet escalier en était la preuve vivante.

Kurt arriva enfin au sommet de l'escalier. Il aurait pu aller dans la chambre de Rachel les yeux fermés tant il y avait passé du temps. La dernière porte à gauche. La chambre rose.

Arrivé devant, il soupira, ferma les yeux, inspira une bouffée d'air bien méritée et frappa.

« -C'est moi, dit-il.

-Entre. »

A peine avait-il franchit le pas de la porte que Rachel se jetait sur lui.

« -Je suis désolée ! Dit-elle.

-Moi aussi Rach'.

-Je suis tellement heuruex de vous voir ainsi, déclara Jesse.

-Kurt, merci de faire un effort ! S'exclama Rachel.

-C'est normal, répondit-il en serrant la main de son amie. Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui, oui, c'était un petit choc mais... »

_Toc toc. _

« -Entre papa.

-Je vous apporte de quoi boire.

-Merci. »

Hiram Berry déposa un plateau, sourit poliment et s'en alla. Kurt voulait honnêtement le suivre, s'en aller le plus vite possible, il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter toute cette hypocrisie. Il ne le pouvait pas cependant, Jesse le tenait. Rachel n'y voyait que du feu et Kurt était pris au piège.

« -Nous étions en train de parler de la petite Delange, dit soudain Rachel. C'est affreux, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Kurt, qui prenait une gorgée de son jus d'orange, failli s'étouffer avec.

« -Tu vas bien ? S'enquit Rachel.

-O-oui, oui, j'ai juste été surpris.

-C'est une histoire épouvantable !

-Il faut vraiment être un monstre pour faire ça, déclara Jesse. »

À cet instant, Kurt bouillait littéralement de rage. Jesse osait, il osait ! « Il faut être un monstre pour faire ça ! ». Je t'en donnerais du monstre, pensa t-il amèrement. Le monstre, c'était lui. Oui, Jesse Saint-James était bien le monstre de cette histoire, mais que pouvait dire Kurt ? S'il parlait, personne ne le croirait et une autre petite fille risquait de passer sous la lame enchanteresse de ce bon vieux psychopathe. Non merci. Alors, Kurt ne dit rien, mais son corps parla pour lui. Soudain, il se mit à trembler comme une feuille, de la tête au pied, sa respiration devint saccadée et ses poumons rapidement douloureux. Son cerveau fut assailli par les images de Sophie Delange se vidant de son sang, goutte par goutte.

Il pouvait voir Jesse et Rachel se mouvoir vers lui, il voyait leurs lèvres bouger mais il ne saisissait pas un seul mot. Sa vue se brouillait et il se sentit sombrer, doucement. Il tombait. Il tombait dans un tourbillon noir. Son corps ne pesait plus rien. Une plume était plus lourde que lui. Il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir de corps. Comme si de lui, il ne restait plus que l'âme. C'en était presque poétique.

Il perçu un brouhaha, mélange de voix d'hommes et de femmes. Il sentait une substance, liquide, froide, s'écraser sur son visage, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, il était incapable de contrôler ses mouvements, comme paralyser. Il était comme une coquille vide: pas de frissons, pas le moindre énérvement, aucun sentiment. Aucune émotion. Rien. Le néant.

_"-Kurt, appela une voix enfantine."_

Surpris, Kurt se retourna et découvrit la petite Delange.

_"-Je suis désolé, dit-il, à court de mot._

_-Il ne le faut pas, Kurt, sourit Sophie. _

_-Mais..._

_-J'ai remarqué que tu aimes beaucoup les "mais". Écoute-moi bien, Kurt, c'est important: tu n'es pas responsable de ma mort, articula t-elle, c'est Jesse le fautif._

_-C'est faux! _

_-Tu n'en sais rien, Kurt. Tu ne comprends pas encore._

_-Alors explique-moi. _

_-Ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment. Sois patient. L'heure de la vérité approche. Bientôt, tu sauras tout._

_-Quand._

_-Plus tôt que tu ne le penses._

_-Et tes parents?_

_-Ils s'en sortiront. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. _

_-Quand je t'entends, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir une enfant face à moi._

_-Je n'en suis plus une._

_-Que suis-je censé faire?_

_-Te battre. Ne le laisse pas gagner. _

_-Et si.._

_-Et si quoi? S'il tue à nouveau? _

_-Oui. _

_-Il ne tuera plus. Il faut que tu t'acharnes à rester du bon côté._

_-Je ne comprends vraiment rien._

_-Sois patient, chuchota t-elle._

_-Attends! Cria Kurt, mais Sophie disparue, en même temps que lui."_

L'instant d'après, Kurt se retrouvait dans la chambre rose de Rachel, le visage trempé. Un homme se tenait face à lui, trop près selon ses estimations. Il avait des lunettes, un oeil critique, les cheveux poivres et un air savait qui donnait au châtain l'envie de le gifler. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit son stéthoscope qu'il comprit qu'il était médecin.

Bon, tout compte fait, il ne fallait pas gifler le monsieur, il sauvait des vies après tout -du moins, il les soignait; c'était probablement un homme respectable, il devait donc ranger ses mains et ses gangs de boxes imaginaires. Il sourit. La mascarade était partie.

"-Kurt, est-ce que ça va? Lui demanda Rachel.

-Ouais, je me porte comme un... Charme.

-Hm, hm, toussota le médecin. Je ne crois pas monsieur."

Ah ces médecins, toujours à croire qu'ils savent tout. Nouvelle envie de le frapper. Second sourire forcé.

"-Je vous affirme que tout va bien, dit l'adolescent. Je suis en retard, je dois y aller.

-Habite t-il loin? Demanda l'homme à Rachel.

-Savez-vous que je suis là? Que j'ai un cerveau, une bouche, une langue, des dents, des cordes vocales, bref, tout ce qu'il faut pour vous parlez d'égal à égal? Donc : non, je n'habite pas loin, à environ cinquante mètres.

-Jeune homme, dit-il à Jesse, seriez-vous assez fort pour le porter et le ramener?"

Cet homme était-il sourd? Ne comprenait-il pas? Allait-il falloir qu'il hurle et tape du pied comme une gamine de cinq ans?!

"-Bien-sûr, répondit Jesse."

Son ennemi s'avança, plaça une main sous les genoux de Kurt, l'autre sous sa tête et le souleva.

"-BAS LES PATTES ! Hurla t-il."

Troisième sourire forcé.

"-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. C'est gentil, vraiment, mais je vais bien.

-Oh d'accord."

Jesse le reposa et Kurt se retint de grimacer.

"-Merci."

Kurt se mit en marche -avec difficulté, certes, mais il y parvint. Il salua tous le monde, lança un dernier sourire forcé au docteur et à Jesse, les remercia -par simple politesse bien entendu et promit à Hiram de le rembourser dès que possible. Il embrassa Rachel sur la joue et fila aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettait.

La situation empirait à vue de nez. Quelle galère...

* * *

ET VOILA !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

S'il vous plaît, laissez une petite review !

Bisous à vous *coeur*


	4. Secret

**Creep**

**Chapitre 3**

**Coucou tout le monde !  
**

**Higu au rapport! **

**Pour ceux qui suivent HTSAL, je n'ai pas abandonné. J'ai juste une panne d'inspiration. Je m'y remets dès que possible ! **

**Pour ce chapitre je tiens à remercier Mizu, ma copine de Kurtbastian et qui est ma bêta.  
Ainsi que Sandra, qui me corrige également et me motive. **

**Je vous aime les filles. **

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

« Look into my eyes, now you're getting sleepy

Are you hypnotized by secrets that you're keeping ?

I know what you're keeping

I know what you're keeping

Got a secret

Can you keep it ?

Swear this one you'll save

Better lock it in your pocket

Taking this one to the grave

If I show then I know you won't tell what I said

'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead. »

Secret – The Pierces.

* * *

_Après cette journée mouvementée, l'heure du repos était enfin arrivée. Kurt devait réfléchir à ses options, à ses futurs choix. D'une certaine manière, c'était assez simple, peu de choix s'offraient à lui : il pouvait choisir d'être avec, ou, contre Jesse. C'était à lui de voir._

_ Choix numéro un : il envoyait Jesse se faire shampouiner, il décidait de se battre, mais à quel prix ? La mort de tel ou tel enfant ou bien même la sienne. La question la plus importante s'imposait d'ailleurs : avec quelles armes ?_

_ Choix numéro deux : il obéissait gentiment, comme un brave petit soldat et il abandonnait._

_ Mais que choisir ?_

_ Sa conscience, qui lui dictait d'envoyer Jesse paître ?_

_ Ou bien sa peur -car oui, il avait peur !?_

_ Face à un tel adversaire, il n'avait absolument aucune chance, il le savait. Le jeu était perdu d'avance._

Hop !

_« -Kurt, le salua Jesse alors que le châtain sursautait. »_

_C'était tout de même dingue : Jesse parvenait à lui faire peur simplement en apparaissant._

_ « -Euh... Salut, dit Kurt incertain. »_

_ Quelque chose d'étrange se produisit à ce instant : alors que le cœur de Kurt se remettait encore de la surprise, Jesse s'avança vers lui et replaça, d'un geste complètement naturel, une mèche derrière son oreille. Il souriait, l'enfoiré. Instinctivement, Kurt recula. Quel était son problème à la fin ?!_

_« -Excuse moi, susurra Jesse._

_-N-non, non, ce n'est rien. »_

_ Kurt détestait la façon dont sa voix s'abaissait en sa présence, il détestait cette peur encrée et irrationnelle qu'il ressentait._

_ Jesse s'avança derechef. Kurt recula, jusqu'à ce qu'il trébuche -et la palme d'or de la maladresse revenait à … Le châtain ferma les yeux et attendit la chute. Celle-ci ne vînt pas surpris, Kurt ouvrit les yeux. Jesse l'avait rattrapé ! Et voilà qu'il était allongé sur son ennemi, c'était de mieux en mieux... Kurt pouvait le sentir sous lui._

_ Kurt repensa à toutes les fois où David Karofsky l'avait accusé de vouloir se « faire » tout les garçons de McKinley et eut envie de rire. Le corps sous le sien avait beau être chaud, Kurt n'avait jamais ressenti autant de dégoût !_

_ Dans tes dents, Dave, pensa amèrement le châtain._

_ Sans que Kurt ne s'y attende, Jesse retourna la situation et se retrouva sur lui -non, _là, _c'était encore mieux ! La main de Jesse soutenait sa tête, sa bouche était proche, trop proche, de son oreille, si proche que Kurt pouvait sentir son souffle effleurer sa peau._

_« -Tu as été très sage, je suis fier de toi. »_

_ Que Jesse soit fier, c'était bien, Kurt en était très heureux, l'un d'eux l'était au moins, mais il n'avait pas pour autant besoin d'en faire tout un cirque !_

_ Jesse posa la tête de Kurt sur le sol, doucement. L'herbe chatouillait le visage du châtain et il voulait s'échapper. Il en était cependant incapable. Il était prisonnier de son propre corps._

_« -Tu n'as même pas parlé de la petite Delange aujourd'hui, continua Jesse. J'ai été surpris._

_-Je..._

_-Shh, shh, l'interrompit Jesse en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. »_

_Kurt détestait la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Le corps de Jesse pesait sur le sien, ses lèvres étaient proches de sa peau et le châtain avaient envie de hurler.__Jesse caressa son visage, puis ses cheveux. Sa main descendait, elle revint sur son visage, ses joues, puis il passa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Sa main redescendit, elle passa sur son cou, tandis que sa main libre le serrait contre lui. Kurt se sentait nauséeux, il haïssait cette proximité ! Pour qui se prenait Jesse ? Il n'avait pas le droit de le toucher ainsi !_

_ Une petite part de son cerveau hurla que seul Blaine était autorisé à le toucher comme ça, mais Kurt décida de l'ignorer -premièrement parce que ce n'était pas le moment, mais surtout parce que le châtain ne voulait pas entacher les souvenirs qu'il avait avec le bouclé._

_« -Tu as fait tant d'efforts, Kurt. »_

_ Une lueur étrange éclaira les yeux de Jesse et il se releva. Il souleva Kurt et le planta devant lui l'espace d'un instant, Kurt eut peur que ses jambes ne le lâchent. Elles ne l'abandonnèrent pas. Raides, elles étaient encrées au sol. Kurt était terrifié, Jesse n'avait plus l'air humain, il ressemblait plutôt à un démon, au diable en personne même..._

_« -C'est pour ça que je suis désolé, ajouta t-il._

_-Désolé ? Couina Kurt._

_-Oui. »_

_La star du film arrivait, sa lame, sa merveilleuse, sa fantastique lame apparue dans sa main. Jesse caressa une fois de plus le visage de Kurt puis plaça une main derrière sa tête avant de lui tirer les cheveux de façon à ce que sa tête soit penchée._

_« -Rachel était si heureuse de te retrouver, elle sera absolument dévastée en te perdant, mais je sais que tu hésites encore. Tu ne dois pas hésiter Kurt. »_

_ La lame de Jesse s'approchait dangereusement du visage de Kurt. Jesse la passa sur lui, de son ventre à son cou et Kurt devina que ce n'était qu'un moyen de plus pour son bourreau de lui montrer ce dont elle était capable._

_ Son haut de pyjama était découpé en deux et il n'avait fallu qu'une seconde à Jesse, deux tout au plus. L'exemple était plutôt convaincant, son torse dénudé en était la preuve._

_« -Il faut que tu comprennes. »_

_ La lame frôla le cou de Kurt, celle-ci arriva à ses lèvres. Kurt se demanda si Jesse le ferait vraiment. Le châtain ferma les yeux et pria en silence. Il aurait tout donné pour se réveiller de ce cauchemar._

_ Jesse l'observait, tel un prédateur. Il vit la peur dans les yeux de Kurt et sourit, s'il aimait une chose, c'était bien ça : voir la peur dans les yeux de ses victimes._

_ La peur était-ce ce qu'avait ressentie Sophie Delange lorsqu'elle avait vue cette lame se rapprocher de ses lèvres tout comme elle le faisait à présent ? Probablement._

_ Kurt n'avait plus aucun doutes, Jesse oserait._

_ À l'aide de sa précieuse lame, il fit une incision au coin de la lèvre de Kurt et cet enfoiré choisit l'endroit précis de la précédente._

_ Kurt grimaça, mais il parvint à refréner le cri qui menaçait de s'échapper à tout instant._

_-Je sais que ça fait mal, mais crois-moi, il faut que tu comprennes. »_

_ Kurt aurait préféré que Jesse se la ferme, il tentait d'utiliser une voix rassurante, presque celle d'une mère à son enfant et elle l'énervait plus qu'autre chose, quitte à souffrir, il aurait aimé pouvoir souffrir en paix. Sans cette stupide voix agaçante qui faisait bouillir son sang de rage._

_« -ESPECE DE MALADE ! Hurla une voix qui était inconnue à Kurt._

_ Jesse le lâcha, Kurt tomba à terre tel un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre. Il toucha la blessure, il saignait pour de bon cette fois-ci._

_ Un garçon aux cheveux châtains sortit des bois, sa démarche était rapide, déterminée. Ses yeux verts brillaient de rage et son doigt était pointé avec colère vers Jesse. Le jeune homme était grand et le fait qu'il ne porte qu'un bas de pyjama permettait à Kurt de voir qu'il était musclé._

_ L'inconnu passa devant Jesse, qui lui lança un regard noir et se dirigea vers Kurt avant de s'accroupir devant lui._

_« -Tu n'as rien ? S'enquit t-il. » _

_ L'inconnu avait l'air ému, ce qui surprit Kurt. Le châtain ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette personne qu'il n'avait jamais vu semblait tant s'inquiéter de son sort. Kurt ne savait pas pourquoi il était là, ni ne connaissait ses motifs. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que ce garçon avait un air torturé digne d'un personnage de fiction et qu'il l'avait sauvé des griffes de Jesse._

_« -Non, finit par répondre Kurt, merci._

_-De quoi te mêles-tu ? S'écria Jesse. »_

_ L'inconnu se releva et son attention se porta sur Jesse. Sa posture se fit plus droite, il avait soudain l'air beaucoup plus sûr de lui._

_« -Tu n'es qu'un fou, cracha l'étranger. »_

_ Tiens, il marquait un point._

_« -De quoi te mêles-tu ? Répéta Jesse._

_-Tu allais le blesser ! Répliqua l'inconnu._

_-Je le sais, merci Sherlock !_

_-Tu nous fais honte ! »_

_ Honte ? Nous ? L'inconnu connaissait Jesse plutôt bien apparemment et Kurt se demanda s'ils faisaient partis d'une sorte de groupe sectaire composé de psychopathes._

_ Sebastian se tourna précipitamment vers Kurt, comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées et Kurt baissa la tête rapidement, il avait l'impression de réagir comme un enfant s'étant fait prendre la main dans le bocal de cookie et se sentit ridicule._

_« -Sebastian, tu ferais bien de ne pas te mêler de mes affaires, dit Jesse._

_-Tes affaires ?! Tes affaires ?! S'exclama Sebastian, ahuri, son attention de nouveau portée sur Jesse. Laisse-moi rire !_

_-Oh, tu peux t'en donner à cœur joie !_

_-Tu me forces à me répéter Jesse : tu nous fais honte ! Tu entends ?! Tu fais honte à notre profession ! »_

_ Profession ? Kurt pensait être légèrement moins perdu, il avait au moins obtenu un prénom, ce qui était un pas, mais voilà qu'il était à nouveau confus : profession ? Une secte à la rigueur, il aurait comprit, mais une profession ?_

_« -Et toi, lança Jesse, tu es le pire enseignant que j'ai pu voir ! »_

_ Enseignant ?! Kurt hésita à rire. Profession, enseignant, c'était de pire en pire._

_« -Je suis d'accord sur ce point, dit tristement Sebastian._

_-Quelqu'un aurait-il..., commença Kurt._

_-Écoute-moi bien Sebastian, le coupa Jesse, ce ne sont _pas tes affaires.

_-Bien-sûr que si Jesse, tu mets toute la communauté en danger ! »_

_ Et voilà qu'il y avait une communauté ! Kurt avait l'impression d'être dans une parodie de Twilight. Il avait toujours su que son obsession pour Taylor Lautner lui causerait des problèmes._

_« -Je sais ce que je fais ! Répliqua Jesse._

_-Euh... Est-ce que quelqu'un, risqua Kurt._

_-Bien ! Le coupa Sebastian -décidément, personne ne l'écoutait- mais je te préviens, continua t-il, lui, dit-il fortement en désignant Kurt du doigt, tu l'oublies ! »_

_ Sebastian se tourna vers Kurt, il s'approcha de Kurt, s'accroupit derechef -Kurt n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était resté à terre tout ce temps !- et posa une main sur son front._

_« -Réveille-toi, ordonna t-il. »_

* * *

Kurt ouvrit les yeux et sursauta : il était de nouveau dans sa chambre, comme si de rien n'était.

L'adolescent se releva et un énorme frisson le parcouru de haut en bas. Son haut de pyjama était coupé en deux, dévoilant son torse. Comment allait-il expliquer ça ? Pas seulement à sa mère, qui finirait bien par le découvrir, mais à lui même ?! C'était bien le plus gros problème, il était incapable de se l'expliquer. Kurt n'était pas superstitieux, il n'était pas religieux, il ne croyait pas au paranormal. Il était pragmatique.

Il tenta de trouver des explications, mais il ne parvint à en trouver que trois :

Il devenait fou.

Ses rêves avaient, allez savoir comment, des répercussions sur sa vie réelle.

Il devenait complètement fou.

Il détestait devoir se l'admettre mais la troisième lui paraissait la plus plausible.

L'adolescent retira son haut de pyjama et le jeta dans un coin de la pièce avant d'enfiler son peignoir. Le réveil sur sa table de chevet indiquait minuit vingt-et-un. Kurt soupira youpi, il était reparti pour une énième nuit blanche.

Le châtain décida de ranger un peu, mais d'abord, il devait soigner la blessure qu'il avait à la lèvre. Il était surpris de ne pas ressentir de douleur, mais pensa que ce n'était que dû à l'adrénaline.

Arrivé dans la salle de bain, Kurt poussa un cri semblable à celui d'une souris. Il ne ressentait pas la douleur non pas grâce à l'adrénaline mais bien parce qu'elle avait disparue ! Il resta planté devant le miroir pendant un long moment. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire : les cernes sous ses yeux, la blessure, même le stupide bouton sur son nez avaient disparus ! Sa peau était de nouveau parfaite, il semblait rayonner, malgré la stupeur dans son regard.

C'était clair à présent : il devenait fou.

Kurt retourna dans sa chambre, chamboulé. Il devait ranger à présent, ce n'était plus une simple idée pour s'occuper, mais bien un besoin. Il était terrifié et ne voulait qu'une seule chose : faire taire son esprit.

L'adolescent ouvrit le premier tiroir de sa commode et y trouva son journal intime. Il l'ouvrit et relu les dernières pages, celles consacrées à son anniversaire. Après cette soirée, il n'avait plus eut le courage de continuer.

Lorsqu'il finit de relire les pages, ses pensées se dirigèrent immédiatement vers cette journée infernale qui avait tout changé.

_**31 Octobre**_

_** Son anniversaire.**_

_** Lorsqu'il était encore un enfant, Kurt adorait cette journée, parce qu'elle lui était dédiée. Il se souvenait vaguement des moments passés avec ses parents, son père l'appelant « champion » en lui tapotant le dos et sa mère lui chantant « joyeux anniversaire ». Ce dont il se souvenait vraiment, c'était de la joie qu'il éprouvait à cette époque qui lui paraissait si lointaine et si simple.**_

_** Cette année là, cependant, comme toutes les autres années depuis le divorce de ses parents, Kurt l'avait détestée.**_

_** Ce matin là, Blaine était venu le réveiller avec un baiser et Kurt s'était surpris à sourire, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de la raison pour laquelle il ne se sentait pas bien. Pour une fois, même la présence de Blaine n'avait pu effacer le fantôme de ce père absent. Kurt n'était pas stupide, il avait depuis longtemps accepté l'idée de ne plus revoir l'homme, Burt Hummel avait fait un choix et Kurt n'en faisait pas parti, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'espérer recevoir ne serait-ce qu'un coup de téléphone.**_

_** Bien évidemment, son père n'avait pas appelé, alors Blaine avait fini par confisquer le téléphone portable de Kurt et par débrancher son fixe d'un geste rageur. C'était tous les ans la même chose, Blaine s'énervait en voyait à quel point Kurt était déçu. Puis, le bouclé avait tout fait pour remonter le moral du châtain : des baisers pleins de tendresse aux chansons stupides, il avait passé la journée à le couvrir d'attention, jusqu'à la cerise sur le gâteau. Kurt était allé prendre une douche avant de se préparer et en revenant avait trouvé un paquet cadeau sur son lit. Blaine lui avait lancé un regard encourageant et Kurt s'était précipité sur le paquet.**_

_** Une veste en cuir violette.**_

_** LA veste en cuir violette qu'il voulait depuis des **_**mois.**

_**Ensemble, les deux adolescents s'étaient préparés pour la soirée qu'organisait le châtain. La célèbre fête d'Halloween doublée de sa soirée d'anniversaire. Cette tradition avait commencé au collège et depuis, chaque année devenait plus épique que la précédente. **_

_** Cette année là, la soirée avait été presque parfaite. Presque parce qu'il avait été obligé d'inviter Jesse Saint-James et que celui-ci s'était comporté bizarrement.**_

_** Jesse avait décidé que Kurt et lui devaient tout faire ensemble : souffler leurs bougies, par exemple -oui, Jesse était aussi né un trente-et-un octobre, quelle joie ! Son rôle était bien de pourrir la vie de Kurt jusqu'au bout... Il avait un costume similaire à celui du châtain : Dracula. Il l'avait collé toute la soirée, Kurt avait même pensé que Blaine finirait par le tuer, surtout lorsqu'il lui avait offert un pendentif qui se trouvait en ce moment dans une décharge, quelque part...**_

_** Cependant, le comportement de Jesse n'avait pas été le plus étrange Kurt avait pu remarqué plusieurs détails perturbant durant cette soirée. Tout d'abord, lui et Jesse étaient nés le même jour et Kurt avait eu le temps d'apercevoir une tâche de naissance identique à la sienne – une forme marron qui ressemblait à une clef - lorsque Jesse avait décidé de retirer sa chemise.**_

_** Qu'ils partagent la même date d'anniversaire passait encore, mais la même tâche de naissance... ? Kurt avait oublié ce détail, parce qu'il avait d'autres choses en tête...**_

Kurt continua de tourner les pages, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une photo, une photo qui représentait la bande avant son _changement. _Blaine était devant lui, la tête de Kurt était posée sur son épaule. À la droite de Kurt, Rachel, Jesse. Puis, accroupies, Santana, Mercedes -Kurt était appuyé sur elle. Puis, derrière eux, debout sur un banc, , Matt et Quinn qui faisaient des grimaces, leurs mains appuyées sur les têtes de Kurt et Rachel.

Ils étaient heureux, souriants. Kurt se rappelait de ce jour. En juin, alors qu'un professeur était absent, ils avaient tous été acheter des boissons ainsi que des bonbons et des gâteaux -que l'on voyait, ici et là sur la photo et ils avaient été dans un parc proche du lycée. Ils avaient immortalisé la scène grâce à un passant qui les avait gentiment pris en photo, leur permettant ainsi de tous apparaître.

Kurt était tout à coup furieux : contre lui-même.

Il était furieux de les avoir perdus, furieux d'avoir laissé Jesse lui voler sa vie, ses amis, son bonheur.

L'adolescent ferma d'un coup sec son journal et le jeta contre le mur. Il tomba à terre et la photo glissa jusqu'à ses pieds. D'un coup de pied, il l'a balança sous son lit et décida de s'allonger.

Des tas de questions traversaient son esprit. Il revoyait cet inconnu, Sebastian et ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger : qui était-il ? Pourquoi l'avait-il sauvé ? Comment connaissait-il Jesse ? Pourquoi étaient-ils tout les deux dans son rêve ? Pourquoi ces rêves étaient-ils si réels ? Comment l'avait-il soigné ? Pourquoi avait-il la sensation de devenir complètement fou ? Sebastian était-il même réel ? Autant de questions qui n'avaient pas de réponses.

Kurt était fatigué. Ses paupières étaient lourdes. Il voulait dormir encore un peu, une part de lui même espérait même que ce chevalier servant serait présent...

* * *

_ Kurt arriva dans le parc et regarda autour de lui, anxieux. Il pouvait tomber sur Sebastian et obtenir des réponses mais le risque était clairement de tomber sur Jesse. Si son ennemi était là et pas Sebastian, Kurt ne donnait pas cher de sa peau._

_« -Te voilà ! S'écria Sebastian. »_

_ Kurt sursauta avant de soupirer de soulagement, ce qui était ridicule et naïf : il ne connaissait pas Sebastian pour l'amour de Dieu ! L'inconnu était peut être pire que Jesse !_

_« -Qui es-tu ? Demanda Kurt._

_-Eh bien, tu ne perds pas de temps, ça me plaît, répondit Sebastian._

_-Qui es-tu ? Répéta Kurt._

_-Sebastian. »_

_Ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse, un prénom, d'accord, mais un prénom qu'il connaissait déjà ! Ce prénom ne lui donnait pas de réponses, ne lui apprenait rien de nouveau. Pourtant, il semblait que Kurt n'obtiendrait rien de plus et qu'il allait devoir s'en contenter. Alors, il décida de changer de tactique. _

_-Merci pour tout à l'heure, enfin, merci de m'avoir sauvé, dit-il._

_-Je t'en prie._

_-Tu m'attendais ? S'enquit Kurt._

_-En effet. »_

_ Kurt jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, à la recherche de Jesse. Il ne connaissait peut être pas ce Sebastian, mais il l'avait sauvé de ce psychopathe, alors le châtain préférait de loin sa compagnie. C'était dire à quel point Jesse l'effrayait. Sebastian avait apparemment été un enseignant... Avait-il appris à Jesse ce qu'il savait ? Lui avait-il appris à être un meurtrier ? Si oui, pourquoi Kurt se sentait-il rassuré par sa présence ?_

_« -Il n'est pas là, soupira Sebastian. »_

_ Sebastian semblait être agacé, tendu. Kurt aurait juré pouvoir voir les nœuds qui nouaient son cou et ses épaules. Sa voix était basse et froide. Ses poings serrés._

_« -Pardon ? Dit Kurt._

_-Jesse, précisa l'adolescent, il n'est pas là. »_

_ Oh ! Comment... ? Une fois de plus, c'était comme si Sebastian avait lu dans ses pensées..._

_ Ce qui était totalement impossible, n'est ce pas ?_

_« -Je me demande pourquoi il t'en veut autant, continua Sebastian._

_-Moi aussi. »_

_ C'était la vérité, certains l'auraient traité de victime qui cherchait la pitié, mais Kurt ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi Jesse le haïssait autant, pourquoi il s'acharnait ainsi._

_-C'est étrange, il a toujours été très.., commença Sebastian._

_-Je peux te poser une question ? Le coupa Kurt. »_

_ Sebastian ferma les yeux un instant, il semblait toujours aussi tendu et agacé mais ses poings n'étaient plus serrés et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il avait l'air parfaitement calme et serein._

_« -Bien entendu, répondit-il._

_-Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ?_

_-Ais-je le droit à un joker ?_

_-Je ne pense pas, non._

_-C'est dommage, parce que je vais m'en servir. »_

_ Le ton de Sebastian était catégorique et une fois de plus, Kurt se sentait comme un enfant. Un enfant à qui on aurait refusé un dessert avant le dîner. Le ton de Sebastian ne laissait pas place à la discussion, il était net, il ne laissait pas le choix à Kurt._

_-Tu refuses de répondre à mes questions ? S'indigna Kurt._

_-Ce n'est pas ça._

_-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_-Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. »_

_ Kurt sentait l'exaspération s'emparer de lui. Toute personne qui connaissait Kurt Hummel savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à être patient. La patience était une vertu qu'il ne possédait pas. Il n'aimait d'ailleurs pas les surprises non plus et toute cette histoire commençait à l'énerver parce qu'il se retrouvait avec un mystère à élucider et que Sebastian lui ressortait ce refrain qu'il avait déjà entendu._

_« -Et c'est reparti pour un tour, soupira t-il._

_-Quoi ?_

_-J'en ai marre qu'on me dise d'attendre._

_-Ça doit être frustrant. »_

_ Non, ça ne l'était pas du tout... Non, mais ! Sebastian le faisait-il exprès ? Cherchait-il à l'énerver encore plus ? Parlez d'une évidence ! Bien sûr que ça l'était ! Sebastian s'en moquait, lui, il avait les réponses ! Pas Kurt._

_« -Non, tu crois ? Soupira Kurt ironiquement._

_-Tu m'en vois navré._

_-Je veux simplement comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive, ce n'est pas trop demandé quand même !_

_-Tu n'es pas prêt._

_-Mais prêt pour quoi bon sang ?_

_-La vérité ! »_

_ Kurt avait envie de lever les bras en l'air et de hurler, Sebastian jouait la carte de la compréhension mais il n'aidait pas, il ne faisait qu'en rajouter... Au lieu d'obtenir des réponses, Kurt ne faisait que découvrir de nouveaux mystères._

_« -Quelle vérité ?_

_-Celle te concernant. »_

_ Sebastian gardait son calme et c'était probablement le pire. C'était comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte de la situation dans laquelle Kurt se trouvait, ni de sa sa gravité. La vérité le concernant ? Kurt s'attendait presque à ce que Sebastian lui annonce qu'il était un sorcier... Ou bien un Jedi tiens ! Blaine en serait ravi... Non. Pas Blaine. Pas maintenant. Kurt n'allait pas penser à Blaine maintenant, pas quand il était encore énervé et confus._

_« -C'est une blague ! Finit par s'exclamer le châtain. Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ?_

_-Non, pas du tout._

_-Alors je t'écoute !_

_-Kurt, le monde recèle de nombreux secrets, certains sont révélés au grand jour, d'autres sont tapis dans l'ombre, jalousement gardés... »_

_ Ah bah tiens ! Kurt avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir été projeté dans un film paranormal ou de science-fiction. Un de ces films qu'il détestait mais qu'il avait regardé pour faire plaisir à Blaine._

_« -Je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi, dit-il bêtement. _

_-Je ne peux rien t'expliquer pour le moment, sois patient, répliqua Sebastian. »_

_ N'avait-il donc pas encore compris ?_

_« -Je ne le suis pas !_

_-Je l'ai remarqué. »_

_ Kurt se tut, se bornant à le fixer. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se retint de taper du pied. Bien sûr il avait le comportement d'un enfant colérique mais le manque de sommeil et sa nature de diva étaient en train de prendre le dessus. _

_« -Je vais te faire une promesse, dit Sebastian._

_-Je suis tout ouïe, soupira Kurt en roulant des yeux._

_-Demain, ici même, nous aurons une conversation. Elle ne te révélera rien sur toi, mais, ajouta t-il avant que Kurt n'ai le temps de répliquer, tu auras une surprise, ensuite, tout deviendra plus clair. »_

_ Kurt avait des doutes, de sérieux doutes quant à la véracité de ces propos. Premièrement, cette discussion n'allait rien lui révéler sur lui, deuxièmement, une surprise ? Kurt n'était pas du genre patient, Sebastian semblait ravi de lui faire une surprise, comme si une surprise pouvait l'apaiser. Ce n'était pas le cas ! Kurt détestait les surprises ! Presque plus qu'il ne détestait l'attente._

_« -Tu ne me mens pas ? Se contenta t-il de demander, parce qu'il ne voulait pas non plus se disputer avec Sebastian._

_-Je te jure que c'est la vérité, répondit Sebastian._

_-Dans le doute, je vais te croire._

_-Merci, maintenant, il faut que je parte._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-C'est un secret. »_

_Sebastian ne pouvait-il pas travailler avec lui un peu ? À peine Kurt commençait à se calmer, Sebastian rajoutait quelque chose. Un secret ? Un secret de plus voulait dire Sebastian ! Toute cette histoire était un bordel de secrets plus agaçant les uns que les autres !_

_« -Je déteste les secrets, grogna Kurt._

_-Moi aussi, souffla Sebastian, mais tu apprendras que parfois, nous en avons besoin._

_-Si tu le dis... »_

_ Kurt abandonnait. Il n'allait pas chercher à discuter, il avait compris que c'était vain. Sebastian n'était visiblement pas prêt à lui répondre et pousser ne servait à rien._

_« -Passe une bonne fin de nuit, chuchota Sebastian._

_-Toi aussi. Sebastian ?_

_-Oui ?_

_-Sérieusement, pourquoi me protèges-tu ?_

_-Chaque chose en son temps. »_

_Sebastian disparut avec un _hop _bruyant et Kurt grogna. Il était de nouveau seul et ses pensées partaient dans tout les sens._

_Dépité, Kurt décida de s'installer sur l'unique table de ping pong du parc. Une brise légère le frappa, lui rappelant ces après-midis avec la bande, ces après-midis avec _lui. _C'était une sensation terrible. Kurt avait l'impression que ces moments appartenaient à une autre vie, à une autre personne. À quelqu'un qui n'était pas lui. Et son cœur était déchiré en deux : il y avait cette part de lui qui voulait retrouver cette ancienne vie. Et il y avait l'autre : celle qui savait que sa place n'était plus là, cette part qui désirait changer totalement de vie, sans jamais se retourner..._

_ Et de nouveau, un souvenir lui revint, le _sien. _Celui de Blaine._ _Pour lui, Kurt n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner, pour lui, il devait retrouver son passé. Mais c'était si douloureux, oui, si douloureux qu'il souhaitait par-dessus tout s'échapper, fuir, en lâche, ces souvenirs..._

* * *

Kurt quitta le parc pour se retrouver dans sa chambre. Il se sentait reposé, Jesse n'était pas revenu et pour la première fois depuis des mois, il avait pu avoir quelques heures de sommeil.

L'adolescent posa ses jambes au sol, assis sur son lit, il s'étira en baillant avant de sourire, heureux à l'idée d'un jour nouveau, ce qui était rare ces derniers temps.

Il quitta son lit et descendit les escaliers en fredonnant. Elizabeth était en pleine conversation téléphonique et à croire son expression, c'était très intéressant. Kurt secoua la tête, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Dieu que sa mère pouvait être une commère ! Le châtain avait souvent du mal à y croire, il voyait sa mère comme quelqu'un d'extrêmement sérieux, puis, certains matins, il l'a voyait échanger des ragots au téléphone et il comprenait à quel point elle pouvait jouer l'adolescente quand elle le voulait.

_« -Oui ! Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle ! S'écria la femme avant de se tourner vers Kurt. _Bonjour mon poussin !

-Bonjour maman, dit Kurt.

-_Quoi ? -Kurt sursauta- Un nouveau voisin ? … Dans la maison des Johnson ? Tu plaisantes ! … Il ne doit pas être au courant... Tu veux dire que... Oh mon dieu ! C'est complètement fou ! … Je suis d'accord, pauvre garçon … Oui, oui, à tout de suite ! »_

Elizabeth raccrocha et Kurt roula des yeux tout en se versant une tasse de café.

« -C'est quoi le scoop ? Demanda l'adolescent, son ton plein d'un faux enjouement qui ne trompait pas sa mère.

-Un étudiant va emménager dans la maison des Johnson. SEUL ! »

Kurt roula des yeux derechef et prit une gorgée.

« -D'accoooooord et quel est le problème ? À en juger par ta façon de parler, je m'attendais à quelque chose de beaucoup plus croustillant, je suis déçu maman.

-Mon chéri, tu ne te rends pas compte ?

-Non, pas vraiment, soupira Kurt. »

Elizabeth soupira à son tour tout en s'affairant dans la cuisine à la recherche de son repas pour la journée.

« -La maison des Johnson est hantée ! S'écria t-elle.

-Ce ne sont que des racontars maman, souffla Kurt. »

L'adulte secoua la tête en souriant tendrement et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front.

« -Bien sûr, bien sûr, admit t-elle. Je dois filer, sois sage aujourd'hui, d'accord ?

-Promis, dit Kurt.

-Bonne journée mon poussin, je suis contente de voir que tu t'es enfin reposé. »

Kurt laissa sa tête tomber sur la table, à côté de sa tasse alors que l'adulte s'en allait en riant. Évidemment qu'elle avait remarqué que son état s'était « amélioré ».

« -Moi aussi, j'en suis content, murmura t-il. »

Il l'aurait été d'avantage s'il n'avait pas été aussi perdu cela dit. Mais c'était une petite victoire, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

* * *

_Après une journée mouvementée pleine de shopping – il avait réussi à trouver la réplique exacte de son pyjama – et de discussions avec Mercedes, Kurt s'était endormi avec un tas de questions en tête : pourquoi Sebastian le protégeait-il ? Était-il vraiment un allié ? Au fond, ce n'était pas la question la plus importante, Sebastian l'avait sauvé, c'était ce qui comptait vraiment. De plus, Sebastian l'avait également soigné, ce qui avait rendu Mercedes folle._

_ Cette histoire n'avait aucun sens, Kurt n'allait pas se plaindre de l'existence de Sebastian, bien au contraire ! Cependant, il aurait tout de même aimé pouvoir lui parler, dans la vie réelle, parce que Sebastian était peut être le fruit de son imagination, un personnage protecteur inventé par son esprit. Kurt développait peut être un trouble de la personnalité... Il n'était plus sûr de rien. C'est pour cela qu'il avait hâte de pouvoir parler à Sebastian._

_ Kurt se posait bien évidemment d'autres questions. Il se demandait notamment qui était cet étudiant qui arrivait seul, en cours d'année et qui décidait de vivre dans une maison dite hantée. Selon sa mère, il était courageux. Balivernes ! Les Johnsons étaient des fous, qui après s'être offert un voyage au bout du monde, au Japon, dans une région particulièrement superstitieuse, avaient imaginé des fantômes et avaient déménagé. Selon Kurt, ils avaient surtout décidé de se donner une bonne raison de partir et de profiter de l'argent que leur fils, devenu footballer, gagnait. Mais ça, c'était une autre histoire._

_ Sebastian avait tenu sa première promesse. Il était bien dans le parc, assis sur l'un des bancs, un t-shirt « Nirvana » sur le dos._

_Kurt fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas qu'il détestait le rock et tous ses dérivés, mais le Grunge ? Vraiment ? Kurt était un fashionista, il ne pouvait pas tolérer le grunge. Ne serait-ce que par principe._

_ Sebastian se mit tout à coup à rire et Kurt se demanda pourquoi. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de poser la question._

_« -Je t'attendais, annonça Sebastian._

_-Comme hier ?_

_-Oui. Et tu as, comme hier, des questions, des tas de question à poser._

_-Comment fais-tu pour tout savoir ? À croire que tu lis dans les..._

_-Pensées ? C'est le cas._

_-Quoi ? Hurla t-il. »_

_ Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! Sebastian mentait, n'est ce pas ? Il ne lisait pas vraiment dans ses pensées, pas vrai ? Kurt ne pouvait pas y croire ! C'était bon... Il était fou... Ou alors, quelqu'un l'avait définitivement transporté dans une sorte de mauvaise parodie de Twilight... Et si c'était le cas, Kurt était déçu... Où étaient les paillettes ? Où était le loup garou ?!_

_« -Du calme ! Le morigéna Sebastian._

_-Très drôle, tiens ! Gronda Kurt. Tu m'annonces que tu lis dans les pensées et tu voudrais peut être que je prenne ça à la légère ? Je ne peux pas rester calme !_

_-Petite précision, sourit Sebastian, je ne lis pas dans toutes les pensées, enfin je le peux, mais il faut que je le veuille, ce n'est qu'un détail... Bref... Je ne lis que dans les tiennes Kurt. »_

_ A cet instant, Kurt hésita entre le rire et les larmes. Sebastian était toujours aussi sérieux, à croire qu'il ne se rendait pas de l'ampleur de ses propos..._

_« -Pourquoi les miennes ? Pourquoi moi ? »_

_ Kurt se demanda s'il était un monstre... Ça y était, il était Bella... Il était l'erreur de la nature, à la différence près qu'un beau vampire ne l'attendait pas..._

_« -Je lis dans les tiennes automatiquement, expliqua Sebastian, c'est comme une seconde nature._

_-J'en ai de la chance, grogna Kurt. Pourquoi donc ?_

_-Parce que tu es unique. »_

_ C'était de mieux en mieux. Il était donc vraiment l'erreur de la nature._

_« -Tu es fou, Sebastian._

_-Je ne le suis pas._

_-Alors explique-moi ! S'écria Kurt._

_-Je ne peux rien dire pour l'instant. »_

_ Kurt croyait devenir fou. L'adolescent sentait l'énervement prendre possession de son corps. Pour qui se prenait Sebastian ? Il ne pouvait pas lui annoncer ce genre de chose et ne pas expliquer !_

_« -Mais... commença à protester Kurt._

_-Nous avons encore du temps, le coupa Sebastian, commençons par le commencement._

_-D'accord, soupira Kurt. »_

_ Il n'était pas vraiment d'accord, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Sebastian était clair. Kurt n'obtiendrait pas ses réponses tout de suite et il devait l'accepter._

_« -Première question, dit Sebastian, je t'écoute._

_-Qui es-tu pour Jesse ? Demanda Kurt._

_-Question suivante. _

_-Tu as dit que..._

_-J'ai dit : question suivante. »_

_ Kurt se retint de taper du pied. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il voulait hurler de frustration._

_« -Bien, grogna Kurt. Je n'ai plus de questions, ajouta t-il, en colère._

_-Faux !_

_-Faux ? Répéta Kurt, incrédule._

_-Tu en as encore deux : suis-je un allié ? Je dirais que oui, mais il n'en tient qu'à toi d'avoir confiance en moi. Deuxième question : qui est cet étudiant qui emménage ? Je répondrais qu'il ne t'est pas étranger. »_

_ Kurt ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sebastian s'épuisait à le faire parler alors qu'il pouvait tout simplement se servir dans son esprit..._

_« -Ah non ?_

_-Tu le vois dans tes rêves, sourit Sebastian._

_-Jesse ? Jesse n'est pas un étranger, il n'est pas nouveau non plus._

_-Ce n'est pas Jesse. »_

_ Kurt réfléchit un instant... Si ce n'était pas Jesse..._

_« -C'est... Attends, c'est toi ?_

_-C'est exact._

_-Tu veux dire que tu existes vraiment ?_

_-Évidemment, je suis comme Jesse, comme toi._

_-Oui, mais justement, je ne comprends pas comment il peut être dans mes rêves et le savoir une fois réveillé, je veux dire, d'accord, il me fait peur et c'est possible qu'il soit dans mes cauchemars, mais comment peut-il être le véritable Jesse ?!_

_-Kurt, je serais aussi au courant._

_-Tu vivras dans la maison d'en face, dans mon quartier, tout en connaissant mes rêves et ce que veut me faire Jesse ?!_

_-Je serais dans ton lycée aussi._

_-Non vraiment, c'est de _mieux en mieux. »

_Sebastian s'approche de Kurt et posa une main sur son bras, comme pour le calmer._

_« -Hey, dit-il doucement, je sais que ça craint, mais ce n'est pas si terrible que ça._

_-C'est vrai, dans un sens, c'est même une bonne chose de savoir que j'aurais un allié, mais pourquoi venir te perdre à Lima ? Je suis sûr que tu as une vie, des amis et tout ça, alors pourquoi tout quitter ?_

_-Parce que tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui est au courant de ce qui se passe, à l'intérieur même du rêve. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse te protéger de Jesse. Tu as besoin d'un arbitre._

_-Un arbitre ? On dirait que tu parles d'un jeu, rigola Kurt. »_

_ Sebastian le relâcha et se recula. _

_« -Ça n'a rien d'un jeu, dit-il froidement. Malheureusement, c'est plus grave que ça._

_-Explique-moi, s'il te plaît._

_-Plus tard, ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment. Je passerai te voir demain chez toi, ta mère ne sera pas là, n'est-ce pas ? _

_-Non, enfin... Pas de huit à dix-neuf heures._

_-Bien, je serai là à quatorze heures. Invite ton amie Mercedes. Tu peux lui faire confiance._

_-Ok ?_

_-Maintenant, il est temps pour moi d'y aller._

_-Déjà ?_

_-Oui. »_

Mesdames et monsieur, bienvenue à l'aéroport de Columbus, nous vous souhaitons un agréable séjour dans notre état.

_« -C'est quoi ça ? S'enquit Kurt._

_-Hum, je propose de te donner les explications plus tard._

_-Sebastian !_

_-À tout à l'heure. »_

_ Et _hop, _Sebastian disparu. Columbus, Sebastian était arrivé dans l'Ohio. Il serait là d'ici quelques heures, il lui faudrait le temps d'aller chercher ses bagages, puis de venir jusqu'à Lima et … Kurt devenait complètement fou. Ce n'était pas possible. Sebastian n'était qu'une création de son esprit, il ne pouvait pas débarquer comme ça. Et s'il débarquait ainsi, il lui devait de sacrées explications. _

* * *

Kurt était resté quelques temps dans le parc, puis il s'était réveillé, étrangement calme et reposé, deux fois de suite, c'était un nouveau record !

Il se leva d'un bond et regarda l'heure. Il était dix heures. Il se mit à courir à la fenêtre. Un camion était en face, garé devant la maison (hantée) de ses anciens voisins. Sebastian était-il déjà là ? Était-ce réellement possible ? Il attrapa son cellulaire et composa le numéro de Mercedes.

« -Oui ? Grogna la jeune femme.

-Je te réveillé, dit bêtement Kurt.

-Non, tu crois ? Il est... Kurt, on a toujours la même conversation, quelle heure est-il ?

-Dix heures.

-Bon sang Kurt ! M'appeler à dix heures en week-end ?! Tu as perdu la tête, ça y est.

-Sûrement, as-tu quelque chose de prévu ?

-Oui. Non. Je ne sais plus. »

Kurt sourit. S'il adorait une chose, c'était bien Mercedes au réveil à la fois énervée et compatissante, la jeune femme devenait un véritable paradoxe.

« -Mercy ?

-Non. Je n'ai rien de prévu.

-Parfait, tu peux passer chez moi, s'il te plaît ?

-Pourquoi pas, quelle heure ?

-Treize heures trente.

-Ok. Y-a-t-il un motif particulier ?

-Je l'espère, nous verrons tout à l'heure.

-Je ne vais pas chercher à déchiffrer, à toute.

-'Toute. »

Kurt se surprit à sourire. Au moins, il ne serait pas seul pour affronter cette rencontre. À quoi pensait-il ? Au moins, il ne serait pas seul pour affronter la déception lorsqu'il comprendrait que Sebastian n'était que l'objet de sa stupide imagination.

* * *

Il était une heure vingt et Kurt regardait encore par la fenêtre. L'adolescent avait l'impression de s'être transformé en stalker il avait passé la matinée collé à la vitre.

Kurt se serait senti mal si quelque chose n'avait pas attiré son attention, l'adolescent faillit s'étrangler quand il vit Sebastian, en face de la rue. Bien sûr, il s'y attendait, Sebastian l'avait prévenu, mais d'une certaine façon, il avait espéré être fou. Le châtain avait l'impression d'inventer l'apparition de Sebastian. Il se pinça et poussa un petit couinement aigu. Il était bel et bien éveillé et Sebastian était bien là, il rentrait chez lui, dans la maison hantée.

Sebastian se tourna un instant et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Sebastian lui fit un clin d'œil et sourit, cinq minutes plus tard, Kurt était toujours cloué à sa fenêtre, sa bouche formait un « o » parfait.

Sebastian ressortit avec un panier remplit de gâteaux. Il sonna chez l'un de leurs voisins et sembla se présenter.

Mercedes frappa à la porte à treize heures trente tapante. Kurt ouvrit rapidement et la tira à l'intérieur. Un coup d'œil lui suffit à voir que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son amie. Elle semblait songeuse, préoccupée.

« -Mercy, ça ne va pas ? S'enquit le châtain.

-Si, si, c'est juste que je... »

Mercedes ne finit par sa phrase, l'adolescente secoua la tête, comme pour s'éclaircir les idées.

« -Oui ? L'encouragea Kurt.

-Non. Rien. Bref, que se passe t-il Blanc Bec ?

-As-tu vu le mec qui est dans le quartier ? Demanda Kurt. »

Il détestait employer le terme « mec », mais il voulait avoir l'air détaché. Il n'était pas certain de la véracité des propos de Sebastian et ne voulait pas passer pour un fou.

« -Tu veux dire, ai-je vu le bellâtre châtain qui offre des gâteaux à tes voisins ? Répliqua Mercedes.

-Oui.

-Tu m'étonnes que je l'ai vu ! S'écria t-elle. Oh Kurtie, as-tu flashé sur lui ?

-Bien sûr que non.

-Je ne te jugerai pas, ce serait parfaitement compréhensible. »

Kurt roula des yeux. Bien sûr que Mercedes allait en conclure qu'il avait des vues sur le nouveau.

« -Arrête tes bêtises ! Le « bellâtre » c'est Sebastian ! Dit-il.

-Attends, attends, blanc bec, quand tu dis « Sebastian », tu veux parler _du _Sebastian ?

-En personne ! »

Mercedes se mit à tourner en rond, comme un lion en cage et Kurt ne pouvait qu'observer son amie, fasciné. Mercedes n'était pas du genre à perdre son sang-froid.

« -Oh mon dieu ! S'écria t-elle un instant plus tard. Tout s'explique !

-Qu'est-ce qui s'explique ? Mercy, tu me caches quelque chose ! L'accusa Kurt.

-Il était dans mon rêve. »

Kurt fronça les sourcils, perdu.

« -Qui ? Demanda t-il.

-Sebastian !

-Pardon ?!

-Je te le jure ! Cette nuit. Je faisais un rêve idiot, comme d'habitude. Et d'un coup, ce type, Sebastian, ton voisin ! Il est arrivé, il m'a observé et puis _pouf ! Hop ! _Aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, il s'était évaporé. J'ai pensé que c'était un caprice de mon subconscient !

-Je crois que l'on va avoir une petite conversation, lui, toi et moi ! »

Kurt n'arrivait pas à y croire. Sebastian n'était pas seulement dans ses rêves, Kurt ne l'avait pas inventé, mais le châtain ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait été faire dans les rêves de Mercedes. D'ailleurs, comment était-ce possible ? Était-il une sorte de marchand de sable ?

« -Kurt, il faut que je comprenne, dit Mercedes, Sebastian, le Sebastian qui t'a sauvé de Jesse, il va... C'est vraiment ton nouveau voisin ?

-Oui. Du moins, je crois... Apparemment, il sera au bahut avec nous..

-Et... Et il se souviendra de vos rêves ?

-Normalement, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit, mais...

-C'est délirant.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire. »

Kurt et Mercedes demeurèrent silencieux. L'un comme l'autre attendaient avec impatience cet entretien. Kurt avait beaucoup de questions à poser et pour une fois, il ne redoutait pas le moment où Sebastian dirait « cela suffit pour aujourd'hui, il est temps de se lever. », après tout, il vivait seul et n'avait aucune obligation, du moins, c'était ce que Kurt pensait et quant à lui, sa mère ne rentrerait que cinq heures plus tard, ils avaient du temps. Le plus important était que Kurt ne redoutait pas le moment où Jesse, le psychopathe de service, arriverait pour plomber l'ambiance.

Deux heures.

La sonnette retentit. La libération avec. Kurt et Mercedes se levèrent, tels des soldats et se mirent à courir vers la porte. Kurt l'ouvrit à la volée. Sebastian était là, le sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux brillaient, moqueurs. Il avait un panier remplit de gâteaux à la main et le lui tendit.

« -Bonjour, se contenta t-il de dire. »

Kurt eut soudain un doute. Et si la personne qui se trouvait devant lui n'était pas Sebastian ? Du moins, pas le Sebastian de ses rêves ? Il ne savait pas comment réagir : se montrer intime et prendre le risque de se faire passer pour un fou ? Ou bien, réagir comme si il le voyait pour la première fois ?

« -Bonjour, murmura t-il finalement.

-Kurt, c'est moi, chuchota joyeusement Sebastian.

-Pour de vrai ? Je ne suis pas fou ?

-Pas pour l'instant. »

Kurt ressentit la soudaine envie de le prendre dans ses bras tant il était soulagé.

« -Ouf, tu es pile à l'heure en tout cas ! Merci pour les gâteaux, mais...

-Ne penses-tu pas que cela aurait paru, comment dire ? Louche ? Que je vienne directement chez toi après mon arrivée ? Je me suis présenté à tous nos voisins et je finis donc par toi.

-Tu es un génie ! S'exclama Kurt. Entre.

-Merci. Bonjour Mercedes, dit Sebastian, c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer.

-De même, balbutia t-elle. »

Kurt secoua la tête avec amusement. Son amie était si discrète.

* * *

ET VOILA POUR CETTE FIN DE CHAPITRE.  
Le prochain chapitre est écrit, et corrigé.  
J'attends un peu d'avoir de l'avance mais j'essaierai de ne pas être trop longue.

S'il vous plaît, laissez des reviews. Elles m'encouragent vraiment et j'ai envie de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.

Bisous sur vos fesses.

Higu.


	5. Ignorance

**Creep**

**Chapitre 4**

**HI GUYS ! !**

**Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée pour l'attente. **

**Ma vie est devenue un peu folle. **

**Je suis passée à un boulot à 40h par semaine et je vous avoue que quand je rentre, l'envie d'écrire n'est pas là... **

**J'ai quelques chapitres d'avances et j'essaierai de vous donner la suite le plus rapidement possible ! **

**Bisous à tous et bonne lecture ! **

**Oh et pour ceux qui aiment ça, joyeux noel. **

* * *

Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well, sentence me to another life

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same

Yeah, The friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that that the change is good  
It's good, it's good

Paramore – Ignorance

* * *

Sebastian, Kurt et Mercedes s'installèrent dans le salon du châtain.

Kurt et Mercedes s'assirent sur le canapé en cuir noir tandis que Sebastian choisit le fauteuil placé en face d'eux.

Sebastian se montrait beaucoup plus détendu que les deux adolescents en face de lui, Kurt et Mercedes étaient en effet restés parfaitement silencieux. Ils étaient stoïques et ressemblaient à des statues de cires. Sebastian les regardait, amusé alors que Kurt ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il avait tellement de questions ! Et il voulait tant faire bonne figure ! Allez savoir pourquoi, il voulait engager correctement la conversation, mais ne savait pas quoi dire, qu'était-il censé dire,sérieusement ? Toute cette situation était folle.

« -Kurt, tu peux poser tes questions, soupira finalement Sebastian. »

Bien qu'il trouve les réactions de Kurt et Mercedes mignonnes, Sebastian se devait d'engager la conversation, ils avaient du temps, certes, mais le temps n'était pas infini.

« -Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer, avoua Kurt. »

Sebastian lui sourit, un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Il pouvait comprendre Kurt, il savait ce que le châtain ressentait, il était lui même passé par là, après tout.

« -Jesse n'est pas là, il ne peut pas nous surveiller, tu peux toutes les poser, ne te prend pas trop la tête, lui dit-il.

-Euh... Alors... »

Kurt prit une longue pause. Il cherchait une question, Sebastian semblait enclin à lui répondre cette fois, mais rien à faire, Kurt ne trouvait pas, c'était comme si son cerveau avait gelé sur place.

« -Oui ? L'encouragea Sebastian.

-Ah oui ! Je sais ! Pourquoi es-tu allé dans le rêve de Mercedes ? »

Sebastian lança un regard amusé à Mercedes alors que la jeune femme baissait la tête, les joues rougissantes. Ce n'était pas la question à laquelle il s'attendait, mais elle était plus simple que celles à venir.

« -Je voulais voir si nous pouvions lui faire confiance, répondit-il honnêtement.

-Alors ?

-Oui, je dirais que nous le pouvons. »

Kurt n'aimait pas vraiment la réponse de Sebastian, il n'aimait pas le fait de savoir que Sebastian s'était baladé dans le rêve de son amie... S'il voulait vraiment savoir s'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance, Kurt aurait pu lui dire. Il connaissait bien Mercedes. Sebastian n'était pas un dieu, bon sang !

« -C'est... Tu aurais pu me le demander directement, je te l'aurais dit, souffla Kurt.

-Je préférais en être sûr. On ne sait jamais, Kurt. Question suivante.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je rêve toujours du parc ?

-C'est difficile a expliquer, souffla Sebastian, vraiment difficile.

-Essaie. »

Sebastian ferma les yeux un instant. Il croisa les jambes et reposa sa tête sur sa main, appuyée sur ses cuisses. Ils arrivaient déjà aux questions difficiles et il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas prêt à répondre à ces questions. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il faisait, c'en était pathétique. Peut-être que Jesse avait raison, finalement et qu'il était le pire professeur au monde.

« -C'est un portail, finit-il par dire.

-Un quoi ? Demanda Kurt en fronçant les sourcils.

-Un portail ?! S'exclama Mercedes au même moment. C'est de la folie. »

Il s'y prenait comme un pied. Sebastian prit le temps de réfléchir un instant avant de tenter d'expliquer les choses plus clairement.

« -Oui, asséna t-il. Le parc, celui dont Kurt rêve chaque nuit est un portail, et Mercedes, je doute que ce soit la chose la plus folle que tu aies vu.

-Peu importe, qu'entends-tu par « portail » ? L'interrogea Mercedes.

-C'est une connexion entre les mondes parallèles, pour faire simple.

-Pour faire simple, grogna Kurt. C'est de mieux en mieux.

-Au risque de paraître idiote, chuchota Mercedes, je vais poser la question : QUELS MONDES PARALLELES ?! »

Sebastian se retint de grogner. Il se massa les tempes en soupirant. Ses paumes étaient moites et il les essuya discrètement sur son pantalon. Bon sang ! Il détestait cette partie. Il détestait Puck tiens. Il le détestait. Et il ne manquerait pas de le lui dire.

« -Le monde n'est pas ce que vous pensez qu'il est, dit doucement Sebastian. Il existe des mondes parallèles dans lesquels votre réalité n'a pas sa place.

-Quels genres de mondes parallèles ? Demanda Kurt.

-Des mondes où la magie -ancestrale ou plus moderne- existe, où les contes fantastiques existent, des mondes plongés dans l'obscurité, je ne peux pas vraiment vous faire une liste complète, mais tout ces endroits se croisent dans le parc, c'est un portail, une connexion entre tous ces endroits.

-Tout ça est bien beau, Sebastian, mais qu'est-ce que je viens fiche là dedans ?! S'écria Kurt, exaspéré.

-Je comprends ta réaction, dit Sebastian, c'est tout à fait normal que tu ne comprennes pas, il te manque des éléments. »

Sebastian fit une pause et inspira. Oui, il détestait Puck. Il détestait ce monde d'ailleurs. Il détestait son travail. Il détestait ce qu'il avait à faire. Son cœur se brisait déjà pour Kurt, parce qu'il savait que les prochains mots qu'il prononcerait changeraient la vie de l'adolescent pour toujours. Il était un ouragan dévastateur et Kurt était sa cible, il s'apprêtait à tout ravager.

« -Tu es un gardien, Kurt, articula t-il. »

Mondes parallèles, gardien... Kurt avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il voulait rire. Il voulait hurler. Mercedes avait les yeux grands ouverts mais semblait pétrifiée, incapable de bouger ou de parler. Il lui attrapa la main, pour la soutenir, pour se soutenir lui même.

« -Un gardien ? Sebastian, je commence vraiment à croire que tu es fou... Qu'entends-tu par gardien ? C'est quoi un gardien ?

-Je l'ai tout de suite su, poursuivi Sebastian, et Jesse aussi. Tu es un gardien, ou du moins, tu es le futur gardien.

-Okay, mais tout ce charabia ne répond pas à ma question : C'EST QUOI. UN GARDIEN ? »

Mercedes sursauta à côté de lui et sembla se réveiller.

« -Quel est son rôle ? S'enquit t-elle.

-Le rôle d'un gardien, ou d'une gardienne d'ailleurs, est de veiller à l'équilibre des mondes.

-Rien que ça ! Rit Kurt. »

C'en était trop pour Kurt. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire. Toute cette histoire était ridicule. Un gardien ? Un gardien qui doit veiller à l'équilibre des mondes ? Oubliez Twilight ! Il était dans la quatrième dimension !

« -Kurt est un gardien donc, il rêve du parc parce qu'il devra s'en charger ? Demanda Mercedes.

-Tu as tout compris, sourit Sebastian. »

Kurt lança un regard ahuri à son amie. Comment Mercedes parvenait-elle à rester aussi calme et composée ? Le calme de la jeune femme lui permit d'arrêter de rire et son regard se durcit.

« -Pourquoi Jesse réussit-il à me blesser alors ? S'enquit Kurt.

-Parce qu'il est le gardien actuel.

-Lui ? Cracha Kurt.

-Oui, mais il a mal tourné.

-On avait remarqué, dit Kurt.

-Tu veux bien cesser les sarcasmes ? Kurt, soupira Sebastian, il faut que tu comprennes : Jesse veut te faire basculer de son côté, du mauvais côté. C'est pour cela qu'il t'intimide.

-Pauvre garçon, il ne sait pas qui je suis alors. »

Mercedes se mit à rire à son tour et lui tapa dans la main. Kurt, quant à lui, était choqué par sa réponse. De quoi parlait-il ? Pourquoi agissait-il comme s'il croyait en cette histoire ? Il n'y croyait pas ! Il ne pouvait pas être un gardien et il ne pensait même pas que les mondes parallèles existaient !

La mine de Sebastian était sérieuse et Mercedes redevint rapidement sérieuse.

« -Que veux-tu dire par là ? S'enquit Sebastian.

-Je n'entrerai pas dans son jeu, je le déteste, déclara Kurt.

-Il le sait, mais il pense qu'il pourra te faire changer d'avis.

-Il se trompe lourdement. Je ne sais pas si je suis un gardien, je suis perdu, je l'avoue. Je ne sais même pas si je crois à toute cette histoire, c'est du délire Sebastian. Cependant, une chose est certaine, si je dois choisir, je choisirai n'importe quel camp tant que ce n'est pas le sien. Il a perdu le jour où il a frappé Rachel et plus encore lorsqu'il a tué cette petite fille. Oui, il a perdu la première bataille et si tu m'aides, il perdra la guerre aussi.

-Je t'aiderai, c'est certain, sourit Sebastian, fier. »

Et voilà que Kurt demandait de l'aide à Sebastian au lieu de le mettre à la porte. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait. Les mots venaient tout seul, sans qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir et il sentait la détermination en lui, sans comprendre pourquoi. Il avait l'impression d'être un soldat.

« -Raconte-moi ton histoire, s'il te plaît, chuchota Kurt. Raconte-moi la partie avec Jesse, j'ai besoin de comprendre. »

Sebastian détestait également cette partie... Son histoire avec Jesse... Il baissa la tête, honteux, avant de se reprendre. Kurt méritait de savoir. Sans ces informations, il ne pourrait pas réellement choisir. Sebastian ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre Kurt, il avait besoin de lui pour arranger les choses, pour rattraper ses erreurs.

« -Jesse était mon élève, expliqua t-il.

-Ton élève ? S'étonna Mercedes.

-Oui, répondit Sebastian. Jesse était le futur gardien alors que j'étais moi même le gardien. Mon devoir était de lui enseigner le métier, si je puis dire. Tout se passait bien, Jesse était un adolescent doué, intéressé, il apprenait rapidement et j'avais confiance en lui.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Chuchota Mercedes.

-Le pouvoir lui a fait perdre la tête. Après plusieurs mois, il m'a défié, il pensait être meilleur que moi et voulait tout contrôler. J'ai gagné mais, nous étions arrivés à la fin de l'apprentissage, il était le gardien, je ne pouvais plus rien faire.. Aujourd'hui c'est à lui de passer le flambeau et il va devenir le maître de Kurt.

-Lui ? Mon maître ? S'indigna Kurt, mais c'est hors de question ! Cette histoire est d'une absurdité pure, mais alors là, c'est la cerise sur le gâteau ! Manquait plus que ça tiens ! »

En voyant l'indignation de Kurt, Sebastian se conforta dans l'idée qu'il faisait la bonne chose en s'en mêlant. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Kurt seul face à Jesse.

« -Et pourtant, soupira Sebastian, c'est la vérité.

-Que fais-tu là alors ? Cracha Kurt »

Sebastian pouvait voir que Kurt se sentait trahi et il savait bien à quoi pensait Kurt : il pensait que Sebastian l'abandonnait à son sort. Il pensait que Sebastian était porteur de la nouvelle mais que son rôle s'arrêtait à là.

« -J'ai perdu Jesse, j'ai échoué, annonça t-il. Kurt, J'ai crée un monstre. Je refuse, oui, je refuse que cela ait des conséquences sur le long terme. J'ai un plan contre Jesse, mais j'ai besoin de toi pour réussir.

-Cela ferait de toi mon maître, non ? Demanda Kurt.

-Si tu l'acceptes, oui.

-Grosso modo, résuma Mercedes, Kurt a le choix entre le bien et le mal ? »

Sebastian secoua la tête tendrement, il aimait bien Mercedes, il pouvait voir à quel point elle était importante pour Kurt, mais son point de vue était bien celui d'une adolescente.

« -Pas tout à fait, répondit t-il. Rien n'est blanc ou noir. Il y a des nuances et il en faut. Kurt doit choisir ce qui lui va, ce qui correspond à ses principes...

-J'ai deux choix quand même, donc ? S'enquit Kurt

-Oui.

-Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je prends un peu de temps pour réfléchir ?

-Pas du tout, sourit Sebastian. Quant à moi, je dois aller au lycée pour les inscriptions. On se verra ce soir au parc. »

Kurt ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu. Il pensait avoir plus de temps pour poser des questions. Il avait des réponses, oui, mais tout était encore flou dans sa tête.

« -Cela a été un plaisir de te rencontrer, dit Mercedes à Sebastian.

-De même, sourit Sebastian.

-Deux secondes, j'ai une autre question, les interrompit Kurt.

-Oui ?

-Cette nuit, tu étais dans l'avion, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, rit Sebastian. »

Sebastian serra la main de Mercedes et se dirigea vers la porte. Kurt le suivit, ahuri par son comportement. Sebastian ne se comportait définitivement pas comme un adolescent de dix-sept ans.

« -Eh bien, à ce soir, dit Sebastian en lui serrant la main. Fais attention à toi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Quelque chose te tracasse, devina t-il.

-Tu lis toujours dans mes pensées ?! S'exclama Kurt.

-Non, c'est seulement dans le parc.

-Et Jesse ?

-Dans le parc.

-L'enfoiré, grogna Kurt. C'est comme ça qu'il a su pour le sourire de l'ange. »

Sebastian hocha la tête tristement. Il en voulait encore à Jesse de s'être ainsi servi de ses pouvoirs et il avait hâte de pouvoir lui faire mordre la poussière.

Sebastian passa le pas de la porte et se tourna vers le châtain.

« -Tu n'arriveras pas toujours à éluder mes questions, Kurt, dit-il. »

Kurt éclata de rire.

« -A ce soir, Sebastian. »

Sebastian secoua la tête et se mit en route. Kurt, de son côté, rentra et s'installa à côté de Mercedes qui était toujours assise sur le canapé.

« -Eh ben dis donc ! S'écria t-elle. »

Kurt resta silencieux. Ses pensées allaient encore dans tous les sens.

« -Kurt, tu es gardien ! Tu te rends compte ?

-Non, pas vraiment, souffla t-il, et puis rien ne me dis que Sebastian n'est pas juste fou.

-Arrête.

-Tu as des preuves que ce qu'il affirme est vrai ?

-Non, mais il t'a sauvé, il est venu comme il te l'avait dit. Comment l'expliques-tu ?

-Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, c'est bien ça le problème, soupira Kurt. »

Kurt ferma les yeux. Il se sentait exténué. Il avait mal à la tête. Il était perdu. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui passait par la tête ? L'adolescent était énervé, au bord de la crise de nerf. La présence de Sebastian avait atténué toute cette négativité, mais une fois seul avec Mercedes, Kurt se sentait au bord de l'explosion. Pourquoi avait-il encouragé Sebastian ?! Sebastian était définitivement fou, c'était certain à présent. Pourtant, Kurt l'était encore plus, parce que l'espace d'un court instant, il y avait cru. Un gardien ? Et puis quoi encore ?!

* * *

_Le parc apparu et Kurt s'attendait à ressentir de la peur, comme chaque soirs, mais rien, celle-ci l'avait __désertée__. Pouf !_ _Évaporée. Elle avait laissé derrière elle ses compagnes cependant : la colère et la haine. Deux sentiments destinés à Jesse._

_ Pourtant, Kurt doutait également : Sebastian disait-il vrai ? Kurt avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, il ne la saisissait pas, il n'y parvenait pas. Sebastian était-il réellement le gentil de l'histoire ? D'ailleurs, l'histoire existait-elle ou faisait-elle partie d'un rêve ? Quelqu'un le manipulait-il ? Il devait se calmer, être dans cet état ne l'aiderait pas, il devait garder la tête froide pour pouvoir analyser la situation et trouver des réponses. _

_« -Je comprends tes doutes, lui dit soudainement Sebastian. »_

_ Kurt sursauta et poussa un cri digne d'une cheerleader blonde se faisant égorger dans un film d'horreur. Il détestait Sebastian quand il faisait ça. Sebastian éclata de rire, ce qui ne plu pas à l'adolescent. _

_« -Tu es complètement fou ? Explosa Kurt. Tu m'as fait peur ! _

_-Je suis désolé. »_

_ Kurt soupira. Désolé ? Bizarrement, le châtain n'y croyait pas. Le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux moqueurs, Sebastian n'avait pas du tout l'air désolé. _

_« -Tu pourrais arrêter de lire dans mes pensées, tant qu'on y est ? S'enquit Kurt. _

_-Non, répondit Sebastian, catégorique._

_-Pourquoi pas ? Demanda Kurt en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. _

_-C'est à toi de me bloquer._

_-Bah voyons. »_

_ Sebastian était bien marrant. Le bloquer ? Kurt passa une main dans ses cheveux et les agrippa, frustré. Il n'était pas Harry Potter bon sang ! Et Sebastian n'était pas Severus Rogue ! Kurt n'avait pas de pouvoirs ! Il ne pouvait pas simplement le bloquer ! _

_« -Je suis sérieux, Kurt, dit doucement Sebastian. Tu peux le faire. _

_-Et comment suis-je censé faire ça, hein ? _

_-Vide ton esprit. _

_-C'est logique, j'aurais dû y penser. »_

_Sebastian se retint de grogner. Il savait que Kurt était en colère, il savait qu'il était perdu, mais son comportement était enfantin et il perdait patience. Pourtant, Sebastian savait très bien qu'il devait garder son calme et ne pas disputer Kurt, le châtain avait des barrières, il utilisait le sarcasme et l'ironie pour se protéger et c'était le devoir de Sebastian de passer outre, de lui apprendre à se maîtriser, de lui apporter des réponses pour qu'il comprenne à quel point toute cette partie était importante, pour qu'il voit à quel point sa vie allait être différente mais aussi comment il pouvait s'en sortir. _

_« -Cesse de faire l'enfant, dit-il, assis toi par terre, en tailleur._

_-Mais..._

_-Pas de mais. Fais le, ordonna t-il. _

_-Sebastian, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, mais je ne suis pas un..._

_-Fais. Le. Kurt, je suis là pour t'aider, mais je ne pourrais pas t'aider si tu refuses de coopérer. Tu dois me faire confiance. Je te demande de t'asseoir pour une raison, alors fais le, sans broncher._

_-Bien, grogna Kurt. Si je n'ai pas le choix. »_

_ Kurt s'assit à même le sol, heureux de sentir qu'il n'y avait plus de neige. _

_« -Cela aurait été fâcheux, se moqua Sebastian. _

_-Sebastian, tu _m'énerves !

_-Concentre-toi. _

_-À vos ordres, soupira Kurt. Mon commandant aurait-il l'amabilité de me signaler sur quoi je suis censé porter mon attention ? _

_-La fontaine, répondit-il en ignorant Kurt, écoute l'eau s'écouler, laisse la te guider -facile à dire tient, Kurt détestait l'eau ! L'eau était terrible pour ses cheveux et … - Kurt ! Gronda Sebastian, arrête d'être de mauvaise foi ! -Saleté va ! - Kurt, répéta Sebastian, exaspéré -Oui, bon d'accord, pensa le châtain, pas la peine de monter sur ses grands chevaux, monsieur le professeur ! - N'écoute que le son de l'eau et de ma voix, dicta Sebastian, compris ? _

_-Oui, grogna Kurt. »_

_ Kurt ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer, Sebastian avait raison : il agissait comme un enfant et même s'il n'était pas sûr de croire en toute cette histoire de gardien, il n'avait rien à perdre en écoutant Sebastian. Sebastian ne parlait plus, mais le son de l'eau était apaisant, de loin. _

_ Kurt entendit un _hop _bruyant suivit d'un rire. Jesse. Le corps de Kurt agit instinctivement : avant même d'avoir eu le temps de penser à ses actions, il était de nouveau sur ses pieds, les yeux grands ouverts et le cœur battant la chamade. Le châtain jeta un coup d'œil à Sebastian, qui était déjà sur ses gardes. _

_ La rigolade était bel et bien terminée. Bravo Jesse. Apparemment, son ennemi était toujours là quand il s'agissait de gâcher l'ambiance. _

_Le dit Jesse s'approcha de Kurt. _

_« -Tu n'as pas été très sage, susurra t-il à son oreille._

_-Et qui dit ça ? Couina Kurt. »_

_ Kurt avait beau vouloir le blesser, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être effrayé par sa présence. _

_« -Moi, bien sûr, dit Jesse. »_

_Kurt aurait aimé pouvoir lui arracher la langue, simplement pour ne plus avoir à l'entendre et pour le faire souffrir un peu. Ce ton légèrement supérieur qu'il prenait commençait à lui taper sur le système. _

_« -Qui d'autre, hein ? Répliqua t-il. Alléluia, le messie est ici bas. Mesdames et messieurs, veuillez vous agenouiller, se moqua Kurt._

_-Moi qui pensais que l'on pourrait s'entendre, soupira Jesse._

_-Moi qui pensais que pour une fois, tu serais capable de dire quelque chose d'intelligent. _

_-Tu le penses vraiment ? S'enquit Jesse. _

_-Non, non, c'est juste pour faire la conversation, entre personnes civilisés, banane ! _

_-Tu veux que je te dise qui est la banane ? Dit Jesse. _

_-Pas besoin, si je viens de te le dire, c'est que je le sais. »_

_ Ah Ah ! Et un point pour Kurt. Zéro pour Jesse. _

_ Jesse semblait blessé, ce qui étonna Kurt. _

_ Un instant plus tard, sa lame apparue dans sa main droite. Oups. Voilà qu'en plus d'être un tueur, il n'avait pas d'humour... Ce n'était pas joli-joli tout ça. _

_ Jesse grogna et attrapa les cheveux de Kurt. Le châtain se retint de pousser un second cri. _

_ Kurt ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Un instant, il était terrifié et l'instant d'après, sa personnalité reprenait le dessus et répondait à Jesse, ce qui n'était pas le plus intelligent, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. _

_« -Lâche le immédiatement, ordonna Sebastian. _

_-Et si je refuse ? Se moqua Jesse._

_-LACHE LE IMMEDIATEMENT ! Gronda Sebastian. _

_-Ne t'énerve pas voyons, ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé._

_-Lâche. Le. »_

_ Jesse s'exécuta et Sebastian attrapa Kurt par le poignet pour le tirer derrière lui. Protégé par Sebastian, Kurt sourit. _

_ Brave petit chiot, pensa t-il en sachant parfaitement que Jesse l'entendrait. Peut être qu'il pourrait lui offrir un bel os, une petite récompense pour son obéissance, il était sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir. _

_ Sebastian se retint de rire. Ce n'était pas le moment. Le regard noir et froid, il observait Jesse, les poings serrés. Il savait que Jesse attendait le moment où il céderait, où il baisserait sa garde pour frapper et Sebastian n'était pas prêt à lui laisser une chance. _

_« -Tu es vraiment décidé à le protéger, cracha Jesse. _

_-En effet, dit calmement Sebastian. _

_-Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici. _

_-Et pourquoi pas, Jesse ?_

_-Je suis le gardien ! Tu n'es qu'un fou qui essaie de se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas ! »_

_ Kurt n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Jesse dire ce genre de choses, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait ! _

_« -Il est moins fou que toi, espèce de débile ! S'écria t-il. _

_-Toi, tais-toi, dit Jesse._

_-Hey, oh, Médor ! Tu inverses les rôles, grogna Kurt. Le chien ici, c'est toi, pas moi, je crois que tu l'as oublié, donc tu ne me donnes pas d'ordres et tu te contentes de bouffer ton os dans ta niche et tu me fous la paix, compris ? »_

_ Jesse tremblait de rage et Kurt avait l'impression de voir un de ces loups garous dans les films. _

_« -Kurt, crois-moi, tu vas le regretter, menaça t-il. _

_-Parole, parole, chantonna le châtain. »_

_ Le regard de Jesse changea à cet instant, il se fit plus doux et un sourire charmeur naquit sur ses lèvres. _

_« -Tu ne veux donc pas être mon élève ? Susurra t-il. »_

_ Pour qui se prenait-il ? Que pensait-il achever ainsi ? Pensait-il vraiment que Kurt allait céder simplement parce qu'il employait un ton de Don Juan ? Si c'était le cas, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil tient ! _

_« -Plutôt mourir, répliqua Kurt. _

_-Pas d'inquiétude à ce sujet, ton vœux sera exaucé, plus tôt que tu ne le penses. »_

_ Jesse s'évapora. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de son passage, simplement sa menace, restée en suspens dans l'air. Sebastian relâcha le poignet de Kurt et le châtain frissonna, il tremblait à son tour à présent. Kurt croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, comme pour se réchauffer, ce qui était inutile : il n'avait pas froid, c'était simplement l'adrénaline qui lui jouait des tours. _

_ Sebastian se tourna vers lui, calme et composé, et lui sourit. _

_« -Tu as donc fait ton choix, dit-il. _

_-On dirait bien que oui, murmura Kurt. Je... Je te crois, maintenant, Sebastian et... Je me battrai contre Jesse._

_-Merci Kurt. »_

_ Kurt ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sebastian le remerciait. Il n'avait rien fait de spécial ! C'était plutôt lui qui devrait le remercier d'ailleurs, Kurt ne se battait pas encore, Sebastian l'avait aidé, protégé, sauvé. _

_« -Sebastian ? Chuchota Kurt._

_-Oui ?_

_-On va bientôt devoir se réveiller, pas vrai ? »_

_ Sebastian hocha la tête, silencieux. _

_« -Tu pourrais passer chez moi ? Si ça ne te dérange pas... J'ai encore des questions et je ne veux pas... Jesse pourrait encore venir..._

_-Bien sûr, Kurt. _

_-Merci. _

_-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, Kurt, tu as fait un choix, je suis là pour ça désormais. À quelle heure veux-tu que je vienne ? _

_-Disons.. Trente minutes après notre réveil ? Nous pourrions prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble ? _

_-Avec plaisir, sourit Sebastian. À tout de suite. »_

_ Kurt hocha la tête. Il était toujours aussi perdu, bien sûr, mais quitter à sombrer dans la folie, il préférait choisir le côté de Sebastian. _

_ Sebastian rit et Kurt se maudit. Il avait oublié l'espace d'un instant qu'il pouvait entendre ses pensées. Fichu Jesse qui avait tout gâché ! _

_ Kurt se força à se réveiller avant d'aggraver son cas. _

* * *

Kurt ouvrit lentement les yeux et battit des paupières pour se faire à la lumière qui passait à travers ses rideaux.

L'adolescent avait trente minutes pour se préparer et faire le petit déjeuner. Il s'étira en baillant et sourit lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol froid de sa chambre.

Kurt se sentait en paix avec lui-même. Bien entendu, il avait toujours des questions, il était toujours perdu, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir fait le bon choix. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait invité Sebastian, pour lui poser d'autres questions, sans que Jesse ne puisse gâcher le moment, sûrement, oui, mais il avait également envie de passer du temps avec Sebastian. Il voulait apprendre à le connaître, dans la vraie vie. Kurt avait besoin de savoir que Sebastian était bien un être vivant, réel, pas un morceau de son imagination. C'était fou, évidemment, un peu ridicule même, puisqu'il avait rencontré Sebastian et qu'il en avait eu la preuve, mais il avait besoin de plus.

Le châtain ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé penser, il avait dit à Sebastian qu'il le croyait et c'était vrai. Au moment où Jesse était arrivé, Kurt s'était surpris à croire à toute cette histoire. À présent, il était décidé à en profiter. Après tout, s'il rêvait et que tout ça n'était qu'une preuve de sa folie, il ne risquait rien à accepter la situation. S'il ne vivait pas un rêve, mais bien la vérité, au moins, il avait un allié, un potentiel ami.

Bien sûr, Sebastian était peut être un fou de plus, comme lui, mais dans sa situation actuelle, Kurt trouvait qu'il valait mieux avoir un ami fou que pas d'amis du tout. Il n'avait rien à perdre et tout à gagner.

Kurt se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, le pas aussi léger que son cœur. Son téléphone vibra sur sa table de chevet et il fit demi tour, les sourcils froncés. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran et écarquilla les yeux. Un message de Rachel ? Il appuya sur l'écran et son cœur s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant.

De Rachel :

**Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Jesse avait raison, tu n'es qu'une garce Kurt Hummel. As-tu pensé à ce que j'allais ressentir ? As-tu pensé à Blaine ? Ça va le détruire ! **

Kurt ne cessait pas de relire ces quelques mots. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi Rachel était-elle aussi énervée ? Pourquoi l'insultait-elle ? Pourquoi parlait-elle de Blaine ? Que venait-il faire là ?

Dans le doute, Kurt décida de l'appeler, au moins, il obtiendrait peut-être des explications.

Rachel décrocha dès la première tonalité.

« -Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ? Cracha t-elle.

-C'est quoi ce ton Rachel ? Tu as perdu la tête ? Dieu, la postière est moins glaciale que toi.

-C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?

-Non ? Je peux savoir ce qu'est ce délire ? Qu'ai-je encore fait ?

-TU OSES ME DEMANDER CE QUE TU AS FAIS ? »

Kurt se força à garder son calme. Rachel était apparemment plus qu'énervée et l'adolescent ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il se doutait bien que Jesse était encore derrière tout ça. Qu'avait-il été inventé cette fois ?

« -Bien sûr que j'ose Rachel ! S'exclama Kurt. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait. D'ailleurs, avant de m'accuser de quoi que ce soit, tu devrais faire des recherches sur la présomption d'innocence, ça pourrait te servir à l'avenir. »

Rachel l'ignora, visiblement, elle ne voulait pas l'entendre, elle voulait simplement l'accuser et passer à autre chose. Kurt se demanda l'espace d'un instant comment ils en étaient arrivés là. La réponse était simple, bien sûr, Jesse était arrivé.

« -Tu as dragué Jesse, déclara t-elle. »

Et voilà. Kurt avait eu raison. Jesse.

Le châtain éclata de rire, malgré lui. Draguer Jesse ? Lui ? Il était définitivement dans une autre dimension, mais les choses étaient au moins plus claires. C'était pour ça que Rachel hurlait et c'était pour ça qu'elle avait parlé de Blaine. Bon sang ! Il espérait que Blaine n'y croirait pas...

« -On parle bien de Jesse Saint-James ? Répliqua t-il froidement.

-Évidemment qu'on parle de Jesse Saint-James, Kurt !

-Rachel, c'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi que c'est une blague.

-Absolument pas. Jesse me l'a dit ce matin. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois si désespéré Kurt !

-Bon sang Rachel ! S'écria Kurt. Ouvre les yeux ! Tu ne vois pas que c'est un menteur ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il mentirait, Kurt.

-C'est vraiment la meilleure ça.

-Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

-Bien sûr que si ! Cria Kurt. On a une sacré discussion à venir, crois-moi. »

Rachel l'ignora complètement et se contenta de raccrocher.

Kurt jeta son téléphone rageusement sur son lit et se pinça le nez. Voilà qu'il tremblait de nouveau. Inspirer. Expirer. Il devait trouver une solution, réfléchir et rester calme. Maintenant qu'il avait une idée de ce qu'il était, maintenant qu'il avait pris une décision, il voulait se battre, il voulait récupérer une partie de son ancienne vie et il n'allait définitivement pas laisser Rachel Berry lui taper une crise. Pas à cause de Jesse Saint-James en tout cas. Il était triste à l'idée de la perdre à cause de ce psychopathe mais elle avait pris sa décision et il n'avait plus d'autres choix. Il devait agir.

Kurt s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, il enfila un survêtement que lui avait donné Blaine quand ils étaient encore ensemble, un t-shirt qui lui servait de tenu de sport, ce qui était clairement un signe de l'urgence de la situation. Kurt Hummel ne serait jamais sorti ainsi si ce n'était pas une urgence.

Kurt sortit en courant, encore en pantoufle et dû faire demi tour pour fermer la porte, qu'il avait oublié de claquer dans sa précipitation. Il se remit en route et traversa la route pour se rendre de l'autre côté de la rue, chez Sebastian. Il tambourina à la porte, tel un fou, ses mains tremblaient toujours et des larmes de rage apparurent aux coins de ses yeux. Il ne les essuya pas, trop occupé à taper le bois sous ses poings.

Kurt ne comprenait pas sa propre réaction, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer. Son cœur battait la chamade, menaçant de s'échapper de sa cage thoracique et il se sentait suffoquer. Lui qui s'était réveillé heureux et reposé, voilà qu'il était dans un état pathétique.

Sebastian ouvrit la porte et le contempla, clairement surpris par l'apparition de Kurt.

Sebastian ne s'y attendait pas, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour se voir une demie heure plus tard chez le châtain, mais pour que Kurt soit dans un état pareil, il se doutait bien qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Jesse avait dû encore frapper.

Sebastian attira Kurt à lui et l'étreignit. Il était encore un peu rouillé lorsqu'il s'agissait de relations humaines, c'était vrai, mais s'il avait appris quelque chose durant sa vie, c'était bien que les étreintes étaient souvent les bienvenues lorsque quelqu'un était bouleversé.

Kurt laissa échapper un sanglot et s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée. Le châtain avait tout à coup tellement mal, tellement peur de l'avenir, du présent, il était désorienté et tout le frappait d'un coup, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, sans qu'il n'ait le moindre contrôle, ses sentiments partaient dans tout les sens et Kurt détestait cela, parce que si Kurt Hummel aimait une chose, c'était bien le contrôle. Il ne supportait pas cet état. Il voulait se gifler, se calmer. Retrouver le contrôle.

Au lieu de ça, il se laissa bercer par la présence de Sebastian, par son corps qui le soutenait. C'était comme si Sebastian était tout à coup la seule chose qui avait du sens. C'était comme si Kurt était un acrobate et Sebastian son filet de sécurité.

Sebastian se détacha de lui lorsqu'il sentit que Kurt se calmait un peu et le regarda dans le blanc des yeux.

« -Kurt, que se passe t-il ? S'enquit-il.

-C'est cet enfoiré ! S'exclama Kurt. Il... Il a dit à Rachel que je l'ai dragué et elle est devenue complètement folle et...

-Kurt, calme toi, respire, ordonna Sebastian. »

Kurt ferma les yeux et inspira.

« -Explique-moi, chuchota Sebastian.

-Elle le croit Seb ! Elle pense que je suis une garce et que j'ai dragué son petit ami !

-Calme-toi, Kurt, répéta Sebastian.

-JE NE PEUX PAS ! IL LE FAIT POUR SE VENGER ! Seb, souffla Kurt, s'il te plaît, viens avec moi, il faut qu'on lui explique.

-Lui expliquer quoi ?

-Que... On lui demandera l'heure à laquelle je suis censé l'avoir dragué, on dira qu'on est resté toute la nuit au téléphone, ok ? »

Kurt avait l'air hystérique, ses joues étaient baignées de larmes, ses yeux ahuries et son torse se soulevait rapidement à cause de son souffle rapide. Sebastian était incapable de comprendre pourquoi Kurt était si bouleversé, il ne s'était pas laissé ressentir de telles émotions depuis longtemps, en dehors de Jenny, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis et il doutait fortement que Jenny le trahirait un jour. Malgré son incompréhension, il décida d'accepter d'aider Kurt, parce qu'il ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état.

« -C'est d'accord, dit-il doucement, mais sèche-moi ces larmes, calme-toi et attends-moi ici, je dois m'habiller. »

Kurt le regarda, abasourdi. Son ahurissement l'avait totalement aveuglé.

Sebastian était torse nu, ses cheveux étaient en bataille. C'est alors qu'il vit la marque. La même que la sienne. La même que celle de Jesse. Sebastian sourit, lui tapota gentiment la tête et monta les marches de son escalier.

« -Nous parlerons de cette marque plus tard, pour le moment, occupons-nous de Rachel, dit-il. »

Kurt ferma la porte d'entrée et s'appuya contre celle-ci.

Ce n'était pas du tout la matinée qu'il avait imaginé.

* * *

Sebastian rejoignit Kurt une fois habillé et ensemble, ils se rendirent chez Rachel. La marche se fit en silence et Sebastian passait son temps à observer Kurt. Le châtain était beaucoup plus calme, ce qui rassura Sebastian.

Une fois arrivés, ils frappèrent à la porte et lorsque l'adolescente ouvrit, Kurt comprit à l'expression de son ancienne meilleure amie que c'était peine perdue.

« -Que veux-tu ? Cracha t-elle. Et qui es-tu ? Demanda t-elle à Sebastian. »

Sebastian fronça les sourcils. Il savait que Rachel était une amie de Kurt et qu'elle était la petite-amie de Jesse, ce qui l'étonnait, il ne parvenait pas à concevoir que quelqu'un puisse vouloir être avec lui, mais il l'était encore plus à présent. Jesse avait vraiment réussi à l'enrouler autour de son petit doigt. C'en était presque effrayant.

« -Peu importe, grogna Kurt. Je veux savoir quand je suis censé avoir dragué ton stupide petit-ami. »

Rachel croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le toisa, le regard noir.

« -Cette nuit, dit-elle froidement.

-Alors c'est impossible, plaida Sebastian.

-Ah oui ? Répliqua Rachel.

-Kurt a passé la nuit au téléphone avec moi, expliqua doucement Sebastian, il n'a pas raccroché une seule fois.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi Jesse me mentirait.

-Peut-être parce qu'il me déteste ? Soupira Kurt. »

Sebastian posa une main sur le poignet de Kurt, pour l'intimer de se calmer. S'énerver ne servait à rien, après tout.

« -Kurt, cesse de jouer la victime, dit Rachel. c'est plutôt le contraire.

-Tu vois ! S'écria Kurt. C'est ridicule ! Rachel, ouvre les yeux, tu dis toi-même que je le déteste, pourquoi irais-je le draguer ?!

-Parce que tu es une garce !

-Rachel, tu sais au fond de toi que j'ai raison ! Sebastian te l'a dit, j'ai passé la nuit au téléphone avec lui ! Tu dis que je déteste Jesse ! Je n'ai aucune raison de le draguer ! Il ne me plaît même pas !

-Tu es jaloux, Kurt. »

Kurt roula des yeux, exaspéré. Il avait envie d'attraper Rachel par les épaules et de la secouer comme un prunier jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

« -On revient au même point ! S'écria t-il. Je ne suis pas jaloux Rachel ! Je ne vois même pas de quoi je devrais être jaloux !

-De mon bonheur, de mon couple.

-Tu n'es pas heureuse, Rachel ! Jesse te manipule, il te frappe, il te ment, il se sert de toi, c'est un parasite. Bon sang Rachel, ouvre les yeux ! »

Sebastian écarquilla les yeux. Il n'était pas au courant de cette partie de l'histoire. Jesse l'avait frappée ? Comment avait-il osé ? Il n'appréciait clairement pas l'adolescente en face de lui, elle lui semblait bien trop égocentrique, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour porter la main sur elle.

« -Mes yeux vont bien, Kurt, dit Rachel, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu continues de venir, je pensais avoir été claire.

-Tu refuses la vérité, aussi simplement que ça ? Demanda Kurt.

-Je refuse TA vérité. »

Sebastian vit quelque chose changer chez Kurt. Sa posture se fit plus rigide, il se tenait plus droit, fier et déterminé et son regard devint froid, de glace.

« -Bien, grogna t-il. Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

-Bien !

-Parfait !

-Génial !

-Seb, on s'en va ! Rugit Kurt. Quand tu auras décidé de retrouver la raison, dit Kurt à Rachel, appelle-moi.

-Ça n'arrivera pas.

-Adieu alors. »

Rachel leur claqua la porte au nez. Kurt attendit, il attendit le moment où il s'effondrerait. Rien. Il devait avoir dépassé son quota de larmes. De plus, face à sa détermination à protéger un monstre, Kurt décida qu'il valait mieux ne plus la revoir. Jusqu'à ce que toute cette histoire soit finie, Rachel n'était qu'un point faible. Jesse pouvait se servir d'elle à sa guise pour atteindre Kurt et le châtain ne pouvait pas se permettre de se concentrer sur elle. Désormais, Jesse allait devoir l'affronter sans boucliers, sans coups bas. À la loyale.

Kurt lui accorderait cependant cela : il avait réussit. Un point partout, la balle au centre.

La partie ne faisait que débuter.

« -Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda Sebastian lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant chez lui.

-Oui, répondit-il en ouvrant la porte.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, c'est une bonne chose que l'on se soit vraiment disputés.

-Pourquoi ?

-Maintenant, Jesse va devoir m'affronter à la loyale. »

Sebastian ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Kurt l'impressionnait de plus en plus. Puck avait finalement eu raison dès le début, il pouvait y arriver. Kurt avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour vaincre Jesse et reprendre le contrôle.

« -Bon ! S'écria Kurt tout à coup, partant pour ce petit déjeuner ?

-Bien sûr ! Répondit Sebastian, son sourire de plus en plus grand. »

Ensemble, les deux compères entrèrent chez le châtain.

* * *

Kurt et Sebastian se contemplaient mutuellement, silencieux, installés au comptoir de la cuisine de Kurt. Le silence aurait pu être gênant, il l'aurait sûrement été dans d'autres circonstances, mais il ne l'était pas.

Kurt et Sebastian tenaient leurs tasses de cafés, ils n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre faim et se contentaient de leur boisson chaude et prenaient le temps de réfléchir. Kurt devait choisir ses questions et Sebastian réfléchissait au comportement de Jesse. Il se blâmait, bien sûr, il se sentait responsable, mais il profitait du silence de Kurt pour tenter de se raisonner.

Une question vint à l'esprit de Kurt et il se décida à briser le silence.

« -J'ai une question, annonça t-il. »

C'était une mauvaise entrée en matière, mais apparemment, Sebastian s'en moquait, il sourit au châtain, patient.

« -Je t'écoute.

-Ça va paraître idiot, pire même, ridicule, mais quel âge as-tu réellement ? Physiquement, tu as l'air d'un ado de dix-sept, peut être dix-huit ans, mais je suppose que ce n'est pas ton véritable âge.

-La question tant attendue ! S'exclama Sebastian. Je savais qu'elle arriverait, sourit-il. Malgré mon apparence, j'ai deux cent dix-sept ans.

-Deux cent dix-sept ans ? S'étrangla Kurt. »

Sebastian tapota le dos de Kurt, il se sentait idiot d'avoir annoncé ça ainsi alors que le châtain était en train de boire. Kurt toussota, puis s'essuya la bouche avec une serviette posée à côté de lui.

« -Oui, dit Sebastian lorsque la quinte de toux de Kurt passa.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda le châtain.

-Je suppose que j'ai oublié cette partie dans mon explication, soupira Sebastian, chaque gardien l'est pour cent ans, expliqua t-il, dont un an où il forme son successeur.

-Et après ?

-Après ? Il n'y a rien. On surveille son élève, on vît pendant cent autres années et on retrouve le parc chaque nuit.

-Pour l'éternité ? »

Bon sang, pourquoi Puck ne se chargeait-il pas de cette partie ? Sebastian n'était décidément pas le plus compétent pour cette partie.

« -C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça... Une fois les deux cents années passées, on devient membre du conseil.

-Il y a un conseil ? Quel genre de conseil ?

-Le conseil réunit tout les anciens gardiens. »

Kurt se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il tentait de se faire à toutes ces nouvelles informations.

« -Je résume, dit-il, à seize ans, on apprend qu'on va devenir gardien, on est formé pendant un an, on est gardien pendant cent ans, on forme le prochain, on l'observe pendant cent autres années et après on intègre un conseil constitué de tous les anciens gardiens ? »

Sebastian était étonné, une fois encore, par Kurt. Il pensait que l'adolescent se mettrait à paniquer. Sebastian venait de lui annoncer qu'il allait vivre plus de deux cents et le châtain restait pragmatique.

« -Tu as tout compris, dit-il.

-Et si le gardien veut vivre ? Enfin, s'il veut reprendre sa vie, je ne sais pas, se marier, avoir des enfants ? Demanda Kurt.

-C'est arrivé, une fois, expliqua Sebastian, le conseil a accepté. Le gardien en question a reprit sa vie, deux cents ans plus tard.

-Que comptes-tu faire ? »

Sebastian ferma les yeux et pris un moment pour réfléchir. Son choix était fait depuis longtemps. Depuis le début, même, mais il y pensa une nouvelle fois. Il était reconnaissant en constatant que Kurt lui laissait du temps.

Sebastian n'aimait pas cette question et il ne voulait pas y répondre, parce que Kurt ne pouvait pas encore saisir, qu'il n'était pas encore en mesure de comprendre son point de vue, il était bien trop jeune et tout était si nouveau pour lui. Sebastian ne voulait pas briser ses rêves, ne voulait pas l'effrayer avec le futur.

Il n'avait pas le choix cependant, il se devait d'être honnête avec lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit tristement.

« -Je vais intégrer le conseil, dit-il. Kurt... Il faut que tu comprennes et je suis désolé... La vérité est que je n'ai plus de vie ici, je n'ai plus d'amis, de famille depuis deux cents ans, plus rien ne m'attache ici... Je sais que toutes ces années à vivre semble être un cadeau, mais ce n'est pas le cas... C'est une malédiction... Nous devons constamment être en mouvement, nous devons garder notre secret et... Tu comprendras, plus tard, que tout ces moments que tu as vécu avant d'être un gardien... Tout ça va disparaître, Kurt... Dans deux cents ans, tu ne te souviendras probablement même plus des gens avec qui tu pensais passer le reste de ta vie... Ta dispute avec Rachel te semblera futile, tu ne te rappelleras peut être même plus des moments où vous étiez amis...

-C'est ce qui m'attend alors, une vie de solitude ?

-Oui, répondit sincèrement Sebastian. »

Kurt hocha la tête, il observa le café fumant dans sa tasse et tenta de ne pas se laisser démoraliser par l'idée. Il pouvait encore profiter de sa vie actuelle, il n'était pas encore seul, il n'avait pas encore deux cent dix-sept ans comme Sebastian, il avait encore du temps et pour l'instant, il devait se concentrer sur Jesse.

« -Seb ? J'ai une autre question, dit-il.

-Pose la.

-Ce conseil, il ne peut rien faire contre Jesse ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Le conseil se charge de choisir le futur gardien, pour le reste il n'a aucun pouvoir.

-Autant dire qu'il ne sert à rien. »

Sebastian soupira. Il comprenait le point de vue de Kurt, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de défendre le conseil. Kurt ne comprenait pas encore la situation, il ne le pouvait pas, Sebastian, lui savait.

« -Ne dis pas ça, Kurt, le conseil n'est pas responsable pour Jesse, c'est moi.

-Je ne le crois pas, affirma Kurt.

-Ah non?

-Non. Jesse est mauvais, c'est dans sa nature, je l'ai su la première fois que je l'a vu. Tu ne peux rien contre la nature de quelqu'un. »

Sebastian hocha encore la tête. D'un côté, Kurt avait raison. Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de trouver qu'il avait une part de responsabilité dans le comportement de Jesse. Il ne pouvait pas effacer la culpabilité qui le rongeait depuis des décennies.

-Je comprends ton point de vue, se contenta t-il de dire.

-Mais ?

-Il n'y a pas de mais, asséna t-il.

-Tu préfères changer de sujet, c'est ça ? Souffla Kurt.

-Oui, s'il te plaît.

-D'accord. »

Sebastian et Kurt restèrent silencieux.

Sebastian laissa Kurt se perdre dans ses pensées, parce qu'il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour se faire à tout ça. Il se préparait déjà à réconforter son nouvel élève lorsque la vérité le frapperait vraiment. Il était passé par là... Il pouvait comprendre. Bientôt, il serait d'ailleurs l'un des seuls à pouvoir comprendre...

Sebastian retourna chez lui quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait expliqué à Kurt que leur _entraînement _commencerait le soir-même. Ils débuteraient par faire le vide dans son esprit. La partie la plus simple selon Sebastian, mais aussi la plus importante. « _Kurt, tu dois apprendre à vider ton esprit, si tu ne le fais pas, autant dire que tu es à la merci de Jesse. » _Ah ! Ah ! D'après les aperçus qu'il avait eut, vider son esprit n'était absolument pas aisé. Du moins, pas pour lui, après tout, Sebastian était l'ancien, lui, lui n'était que le nouveau qui tentait d'en apprendre au maximum. D'ailleurs, peut être qu'il se mentait à lui même. Kurt était-il réellement le genre de personne à tout quitter pour veiller sur un monde dont il venait à peine d'apprendre l'existence ? Devait-il renoncer à sa vie ? À sa famille ? À ses amis ? Il ne le voulait pas, pas vraiment. Et pourtant ! Il avait soif de vengeance. Il voulait réussir pour vaincre Jesse. Pour lui prouver que même si il réussissait à monter sa plus vieille amie contre lui, il ne pourrait pas avoir le dessus sur sa personne.

Oui, il était déterminé. Ce soir, il parviendrait à faire ce que lui demandait Sebastian. Plus personne ne pourrait jamais pénétrer son esprit. Plus personne ne pourrait avoir accès à ses plus grandes peurs. Plus jamais il ne laisserait ses sentiments régir sa vie.

Kurt se demanda combien de temps il pourrait rester avec sa mère, avec Mercedes. Il refusa de penser à Blaine, en sachant que ça ne ferait qu'aggraver ses problèmes. Alors il pensa à Rachel, aurait-il l'occasion de se réconcilier avec elle ? Le voulait-il ? Il ne le savait même pas. Tout en lui était beaucoup trop confus pour qu'il n'affirme quoi que ce soit. Il savait seulement qu'il était effrayé et qu'en même temps, la détermination, l'ambition bouillonnaient en lui. Elles s'emparaient de son âme, de son corps, de son être. Elles ravageaient tout sur leurs passages, ne laissant place à rien d'autre. À croire que son corps avait décidé pour lui. C'était sûrement ainsi que se montrait le destin.

* * *

Voila pour ce chapitre!

Si je peux , je publierai le prochain la semaine prochaine, mais je ne promets rien.

S'il vous plaît, si vous lisez cette fic , laissez une review. Je sais que c'est saoulant, mais je me demande vraiment si les gens continuent de lire et si ce n'est pas le cas, autant arrêter. Vraiment.

A bientôt.


	6. What hurts the most

**Creep**

**Chapitre cinq**

_What hurts the most._

« It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go  
But I'm doing it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin' what could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was trying to do, oh »

Rascal Flatts – What hurts the most.

* * *

À la fin de la journée, Kurt était épuisé. Il s'allongea sur son lit et s'empara de son téléphone fixe et le fit tourner dans sa main, il hésitait. La vérité était qu'il voulait parler à Blaine, mais qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Il composa le numéro de Mercedes, parce qu'il savait que la jeune femme était aussi capable de l'aider que Blaine et attendit patiemment.

« -Kurt ? Dit-elle à l'autre bout du fil.

-Hey, répondit Kurt doucement.

-Tout va bien ? S'enquit-elle inquiète.»

C'était bien la chose géniale avec Mercedes, elle savait toujours ce qu'il lui passait par la tête, pendant cinq ans, elle avait été l'amie rêvée. Elle était attentive, calme, posée, émotive. Kurt se rappelait encore ce premier novembre, le lendemain de son anniversaire, lorsque ses rêves avaient commencé. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même à Blaine ou Rachel. Ça n'avait été que la première nuit blanche, il s'en sortait, il n'avait pas encore senti la fatigue. Mais au bout d'une semaine, il en avait parlé à Mercedes. Son amie l'avait écouté, chaque matin, lui raconter le même rêve qui le terrifiait. Elle l'avait encouragé. Elle l'avait aidé. Elle avait été la seule à ne pas lui tourner le dos lorsque tout les autres l'avaient fait. Elle avait été la seule à le prendre dans ses bras quand il avait rompu avec Blaine. Elle avait été la seule à comprendre pourquoi il s'était séparé du bouclé.

« -Je me suis disputé avec Rachel, dit Kurt.

-Encore, soupira Mercedes, je suppose que c'est à cause de Jesse ?

-Oui.

-Cet enfoiré. Qu'a t-il fait cette fois ? »

Kurt se surprit à sourire. Il pouvait imaginer la jeune femme rouler des yeux, il savait qu'elle s'énerverait, qu'elle le défendrait.

« -Il... Il a dit à Rachel que je l'avais dragué, dit Kurt.

-QUOI ? Hurla Mercedes. Non. Kurt... Il n'a pas fait ça ! Bon sang ! Ne me dit pas que Rachel l'a cru !

-Si... »

Kurt entendit du bruit en fond et devina que Mercedes s'était levé et qu'elle tournait en rond dans sa chambre.

« -Bon sang ! Je vais me la faire ! Tu peux être sûr que lundi, elle va entendre parler de moi !

-Mercedes, ce n'est pas très grave...

-Ah non ? »

Mercedes ne semblait pas le croire, Kurt ne lui en voulait pas. Elle savait à quel point l'amitié de Rachel comptait pour Kurt. Elle ne pouvait pas encore savoir à quel point les choses avaient changé pour Kurt.

« -Non, répondit-il, sûr de lui, maintenant, je sais qu'elle est prête à me lâcher pour un mec...

-C'est vrai blanc-bec, tu as pris une décision ?

-Je vais devenir un gardien et je vais me battre contre lui.

-Tu es sûr de toi ?

-Oui.

-Alors tu as mon soutien. »

Des larmes jaillirent aux coins des yeux de Kurt sans qu'il ne s'y attende et un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres, incontrôlable. Il mit son poing dans la bouche, pour étouffer le son, mais rien à faire, sa respiration se fit plus rapide et les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, chaudes, avant de tomber sur ses cuisses. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, il ne contrôlait plus rien et était incapable d'arrêter.

« -Kurt, tu pleures ? S'enquit Mercedes. »

Kurt ferma les yeux, il tenta de se calmer, de respirer, mais c'était impossible, il étouffait, la réalité trop brutale tout à coup.

« -Kurt ! Blanc-bec, il faut que tu calmes ! »

Kurt inspira, il tenta. Son cœur battait la chamade et il se maudissait. Fichues larmes ! Fichue crise de panique !

« -Kurt, dis-moi pourquoi tu pleures... , chuchota Mercedes.

-Je... Je ne pleure pas, démenti le châtain.

-Dis moi ce qu'il se passe.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est stupide ! »

Mercedes claqua la langue à l'autre bout du fil et Kurt rit à travers ses larmes. Il essuya ses joues d'un revers de la main. La crise semblait passer et il ne comprenait vraiment pas son propre comportement. C'était comme s'il était soudain devenu bipolaire, un instant, il faisait une crise de panique et l'instant d'après, l'ouragan était passé.

« -Tu es sensible, dit Mercedes, ça ne veut pas dire que la raison pour laquelle tu pleures est stupide, raconte-moi. »

Kurt ne savait pas comment l'annoncer... Y avait-il une bonne façon de lui dire la vérité ? À dire vrai, il avait peur de perdre son amie... Qu'allait-il faire si Mercedes lui tournait également le dos ?

Cette façon de penser était stupide. Il savait bien que Mercedes ne l'abandonnerait pas, pas maintenant, pas après toutes ces aventures. De toute façon, Kurt lui devait la vérité, Mercedes lui avait donné son soutien, elle l'avait cru, avait cru Sebastian. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir maintenant, il ne pouvait pas lui cacher la vérité.

« -Sebastian m'a dit... Mercy, il m'a dit que j'allais devenir un gardien et que je le serai pour cent ans !

-Oh...

-Je ne vais pas vieillir pendant deux cents ans parce qu'après je devrai surveiller mon élève ! »

Mercedes était silencieuse au bout du fil et Kurt savait déjà pourquoi, sans même la voir, elle cherchait une réponse positive. Elle cherchait à garder le contrôle et à le rassurer, à le réconforter.

« -Blanc-bec, s'écria t-elle après un moment, vois le bon côté des choses, tu ne vivras pas la crise de la quarantaine avant longtemps au moins. »

Kurt avait eu raison. Mercedes avait d'ailleurs réussit à trouver un côté positif. S'il n'était pas aussi déprimé, il aurait même probablement rit, mais il n'y arrivait pas, parce que la vérité était là, à sa porte et qu'elle ne lui laissait pas le choix.

« -Je vais tous vous perdre, murmura t-il.

-Kurt, tu ne peux pas te permettre de penser à ça maintenant, le morigéna t-elle. Il faut que tu te concentres et que tu battes cet enflure de Jesse d'abord, priorités, d'accord ?

-Tu as raison... Je suis désolé.

-Ne t'excuse pas, dis-toi que tu as encore du temps, nous avons encore du temps, profitons-en, ok ?

-Merci Mercy.

-Quand tu veux, va dormir maintenant, Seb doit t'attendre.

-Ouais, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit blanc-bec. »

Kurt raccrocha, il posa le téléphone sur le socle et s'enroula dans ses couvertures. Il ferma les yeux et inspira. Mercedes avait parfaitement raison. Il devait battre Jesse, lui faire mordre la poussière, ensuite, il pourrait se morfondre autant qu'il voudrait.

* * *

_Kurt avait mis du temps à s'endormir, son cerveau refusant de le laisser lâcher prise et lorsqu'il arriva dans le parc, Sebastian était déjà présent, les mains sur les hanches et le regard sérieux. Le châtain frissonna, il avait l'impression d'être un soldat qui s'était réveillé en retard. _

_« -Tu es arrivé tard, commenta Sebastian. _

_-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je suis désolé. »_

_ Désolé ? Pourquoi s'excusait-il ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal ! Sebastian secoua la tête et sourit. _

_« -Prêt pour l'entraînement ? Lui demanda t-il. _

_-Bonsoir Seb, ça me fait également plaisir de te voir, oui, ma soirée s'est bien déroulée, et la tienne ? Répliqua Kurt. _

_-Je suis désolé Kurt, je sais que... »_

_ Kurt ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Apparemment, Sebastian et lui étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes, tout deux un peu perdus, stressés. _

_« -Je sais, dit doucement Kurt, je ne t'en veux pas vraiment, je suis prêt, enfin... Je crois ? _

_-C'est déjà un bon point, tu te souviens comment faire ?_

_-Je me concentre sur l'eau, c'est ça ?_

_-Oui. _

_-Bon, c'est parti. »_

_Kurt s'assit par terre, en tailleur. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de percevoir le bruit de l'eau. Il y était, il l'entendait. Régulier. Bien qu'au début ce ne soit qu'un son, il réussit bientôt à voir l'image de l'eau dans son esprit, ce qui lui paru étrange. L'eau montait dans les tuyaux de la fontaine, puis ressortait en magnifique jet coloré. Ensuite, elle allait s'écraser dans le bassin. _

_« -C'est bien Kurt, continue comme ça, l'encouragea Sebastian.»_

_ Kurt se concentra désormais sur un seul et unique jet. Il était violet. Un magnifique violet. Et il avait l'impression d'être ce jet. C'était un cercle continu. Il rentrait dans la fontaine, traversait les tuyaux, remontait, puis était expulsé à l'extérieur pour s'écraser dans le bassin. Le choc faisait que le jet se désintégrait, transformé en plusieurs centaines de molécules d'eaux qui allaient rejoindre leurs compagnes. Kurt voyait chacune de ces molécules. Kurt était une molécule, minuscule et inexistante à l'œil humain. Puis, c'était reparti. Cela continuait. Il était derechef aspiré dans les tuyaux. Et le cercle se poursuivait. C'était indescriptible, merveilleux. _

J'espère que j'ai réussi, Seb, pensa t-il.

_ Il réintégra le parc, son corps et ce avant d'avoir obtenu la moindre réponse de son mentor. Il ouvrit les yeux, souffla et se releva. Sebastian avait les yeux fermés, il était concentré. Kurt arriva par derrière et chuchota un léger « bouh » à son oreille. Sebastian sursauta et lui fit face._

_« -Bon sang Kurt ! S'exclama Sebastian. Tu m'as fait peur ! _

_-Je croyais que tu devinais chacune de mes actions, bonjour le maître, se moqua Kurt. »_

_ Sebastian n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Maintenant que le choc était passé, il était capable de s'émerveiller : Kurt avait réussi ! Il avait vidé son esprit et Sebastian n'était plus en mesure de lire dans ses pensées. Il était presque déçu, parce que les pensées du châtain étaient plutôt amusantes et permettaient à Sebastian de savoir à quoi s'attendre, mais il était soudain fier de son élève. C'était la tâche la plus simple de son apprentissage, mais bon sang, Kurt avait réussi du premier coup ! _

_« -Kurt..._

_-Oui, oui, c'est bon, je me tais ô grand gourou des gardiens._

_-Kurt ! _

_-J'ai dit que j'arrêtais, calme-toi, respire ! _

_-Tu vas me laisser en placer une ? S'enquit Sebastian. _

_-Pas la peine de s'énerver._

_-Je ne m'énerve pas, j'essaie désespérément de te dire que je ne lis plus dans tes pensées ! » _

_Kurt se figea, sa bouche formait un « o » parfait et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Sebastian lui lança un énorme sourire, ses dents blanches dévoilées. _

_« -QUOI ? Hurla Kurt. _

_-Je ne lis plus dans tes pensées ! Répéta joyeusement Sebastian._

_-C'est... J'ai réussi ?_

_-Oui ! »_

_ Sebastian s'attendait à ce que Kurt saute de joie, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Le châtain restait stoïque et semblait presque déçu. _

_« -Mais je n'ai rien fait..., protesta Kurt. »_

_ C'était donc ça le problème, Kurt ne comprenait simplement pas ce qu'il avait réussi à faire. _

_« -Tu es devenu l'eau, n'est-ce pas ? Lui dit Sebastian. »_

_ Kurt hocha la tête, il semblait surpris que Sebastian l'ait deviné. Ils étaient tous passés par là, Sebastian se souvenait avoir été lui même surpris, tout ça lui semblait lointain, mais il s'en souvenait. Ce n'était pas le genre de moments qu'on oubliait. _

_« -Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Kurt._

_-C'est le parc, c'est inexplicable. _

_-Je suis de nouveau seul dans ma tête alors ?_

_-Oui. _

_-Dieu merci._

_-Je comprends ton soulagement. »_

_ Et pour être soulagé, le châtain était soulagé, il se sentait libéré, il pouvait enfin penser librement sans avoir peur, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être sceptique. _

_« -Mais... Je ne comprends pas, protesta Kurt, je veux dire, d'accord je suis devenu l'eau, mais... _

_-Tu as appris à te servir de tes pouvoirs, dit Sebastian. »_

_ Kurt écarquilla les yeux. De quoi parlait Sebastian ? Être gardien ne suffisait pas ? Voilà qu'il avait des pouvoirs ?! C'était quoi ce cirque ? _

_« -Minute papillon ! S'exclama t-il, quels pouvoirs ? _

_-Tes pouvoirs de gardien._

_-J'ai des pouvoirs ?_

_-Oui, mais tu dois apprendre à les connaître, à t'en servir. _

_-Et tu vas m'apprendre, c'est ça ?_

_-C'est à ça que sert l'entraînement. » _

_ Kurt se calma et prit un instant pour vraiment y réfléchir. Ça ne semblait pas si fou que ça quand il y pensait vraiment c'était probablement grâce à ces pouvoirs que Jesse parvenait à faire toutes ces horribles choses. Tout prenait un sens et Kurt se surprit à être impatient, à avoir soif de connaissance. _

_« -Quelle sera la deuxième étape ? S'enquit-il._

_-On y arrivera le moment voulu, répondit Sebastian._

_-Mais..._

_-Un entraînement est fatigant, il faut que tu récupères d'abord._

_-Je ne comprends pas, admit Kurt. »_

_ Évidemment qu'il ne comprenait pas, Sebastian avait envie de se gifler. Il semblait oublier les détails importants à chaque fois, bon sang ! _

_« -Kurt, le sommeil est censé te rendre ton énergie, te reposer, c'est le sommeil qui te permet de vivre le jour, expliqua t-il. _

_-Mais les entraînements me fatiguent, c'est bien ça. _

_-Oui, c'est comme si tu... C'est comme si tu devenais un sportif dans ton sommeil, mais comme tu continues à vivre le jour, s'entraîner constamment reviendrait à ne pas dormir. Jamais. » _

_ Kurt comprenait, bien qu'impatient, il ne voulait pas non plus s'écrouler de fatigue pas alors qu'il commençait à peine à retrouver le sommeil ! _

_« -Il y aura quand même une deuxième étape ? S'enquit-il, inquiet. _

_-Bien sûr_

_-Qu'est ce que ce sera?_

_-Surprise, surprise, chantonna Sebastian._

_-Je n'aime pas les surprises, soupira Kurt en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. » _

_ Sebastian observa la moue du châtain et se retint d'éclater de rire. Kurt lui rappelait vraiment un enfant la veille de Noël. _

_« -Tu devras faire avec ! Lui dit-il. _

_-Génial, marmonna Kurt._

_-Kurt, ne soit pas de mauvaise foi. Nous avons bien avancé, le rassura t-il. »_

_ Kurt ne semblait pas tout à fait convaincu. Sebastian ne lui en voulait pas, le châtain ne pouvait pas imaginer le chemin qui l'attendait. _

_« -D'accord..., souffla Kurt. »_

_ Sebastian décida qu'il était temps pour lui de lui changer les idées et d'assouvir sa propre curiosité. _

_« -Je peux te poser des questions ? Lança t-il joyeusement._

_-Oui, répondit Kurt._

_-Tu m'as questionné sur mon passé, tu accepterais de parler du tien ?_

_-Je suppose, soupira Kurt. _

_-Je peux passer tout à l'heure ?_

_-Il faut que je réfléchisse._

_-Kurt._

_-Oui, tu peux._

_-Merci. »_

_ Sebastian disparu et Kurt fronça les sourcils. Il aurait pu au moins le prévenir ! Lui dire au revoir ! Le saluer ! Quelque chose. N'importe quoi. C'était impoli de partir ainsi. _

_ Kurt soupira. Il était probablement temps de se réveiller de toute façon. _

* * *

Kurt ouvrit les yeux et la lumière du soleil le frappa de plein fouet. Il grommela avant de remonter sa couverture sur son visage pour se protéger.

Le châtain resta allongé ainsi plusieurs minutes. Bon sang, ce qu'il était fatigué ! Sebastian avait définitivement raison, ces entraînements avaient des effets secondaires sur lui. Il avait beau avoir dormi toute la nuit, il avait l'impression d'avoir enchaîné une semaine de nuits blanches.

Il tenta de se lever, ignorant le soleil qui était à présent plus supportable, mais la tâche se trouva être plus compliquée qu'il ne l'avait prévu : son corps était engourdi, courbaturé et il ne pensait qu'à une chose : retourner dormir.

Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à se tirer du lit, Kurt décida d'envoyer un message à Mercedes afin que la jeune femme se joigne à Sebastian et lui. Kurt était nerveux, Sebastian voulait apparemment lui poser des questions et le châtain ne savait absolument pas à quoi s'attendre. Avoir Mercedes à ses côtés le rassurait, il savait que la jeune femme pourrait répondre à certaines questions s'il n'en avait pas la force, il savait également qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à dire à Sebastian d'aller au diable si la question était trop personnelle.

Mercedes lui répondit favorablement quelques minutes plus tard. Kurt prévint Sebastian, qui comprit et ne s'opposa pas à sa présence.

En début d'après midi, Mercedes et Sebastian arrivèrent chez Kurt. Le châtain ouvrit la porte et sourit, il semblait que ses deux amis soient arrivés en même temps sans le vouloir.

Kurt ouvrit la porte en grand et ils entrèrent.

Les trois amis s'installèrent dans le salon, ils semblaient avoir trouvé une routine puisqu'ils prirent les mêmes places que la fois précédentes.

« -Je crois que tu as des questions, dit Kurt à Sebastian. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi, je t'écoute, pose les. »

Kurt savait que la visite de Sebastian avait un but précis et il ne voulait pas perdre de temps en futilités. Sebastian sembla apprécier, à en juger par son sourire.

« -Kurt, tu es sûr que ça va ? S'enquit Mercedes avant que Sebastian n'ai eu le temps de répondre. Tu es tout pâle.

-Mercy, je suis toujours pâle, plaisanta Kurt, mais oui, je vais bien, je suis juste un peu fatigué. Seb, tu peux commencer l'interrogatoire. »

Mercedes ne semblait pas convaincue, mais elle savait que Kurt finirait par lui expliquer ce qu'il lui arrivait, alors elle laissa couler, après tout, elle même était curieuse d'entendre les questions de Sebastian.

« -Je veux comprendre la situation, dit Sebastian.

-Quelle situation ? S'enquit Kurt.

-Je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer ça, mais j'ai écouté tes pensées... Et j'ai cru comprendre que les amis de Jesse étaient les tiens.. »

C'était donc ça... Effectivement, Kurt n'allait pas apprécier. Mercedes s'empara de sa main et il lui lança un sourire plein de reconnaissance.

« -C'est vrai, confirma t-il.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Sebastian, j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils ne l'étaient plus...

-C'est assez simple, souffla Kurt, pour que tu comprennes bien la situation, il va falloir que je remonte à loin, d'accord ? »

Sebastian hocha la tête.

« -Quand je suis arrivée au lycée, je ne connaissais vraiment que Rachel et... , Kurt prit une légère pause puis continua, Blaine. En seconde, j'ai rejoins le Glee Club, c'est grâce au Glee Club que nous nous sommes tous rapprochés. Rachel et moi étions inséparables cependant, elle était ma meilleure amie, nous faisions tout ensemble, nous n'avions pas de secrets l'un pour l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Jesse arrive... A cette époque, j'avais un petit ami, Blaine, mais je n'imposais pas sa présence, nous faisions parti du même groupe d'amis, mais nous séparions tout, nos moments entre amis, mes moments avec Rachel, nos moments ensemble...

-Le parfait équilibre, constata Sebastian. »

Mercedes savait que le reste de la conversation serait difficile pour Kurt, elle lui lança un coup d'œil et décida de raconter la suite, pour lui laisser le temps de respirer, de se remettre de ses émotions.

« -C'est tout à fait ça, dit la jeune femme. Comme l'a dit Kurt, Blaine était notre ami, mais quand nous étions tous ensemble, ils n'agissaient pas comme un couple, nous n'avions pas l'impression d'être de trop. Tout le monde était heureux, sauf que Jesse est arrivé et que Rachel s'est mise à le ramener partout... D'abord elle a craqué sur lui et nous l'a présenté, il était plutôt sympa alors nous l'avons accueilli les bras ouverts... Tout à coup, il venait avec nous à chaque sortie, puis...

-Elle s'est mise à le ramener à nos sorties entre filles, finit Kurt, tristement. »

Sebastian fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

« -Je suis plus proche des filles, expliqua Kurt en voyant son expression perdue, Blaine était celui qui traînait avec les garçons, sourit-il.

-Et c'était si mal que ça de le ramener ? S'enquit Sebastian.

-Quand tu prévois une journée entre filles, lui expliqua Kurt et que tu préviens une heure avant que ton petit ami vient, c'est mal oui, parce que ça casse la journée de tout le monde.

-Tu ne l'as jamais fait ?

-Mercedes te l'a dit, je n'imposais Blaine à personne, je le laissais sortir avec les garçons, il me laissait sortir avec les filles, on se laissait du temps à part... Alors ça m'énervait qu'elle le ramène, parce qu'elle s'est rapidement mise à le ramener même à nos sorties à deux et crois-moi, tenir la chandelle quand un couple n'arrête pas de se tripoter, de s'embrasser et de faire des messes basses, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle. Alors, au bout d'un moment, j'ai ramené Blaine aussi... Ça aurait pu être bien, mais je ne supportais pas Jesse.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Sebastian. »

Kurt ferma les yeux. Sebastian lui laissa le temps de se reprendre, de s'éclaircir les esprits. Il pouvait comprendre que cette conversation était difficile pour le châtain.

Kurt détestait repenser à cette époque. Quand il y repensait, il sentait toute sa haine pour Jesse se décupler. Si cet abruti de psychopathe ne s'était pas pointé, Kurt aurait toujours ses amis, il aurait toujours Blaine. Le fait de les avoir perdu à cause de Jesse le mettait en colère. Il détestait également Rachel, parce que la jeune femme l'avait trahie et qu'il se revoyait, des mois auparavant, déçu et attristé après chaque sortie gâchée.

« -Il y avait une aura bizarre autour de lui, dit Kurt, je ne sais pas, quelque chose d'indescriptible qui me gênait.

-Je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire..., souffla Sebastian. Je suppose que ce n'était pas tout... »

Kurt serra la main de Mercedes dans la sienne avec force, la jeune femme se rapprocha discrètement de lui, comme pour lui apporter son soutien physique. Ils y étaient. La pire partie de l'histoire.

« -Non, mon anniversaire est arrivé, dit Kurt. Jesse s'est montré étrange toute la soirée, il était proche de moi, trop proche, il me souriait, me parlait. Mes rêves ont commencé ce soir là... Je me sentais toujours pourchassé, en danger, alors mes nuits blanches se sont multipliées... Je ne dormais plus, j'étais épuisé, de mauvaise humeur et Blaine... Blaine est un garçon adorable, il a toujours tout fait pour moi, il me connaît mieux que personne, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas... Il s'est mit à poser des questions, je ne voulais pas répondre, je ne savais pas quoi répondre, il aurait trouvé mes peurs stupides, il m'aurait donné des raisons logiques et c'était la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin... Je savais au fond de moi que j'avais raison de m'inquiéter. Je voulais qu'on m'écoute, pas qu'on me rassure... »

Kurt prit une pause pour inspirer. Il n'avait jamais reparlé de la rupture et ce n'était que maintenant que tout le frappait réellement.

« -C'était stupide de ma part, c'était sûrement la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais faite, mais Blaine... Blaine me connaissait trop bien pour abandonner... Il insistait, il voulait comprendre et... J'ai rompu. Du jour au lendemain... J'étais épuisé, perdu et je ne supportais plus de le blesser... Alors j'ai rompu. Rachel... Rachel était censée être là pour moi, passer ses nuits au téléphone avec moi, mais elle a continué sa vie... »

La main de Mercedes dans la sienne était comme une ancre pour le châtain. Il tentait de ne pas se perdre dans ses souvenirs, de ne pas revoir le regard de Blaine lorsqu'il avait murmuré ces mots qui avaient tout détruits : « c'est fini ». Deux mots, c'était tout ce qu'il avait fallu.

« -C'est à dire ? Demanda Sebastian. »

Sebastian comprenait les grandes lignes, mais il devait admettre qu'il était perdu, il n'avait jamais vécu ça. Il pouvait compatir, pas comprendre. Il savait bien que c'était difficile pour Kurt, mais il avait besoin d'analyser la situation dans son ensemble pour déterminer les dégâts causés par Jesse.

« -Kurt et Blaine étaient vraiment amoureux, répondit Mercedes à la place du châtain, ils étaient ce couple qu'on pense ne pouvoir voir qu'à la télé. On le savait tous, on savait qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre... Quand ils ont rompus, ça a fichu un coup à tout le monde... On ne savait pas quoi faire, nous étions déstabilisés, nous les aimions tout les deux et ils étaient effondrés... Nous avons été là pour Blaine, parce qu'il nous laissait faire, il nous laissait être là, Kurt était différent, il s'est isolé et nous l'avons laissé faire parce que nous savions que seule Rachel pouvait l'aider... Sauf qu'elle avait Jesse...

-Elle me proposait de sortir, expliqua Kurt, j'étais heureux à cette perspective et le soir venu, elle m'annonçait que Jesse ferait partie de la sortie. Ils se tenaient la main, je marchais derrière, je les voyais heureux, amoureux...

-Et il rentrait encore plus triste, termina Mercedes. »

Sebastian hocha la tête, silencieux. Il commençait a vraiment comprendre la situation, Jesse s'était servi de cette histoire pour détruire Kurt afin de le faire craquer... Bon sang, Sebastian le savait mauvais, mais pas à ce point !

Le téléphone de Kurt se mit à sonner et brisa le silence. Kurt le sortit de sa poche et l'observa, abasourdi.

Santana.

Mercedes lui lança un regard inquiet, mais Kurt se contenta de sourire. Il n'avait pas vu ce nom s'afficher sur son écran depuis des semaines, mais il se sentait étrangement heureux à l'idée de parler à la latina.

« -Excusez-moi, dit Kurt à Sebastian et Mercedes.»

Kurt décrocha.

_« -Allô ? _

_-Mon deuxième Poney préféré ! Chantonna la latina. Comment vas-tu ?_

_-Euh... Bien et toi ?_

_-Je vais toujours bien Porcelaine. Tu le sais. Bon, passons les préliminaires, tu fais quelque chose demain soir ? »_

Kurt fronça les sourcils, venant de Santana, cette question était à double tranchant.

_« -Pourquoi ?Demanda Kurt, méfiant._

_-Kurtie, soupira Santana, répond à la maudite question._

_-Non, grogna Kurt. _

_-Génial ! S'exclama Santana. Je fais une soirée, je veux que tu viennes. »_

Une soirée ? Santana voulait que Kurt aille à une soirée ? Avait-elle perdue l'esprit ?!

_« -Qui sera là ? S'enquit Kurt._

_-Tout le monde. »_

Kurt écarquilla les yeux. C'était comme si Santana avait oublié la situation de Kurt. Des mois auparavant, il n'aurait pas réfléchi et aurait immédiatement dit oui, mais aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes. Il ne faisait plus partie de leur bande. La moitié de ses anciens amis lui en voulaient encore d'avoir brisé le cœur de Blaine pour l'amour de dieu ! De plus, « tout le monde » incluait Rachel et Jesse et Kurt n'était pas sûr de vouloir les voir.

_« -Santana... Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... _

_-Kurtie, écoute, je suis au courant pour toi et mains d'hommes, mais franchement, tu nous manques, ok ? Je sais que les choses sont compliquées, mais je gère gros nez et son débile de copain, le hobbit ne te prendra pas la tête non plus, tu le sais. _

_-Je ne sais pas..._

_-Britt' veut son poney chéri, Porcelaine, alors elle l'aura, compris ?! _»

A cet instant, Kurt savait qu'il aurait beau protester, il finirait par céder : si Brittany voulait qu'il vienne, Santana ferait tout pour qu'il soit présent et il ne trouvait rien à redire. Brittany lui manquait également.

_« -Je viens de me souvenir que j'ai un truc de prévu avec mon voisin, tenta t-il tout de même._

_-Tu es un mauvais menteur, tu le sais, protesta Santana. Quel voisin ?_

_-Sebastian, dit Kurt, il est seul, ses parents ont déménagé en Australie, il sera au lycée avec nous et il habite en face alors je lui tiens compagnie._

_-Ramène le._

_-Pardon ?_

_-Tu m'as entendu, je m'en moque. Tu seras là et si pour te faire venir il doit être là, soit. En plus, s'il doit être au lycée avec nous, ça lui fera de nouveaux amis. »_

Kurt avait eu raison : Santana était prête à tout pour le faire venir et son excuse tombait à l'eau. Non seulement il ne pouvait pas échapper à cette soirée, mais en plus il embarquait Sebastian dans ses histoires.

_« -Santana, je vais lui demander, ok ? Je te rappelle. _

_-Je n'accepterai pas de non, Kurtie, dit-elle joyeusement. »_

Kurt se retint de grogner. Santana savait déjà qu'elle avait gagné.

_« -Je sais, grogna t-il. »_

Kurt raccrocha et soupira en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il rencontra les regards amusés de Sebstian et Mercedes et grogna de nouveau.

« -Alors comme ça, mes parents sont en Australie ? Se moqua Sebastian. Je suis heureux de l'apprendre.

-Je suis désolé, répliqua Kurt, j'ai paniqué, il fallait que j'invente quelque chose.

-Kurt ! S'écria Mercedes. »

Kurt observa la mine outrée de son amie et réalisa qu'elle était peut être derrière toute cette histoire.

« -Tu le savais, n'est ce pas ? S'enquit-il.

-Oui, je ne savais pas qu'elle appellerait maintenant, répondit Mercedes, mais oui.

-Jesse et Rachel seront là, Mercy !

-Et alors ? Répliqua la jeune femme, ça ne te ferait pas de mal de passer une soirée avec nous. »

Kurt devait admettre qu'elle marquait un point. Il réfléchit un instant, il devait prendre une décision rapidement il le savait, mais il ne savait pas laquelle était la meilleure.

Il était effrayé à l'idée de revoir ses anciens amis, mais en même temps, il ne voyait pas de meilleure façon de montrer à Jesse qu'il était prêt à se battre.

« -Tu as raison, admit-il. Bien. Je viendrai. »

Kurt se tourna vers Sebastian et sourit.

« -Seb, tu es invité aussi, annonça t-il. »

Sebastian écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

« -Moi ?

-Oui, dit doucement Kurt. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

-Tu iras, avec ou sans moi, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit Sebastian.

-Je pense que oui, Santana ne me laissera pas le choix de toute façon, rit Kurt.

-Ce sera avec moi alors, je préfère garder Jesse à l'œil.

-D'accord, je vais prévenir Santana. »

Kurt tapa sur quelques touches de son téléphone pour prévenir Santana de leur latine lui envoya un émoticône souriant un instant plus tard. Kurt inspira. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière à présent.

« -Kurt, je peux te poser une question ? Demanda Sebastian, un instant plus tard.

-Oui.

-Je suis désolé en avance, mais... Ton petit ami, s'il t'aimait, n'a t-il pas essayé de te … Récupérer ? »

Mercedes lança un regard inquiet au châtain lorsqu'il éclata de rire. Un rire nerveux plein de tristesse. Blaine n'avait-il pas essayé de le récupérer ? Kurt se disait parfois qu'il aurait été préférable que le bouclé ait simplement abandonné.

« -Oh que si, répondit Kurt, il essayé. Il est venu chez moi tous les jours, sa mère est la meilleure amie de la mienne, alors rentrer chez moi n'était pas un problème... Il a essayé de me parler, au début, de me convaincre, puis il s'est mit à crier, à hurler, il m'a supplié... »

Le cœur de Sebastian se brisa un peu plus. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait vu que Kurt et sa douleur mais il comprenait enfin que d'autres personnes avaient été blessées à cause de Jesse. À cause de lui.

« -Et qu'as-tu fait ? Demanda t-il bien qu'il se doute de la réponse.

-Moi ? Je l'ai ignoré, admit Kurt tristement. Je le laissais parler mais je ne lui répondais pas, il a fini par abandonner... Aujourd'hui, quand il me parle je lui réponds...

-Mais ce n'est plus comme avant, conclut Sebastian.

-Je n'en sais rien, soupira Kurt. Les choses sont différentes maintenant, j'aimerais retrouver mes amis, le retrouver lui, mais dans peu de temps, je les perdrai tous... Je veux juste avoir la chance d'arranger les choses avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

-J'espère que tu y parviendras, dit Sebastian. »

Mercedes avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle secoua la tête et força un sourire sur son visage.

« -Bon ! S'écria t-elle joyeusement, on y va ensemble demain ? »

Kurt lui lança un regard plein de reconnaissance avant de se tourner vers Sebastian qui hocha la tête.

« -On y va ensemble, confirma t-il. »

Le châtain sourit derechef. Ce ne serait pas parfait, loin de là, mais il était déterminé, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Au diable Jesse, il redeviendrait celui qu'il avait été.

* * *

_Avoir cette conversation avec Mercedes et Sebastian lui remémorait beaucoup de souvenirs, mais surtout ceux concernant Blaine, qui avait été essentiel à sa vie pendant seize ans. Kurt ne pouvait l'ignorer, ces deux années avec lui avaient été les meilleures de sa vie. En réalité, Blaine avait embelli ses seize premières années. Parce qu'il avait été là, parce qu'il le connaissait, mieux que personne. En comparaison, quand Kurt pensait aux derniers mois écoulés, il se rendait compte qu'ils avaient été les pires de sa vie, que Blaine lui manquait horriblement. Il aurait tant aimé l'avoir auprès de lui, lui dire ce qu'il était, ce qu'il allait devenir. Il aurait aimé que Blaine lui dise qu'il s'en moquait, qu'il le prenne dans ses bras. Ce n'était qu'un désir, cependant, pas la réalité. Dans un an, peut être deux, Kurt serait obligé de trouver une excuse pour le quitter. Peut être aller à la fac ? Un tour du monde ? Peut être qu'il irait à la fac, qu'il ferait le tour du monde, mais ce serait sans Blaine, sans ses amis et il ne serait plus Kurt, du moins, il ne serait plus le même Kurt. Cette perspective le terrifiait. _

_« -Kurt ? »_

_Kurt sursauta. Il s'attendait à ce que Jesse vienne, encore, mais ce n'était pas lui. Non, ce n'était pas non plus Sebastian. Il fronça les sourcils, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Le châtain se retourna. Il ne se trompait pas. Blaine était là, il était face à lui, ses cheveux bouclés partant dans tous les sens, son survêtement bas au niveau des hanches et torse nu et... _

_« -Encore ce fichu rêve ! Maugréa Blaine._

_-Q-quoi ? Murmura Kurt. _

_-Tiens, dit Blaine amèrement, tu as changé de ton. »_

_ Kurt n'arrivait pas à y croire : Blaine était là, il semblait en colère, attristé, son regard ancré dans celui de Kurt et le châtain ne pouvait que rester planter là, complètement perdu. _

_« -Blaine, de quoi parles-tu ? S'enquit-il. _

_-Ce n'est qu'un rêve Blaine, ton rêve habituel, tenta de se convaincre le bouclé. Tu vas te réveiller et tu feras comme si rien ne s'était passé, tu peux le faire. »_

_ Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son cœur s'emballa comme celui d'une collégienne, mais il s'en moquait : Blaine rêvait de lui ! Il rêvait de Kurt et si c'était le cas, il y avait encore un espoir ! Peut être qu'il n'avait pas tout gâcher ! Il ne savait pas pourquoi Blaine était là, mais c'était peut être son opportunité ! L'occasion rêvée d'obtenir des informations qui l'aideraient à le reconquérir ! Au diable le futur, décida Kurt. _

_« -Tu rêves souvent de moi ? Demanda doucement Kurt._

_-Pff, soupira t-il, je peux lui dire, ce n'est pas vraiment Kurt. »_

_ Kurt sourit. Blaine semblait si troublé, comme s'il avait vraiment l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Il pense qu'il l'est, se rappela Kurt. Dieu qu'il était adorable. _

_« -Tu peux tout me dire, dit Kurt en jouant le jeu. _

_-Je rêvais souvent de toi, avoua Blaine, mais ça ne m'est pas arrivé depuis pas mal de temps, c'est sûrement cette maudite fête qui me rappelle des souvenirs._

_-Oui, cette fête nous cause beaucoup de soucis, hein ?_

_-Ouais, bon sang Kurt ! Cria Blaine, on aurait dû y aller ensemble ! Si seulement tu n'étais pas si têtu ! _

_-Tu aimerais changer les choses?_

_-A quoi bon espérer? Je ne le peux pas. »_

_ C'était comme si on venait de le poignarder, Kurt avait encore plus mal, Blaine abandonnait, il laissait tomber et le châtain ne savait pas pourquoi ça le blessait autant. C'était ce qu'il voulait, après tout. Pourtant, après l'espoir retrouvé quelques minutes plus tôt, ce coup semblait encore plus ravageur. _

_« -Tu as abandonné, souffla t-il._

_-Je ne veux plus parler à un mur, la bataille est perdue, je commence à l'accepter. _

_-La guerre ne l'est pas, je te croyais plus combatif ! »_

_ Bon sang, que racontait-il ? Il avait perdu la tête ? Kurt ne comprenait plus rien. Il avait passé tant de temps à espérer que Blaine abandonne et voilà qu'il s'emportait parce qu'il avait ce qu'il voulait ? C'était peut être un signe, au final ! Peut être que l'univers lui donnait une raison de ne plus espérer ! Peut être que l'univers lui donnait la preuve qu'il ne pouvait pas récupérer le bouclé. _

_« -Ah non ? Et je suis censé faire quoi, hein ? Répliqua Blaine, te parler à la fête comme si de rien n'était ?_

_-Oui ! S'exclama Kurt. Si je t'envoie bouler, envoie-moi au diable, oublie-moi. _

_-Je commence à devenir carrément fou. _

_-Je ne pense pas... Blaine tu sais que... »_

_ Kurt se coupa, Blaine n'était plus là. Sebastian par contre, lui, était bien là, les bras croisés, il souriait. _

_« -Que... Que s'est-il passé ? S'enquit Kurt._

_-Bravo, dit Sebastian, on arrive à la seconde étape plus vite que je ne le pensais ! _

_-Où est Blaine ?_

_-Il est de retour dans ses rêves habituels._

_-C'est moi qui l'ai fait apparaître ?_

_-Oui. _

_-Mais comment?_

_-Tu l'as souhaité._

_-C'est tout? Je veux, j'ai?_

_-Ce n'est pas si simple, mais on va dire que oui. _

_-C'est comme ça que Jesse a fait, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Oui... _

_-Donc imaginons que je veuille... Une arme tiens ! Que je la veuille vraiment ? _

_-Tu l'aurais immédiatement. _

_-Tu penses que je peux essayer ?_

_-Si ça te fait plaisir, oui. »_

_ Kurt voulait à tout prix voir ce dont il était capable. Était-il réellement capable de faire apparaître quelque chose selon ses envies ? Il se concentra. Il voulait une arme. Une arme légère, facile à manier, une belle arme. Une arme de femme, fluide. Kurt ne se considérait pas comme une fille, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas la carrure pour porter une épée qui pèserait trois tonnes. Il appréciait la finesse. _

_ Rien ne se produisit. C'était plutôt frustrant. Il retenta l'expérience. Il voulait une arme capable de le débarrasser de Jesse. _

Flop.

_Sans qu'il ne sache comment, une épée atterrit à ses pieds. Il se pencha et la ramassa. Sa lame était en argent, elle brillait de mille feux. Légère comme l'air, souple dans son poignet. Kurt était fasciné par la beauté de celle-ci, par le tigre gravé sur le manche. Il la fit tourner pendant un instant. Il avait l'impression de la posséder depuis toujours, comme si cette épée lui était destinée. _

_« -Je n'arrive pas à y croire, souffla Sebastian. »_

_ Kurt détacha ses yeux de l'arme pour observer son mentor._

_« -Quoi ?_

_-L'épée ! S'écria t-il._

_-Qu'est ce qu'elle a l'épée ?_

_-Kurt... Puis-je la voir un instant ?_

_-Si tu veux. » _

_ Kurt lui tendit l'épée. Sebastian lui tendit la main et Kurt la déposa entre ?. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, l'épée vola avant de retomber à terre. Plusieurs mètres plus loin. Kurt écarquilla les yeux avant de courir pour la reprendre. La lame sembla s'illuminer, l'accepter._

_« -C'est quoi son problème ? Demanda Kurt._

_-C'est... J'ai du mal à y croire mais... C'est l'épée de Kae Hashimoto. _

_-L'épée de qui ? _

_-Kae Hashimoto, c'était une japonaise. Elle a vécu au seizième siècle. Une sacrée guerrière. Elle défendait son pays avec hargne aux côtés de son frère, jusqu'à ce qu'un ennemi le tue. Ils étaient sur un navire, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle a jeté son frère à la mer et a pris la relève. Elle a remporté plusieurs batailles, elle a d'ailleurs sauvé le Japon. Ce que personne ne sait, c'est qu'elle était aussi une gardienne. _

_-Elle était Japonaise.. _

_-Il y a eu des gardiens de toutes nationalités. _

_-Cette épée, qu'a t-elle de spécial ? _

_-Kae a été la première gardienne, avant elle, il n'y avait eu que des hommes. Son maître la prenait pour une incapable, parce qu'elle était une femme. La légende veut qu'elle désira une épée parfaite qui lui assurerait la victoire contre son maître. Elle était simple, mais excellente pour une femme. Elle s'est battue contre son maître, qui vaincu, la considéra enfin comme une gardienne à part entière. On dit qu'à sa mort, l'épée a disparu. Depuis, plus personne ne l'a vu. Il y a une prophétie cependant, on dit qu'un jour, un élu, ayant besoin de défier son maître et brave, récupérera l'épée. Je pensais que ce n'était que des racontars... _

_-Mais tu penses que je suis l'élu... ? _

_-Kurt, regarde la lame et lit l'inscription. »_

_ K.H. _

_ Kae Hashimoto. _

_ Kurt Hummel. _

_ K.H. Cette épée lui était destinée. _

_« -Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas la toucher ?_

_-Seul l'élu le peut... _

_-Donc... Je suis le seul à pouvoir la toucher ? _

_-Il semblerait. »_

Kurt... Kurt... Kurt ! Résonna une voix lointaine. Poussin, réveille-toi.

_« -C'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi entend-on ma mère ?_

_-Poussin ! Se moqua Sebastian._

_-Arrête de te moquer ! _

_-Réveille-toi, poussin, on se voit à six heures trente. _

_-La ferme._

_-Vos désirs sont des ordres, ricana Sebastian. »_

_ Kurt grommela. _

* * *

_OKAY. _

_Voilà pour ce chapitre. _

_Je sais que je crains, genre vraiment beaucoup, mais cette fic ne sera EN AUCUN CAS abandonnée. _

_Si vous êtes encore là, si vous suivez, laissez une review s'il vous plaît. Le manque de réponse est carrément décourageant. Même un "ton histoire craint, ta gueule" me va. Honnêtement. _

_BISOUS SUR VOS FESSES. _


	7. This means war

**Creep**

**Chapitre Six**

**This Means War**

**COUCOU TOUS LE MONDE ! **

**Aheum, je m'améliore, non? **

**J'ai bientôt fini d'écrire Creep, il me reste un chapitre et un épilogue, alors je devrai bientôt accélérer la publication. **

**Hum , merci à ceux qui lisent toujours...**

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

Climb into the ring for a battle that you can't win  
Swing as hard as you can swing, it will still mean nothing  
Should've seen it coming  
It had to happen sometime  
But you went and brought a knife  
To an all out gun fight

And the only thing to save  
Is the banner that you wave  
To be wrapped around your grave

This means war – Nickelback

* * *

Kurt ouvrit lentement les yeux, sa mère se tenait penchée au dessus de lui et murmurait des « Kurt » en boucle. Le châtain se retint de pousser un cri, les battements de son cœur retentissaient dans ses oreilles à cause de la soudaine adrénaline.

« -Enfin ! Finit par maugréer la femme.

-Tu sais maman, j'aurai préféré un « Bonjour poussin ! »

-Tu détestes quand je t'appelle comme ça, sourit Elisabeth.

-Vrai ! Mais je préfère un « poussin » à un « enfin », par contre, si je peux avoir ni l'un, ni l'autre, je serais vachement content ! »

Elisabeth roula des yeux et lui ébouriffa les cheveux tendrement.

« -Tu veux bien arrêter ?

-C'est toi qui décides, sourit Kurt.

-Kurt, sois sérieux un instant, quelqu'un t'attend en bas. »

Kurt écarquilla les yeux et se redressa. Il se doutait bien de l'identité de son visiteur mais n'osait pas vraiment y croire. À en juger par le sourire de sa mère cependant, il savait très bien qu'il avait raison.

« -Qui ? Demanda t-il.

-Blaine. »

Kurt s'empêcha de rouler des yeux à son tour. Il était heureux d'avoir le soutien de sa mère, ce n'était pas le problème, mais il n'aimait pas son sourire satisfait. Qu'allait-elle imaginer ? Qu'ils allaient se remettre ensemble ? Bon sang, la connaissant, elle était capable de passer la journée avec Pamela à planifier leur mariage...

« -Maman, tu veux bien lui demander de m'attendre, s'il te plaît ? Je descends dans... Cinq minutes ?

-Je pense qu'il pourra attendre cinq minutes, sourit Elisabeth.

-Il m'attend depuis combien de temps ?

-Un quart d'heures chéri.

-Oh... Euh... Ok. Je me dépêche.

-Il en sera très heureux, je suis sûre. »

Elisabeth quitta la chambre de Kurt et l'esprit de l'adolescent démarra au quart de tour. Fichus pouvoirs de gardiens ! Blaine avait déjà attendu quinze minutes et maintenant Kurt devait se dépêcher, comme si avoir Blaine lui rendre visite n'était pas déjà assez stressant, voilà qu'en plus, il devait se préparer en quatrième vitesse...

Kurt courut à la salle de bain, il n'avait même pas le temps de prendre une douche, pour l'amour du ciel ! Il se rinça rapidement le visage, se brossa les dents et enfila le premier jean qui lui passait sous la main ainsi qu'un t-shirt gris. L'adolescent se passa les doigts dans les cheveux pour les remettre en place et soupira. Ce n'était pas extraordinaire, mais ça ferait l'affaire. Blaine l'avait vu dans d'autres états. Il l'avait vu au coucher, au réveil, il l'avait vu... Non. Kurt ne partirait pas sur cette route.

L'espace d'un instant, Kurt se revit des années auparavant, avant qu'ils ne se mettent ensemble et il sourit. Il se rappelait de ses nerfs, des après-midi passés à chercher les bons vêtements pour impressionner le bouclé...

Le sourire de Kurt devint triste, c'était une époque simple, une époque où il aurait pu tout dire à Blaine. Le châtain savait que c'était probablement toujours le cas aujourd'hui, la différence était qu'il avait peur...

Il déglutit et descendit les marches. Assis sur le canapé à côté d'Elisabeth, Blaine avait la tête baissée et ses doigts jouaient avec le tissus de son t-shirt. Il était nerveux. Elisabeth lui lança un clin d'œil et Kurt se retint de grogner. Pour être contente, elle était contente. Elle jubilait même. Pamela et elle avaient tenté en vain de les remettre ensemble depuis des mois.

« -Salut, lança Kurt. »

Blaine releva la tête et le cœur de Kurt rata un battement. Le châtain avait beau essayer de garder son calme et de ne pas s'emballer, il ne pouvait pas y parvenir quand le regard de Blaine s'illuminait ainsi juste en le voyant !

« -Oh... Salut, je voulais... On peut parler ? Bafouilla Blaine.

-On se promène ? Proposa Kurt. »

Il n'avait aucune envie que sa mère les espionne.

« -Oui, dit Blaine. »

Blaine sourit à Elisabeth et la salua rapidement avant de sortir. Kurt attrapa une veste et lui emboîta le pas. Dehors, il aperçut Sebastian à la fenêtre. Kurt sourit et lui fit un signe de la main auquel son mentor répondit joyeusement. Blaine le vit et Sebastian n'en sourit qu'un peu plus. Le bouclé marchait silencieusement. Kurt baissa la tête à son tour.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans le parc. Kurt n'avait même pas remarqué que c'était là que Blaine l'emmenait tant il était absorbé par ses pensées.

« -Je suis désolé, souffla Blaine.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour ce matin, je te réveille et je te fais marcher, j'ai l'impression d'être un enfoiré.

-Blaine, c'est moi qui t'ai demandé de marcher, je ne voulais pas que ma mère nous écoute... »

Blaine rit avant de grimacer à l'idée de l'interrogatoire qui l'attendait lorsqu'il rentrerait. Le bouclé avait essayé de cacher sa destination à sa mère, mais maintenant qu'Elisabeth l'avait vu, il pouvait être sûr que Pamela serait au courant.

« -Pourquoi le parc ? S'enquit Kurt.

-Simple symbole, chuchota Blaine.

-Tu voulais me parler... ?

-Oui. »

Kurt se sentait stupide, planté au beau milieu du parc à attendre que Blaine n'ouvre la bouche pour parler. Il détestait ça... Bon sang ! Ils n'avaient jamais eu de problèmes pour communiquer et voilà qu'ils semblaient incapables de discuter sans que ça ne soit bizarre.

« -Je t'écoute, l'encouragea Kurt.

-C'est bien une première ça ! S'écria Blaine. »

Kurt tenta de cacher sa peine, il tenta d'ignorer la façon dont son cœur se serrait en voyant l'expression du bouclé, il tenta d'ignorer la culpabilité.

« -Blaine, murmura t-il. »

Le châtain posa une main réconfortante sur le bras du bouclé mais celui-ci se détacha, comme s'il s'était fait électrocuté par le contact.

« -Désolé..., dit doucement Blaine, c'est juste... Kurt, je... J'aimerais pouvoir changer les choses, ok ? Faire en sorte que tout redevienne comme avant. Tu n'étais pas que mon petit ami, ça, ça a duré deux ans et c'était parfait, mais tu étais surtout mon meilleur ami, nous avons grandit ensemble et … Tu me manques... Depuis ton anniversaire, tout a changé, à croire qu'en l'espace d'une soirée tu es devenu quelqu'un d'autre et je le regrette... »

Que pouvait répondre Kurt ? Il ne pouvait pas lui donner d'explications, c'était ça le pire, voir la peine dans les yeux de Blaine, le regret et être impuissant.

« -Je le regrette aussi, souffla Kurt.

-Alors... Je ne comprends pas, Kurt.

-J'ai des raisons...

-Tu ne veux rien me dire ?

-Ce n'est pas ça, Blaine, je ne peux pas te le dire, c'est différent.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que tu me prendrais pour un fou, tu ne me croirais pas... Moi-même je ne suis plus sûr de rien, sauf d'une chose, je veux retrouver ma vie d'avant, avec toi, avec les autres... »

Blaine croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et ne laissa pas Kurt continuer.

« -Primo, le coupa t-il, moi je te prendrais pour un fou ? Je ne te croirais pas ? Bon sang, Kurt ! Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça ! Nous avons grandi ensemble, depuis notre naissance, nous sommes ensemble sans arrêt, j'ai toujours été là, je t'ai toujours cru... Comment peux-tu penser que je ne te croirais pas ?! Secundo, tu peux retrouver ta vie d'avant, tu sais ? »

Kurt comprenait le point de vue du bouclé, mais comment était-il censé lui annoncer qu'il était un gardien ? Comment pouvait-il expliquer à Blaine qu'il ne pourrait pas retrouver sa vie d'avant parce qu'il finirait par tous les perdre ?

« -Je le peux, finit-il par dire, mais pour combien de temps, Blaine ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Rien n'est éternel..., soupira Kurt.

-Je ne comprends rien.

-Moi non plus, souffla Kurt. Je ne suis juste plus celui que j'étais... J'aimerais l'être, mais je ne peux pas. »

Blaine était de plus en plus frustré, Kurt pouvait le voir. Le châtain pouvait également voir que le bouclé faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour rester conciliant.

« -Tu sais, murmura t-il, on pourrait peut être apprendre à connaître ce nouveau Kurt...

-C'est ce que j'espère.

-C'est pour ça que tu as accepté de venir à la soirée de Santana ?

-Oui

-Et ton voisin? S'enquit Blaine.

-Quoi mon voisin?

-Rien, répliqua t-il sèchement. »

Kurt croisa les bras sur sa poitrine à son tour et fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas... Pourquoi Blaine agissait-il ainsi ? Blaine, d'habitude si adorable, si gentil, si conciliant... Pourquoi était-il tout à coup si froid ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication possible... Non... Blaine ne pouvait pas penser...

« -Blaine, tu ne crois quand même pas que lui et moi... ?

-Je n'en sais rien ! S'écria Blaine.

-Non, en effet, tu n'en sais rien ! S'énerva Kurt, mais je pourrais t'éclairer si tu demandais les choses au lieu de les insinuer !

-Et bien vas-y, éclaire-moi ! »

Les deux adolescents s'étaient rapprochés. À présent torse contre torse, ils se toisaient, leurs respirations rapides.

Kurt ne pouvait pas supporter cette proximité, pas quand Blaine se comportait ainsi. Pas quand il s'agissait de Sebastian. Blaine ne voyait pas la vérité, il était aveuglé. Kurt comprenait à présent.

Jalousie.

« -Sebastian est un ami ! S'écria Kurt. Il ne se passe rien entre nous, dit-il plus doucement, il vient d'arriver et il habite en face de chez moi, on s'est rencontré et on apprend à se connaître, c'est tout.

-Il vient d'arriver et tu te comportes déjà comme s'il était Dieu en personne ?!

-Pardon ?

-Rachel m'en a parlé, d'accord ?

-Tu n'es pas au courant que Rachel me déteste pour avoir dragué Jesse ? C'est drôle, à la fin ils vont vraiment réussir à me faire passer pour une garce. M'enfin, je suppose que je le mérite, les absents ont toujours tort, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'expression de Blaine changea immédiatement, plus douce, plus calme. Il s'avança, son bras se leva mais il s'arrêta, se recula, hésitant.

« -Tu n'es pas une garce, dit-il doucement, sur ce point, je sais que tu ne ferais jamais ça. Tu as peut être changé mais je te connais, je pense... Et je sais que tu ne draguerais pas Jesse, tu le hais. Je... Je suis désolé, Kurt, c'est juste qu'elle m'a dit ça et que Mercedes a confirmé que vous passiez beaucoup de temps ensemble...

-Qu'a dit Mercedes ?

-Que vous passiez du temps ensemble, que vous vous étiez trouvé de nombreux points communs et qu'il était seul... Que ça te faisait plaisir d'apaiser sa solitude...

-C'est vrai. Il apaise également la mienne...

-Kurt. »

Le châtain leva la main pour faire taire Blaine et le bouclé se tut immédiatement.

« -Tu sais... Quand j'ai rompu, tout le monde s'est dit que c'était difficile pour toi, mais... Je ne dis pas que tu ne souffres pas Blaine, je ne dis pas que tu n'as pas souffert, mais c'était différent. Tu avais mal mais tu étais entouré, moi ? J'étais seul, tellement seul. Sebastian est un confident, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais... Il m'aide quand j'ai un problème et je l'aide s'il en a un, je doute que ça te plaise, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me comprend comme toi, à une époque et... J'ai besoin d'un ami, d'accord ? Sebastian est un ami, un ami qui ne peut pas me juger parce qu'il n'a pas connu l'ancien Kurt... »

Kurt écarquilla les yeux lorsque Blaine l'attira dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Le châtain pouvait sentir la chaleur corporelle du bouclé contre lui, il ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par ce contact l'espace d'un instant.

« -Je pense que... J'ai hâte de le rencontrer, ce fameux Sebastian. »

Ils se détachèrent et Kurt savait que ce n'était plus le Blaine énervé et désespéré qui parlait mais le Blaine conciliant, prêt à tout pour lui. Un Blaine qui avait su voir derrière ses défenses et qui comprenait enfin à quel point cette rupture avait affecté Kurt.

« -C'est vraiment fini entre nous, hein ? S'enquit Blaine.

-Je ne sais pas... J'ai perdu tous mes repères, je suppose que oui... »

Un éclair de douleur passa dans le regard du bouclé mais il se reprit.

« -Bien, on pourrait recommencer à zéro alors ? Redevenir amis ? Mon meilleur ami me manque...

-J'aimerais ça..., chuchota Kurt.

-Cool. Je te paie un café ? Lima Bean ?

-Avec plaisir, sourit Kurt.

-C'est parti, dis-moi, ce soir tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?

-Si rencontrer Sebastian ne te révulse pas, tu peux.

-Vous partez à quelle heure ?

-Six heures trente.

-Je serai là. »

Blaine glissa sa main dans la sienne et lui sourit. Kurt serra sa main, ils n'étaient plus ensemble, mais avec cet accord, le châtain avait déjà l'impression de pouvoir respirer plus librement.

Ils iraient bien.

* * *

À sept heures, Blaine, Sebastian et Kurt arrivèrent devant chez Santana. En raison d'un contretemps, Mercedes ne les rejoindrait que plus tard. Kurt inspira profondément, soudain nerveux à l'idée de revoir ses amis. Blaine lui lança un regard inquiet mais Kurt lui sourit. Il était Kurt Hummel et il allait retrouver ses amis. Il pouvait le faire. Blaine sonna.

Santana ouvrit la porte et Kurt se surprit lorsqu'il siffla. La latina portait une robe rouge qui moulait parfaitement son corps et ses cheveux ondulés tombaient sur ses épaules avec fluidité.

« -Satan, tu es magnifique ! S'écria Kurt.

-Merci poney chéri, si j'ai ton approbation, c'est que j'ai fait le bon choix ! Sourit la latina. Alors, c'est toi Sebastian ?

-Et tu es Santana, enchanté, dit le jeune homme en tendant sa main. »

Santana éclata de rire. Elle ignora la main tendue vers elle.

« -Tu ressembles à un suricate, je t'aime bien ! Ne restons pas plantés là, entrez ! »

Sebastian laissa sa main tomber et Kurt lui sourit.

« -C'est Santana, ne le prend pas mal, elle approuve.

-Content de le savoir, grommela Sebastian. »

Les trois adolescents entrèrent dans le salon de Santana et firent fasse à toute la bande.

« -Quel culot ! S'exclama Jesse, qui parlait à Rachel mais s'exprimait de sorte à ce que tout le monde l'entende. Kurt vient avec son ex et son nouveau mec après des mois d'absence. Une vraie garce ! »

Rachel acquiesça et c'est certainement ce qui fît le plus de mal à Kurt. Il se trouvait entre Blaine et Sebastian et il les senti se raidir. Il regarda leurs mains. Ils serraient les poings. Kurt releva la tête afin de lancer une répartie sanglante à Jesse, mais tout le monde les regardaient. D'abord Blaine, puis Kurt, Sebastian pour finir par Jesse et Rachel. Kurt se serait cru dans un western. Gros plans sur les yeux des deux adversaires, successifs, rapides. C'était la même chose. Pitoyable. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait reprendre une vie normale, au lieu de quoi, il se sentait comme une bête de foire. C'en était trop et il craqua. Il tourna les talons. Il entendit plusieurs « Kurt », mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il voulait fuir. Il claqua la porte violemment en sortant.

Kurt arriva au bout de la rue, il était essoufflé mais continuait de courir, sa poitrine se resserrait douloureusement, son sang tambourinait dans ses tympans et il pleurait déjà, mais il continuait de courir, de fuir.

Blaine le rattrapa, à bout de souffle également. Le bouclé l'attrapa par le bras et le força à s'arrêter avant de le tourner vers lui.

« -Kurt, calme-toi, chuchota t-il.

-Je... Ils...

-Viens par là. »

Blaine l'attira à lui, comme il l'avait fait le matin même. Les bras de Blaine l'entourèrent, protecteurs et Kurt nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou et se laissa bercer par l'odeur rassurante de Blaine. Le bouclé le berça, lentement et le châtain sentit son corps se relaxer petit à petit. Blaine passa une main dans son dos et la remonta jusqu'à ce qu'elle se glisse dans les cheveux du châtain, il murmura des mots apaisants dans son oreille, mais Kurt était incapable de les distinguer, il ne pouvait qu'entendre le son de sa voix, ce qui était suffisant.

Les deux adolescents se détachèrent lorsque Santana et Sebastian arrivèrent et l'espace d'une seconde, Kurt se surprit à être déçu.

« -Ça va ? Haleta Santana.

-Je vais bien, répondit Kurt. Mais regarde-toi ! Tu as couru en talons, je suis désolé.

-Ne le sois pas, c'est moi qui le suis. »

Santana était en colère, Kurt pouvait bien le voir, il ne savait pas s'il en était content d'ailleurs. Santana pouvait être très extrême lorsqu'elle était dans cet état... Quant à Sebastian, il restait silencieux mais son regard en disait long sur la rage qui fusait en lui.

« -Je vais tuer ce salopard, rugit Blaine. »

Kurt sursauta, il s'était tellement concentré sur Santana et Sebastian qu'il n'avait pas vu que Blaine était aussi en colère que ses deux autres amis.

« -Blaine, tu ne peux pas..., protesta Kurt.

-Champion de boxe, tu te souviens ? Je vais le faire payer.

-Non, répliqua Kurt calmement.

-Pourquoi pas ? S'enquit Blaine en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Parce que cette histoire, répondit-il, c'est entre lui et moi.

-Porcelaine, dit doucement Santana, je ne veux pas être méchante, mais le Hobbit aura plus de succès que toi, tu ne te bats pas.

-Je sais déjà comment me venger et j'y parviendrai, tôt ou tard, peu importe, mais Blaine reste en dehors de ça. »

Sebastian hocha la tête et sourit à Kurt.

« -Kurt, dit-il, je vais rentrer. Merci pour tout Santana, j'espère que nous pourrons devenir amis après ce soir. Blaine, c'était un plaisir de faire ta connaissance.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de partir le Suricate.

-Un peu, je ne veux pas gâcher ta fête et si j'y retourne, je risque de fracasser Jesse et ton salon avec. »

Blaine fronça les sourcils, qu'il veuille frapper Jesse était normal, il avait blessé Kurt, _son _Kurt, mais Sebastian ?! Le bouclé ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sebastian réagissait ainsi. Le monstre vert en lui rugissait, parce que Blaine considérait que c'était à lui de défendre Kurt, pas à Sebastian.

« -Ouais, c'est mieux, sourit Santana, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais lui offrir l'accueil à la Lima Heights, il ne voudra plus jamais revenir. »

Kurt réfléchit un instant. Bien sûr, il s'était dit qu'il pourrait le faire, mais pouvait-il réellement récupérer ce qu'il avait perdu ? Jesse avait encore une fois frappé fort et le châtain n'était pas sûr de vouloir se confronter une fois de plus à lui.

« -Je pense que je vais rentrer aussi, dit-il.

-Non, répliqua Sebastian. Ta place est ici, ne fais pas attention à Jesse, tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit ? Ne le laisse pas gagner, ok ?

-Tu as raison, mais je ne sais pas comment gérer ça, il est allé trop loin.

-Kurt, ne fais pas ça, dit Santana.

-Mercedes va te trucider ! S'écria Blaine.

-Je sais, soupira t-il.

-Kurt, on sait tout les deux que la meilleure façon de te venger est de ne pas le laisser t'intimider. Retourne là-bas et amuse-toi avec tes amis.

-Le Suricate est intelligent, on le garde, sourit Santana.

-Touché, sourit Kurt. Je te vois demain pour te raconter ce que tu as loupé.

-Je préfère ça, dit Sebastian, à demain. »

Sebastian les salua et lança un clin d'œil à Kurt. Le message était reçu : Kurt lui raconterait le soir même. Sebastian s'en alla et Blaine lui lança un regard étrange avant de sourire à Kurt. Un sourire amer qui ne plaisait pas forcément au châtain. Kurt se demanda si Blaine était encore jaloux...

« -Je l'aime bien, dit Santana.

-Il est cool, ajouta Blaine, froidement. Allons-y, Kurt, je te promets que je ne dirai rien à Jesse.

-Mais moi si, répliqua Kurt à Satan, je te jure de ne pas faire d'histoires mais je vais lui dire ce que je pense.

-Je te fais confiance, mon petit poney, d'ailleurs, Mercedes est arrivée quand vous partiez je crois qu'elle est déjà en train de lui faire sa fête.

-Allons-y alors !

-Le pauvre n'empêche, commenta Blaine. »

Kurt éclata de rire.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, un silence de mort régnait dans le salon de Santana. Kurt pouvait facilement distinguer deux camps qui menaient une guerre sans merci : les Anti-Kurt (Rachel, Jesse, Matt, Eli) et les Pro-Kurt (Mercedes, Brittany, Tina et Mike.).

Tous se retournèrent vers eux et les Pro-Kurt se placèrent à ses côtés. Kurt se sentait entouré, protégé. Il se sentait plus fort ainsi, soudain prêt à se battre contre Jesse coûte que coûte.

Le châtain inspira avant de s'approcher vivement de son adversaire.

« -Tu n'es qu'un salopard ! Dit-il.

-Kurt, que tu sois une petite garce ne me dérange pas, c'est ta vie, bien entendu, mais gâcher une fête est égoïste. »

Jesse était calme, souriant. L'enfoiré ! Il faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour en rajouter, pour faire craquer le châtain.

« -C'est égoïste ? S'emporta Kurt. C'est toi qui dis ça ?

-Non pas que je veuille me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, bien sûr.

-C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Grogna Kurt.

-Je pense que tu devrais admettre que tu es une garce et t'en aller.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Jesse. Oh et pour votre information à tous : il n'y a rien entre Sebastian et moi ! Cria Kurt pour que tout le monde l'entende.

-Pourquoi le ramener ici, alors, hein ? S'enquit Eli. »

Bah tiens ! Kurt aurait dû se douter que cet abruti se mêlerait de ses affaires. Le châtain lui lança un regard noir avant de lever les bras en l'air en signe de défaite.

« -C'est un ami ! Tu sais, je voulais refaire parti de votre monde, mais quand je vous regarde, je suis presque heureux de l'avoir quitté ! Je crois que vous avez oublié ce que c'est d'être humain. Quant à vous, dit-il aux membres de l'anti-Kurt, vous n'êtes que des idiots ! Vous êtes prêts à croire Jesse comme s'il était le messie... Sois-en sûr Jesse, dit-il cette fois à son ennemi, je sais qui tu es, ce que tu fais, je ne me laisserai pas faire, tu as déjà perdu la guerre. »

Jesse se mit à rire et Kurt dû serrer les poings afin de ne pas lui en coller une. Les mots ne servaient à rien, Jesse ne se laissait pas atteindre et Kurt savait qu'il avait encore un long chemin à faire s'il voulait le battre.

« -Tu es devenu complètement fou, mon pauvre, dit Jesse.

-Dis ce que tu veux, je le vois bien dans tes yeux, tu as eu le message et tu sais qu'il est trop tard pour rectifier le tir !

-Comment oses-tu ?! S'écria Rachel.

-Rachel, la ferme ! Tu es une moutonne aveuglée et stupide ! Ne te mêle pas de cette histoire, tu as choisis ton camp, tout comme les autres, c'est parfait ! Ne faisons pas de scandale ici, ignorons-nous pendant la soirée et tout se passera bien, j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. Point.

-Tu ne t'en tireras pas si facilement ! Lui dit Jesse.

-Des menaces ? Ce ne serait pas les premières. Je n'en ai plus rien à faire Jesse ! Tu n'as plus aucune prise sur moi, renonce ! Bonne soirée à vous. »

Kurt se tourna en souriant, il tremblait légèrement mais il se sentait mieux. Certes, Jesse n'avait pas perdu la face devant ses amis, mais Kurt avait tout de même réussi à le combattre, maladroitement, mais il l'avait fait !

Santana lui lança un clin d'œil et il passa la baie vitrée de son salon pour aller prendre l'air. Mercedes lui emboîta le pas.

« -Je suis fière de toi, tu sais ? Dit-elle derrière lui.

-Merci, tu lui as dit quoi ? S'enquit-il.

-Je ne lui ai rien dis. »

Kurt croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lui lança un regard accusateur. Il connaissait son amie, il savait qu'elle n'aurait pas laissé Jesse s'en tirer ainsi.

« -Mercy...

-Je me suis contentée de le gifler. »

Kurt éclata de rire face à l'air satisfait de la jeune femme.

« -J'aurais aimé voir ça tiens, sourit le châtain.

-Ce n'était pas joli-joli, tout le monde s'en ai mêlé.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû...

-Je ne pouvais pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça...

-Je te remercie..

-Où est Sebastian ? S'enquit la jeune femme.

-Il est rentré, il avait envie de tuer Jesse.

-Je peux le comprendre...

-Ouais, je crois qu'il n'aime pas les lâches.

-C'est un chic type ce Sebastian, sourit Mercedes.

-Je suis d'accord, dit Blaine en plaçant un bras autour de leurs épaules. »

Kurt et Mercedes sursautèrent. Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner vers Blaine, les bras du bouclé tombant de leurs épaules.

« -Tu m'as fait peur espèce d'abruti, le gronda Mercedes.

-A moi aussi, souffla Kurt.

-Désolé, je l'ai fait exprès, rit Blaine. »

Kurt et Mercedes échangèrent un regard derechef avant de lui frapper le torse.

« -Espèce d'idiot ! S'insurgea Mercedes.

-Tu m'as fait mal, soupira Blaine.

-Tu l'as mérité !

-Tu es méchante ! Bouda Blaine. »

Mercedes lança un clin d'œil à Kurt et passa une main sur son bras avant de sourire à la paire.

« -Tant pis, chantonna Mercedes. Bon les enfants, je ne m'ennuie pas avec vous mais Santana m'a demandé de l'aider alors je vais vous laisser. »

La jeune femme se retourna, ses cheveux se soulevèrent un instant à cause du mouvement. L'instant d'après, la baie vitrée se refermait derrière elle et les deux adolescents étaient seuls.

Kurt cligna des yeux, la bouche entrouverte. Mercedes venait-elle juste de... ?

« -Ça fait plaisir de te retrouver, dit Blaine. »

Oui. Elle venait tout juste de s'éclipser pour qu'ils aient du temps à deux. Kurt ne savait pas s'il voulait la disputer ou la remercier.

« -Elle n'a pas vraiment besoin d'aider Santana, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit Kurt.

-Kurt, insinuerais-tu que c'est un plan machiavélique pour que nous puissions passer du temps ensemble ?

-Peut être, c'est le cas ?

-Oui, avoua Blaine. Je voulais te parler... Je crois que j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire à propos de Sebastian. »

Les mains de Kurt étaient moites. Blaine comprenait... Non. Blaine ne pouvait pas comprendre ! Il ne pouvait pas découvrir son secret, il ne pouvait pas découvrir le secret de Sebastian !

Le châtain inspira et tenta de rester calme. Blaine le connaissait mieux que personne, s'il montrait le moindre signe de stress, Blaine finirait par vraiment savoir que quelque chose se tramait et que Kurt mentait.

« -Ah bon ? S'enquit-il innocemment.

-Tout à l'heure, quand on t'a rattrapé dans la rue, il a comprit ton histoire de vengeance alors qu'avec Santana on était perdu... Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai eu l'impression de ne pas te connaître sur le bout des doigts...

-Blaine, souffla Kurt, tu es toujours celui qui me connaît mieux que personne, Sebastian a juste... Ces derniers mois, nous nous sommes perdus de vue et je sais que c'est de ma faute... Sebastian sait certaines choses qui lui permettent de comprendre parce que je ne pouvais pas te les dire...

-C'est cool, je suis content que tu aies quelqu'un, mais...

-Mais ?

-Rien, laisse tomber. »

Kurt se doutait de la suite. Lui-même connaissait Blaine, après tout. Il espérait se tromper cependant, il espérait que le bouclé ne pensait pas vraiment ce que Kurt croyait qu'il pensait. Il espérait que Blaine ne partirait pas sur cette voie...

« -Blaine, va jusqu'au bout de ta pensée.

-Vous êtes complices, vous échangiez ces regards, l'espace de quelques secondes, vous sembliez dans votre monde.

-Et c'est mal ? Demanda Kurt d'une petite voix.

-Non... Je suis juste... Jaloux ? »

C'était bien ce dont Kurt avait peur.

Le châtain avait deux choix : se disputer avec le bouclé, chose qu'il ne voulait pas, ou bien le rassurer.

-Blaine Anderson jaloux, sourit Kurt. Tu sais que tu n'as pas à l'être, n'est-ce pas ?

-Parce que nous ne sommes plus ensemble ?

-Non, souffla Kurt, parce que... D'abord, je te l'ai dit, tu me connais mieux que n'importe qui et puis... Sebastian me comprend maintenant, mais... Tu seras toujours celui qui connaît le vrai Kurt, d'accord ? »

Blaine hocha la tête, ils auraient pu en rester là, mais le châtain pouvait toujours lire dans les yeux du bouclé que celui-ci n'avait pas fini. Son regard était triste, Kurt détestait ça et redoutait la suite.

« -Il faut... Il faut que je tourne la page, chuchota t-il. »

Aoutch. Ça, ça faisait mal.

« -Je comprends, murmura le châtain.

-Non... Non ! Kurt, laisse-moi finir, il faut que je sache, je ne peux plus continuer comme ça, soit je continue avec toi, soit je tourne la page, mais je dois savoir.

-C'est à moi de choisir ?

-On dirait...

-Blaine... Je ne sais pas, ok ? Ma vie est compliquée ! Mais...

-Mais quoi ?

-C'est affreux, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas envie de te voir tourner la page et... C'est égoïste !

-Pas forcément...

-Si... Être avec toi, ce serait formidable... Mais je ne peux pas !

-Kurt... »

Le châtain leva la main pour faire taire Blaine, qui se tut immédiatement.

Kurt lui devait la vérité, du moins, une partie de la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans le flou, pas à ce point là et il devait réfléchir à la bonne façon de dire les choses...

« -Quand tu m'as pris dans tes bras, chuchota t-il, tout à l'heure, j'avais l'impression de redevenir normal.. Mais je n'ai pas le droit à la normalité.

-Kurt... Écoute, je ne vais pas te mettre la pression, je te propose d'oublier cette conversation pour la soirée, demain, je te raccompagnerai chez toi et tu pourras me donner ta réponse, d'accord ?

-C'est ça que tu appelles ne pas mettre la pression ? Se moqua Kurt.

-C'est bête, mais tu me fais penser à Clark Kent, répliqua Blaine.

-Superman ? Toi et tes super héros...

-C'est vrai ! C'est comme si tu avais ce secret...

-C'est une bonne comparaison...

-Tu es devenu Batman ?

-Hey, Don Juan, essuie ta bave, je ne suis pas Batman !

-Le Flash ?

-Ne rêve pas !

-Je suis déçu.

-Tu aurais bien aimé, hein ?

-Ouais... Tu sais, je t'aimerai même si tu étais Spider-man.

-Tu détestes Spider-man, sourit Kurt.

-Justement, dit Blaine en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Je vais aller voir si ça c'est calmé à l'intérieur... »

Blaine se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa le front de Kurt tendrement avant de lui tourner la tête pour rentrer.

« -Hey Bee ? Cria Kurt.

-Oui ?

-Tu as une idée de la personne avec qui tu vas tourner la page ?

-Non. C'est une réponse avant l'heure ?

-Non, juste de la curiosité. »

Blaine hocha derechef la tête et rentra définitivement. Kurt pouvait enfin réfléchir librement.

Blaine lui proposait de tourner la page ou de se remettre avec lui... Il n'y avait que lui pour faire ça, tiens ! Kurt ne voulait pas que Blaine tourne la page... Et en même temps, la seule façon de rester avec lui était de lui dire la vérité... Blaine pouvait l'accepter en super-héros... Pourquoi pas en gardien ? Mercedes l'avait bien accepté... Pourquoi Blaine ne le ferait-il pas ?

« -À quoi penses-tu ? Demanda Santana. »

Kurt ne l'avait même pas entendue. Bon sang, voilà l'effet que Blaine lui faisait ! Il devait commencer à faire attention, il ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre d'inattentions... Surtout pas avec Jesse qui traînait dans le coin...

« -Ce n'est pas très grave, sourit Kurt. Je vais arrêter de penser et profiter de la soirée.

-Voilà, c'est de ça dont je parle ! Bon retour Porcelaine !

-Merci.

-Avant de rejoindre les abrutis, il faut que je vérifie. As-tu dragué Jesse ?

-Santana, aies un peu confiance en moi, tu me vois vraiment craquer sur Jesse Saint-James ?

-Comparé au Hobbit, c'est sûr, tu marques un point. »

Kurt éclata de rire alors que Santana lui prenait la main.

Être de retour lui faisait du bien.

* * *

_Kurt commençait à s'habituer au parc. D'ordinaire, il pouvait y réfléchir, tant que Jesse ne venait pas jeter son grain de sel. Ce soir, c'était impossible cependant. _

_ Il entendait le bruit des touches du portable de Blaine, apparemment il tenait une conversation très... Intense. Santana parlait avec Brittany et Tina du comportement des « Anti-Kurt », elles étaient déçues et Mercedes dormait. Kurt entendait sa respiration lente et régulière... _

_ Il cherchait Sebastian du regard. _

_« -Sebastian ! Appela t-il. »_

_ Il n'était pas là. Peut être qu'il ne dormait pas encore, peut être qu'il était encore en train de errer quelque part... Et Kurt qui voulait de la compagnie... C'était raté ! _

_ Si Kurt avait réussi à faire venir Blaine sans le vouloir, peut être qu'il réussirait à faire venir Mercedes... Cette fois, il le voulait, après tout. Il se concentra du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il voulait vraiment que son amie soit là. _

Hop.

_« -Kurt ? Demanda Mercedes, surprise. _

_-En chair et en os. _

_-Tu es le vrai Kurt ? Comment est-ce possible ? J'étais... J'étais poursuivie par des monstres, je pensais que j'allais mourir et la seconde d'après je suis ici, avec toi..._

_-C'est la magie du parc ! _

_-Tu avais raison, il ne change pas... Mais comment as-tu fait pour me faire venir ?_

_-Étape numéro deux, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te raconter. » _

_ La réalisation sembla frapper la jeune fille, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement. _

_« -Le rêve de Blaine, souffla t-elle. _

_-Il t'en a parlé ?!_

_-Oui... Je suis sa confidente ? _

_-Du calme, je ne vais pas t'égorger, rit Kurt. »_

_ Mercedes lui lança un sourire rassuré et Kurt explosa de rire. Il n'était pas forcément ravi de savoir qu'il n'était plus le confident du bouclé, mais savoir que Mercedes l'était le rassurait. Il savait que le bouclé avait également besoin de quelqu'un et la jeune femme offrait une oreille attentive aux autres. C'était ce dont le bouclé avait besoin. Kurt ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. _

_« -C'est quoi ces bruits ? S'enquit Mercedes. _

_-Ta respiration, les touches du portable de Blaine, les chuchotements de Britt, Santana et Tina, énuméra Kurt. _

_-Tu entends tout ? _

_-Oui, enfin tout ce qui est autour de moi, je ne peux pas entendre les autres puisqu'ils sont dans le salon..._

_-C'est plutôt cool...Dis, on est obligé de rester ici ? _

_-Je ne sais pas..._

_-Tu penses qu'on pourrait essayer de se voir ? _

_-De se voir ?_

_-Tu sais, voir nos corps alors qu'on dort ? _

_-Je ne sais pas... Donne-moi ta main, je vais essayer. »_

_ Mercedes attrapa la main de Kurt. Le châtain se souvenait de la sensation qu'il avait éprouver lorsqu'il avait appris à vider son esprit. Il était devenu l'eau de la fontaine. Désormais, il tentait de se voir, accompagner de Mercedes, traversant le parc et faisant le chemin jusque chez Santana. Il pensait qu'il avait échoué, mais, tout à coup, il sentit son corps flotté et atterrir chez Santana. Ils étaient dans le salon. Jesse et Rachel semblaient se disputer dehors et Kurt les ignora. Les autres dormaient. Ce n'était pas intéressant. Ils montèrent les escaliers. _

_ Ils étaient dans la chambre. Santana, Brittany et Tina étaient assises sur le lit de la latina. Mercedes était allongée sur un matelas. À côté, Blaine tapait furieusement sur son téléphone et jetait des coups d'œils amusés à Kurt, qui bavait. _

_ OH. MON. DIEU._

_« -C'est génial ! Commenta Mercedes._

_-Parle pour toi, grogna Kurt. Regarde-moi ça ! _

_-J'adore ton boulot ! Oh! Regarde ! S'écria t-elle. »_

_ Mercedes s'était approchée de Blaine et lisait le message qu'il écrivait. _

_« -Mercedes ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !_

_-Ne commence pas ! Autant en profiter, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait le savoir ! _

_-MERCEDES ! _

_-Chut ! Tu me seras reconnaissant de les avoir lu. _

_-Pourquoi dont ? _

_-Parce qu'ils te concernent._

_-Pardon?! _

-« Tu lui as dit que tu allais tourner la page ? » Lu Mercedes. « Oui. Il faut bien que je sois franc avec lui. »

_-Ca ne me regarde pas Mercedes. _

_-Il t'a vraiment dit qu'il allait passer à autre chose ?_

_-Il m'a donné le choix... Je peux me remettre avec lui ou..._

_-Ouais... Et... Ah, attends, Wes ? C'est qui celui là ? Bref, il a répondu « c'est un ex, tu ne lui dois rien. » « Ce n'est pas qu'un ex, Wes, tu ne peux pas comprendre. »_

_-Mercedes, arrête ça ! Pour répondre à ta question, Wes est un de ses amis d'enfance, il habite à Westerville et ils allaient en vacances ensemble. C'est bizarre qu'il ne t'ai pas parlé de lui. _

_-Disons que ces derniers temps, il ne me parle que d'une personne. Mais maintenant que tu le dis, je m'en souviens. »_

Toc, toc.

_ Santana se leva et ouvrit la porte. Eli était là. _

« -Que veux-tu ? Demanda la latina.

-Parler à Blaine. Tu peux venir ?

-Ouais, j'arrive, soupira le bouclé.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut lui ? Grogna Mercedes. _

_-Du calme, ils ont le droit de parler. _

_-J'ai le droit de les espionner ! _

_-Non, viens, retournons au parc. »_

_ Kurt savait que son amie ne l'écouterait pas et ne voudrait d'ailleurs pas partir, mais c'était tout ce qu'il voulait faire. Eli et Kurt n'étaient pas spécialement amis... Ils avaient traînés ensemble à cause des autres mais le châtain savait très bien qu'Eli avait toujours désiré Blaine. _

_ Kurt ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il avait à lui dire, pas après la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Blaine. _

_« -Hors de question, Kurt ! S'exclama Mercedes. Profites-en._

_-Je ne veux pas savoir. _

_-Menteur. »_

_ Elle n'avait pas tort pourtant, bien qu'il n'en ait pas envie, Kurt était également curieux... D'une certaine façon, avoir la possibilité de savoir était bien trop tentant pour qu'il fasse la sourde oreille. _

_« -Ok, tu as gagné, soupira Kurt. »_

_ Ensemble, ils suivirent Blaine et Eli dans le couloir. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre des parents de Santana. _

« -Tu veux quoi ? Demanda Blaine.

_-Continue comme ça ! Sourit Mercedes._

_-Tais-toi un peu, souffla Kurt. _

-Écoute, répondit Eli, j'ai bien réfléchi, peu importe que tu l'aimes toujours, je m'en fiche, ok ? Je veux juste qu'on fasse un essai.

-Non. »

_Le « non » de Blaine était catégorique et Kurt sentit son cœur gonfler dans sa poitrine._

_« -Dans tes dents ! S'écria Mercedes. _

-Il t'a encore envoyé balader, argumenta Eli.

-Ce n'est pas la question.

-Bien sûr que si ! Il y a deux jours tu m'embrassais, aujourd'hui, tu m'ignores ! »

_Kurt se mordit la lèvre et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge. Embrassé ? Blaine avait embrassé Eli ?! Kurt avait du mal à y croire, mais il devait admettre que l'idée le blessait. _

« -Je ne t'ai pas embrassé ! Protesta Blaine.

-Si.

-Eli, ouvre les yeux, tu m'as embrassé et je t'ai repoussé ! »

_Kurt pu enfin respirer de nouveau. Blaine ne l'avait pas embrassé... Blaine ne l'avait pas embrassé..._

« -Tu lui as posé un ultimatum, dit Eli.

-Faux, répliqua Blaine froidement, je veux juste savoir où on en est. Va au diable, ça ne te regarde pas.

-Blaine... »

_ Blaine sorti de la chambre en colère, Eli le rattrapa et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Blaine réagit au quart de tour et le repoussa. Il le regarda avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à du mépris. _

« -Tu vas bien m'écouter Eli, dit-il lentement, fourre-toi ça bien dans le crâne. Il n'y a rien eu entre toi et moi, il n'y a rien entre toi et moi et il n'y aura jamais rien entre toi et moi, compris ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que j'aime Kurt !

-Kurt est une garce ! »

_Un éclair passa dans les yeux de Blaine, il serra les poings. _

«-Tu veux que je te dise ? Malgré les propos de Jesse, plus j'y pense, plus que je me dis que la garce ,c'est toi ! »

_Eli le gifla. _

« -Tu n'es qu'un idiot !

-Peut-être, mais toi, tu te comportes comme un enfant, grandis un peu Eli, le monde est cruel et tout ne tourne pas autour de ta petite personne. Je me fou de savoir ce que tu penses de moi, tu ferais mieux de retourner dans le salon maintenant. »

_ Soudain, Kurt se retrouva au parc. Mercedes avait disparu. Quant à Kurt, il était à terre, sans force, sans défense. _

_« -Tiens tiens tiens, rigola Jesse, comme on se retrouve. Je n'ai pas perdu la guerre, mais on dirait que toi si. »_

_Kurt se sentait vide, faible et il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il avait tenté à maintes reprises de se relever. Il ne se passait absolument rien cependant. Il voulait répliquer quelque chose à Jesse, mais voilà qu'en plus de ne pas pouvoir bouger, il ne pouvait même plus parler ! Bon sang ! S'il pouvait au moins cesser de le regarder ainsi..._

_ Je vais lui briser sa gueule d'ange, pensa t-il, je vais lui briser sa gueule d'ange ! Dès que je retrouve mes moyens, dès que je retrouve l'usage de mon propre corps, je lui casse sa gueule d'ange. Sa chère et tendre, ses si bons amis, plus personne ne le reconnaîtra ! _

_« -C'est gentil de penser que j'ai une gueule d'ange, commenta Jesse. »_

_ Comment pouvait-il savoir ça ? Kurt pensait que plus personne ne pouvait pénétrer son esprit... Où était dont Sebastian quand on avait besoin de lui ? _

_« -Je crois que ton cher Sebastian ne te sauvera pas deux fois, mon chéri. Quant à tes pensées, il a oublié de mentionner quelques points essentiels, comme c'est dommage. »_

_ Jesse commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs avec son air de « monsieur je sais tout et j'en suis fier ». Il sentait monter en lui des envies de meurtre. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui, il osait continuer ! _

_« -C'est vrai que j'y suis peut être allé un peu fort, sourit Jesse. »_

_ Un peu fort ? Un peu fort ? Bah bien sûr ! Il l'avait juste insulté devant tout le monde, avait monté ses amis contre lui et avait éloigné sa meilleure amie de lui, mais ce n'était que peut être un peu fort ? Quel humour ! Ce Jesse était précieux, trop précieux. _

_« -N'oublie pas que tu m'as cherché, Kurt. »_

_ Ah mais là, c'était bien la meilleure ! Et Sophie Delange, elle l'avait aussi cherché ? _

_« -Toujours a abordé les sujets qui fâchent... »_

_ Et lui alors ? Toujours à les éviter, à fuir, tel un lâche ! Kurt lui posait-il des questions stupides pour autant ? Non. _

_« -Pour tes questions, tu as Sebastian. »_

_ Oui. C'était vrai, Kurt avait Sebastian. Et alors ? Quel était son satané problème ? Jesse était-il jaloux ? _

_« -Je n'ai aucun problème. »_

_ Oh, ça, Kurt n'en était pas si sûr. _

_« -Dis-moi, toi, quels sont mes problèmes ? »_

_ Comme s'il avait du temps à perdre avec ces bêtises ! _

_« -Tu n'es pas en mesure de refuser. »_

Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat, _répondit Kurt par pensée. _

_« -Tu sais, j'adore ton humour, Kurt. »_

Et moi, j'aime quand tu te tais, malheureusement pour moi, ça n'arrive pas souvent.

_« -Pourquoi es-tu si sarcastique ? »_

Pourquoi es-tu venu au monde ?

_« -Ne joue pas à ce jeu, Kurt. »_

Arrête de dire mon prénom comme si nous étions amis.

_« -Bien. »_

Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

_« -Je n'ai pas fini ! »_

_ Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Kurt parle -enfin, pense dans le cas présent- trop vite ? Pourquoi ? _

_« -Puisque tu refuses de coopérer, je n'ai pas le choix. »_

_ Coopérer ? _Mais coopérer à quoi ?!

_« -Tu ne veux pas être mon élève, tu refuses de m'accepter et tu refuses de faire plaisir à Rachel. » _

Hey ! Primo, je te rappelle que tu t'y aies mal pris ! Si tu crois que tuer des gens, frapper ma meilleure amie, m'éloigner de mes amis et me faire peur chaque nuit c'est la bonne solution, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude mon vieux ! Secundo : tu es un putain de psychopathe ! Donc, tu fais flipper. Sérieusement ! Et arrête de me regarder comme ça, on dirait que tu vas me bouffer !

_« -Tu ne veux rien entendre ?! »_

J'ai l'impression que tu inverses les rôles là, mais c'est vrai que j'aimerais, dans la mesure du possible, que tu la fermes, ne serait-ce que quelques instants, ça, tu vois, ce serait vraiment, mais alors vraiment l'extase la plus totale.

_« -Bien... Dans ce cas, je pense que c'est toi qui va te taire, à jamais. »_

De quoi parles-tu ? Je ne peux déjà pas parler au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué ! Abruti !

_« -Chut, écoute le vent qui frappe les feuilles. »_

_ Kurt l'avait toujours su, mais à présent il en était certain : ce type avait un sacré problème mental. Il avait perdu la tête. Il était devenu complètement fou. _

_« -Il est temps. Le conseil trouvera bien un autre gardien, ça ne devrait pas poser trop de soucis... »_

_ Quoi ? Mais que racontait-il à la fin ? _

_ Kurt n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour les interrogations. Rapidement, une lame apparue dans la main de Jesse. C'est qu'il allait vite en besogne ce garçon là ! _

_ Jesse s'agenouilla près de lui et le souleva, comme une poupée de chiffon. Kurt sentait les battements de son cœur qui accéléraient. Jesse posa la tête du châtain sur ses genoux et le regarda droit dans les yeux, un sourire machiavélique incrusté aux lèvres. Ses yeux étaient noirs, comme du charbon et Kurt y vit clairement pour la première fois la folie. Jesse sourit encore plus et avança la lame vers Kurt, qui demeurait impuissant face à ce fou. _

. .Boum.

_« -Ce que tu entends, Kurt, c'est ton cœur. Écoute le bien, car c'est la dernière fois. »_

_ Jesse fit une incision, profonde et longue, du côté gauche de la lèvre de Kurt, jusqu'à sa joue. Il aurait aimé crier, la douleur fulgurante le traversait et il n'avait pas d'échappatoire, une larme coula de ses yeux, il ne pouvait rien faire, il était piégé. _

Boum. Boum. Boum. Boum. Boum.

_« -Je n'aurais jamais pensé que l'on pouvait tuer de cette façon, dit Jesse, ébahi. » _

_ C'était qu'il semblait fier de lui en plus ! _

_ Deuxième incision. Deuxième envie de hurler non satisfaite. Le liquide chaud se répandait sur le visage de Kurt, son sang se déversait à une vitesse hallucinante. Comme avec Sophie. _

Plop. Boum. Plop. Boum. Plop. Boum. Plop. Boum.

_« -C'est toi qui m'as donné l'idée de tuer de cette façon, c'était bien trouvé, bravo ! » _

Enfoiré !

Plop. Boum. Plop. Boum. Plop. Boum. Plop. Boum.

_Le mélange des sons était horrible. Kurt pouvait entendre sa vie lui filer entre les doigts, ses dernières forces avec, emportées par chaque _plop.

_Puis, tout à coup, le liquide coula plus lentement et il n'entendait presque plus le son de son cœur. Kurt pouvait simplement le sentir, tambourinant, cherchant la moindre trace de sang pouvant l'aider à répartir. _

Boum... ... Boum... .Boum... Boum...

_Son pouls était irrégulier. Comme l'humeur de Jesse, tiens. _

_« -Que je suis stupide, dit Jesse -le mot était bien trop faible !-, j'ai oublié de t'expliquer pourquoi tu es si faible. Mais d'abord, je dois avouer que tu es tenace. Félicitations, même quand tu es train de mourir, tu gardes tes principes et ton humour, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. _

Plop. Plop. Plop.

_ Le sang coulait de nouveau rapidement. _

. .Boum.

_Son cœur continuait sa course vers la vie. _

_« -Sebastian a oublié quelques petits détails. Je suppose qu'il t'a expliqué qu'utiliser tes pouvoirs dans le parc exige de l'énergie ? Oui, j'en suis certain. Et bien, vois-tu, toi, mon très cher petit Kurt, tu les as trop utilisé, d'abord lorsque tu as ramené Blaine, ah Blaine, il sera dévasté, je pourrais peut être jouer un peu avec lui, tiens, qu'en dis-tu... ?_

N'ose pas le toucher, Jesse...

_« -Puis, tu as décidé de ramener Mercedes et de te balader... Tu aurais dû être plus prudent, Kurt. »_

KURT REVEILLE TOI ! Hurla Mercedes.

_« -Tu es à ma merci, Kurtie. »_

Mercedes, que se passe t-il ? OH MON DIEU ! KURT !

Santana, va chercher Blaine, dis lui d'appeler un médecin et va me chercher des serviettes, de l'alcool, tout ce que tu peux pour arrêter l'hémorragie !

_« -Tes amis s'activent pour te sauver, mais c'est trop tard, je gagne toujours Kurt, tu aurais dû le savoir. »_

_ Sa conscience le désertait. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur du sang l'entourer. Il en avait trop perdu. _

Boum... Boum... Boum...Boum...

_ Son cœur ralentissait. C'était un mauvais signe. Il ferma les yeux. Jesse avait raison. C'était fini... _

Boum... Boum... Boum...

_Il s'attendait à voir des flashbacks, une lumière, quelque chose, mais il n'y avait rien. Plus rien en dehors du froid. Du calme. Il allait mourir, c'était définitivement terminé et il n'allait même pas pouvoir dire au revoir... Sa mère, Mercedes, Santana... Blaine. Bon sang... Blaine ! _

_« -KURT ! Hurla Sebastian. JESSE QU'AS-TU FAIS ?!_

_-Je me suis vengé, asséna Jesse froidement._

_-KURT REVEILLE TOI ! »_

Boum...Boum... Boum...Boum...

_« -C'est fini Sebastian. _

_-Non ! Son cœur bat toujours ! _

_-Tu ne le sauveras pas. »_

Mercedes ? KURT !

Blaine ! Tu as appelé les urgences ?!

Oui, ils arrivent... Attends, c'est quoi tout ce sang ?

Je n'en sais rien ! Son cœur ne bat presque plus ! Tu m'avais promis blanc bec ! Tu m'avais dit que tu ne le laisseras pas faire... Bats-toi bon sang !

KURT JE T INTERDIS DE ME FAIRE CA, rugit Blaine, TU M ENTENDS ? JE TE L INTERDIS.

_« -Kurt, chuchota Sebastian, je vais t'aider à quitter le parc, les médecins arrivent, tu vas t'en sortir, d'accord ? L'endroit où je t'envoie est étrange, restes-y quelques instants puis tente de te réveiller, surtout reste calme s'il te plaît. »_

_ Kurt sentit la main de Sebastian lui toucher le front et soudain... Plus rien. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux et... ça fonctionnait ! Il était bien dans un endroit étrange. À vrai dire, il n'y avait absolument rien... Le néant. Il entendait des bruits... Une voiture... Une voiture qui produisait une mélodie familière. Kurt l'avait déjà entendu, il en était certain ! Une ambulance... Les médecins se battaient apparemment pour lui sauver la vie. _

_ Des sons s'ajoutèrent. Des voix. Blaine était là. Blaine était avec lui. _

Mercedes, il faut que tu te calmes et que tu me dises ce que tu sais...

Il faut... Il faut réveiller...

Réveiller qui ?

Jesse !

Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là dedans ?

_Mercedes sanglota. Kurt tenta de se concentrer. Les voix se mélangeaient à la mélodie. Il n'était plus sûr de tout distinguer. Il devait se concentrer et se réveiller. Mais comment faire ? S'il avait compris tout ce que Sebastian lui avait expliqué, sa volonté pouvait tout faire. Combien de fois s'était-il réveillé de lui-même ? Il voulait retrouver son corps... Il voulait ouvrir les yeux, dire à Blaine et Mercedes qu'il allait bien... Il voulait dire à Mercedes d'essuyer ses larmes parce que lui, Kurt Hummel, avait échappé au pire... Qu'il était toujours là. Et paf ! Dans tes dents, Jesse. Comme avec la fontaine, comme avec Mercedes, Kurt se métamorphosa en sorte d'esprit. Il n'y avait pas d'autre nom pour définir ce qu'il devenait dans ces moments là. Un esprit. Cela résumait parfaitement la situation. Il quitta cet endroit vide et atterrit au parc. _

_ Sebastian et Jesse avaient une discussion agitée. _

* * *

_ET VOILA ! _

_La suite très bientôt. _

_Si vous vous arrêtez pour lire la fiction, s'il vous plaît, laissez une review. _

_Gros bisous à tous. _


	8. Chapitre 7

**Creep**

* * *

***sort discrètement la tête d'un buisson* Aheum... **

**Coucou tous le monde. Enfin pour ceux qui sont encore là. **

**Bon, ça fait trèèèèès longtemps. **

**La vérité, c'est que la vie est devenue complètement folle et que je n'ai pas du tout eu le temps de publier. **

**Alors je publie maintenant. **

**J'ai toute la fic alors je vais publier le plus rapidement possible. **

**Si vous êtes encore présent, laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît . Juste pour que je sache que vous êtes encore là. **

**A bientôt tout le monde! **

* * *

**Chapitre sept**

« I don't want anything more  
Than to see your face when you open the door  
You'll make me beans on toast and a nice cup of tea  
And we'll get a Chinese and watch TV  
Tomorrow we'll take the dog for a walk  
And in the afternoon then maybe we'll talk  
I'll be exhausted so I'll probably sleep  
And we'll get a Chinese and watch TV »

Lily Allen – Chinese

* * *

Kurt battit des paupières et la lumière l'aveugla l'espace d'un instant. Il était désorienté et la panique s'empara de lui, son cœur battait la chamade, sa respiration était rapide.

Une main chaude se glissa dans la sienne et le châtain referma les yeux.

Il connaissait cette main. Cette main représentait la sécurité.

Il reprit ses esprits.

Kurt ouvrit les yeux derechef et découvrit le visage de deux ambulanciers, de Mercedes et de Blaine.

Mercedes laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Quant à Blaine, il se contenta de sourire et de serrer sa main.

« -Il a reprit connaissance, dit l'un des deux ambulanciers.

-Bon retour parmi nous, ajouta le second. Il va falloir que je te pose quelques questions, d'accord ? Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Kurt, murmura t-il. »

L'adolescent grimaça. Bon sang ! Parler faisait un mal de chien !

Blaine fronça les sourcils et Kurt savait que sans la présence des ambulanciers il serait déjà en train de paniquer et qu'il se transformerait en mère poule.

« -Kurt, tu te souviens de ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »

L'heure du mensonge arrivait plus rapidement que prévu. Quand il y pensait c'était logique que cette question lui soit posée, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser, trop préoccupé par les derniers événements. Qu'était-il censé dire ?

« -J'étais à une fête chez Santana, dit-il lentement, une amie. Je me suis endormi et maintenant je suis ici. »

Il n'y avait aucun détail, mais la réponse semblait suffisante pour les ambulanciers.

« -Son cerveau n'a pas l'air touché, dit l'ambulancier A à l'ambulancier B.

-Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, l'informa l'ambulancier B lorsque Kurt jeta un coup d'œil dégoûté à la transfusion qui était accrochée à son bras. Heureusement que ce jeune homme, dit-il en désignant Blaine, connaît ton groupe sanguin. Nous t'emmenons à l'hôpital pour faire des tests, mais tu iras bien. »

Après un sourire, les deux ambulanciers allèrent s'asseoir. Mercedes resta silencieuse, mais s'empara de sa seconde main.

« -Tu es sûr que ça va ? S'enquit Blaine.

-Je crois. »

Il tenta de sourire mais la douleur l'assaillit.

« -Aoutch ! Grogna t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta Mercedes.

-Ça fait mal bon sang ! »

Jesse allait le lui payer. Kurt n'était pas encore sûr de comment, mais il allait le lui faire payer.

« -Je pense que tu as besoin de sommeil, intervint A. Peter, passe-moi les analgésiques. »

Besoin de sommeil ? Non, Kurt n'avait pas besoin de sommeil. Il avait besoin de voir Sebastian et de trouver une excuse. Il avait besoin de trouver un moyen de se venger de Jesse.

« -Voilà, répondit Peter en lui tendant une seringue. »

Kurt jeta un regard inquiet à l'objet. Il n'aimait définitivement pas ce plan.

« -Vous n'allez pas me faire une piqûre quand même ? Dit-il.

-Si, répondit calmement Peter.

-Je proteste, répliqua Kurt.

-Tu as mal ? Objecta l'ambulancier. »

Comment était-il censé se sortir de ce pétrin ? Avait-il mal ? C'était comme demander à un aveugle s'il voulait retrouver la vue. Bien sûr qu'il avait mal. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait dormir !

« -Oui, il a mal, finit par dire Blaine. »

Et voilà. Kurt savait que la mère poule finirait par refaire surface. Le traître.

« -Alors, c'est piqûre, sourit Peter.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit, commença Kurt... »

Pete planta la seringue. Le châtain détourna le regard tandis que Blaine lui serrait la main. Rapidement, il ne distingua plus rien.

Il fût brutalement ramené au parc.

* * *

_Ce qui se déroulait sous les yeux de Kurt était inimaginable : Sebastian était au dessus de Jesse et le frappait.. Jesse avait peur, Kurt pouvait le lire sur son visage. C'était surprenant. Le châtain se demanda l'espace d'un instant si il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait. Non... Ce n'était pas possible. Jesse ne regrettait jamais rien. Un monstre ne connaissait pas le regret. _

_« -Si tu l'as tué, je te tuerai, de la pire des façons, menaça Sebastian. »_

_ Kurt s'approcha et arrêta le poing de Sebastian. Son mentor se retourna et Kurt lut le soulagement dans ses prunelles vertes. _

_« -Seb, je vais bien, lui dit Kurt. _

_-Tu as de la chance, grommela Sebastian à Jesse... Si... Je n'ose même pas l'imaginer. »_

_ Sebastian se releva et surprit Kurt en l'attirant dans ses bras. Son étreinte était puissante et Kurt s'inquiéta un instant pour ses côtes. _

_« -Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien ? S'enquit-il. _

_-Sûr et certain... Je suis dans l'ambulance, je dors, c'est logique. Dis-moi, tu pourrais me filer un miroir ? Je pourrais le prendre moi-même mais un idiot pourrait se servir de mes faiblesses pour me tuer. »_

_ Sebastian sourit, un sourire triste mais tout de même un sourire. C'était mieux que rien. Kurt n'aimait pas forcément voir ce Sebastian là, si sérieux. Il détestait Jesse un peu plus. _

_ Un magnifique miroir apparu dans la main de Sebastian et Kurt s'en empara. _

_« -Merci. »_

_ Il regarda son reflet et se retint de hurler. Quel abruti ! Il l'avait... Son visage... Il avait deux traits de chaque côté du visage... Jesse l'avait... Kurt s'en voulait d'avoir retenu son mentor. Il aurait mieux fait de laisser Sebastian le frapper encore un peu, tiens. _

_« -Espèce d'enfoiré ! Hurla t-il. Tu m'as défiguré ! »_

_Jesse s'était relevé entre temps et Kurt en profita. Il avança et lui colla une gifle. Le son du claquement de peau retentit dans tout le parc et il sourit, oubliant la douleur. C'était la plus belle gifle qu'il n'ait jamais donnée, plus belle encore que celle qu'il avait infligé à Quinn en cinquième avant qu'ils ne deviennent amis... _

_« -Tu... , commença Jesse. »_

_ Sebastian ignora Jesse qui grimaçait et se massait la joue. _

_« -Du calme, dit-il à Kurt, je peux faire disparaître tout ça. _

_-Les ambulanciers risquent de se poser encore plus de questions, murmura Kurt. _

_-Non... Personne ne se posera de questions, fais-moi confiance. _

_-Tu pourrais peut-être me guérir quand je sortirai de l'hôpital ? _

_-Absolument. _

_-D'accord... Oh... Jesse ? Tu devrais te réveiller, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais Rachel est en train de piquer une crise._

_-Je le sais ! _

_-Alors pourquoi restes-tu planté là?_

_-Parce que je me demande comment tu peux être encore en vie et parce que Sebastian a décidé de m'attaquer ! »_

_ Le dit Sebastian grogna. Kurt ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Sebastian était calme habituellement, déterminé, il était le sage de l'histoire, pas le cogneur. _

_« -La réponse est simple : j'ai un ange gardien, répondit Kurt. _

_-C'est cela. _

_-Jesse, tu devrais vraiment partir, lui conseilla Sebastian. _

_-Je n'en ai pas envie. _

_-Ce n'est pas mon problème, va t-en. »_

_ Jesse grimaça derechef mais finit par disparaître. _

_« -J'aurai sa peau, murmura Kurt. »_

_ Sebastian l'étreignit de nouveau et Kurt sourit. Il n'était pas forcément du genre câlin, sauf avec Blaine bien sûr, mais Blaine était différent, il était l'exception qui confirmait la règle. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas retirer ces étreintes à Sebastian : il était encore arrivé juste à temps pour le sauver. Si pour le remercier, Kurt devait le laisser lui faire des câlins, eh bien, ce n'était pas grand chose. _

_« -Merci de m'avoir sauvé, chuchota t-il à son oreille. _

_-J'ai failli arriver en retard, répliqua Sebastian en se détachant. _

_-Où étais-tu d'ailleurs ? _

_-Je réfléchissais..._

_-La prochaine fois, réfléchis moins et dors s'il te plaît._

_-C'est promis. »_

_ Kurt se laissa tomber sur l'herbe du parc, il s'allongea et observa le ciel qu'il savait artificiel. Sebastian s'allongea à ses côtés et les deux amis restèrent silencieux. _

Nous sommes arrivés. Il va falloir que l'un de vous contacte les parents de Kurt.

Je vais le faire, chuchota Mercedes. Blaine, tu restes avec lui.

Tu es sûre ?

Il va falloir remplir les papiers d'informations je pense et tu connais sa vie médicale par cœur...

_« -Tu as de la chance de les avoir, dit Sebastian. »_

_ Kurt ferma les yeux et sourit. Le châtain avait faillit tout perdre, mais il comprenait à présent qu'il pouvait gagner. Il pouvait faire payer Jesse. Il n'était pas seul. Il avait la chance d'être entouré, d'avoir des amis formidables, des amis qui lui donnaient la motivation de continuer, de ne pas abandonner. _

_ Sebastian lui, n'avait peut être pas eu cette chance, Kurt n'en était pas certain, mais Sebastian n'était pas seul non plus. Ils étaient une équipe. _

_ Kurt s'empara de la main de son mentor et la serra. Il espérait que ce geste ferait comprendre à Sebastian ce qu'il ressentait. La gratitude. La détermination. _

_« -C'est vrai..., chuchota Kurt. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans eux. »_

_ Kurt se posait de nombreuses questions. Cette mauvaise expérience lui avait montré à quel point il était ignorant. À quel point il ne connaissait rien de ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Kurt s'était laissé emporter par l'excitation et la nouveauté et il avait faillit en perdre la vie. Cette fois, il était décidé à tout savoir. _

_« -Sebastian, chuchota t-il. J'ai retrouvé mes pouvoirs ? Je ne risque plus rien ? _

_-Tu as retrouvé ton énergie, oui. _

_-Je peux te poser quelques questions ? Je suis un peu perdu et..._

_-Tu peux me poser toutes les questions que tu as, tu as failli mourir à cause de moi ce soir, je te le dois bien. »_

_Kurt détestait ça. Il savait très bien que Sebastian s'en voulait, il pouvait comprendre d'ailleurs. Cependant, le châtain détestait cette façon que son mentor avait de porter le poids du monde sur les épaules. Kurt voulait que Sebastian comprenne qu'il n'était pas responsable, qu'il n'avait pas créer un monstre, qu'il n'avait pas tenté de tuer Kurt, qu'il l'avait sauvé. _

_« -Arrête ça tout de suite, dit-il, je n'ai pas failli mourir à cause de toi, je suis en vie grâce à toi. _

_-Si tu le dis, en tout cas, joli soufflet. »_

_ Kurt roula des yeux. Voilà que Sebastian tentait de détourner son attention. _

_« -Merci, soupira t-il. _

_-Je suis désolé, je voulais dire gifle, c'est un vieux réflexe. _

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, contrairement à Jesse, je connais la définition du mot soufflet. »_

_ Sebastian éclata de rire et Kurt se joignit à lui. Le châtain décida de laisser couler. Il avait le temps de montrer à Sebastian ce qu'il valait, lorsqu'il se vengerait de Jesse, Kurt était certain que Sebastian serait capable de sourire. Pour de vrai cette fois. _

_« -Donc... Comment suis-je censé contrôler mon énergie ? S'enquit Kurt lorsqu'ils se calmèrent. Jesse et toi, vous semblez utiliser vos pouvoirs quand bon vous semble. _

_-C'est parce que nous le pouvons, mais tu es nouveau._

_-Tu pourrais m'expliquer ça en détails, s'il te plaît ? _

_-C'est difficile à expliquer, murmura Sebastian, c'est presque impossible même... Il faut juste que tu sois patient, Kurt, tu es nouveau et tu viens de découvrir tes pouvoirs, du coup, tu les utilises pour tout et n'importe quoi, parfois, tu les utilises même sans le vouloir... _

_-Je vois. C'est juste dû à ma non expérience?_

_-Oui, répondit Sebastian, tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs pendant trop longtemps et tu n'avais plus d'énergie, mais tu apprendras à les contrôler et a ne les utiliser que quand tu en auras besoin, tu apprendras également à connaître ton corps, à reconnaître les signes de fatigue. Ne t'en veux pas trop, je dois t'avouer que Jesse t'a un peu aidé, tout n'est pas dû à ton manque d'expérience. _

_-Il peut faire ça ? S'enquit Kurt. » _

_ Sebastian se redressa en position assise et se mit à arracher l'herbe doucement avant de faire glisser les brins verts entre ses doigts. _

_« -Il peut tout faire, souffla t-il tristement. Tu n'as pas remarqué que ton sang coulait anormalement vite ?_

_-Si, chuchota Kurt. Pour la petite Delange c'était pareil. _

_-Il faut que tu comprennes ça, Kurt, un gardien est le maître de cet endroit. Il peut tout faire. _

_-Il maîtrise tout le parc ? Demanda le châtain. _

_-Absolument tout. D'ailleurs, pendant qu'on en parle, ce n'est pas un parc, c'est un portail. Je te l'ai expliqué, tu te souviens ? C'est l'endroit où toutes les énergies se mêlent, où les mondes se croisent. »_

_ Kurt s'en souvenait. Cette conversation lui paraissait lointaine. Elle ne l'était. Le temps s'était simplement accéléré, tout s'était enchaîné si rapidement... _

_« -Oui, je m'en souviens, répondit Kurt. _

_-Le gardien choisit l'apparence de cet espace._

_-Sérieux? S'exclama le châtain. _

_-Oui, quand j'étais gardien c'était une réplique du Champs de Mars. _

_-Tu es Français?!_

_-Oui. _

_-Oh mon dieu ! Donc... Jesse a choisi le parc parce qu'il savait que j'aurais peur, pas vrai ?_

_-Oui..._

_-L'enfoiré ! _

_-Il avait tout prévu. »_

_ Kurt était déjà déterminé, mais savoir que Jesse avait tout fait pour le terrifier, savoir qu'il avait tout manigancé, faisait bouillir le sang du châtain. Il ne voulait plus simplement se venger de Jesse. Non, Kurt voulait le détruire. _

_« -Sebastian, je veux tout apprendre, je veux tout savoir, dit-il. _

_-Quand tu sortiras de l'hôpital et que tu te reposeras, je te promets que nous reprendrons l'entraînement, répliqua Sebastian. _

_-Merci..._

_-C'est un plaisir, Kurt, crois-moi. »_

_ Les deux amis étaient encore main dans la main et Kurt referma les yeux en souriant. _

_ Il allait faire payer Jesse. C'était décidé. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. _

_ Il était prêt pour la guerre._

* * *

L'officier Smith était à bout. L'homme laissa tomber sa tête sur le volant de son véhicule, fatigué.

Tout avait commencé avec l'affaire Delange et maintenant, voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec un second cas. Cette histoire de sourire de l'ange commençait à l'agacer. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il avait peur d'un copieur.

Il ne pensait pas que les parents de Sophie Delange étaient responsables, Smith avait croisé de nombreuses ordures, de nombreux psychopathes et ces gens n'avaient pas le profil.

Quelque chose clochait avec cette affaire. Il n'avait aucune preuve. Rien. Pas une seule. Il avait l'impression de chercher une goutte d'eau dans le désert.

Kurt Hummel changeait tout.

Kurt Hummel était une nouvelle victime. Une victime en vie, ce qui était un bon signe. Il était à Lima, dans l'Ohio et Smith serait en mesure de l'interroger. De tirer les choses au clair.

L'agent Ramsay, un jeune rookie, son partenaire, le rejoignit dans sa voiture et lui fit un signe de tête.

Ils réussiraient à trouver un coupable. Un vrai, cette fois.

Smith démarra.

Direction Lima, Ohio.

Il obtiendrait des réponses, peu importait le prix.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Kurt eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Il finit par y parvenir, péniblement. Il avait mal à la tête, si mal qu'il avait l'impression que celle-ci allait explosée. Il était également désorienté. Tout à coup, il se sentait comme ce lendemain de soirée, après que Blaine et lui aient testé la tequila pour la première fois. Ce n'était définitivement pas son sentiment préféré.

Le châtain se trouvait dans une chambre blanche et une odeur lui chatouillait le nez, une odeur désagréable qui lui retournait l'estomac. Les désinfectants ! Il se trouvait dans un hôpital ! Il se souvenait désormais... Les médicaments devaient être forts pour qu'il soit aussi perdu...

Kurt Hummel n'était jamais perdu lorsqu'il se réveillait. Jamais. Grâce au parc, ses esprits demeuraient clairs.

Il se souvenait à présent. Petit à petit, il comprit qu'il se trouvait dans la pire situation imaginable : il détestait les hôpitaux, avec leurs télévisions accrochées en hauteur, leurs pièces monotones... L'odeur de désinfectant et de mort qui vous montait au nez... Il les détestait.

À ses côtés, Kurt trouva un bouton, sûrement pour appeler une infirmière. Il regarda par la fenêtre, il faisait encore jour. Il tenta de se lever, mais des Bip retentirent alors qu'une douleur traversait son bras droit. Encore une perfusion et il l'avait arrachée. Parfait !

La porte s'ouvrit et une femme d'environ quarante ans, souriante l'aida à se rallonger.

« -Il faut que tu restes allongé, jeune homme, lui dit-elle.

-Euh... Oui, d'accord. »

Il la laissa le manipuler comme un fichu pantin et elle lui remit la perfusion alors qu'il grimaçait. Les bip s'arrêtèrent. Bon sang, Jesse lui paierait cette épisode. C'était certain.

« -Merci, murmura l'adolescent, je voulais juste...

-Je sais, sourit l'infirmière. La prochaine fois, essaie juste de vérifier que tu n'as pas de perfusion avant de jouer les aventuriers, d'accord ?

-J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, mais je le promets.

-Tu n'aimes pas les hôpitaux, devina l'infirmière. »

Kurt hocha la tête. Il se demanda si quelqu'un était capable d'aimer un endroit pareil... Peut être les médecins, les infirmières... Il n'en était même pas sûr. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il aimer un endroit qui empestait la mort ? Qui était preuve de tout ce qui clochait dans ce foutu monde ?

« -Ton état m'a l'air excellent, dit l'infirmière. Je vais chercher le médecin, il viendra t'examiner et te dira quand tu peux sortir, d'accord ?

-Merci... »

L'infirmière se tourna pour quitter la pièce et faillit entrer en collision avec Elisabeth.

Kurt se retint de grogner. Il n'était pas prêt à affronter sa mère. Bon sang.

« -Kurt, mon chéri ! Tu es enfin réveillé ! S'écria t-elle.

-On dirait bien que oui, répliqua l'adolescent. »

L'adulte traversa la pièce en deux enjambée. Elisabeth attira son fils contre elle et Kurt pouvait sentir des larmes tomber sur son épaule.

« -Maman... ?

-J'ai eu tellement peur ! J'ai cru... Mon dieu Kurt, ne me refais plus jamais ça, tu m'entends ?!

-Je suis désolé...

-Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas mal ?

-Je vais bien maman, les médicaments sont forts, je vais bien.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je ne sais pas, soupira Kurt. »

Elisabeth fronça les sourcils. La femme n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle s'installa sur le lit et fixa son fils droit dans les yeux.

Kurt déglutit. Bien entendu, il comprenait sa mère : elle avait faillit le perdre et était inquiète. Elle avait besoin de réponses. Réponses que Kurt ne pouvait pas lui apporter. Il espérait vraiment que Sebastian pourrait régler cette histoire.

« -Tu ne sais pas ? Tu ne sais pas ? Kurt...

-Je ne sais vraiment pas, maman. Je me suis allongé, je dormais et quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans l'ambulance avec Blaine et Mercedes... Où est mon portable, d'ailleurs ?

-Nous sommes au beau milieu d'une discussion sérieuse, pas d'échappatoire grâce à ce maudit engin !

-J'ai besoin de ce maudit engin, maman, où est-il, s'il te plaît ?

-Tiens, soupira t-elle. »

Elisabeth plongea la main dans le tiroir placé à la gauche de Kurt et en sortie son cellulaire. Elle le lui tendit.

Kurt se sentait coupable, mais il savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il aurait aimé pouvoir tout avouer à sa mère, il ne le pouvait pas cependant. C'était toujours la même chose.

« -Merci, maman. »

Kurt envoya rapidement un message groupé à Sebastian et Mercedes : « Sos, ma mère pose des questions. Sauvez-moi. »

Elisabeth attrapa sa main.

« -Kurt, mon chéri, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. »

Kurt pensait qu'elle avait capitulé. Il aurait dû se douter que ce n'était pas le cas. Elisabeth ne capitulait pas. Elle choisissait ses batailles et elle était apparemment décidé à mener celle-ci jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne des réponses.

_Je suis à l'hôpital. J'arrive, _répondit Mercedes.

Kurt sourit.

« -Maman, souffla Kurt, je sais que je le peux... Je ne sais juste pas... Je n'ai pas les réponses... Je sais que tu as eu peur et j'en...

-Non ! Tu ne le sais pas, Kurt ! Répliqua t-elle. Tu ne sais pas... Lorsque Mercedes m'a appelé, j'ai cru que j'allais... Kurt, je ne peux pas te perdre, d'accord ? Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'es pas père... Mais tu comprendras un jour...

-Je vais bien ! S'exclama Kurt. Je suis en vie et...

-Blanc-bec, tu es enfin réveillé ! S'écria Mercedes en ouvrant la porte.

-Mercy !

-Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, bonjour Elisabeth.

-Mercedes, souffla l'adulte.

-Je vais bien, dit Kurt.

-Je dois aller travailler, soupira Elisabeth. Nous reparlerons de cette histoire et Mercedes, je suis déçue de voir que tu l'aides..

-Je suis désolée, dit Mercedes.

-Maman...

-Nous en reparlerons, pour le moment, tu as raison, tu es en vie et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. »

Elisabeth l'embrassa sur le front avant de partir et Kurt laissa une main tomber sur son visage. Il avait échappé au véritable interrogatoire, mais combien de temps pourrait-il tenir ? Il n'était même pas encore gardien... « Je ne peux pas te perdre »... Comment allait-il s'en sortir ?

« -Sebastian arrive, lui dit Mercedes. Ça va aller Kurtie ?

-Je ne sais pas, soupira celui-ci. Que vais-je lui dire, hein ? Elle ne me croit pas quand je dis que je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé ! Je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de Sebastian cette fois, bon sang ! Jesse est complètement stupide !

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, Rachel est devenue folle.

-Ouais, j'ai cru entendre ça.

-Elle lui en veut, elle lui a dit que si tu mourais, ce serait de sa faute si elle ne s'était pas réconciliée avec toi...

-Un jour, Rachel apprendra à se mettre d'accord avec elle-même sur ce qu'elle veut... Dis-moi au moins qu'elle l'a plaqué.

-Non.

-Je suis déçu, souffla Kurt. »

Mercedes lui sourit tristement et le laissa se perdre dans ses pensées. Rachel s'en voulait, hein ? Pas assez à ce qu'il y paraissait.

« -Salut ! Dit joyeusement Sebastian.

-On t'attendait, lui dit Mercedes.

-Me voilà enfin !

-Il va me falloir des explications, dit Mercedes. C'était quoi ce délire ? »

Sebastian soupira en s'installant aux côtés de Kurt. Il prit le temps d'expliquer à Mercedes tout ce qu'il s'était passé... Comment Jesse avait attaqué Kurt et pourquoi il en avait été capable et la jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux à la fin de son discours. Kurt aurait voulu frapper Sebastian, parce qu'il avait fait ce que Kurt ne voulait absolument pas qu'il fasse : il avait donné une raison de s'en vouloir à Mercedes. Le mal était fait cependant et Kurt ne pouvait pas vraiment frapper son mentor. Sans lui, il serait mort après tout.

« -Kurt... Je suis tellement désolée, chuchota t-elle. C'était mon idée et elle était clairement stupide...

-Tais-toi Mercy, sourit Kurt, je vais bien, Sebastian est arrivé à temps, ce n'est pas important, d'accord ? »

Mercedes s'apprêtait à parler mais la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Kurt se retint de soupirer. C'était une raison de plus pour détester les hôpitaux, ils étaient pires que les moulins. Il avait besoin de parler à Sebastian et il sentait bien qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir le faire avant un bon moment.

« -Oh, rougit Blaine, un bouquet de roses fraîches dans les mains. Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là... »

Oubliez ça. Si être à l'hôpital donnait à Kurt l'occasion de voir Blaine rougir, il était pour.

« -Nous partions, sourit Mercedes, n'est-ce pas, Sebastian ?

-Tout à fait ! Prends soin de toi, Kurt, d'accord ?

-Uh, uh. »

Mercedes et Sebastian passèrent Blaine en sortant.

Kurt s'en moquait, son regard était fixé sur les roses dans les mains de Blaine.

Deux roses rouges, pour l'amour et la passion se souvenait-il. Deux roses roses, pour un amour sincère et durable, deux roses blanches pour la pureté et la reconnaissance, deux roses bleues pour l'optimisme...

Blaine s'approcha et les déposa dans le vase près de lui avant de s'installer sur le lit et de s'emparer de la main de son ex petit-ami.

« -Je suis content de voir que tu es réveillé, murmura Blaine.

-Oh mon dieu, je dois avoir l'air affreux !

-Tu es magnifique, tu le seras toujours, répondit Blaine. J'ai eu peur, tu sais ? J'ai cru... J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais te perdre... »

Kurt rougit et détourna le regard. Il ne pouvait pas supporter cette tristesse. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir Blaine ainsi. Il repensait à sa mère. Il repensait à toutes les raisons pour lesquelles ils allaient le perdre de toute façon. Kurt ne pouvait pas se permettre d'y penser. Il ne le pouvait simplement pas.

« -Je vais bien, grommela t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je n'en sais rien...

-Kurt, je suis sûr et certain que tu sais.

-Blaine, si tu es venu ici pour avoir des explications sur ce qu'il m'est arrivé, tu peux repartir. Je l'ai dit à ma mère et je le dirais à tout ceux qui me poseront la question , je ne sais pas !

-Je ne veux pas partir... Je... Je ne sais juste pas quoi penser...

-Moi non plus, ok ? Je ne sais pas... »

Blaine posa deux doigts sous le menton de Kurt et le força à tourner la tête vers lui. Ses yeux noisettes teintés de vert se plongèrent dans les siens et le bouclé sourit tendrement.

Blaine le relâcha avant de prendre sa main.

« -Ta bouche ne te fait pas trop souffrir ? S'enquit-il.

-Les médicaments aident, souffla Kurt. Merci pour les fleurs...

-Je t'en prie, répondit Blaine et Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer la pointe de mélancolie dans son regard.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à... Tu sais, notre discussion de l'autre fois..

-Kurt, je m'en moque, je ne suis pas pressé et ce n'est pas l'important.

-Peut-être que si... Peut-être que tu devrais te mettre avec quelqu'un, tu sais, passer à autre chose. »

Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi s'était-il senti obligé de dire ça ? C'était stupide ! Non. Il ne voulait pas que Blaine passe à autre chose ! Les images d'Eli et de Blaine de la soirée lui revinrent en mémoire et il frémit. Voulait-il vraiment assister à ça constamment ?

« -Je croyais que tu n'avais pas eu le temps de réfléchir, dit Blaine.

-Je pense qu'Eli en pince pour toi, répondit Kurt amèrement.

-Eli ne m'intéresse pas, se défendit le bouclé.

-Si tu le dis, soupira Kurt. »

Blaine serra sa main dans la sienne avec force. Lorsque Kurt rencontra de nouveau son regard, les yeux de Blaine étaient brillants.

« -Il m'a embrassé, avoua Blaine. Il m'a embrassé au lycée et il m'a embrassé à la soirée...

-Tu vois, je te l'ai dit...

-Mais je ne ressens rien pour lui, Kurt... Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre ça... Le problème n'est pas de ne pas vouloir passer à autre chose, ce n'est pas aussi simple... Eli est mignon, je ne le cache pas, mais... Kurt, quand Mercedes a crié parce que tu étais là, allongé, entouré de sang, je venais de parler avec lui, de repousser ses avances et quand je t'ai vu, mon dieu, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou, j'avais tellement peur que..

-C'est gentil, mais tu sais que tu ne dois pas t'énerver comme ça, n'est ce pas ? Tu as arrêté la boxe ?

-Tu sais que ça n'a rien à voir avec la boxe ou de la gentillesse, je t'aime Kurt, je t'aime et penser que j'allais te perdre était la pire chose qui pouvait m'arriver.

-Je t'aime aussi, répondit Kurt. »

Fichus médicaments ! Le cœur du châtain battait la chamade et il détestait toute cette situation. Il détestait cet hôpital ! Il détestait les médicaments qui lui retiraient ses filtres ! Il détestait blesser Blaine ainsi.

« -Je le savais déjà, tu sais ? Tu as beau me dire tout ça, je sais que tu m'aimes. Je te connais, tu te souviens ? C'est ce qui complique un peu plus les choses, je t'aime, tu m'aimes, nous étions heureux, alors quel est le problème ?

-Je ne suis pas normal, Blaine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien-sûr que tu es normal !

-Je... Attends deux secondes, d'accord ? »

Kurt n'en pouvait plus, c'était peut être les médicaments, mais il savait qu'il voulait une chance, une véritable chance avec Blaine.

Il attrapa son téléphone et envoya un message à Sebastian. « _Il faut que je dise la vérité à Blaine, je n'en peux plus de me taire, es-tu d'accord sur le fond ? Y-a t-il un moyen de faire machine arrière s'il me rejette ? »_

« -Kurt ?

-Attends, s'il te plaît. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, son téléphone vibrait. « _Tu peux lui dire la vérité, c'est toi qui choisis, Kurt. Pour répondre franchement, il y a toujours un moyen de faire machine arrière, bonne chance. » _répondait son mentor.

« -Blaine, il faut qu'on parle, d'accord ?

-Okay... Je...

-Tu te souviens de notre discussion pendant la fête, le coupa Kurt, dehors ?

-Oui.

-Je ne suis pas un super-héros, désolé, par contre, je suis un gardien.

-Un quoi ?

-Un gardien. »

Kurt fit de son mieux pour expliquer à son ex petit ami son futur rôle de gardien dans cet espace qu'il appelait le parc. Il ne parla pas de Jesse, ni de Sebastian et il avait raison apparemment. Le regard de Blaine était équivoque. Pour la première fois, Blaine ne le croyait pas.

« -Kurt, je crois que les médicaments te font délirer, chuchota Blaine.

-Faux ! Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas t'en parler ! Alors tu peux croire que je suis Batman mais un gardien, ce n'est pas possible ?

-Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de trouver ça étrange … As-tu des preuves ?

-J'en ai plusieurs, grogna Kurt.

-Je t'écoute...

-Tu as rêvé de moi.

-Ce n'est pas difficile à deviner, l'interrompit Blaine.

-Blaine, s'il te plaît, ne me fais pas regretter de te dire la vérité. Tu as rêvé de moi mais ce n'était pas un rêve habituel, j'avais changé de ton... C'était moi, ok ? On était dans le parc et j'étais là Blaine, c'était vraiment moi. Tu voulais abandonner, tu voulais tourner la page et je t'ai conseillé de faire un essai, de m'envoyer au diable si ça ne marchait pas, avant de retourner dans ton rêve normal, tu as même dis que tu devenais peut être fou.

-Comment... ? Mercedes a dû t'en parler...

-Ah oui ? C'est Mercedes qui m'a dit que tu as parlé à Wes de nous le soir de la fête ? Je peux faire venir qui je veux au parc, j'ai fait venir Mercedes ce soir là... Je vous ai vu, ok ? Je t'ai vu envoyer des textos à Wes, j'ai vu Eli te demander de lui parler, je l'ai vu te faire des avances, je l'ai vu m'insulter, je l'ai vu t'embrasser, je t'ai vu le repousser, je l'ai vu te gifler...

-Tu m'as espionné... ?

-C'était une idée de Mercedes...

-Mercedes est au courant..

-Oui, tu peux lui demander si tu ne me crois pas.

-Je...

-Je comprends que tu me prennes pour un fou, d'accord ? Mais c'est la vérité, c'est pour ça que j'ai changé en si peu de temps...

-Je ne comprends pas... »

Kurt ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il était blessé de devoir s'expliquer ainsi. De devoir donner des preuves à Blaine alors qu'il était censé être celui qui le croyait. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Kurt lui même avait eu du mal à accepter la vérité. Blaine n'avait aucune raison de ne pas le prendre pour un fou.

« -Jesse, commença t-il.

-Attends, Jesse est aussi au courant ? Qu'est ce qu'il a à voir dans cette histoire ?

-C'est le gardien.

-Je croyais que c'était toi ? Répliqua Blaine, sur la défensive.

-Je suis le futur gardien... Jesse est censé être une sorte de formateur, si je puis dire.

-Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi es-tu devenu si différent à cause de lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

-Le jour de mes seize ans, tu te souviens de son comportement ? Le soir même, j'ai commencé à faire des rêves, j'étais dans le parc, je marchais mais j'avais peur, j'étais terrifié et je savais que j'étais en danger... Je me sentais tout à coup en sécurité, mais des silhouettes finissaient par émerger des arbres et je courrais, avant de me réveiller.

-Tu as toujours eu peur du sourire de l'ange...

-Et il s'en est servi, grogna Kurt.

-Quel est rôle de Sebastian dans tout ça, je suppose qu'il est aussi au courant, pas vrai ? »

Bien sûr que Blaine comprenait à présent. Il ne croyait peut être pas vraiment Kurt, mais il était capable de comprendre le rôle de chacun.

« -Il l'est, répondit Kurt, il a été gardien, c'est lui qui a « formé » Jesse.

-C'est...

-Il m'a sauvé à de nombreuses reprises, ce n'était pas le premier coup d'essai de Jesse.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmura Blaine. Je veux y croire mais ça semble si...

-Je sais... Je te le jure, Blaine, je dis la vérité , je comprends que tu aies des doutes, cette histoire est complètement dingue ! C'est pour ça que je te propose un marché. »

C'était le moment. Kurt n'avait plus le choix. Il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière et il n'avait plus qu'une solution pour que Blaine le croit.

« -Lequel ? S'enquit le bouclé.

-Ce soir, je vais demander un médicament au médecin pour dormir, tu vas rentrer chez toi, dormir et je te ferai venir au parc. Pose-moi une question, n'importe laquelle, bizarre de préférence... Demain, reviens ici et je te donnerai la question et la réponse. Ne parle de ce rêve à personne, pas même à Mercedes.

-D'accord, souffla Blaine. »

La porte s'ouvrit derechef et un médecin, un homme aux cheveux grisonnant et plutôt séduisant, entra. Il semblait avoir la quarantaine.

« -Bonjour, monsieur Hummel, dit-il. »

Blaine regarda Kurt, puis l'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de se lever.

« -Jeune homme, dit le médecin, vous pouvez rester si vous le voulez, je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps.

-Je partais déjà, répondit Blaine, à demain Kurt.

-À demain, Blaine. »

Le bouclé quitta la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui alors que le médecin s'approchait de Kurt.

« -Alors, comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ? S'enquit-il.

-Bien.

-J'ai de bonnes nouvelles, nous vous gardons encore ce soir pour être sûr que vous vous êtes remis, nous vous avons fait des points de suture sur vos lèvres, il faudra venir dans une semaine les enlever, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne se verra presque pas.

-Merci.

-Vous ne voulez toujours pas nous dire ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?

-Oh, moi je veux bien, soupira Kurt.

-C'est ce que j'appelle du progrès.

-Le problème, c'est que mon stupide cerveau refuse de me donner les réponses, ajouta Kurt.

-Votre mère ne mentait pas, vous avez un sens de l'humour... Particulier.

-Vous savez, on peut rire de tout, mais pas avec n'importe qui.

-C'est une bonne philosophie.

-Je suis d'accord.

-J'ai d'autres patients à voir, je vais vous laisser vous reposer.

-Ok... Oh doc ?

-Oui ?

-Serait-il possible d'avoir... De me donner un médicament pour que je puisse dormir cette nuit ? L'hôpital me rend nerveux et je ne peux pas me reposer justement.

-Je préviendrai l'infirmière.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Je vous en prie. »

Le médecin sortit de la chambre et Kurt se pensa enfin tranquille. Il avait tort cependant. Quelques secondes plus tard à peine, un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas entrait à son tour.

« -Bonjour monsieur Hummel, dit l'homme, je suis l'agent Smith. »

L'homme s'approcha et lui tendit la main, Kurt la serra.

« -Que puis-je faire pour vous ? S'enquit-il. J'espère que vous ne venez pas pour ce stylo que j'ai volé il y a deux ans ? J'étais jeune vous savez !

-Très drôle, bougonna Smith. Avez-vous entendu parler de l'affaire Delange ?

-Bien sûr que j'en ai entendu parler ! Il faudrait être en retraite dans l'Himalaya pour avoir manqué cette affaire.

-Il semblerait que les parents de cette fillette soient innocents puisque nous avons une nouvelle victime. »

Kurt tressaillit. C'était tout ce qu'il leur manquait. Si la police s'en mêlait, c'était une toute autre histoire. Il pouvait ignorer les questions de sa mère, avec difficulté, mais c'était faisable. La police ? Il n'en était pas si sûr.

« -Pourquoi venir me dire cela ? Demanda l'adolescent.

-Parce que vous êtes la dite nouvelle victime.

-Moi ?! S'écria Kurt. Je n'ai rien d'une victime !

-Allons, allons, souffla l'agent Smith, si vous n'êtes pas une victime, dîtes-moi dont ce que vous êtes.

-Un adolescent qui est à l'hôpital.

-Et pour quelle raison ?

-Alors là, c'est une très bonne question ! Une question à laquelle je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre.

-Vous protégez celui qui a tenté de vous tuer ?

-Personne n'a essayé de me tuer et je ne protège personne, soupira Kurt. »

Si ce n'est mon secret et celui de Sebastian, pensa le châtain.

« -Je suis certain que vous savez ce qu'il vous est arrivé.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici ! Gronda Kurt. J'étais chez une amie, entourée d'une bande d'amis et je me suis endormi. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans l'ambulance. Fin de l'histoire.

-Je sais reconnaître un mensonge, asséna l'agent.

-Me traitez-vous de menteur ?

-En effet.

-Je n'ai rien d'un menteur. Écoutez, j'aimerai pouvoir vous aider, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé.

-Connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui puisse vous en vouloir ?

-Pas au point de se transformer en serial killer.

-Je vois. »

C'est ce moment précis que Jesse choisit pour faire son entrée. Kurt se mis à trembler et attrapa son portable. « Sos » envoya t-il à Sebastian. Bon sang, cet idiot ne pouvait-il pas rester tranquille deux jours ? Non. Il fallait qu'il fasse n'importe quoi. Comme toujours.

« -Bonjour Kurt ! Chuchota t-il. Oh, excuse-moi, tu as de la visite ? Je repasserai.

-C'est ça ! Cracha Kurt.

-Et attendez-moi dans le couloir, dit l'agent Smith.

-A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Agent Smith.

-D'accord, à plus tard Kurt.

-Ou à jamais, marmonna le châtain.

-C'est n'est pas un ami, constata l'agent Smith lorsque Jesse quitta la chambre.

-Non.

-Que fait-il ici alors ?

-Il se contente de faire bonne figure, comme les autres.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que j'ai failli mourir.

-Bien. »

L'agent Smith le fixa pendant un instant, comme s'il essayait de lire dans les pensées du châtain. Kurt se retint de rire face à l'ironie.

« -Je ne peux pas vous aider, répéta Kurt.

-En êtes-vous sûr ?

-Oui !

-Je repasserai vous voir prochainement.

-D'accord

-Quant à vous, si vous vous souvenez de quoi que soit...

-Je vous appellerai, soupira Kurt. »

L'agent Smith lui tendit une carte en souriant. Kurt s'en empara, bien qu'il sache qu'il allait sûrement la jeter ou encore la brûler.

« -Si jamais le meurtrier tente quoi que ce soit, appelez moi, je vous aiderai.

-Merci.

-Je dois aller parler avec...

-Il s'appelle Jesse Saint-James.

-Merci, au revoir monsieur Hummel.

-Au revoir. »

Kurt ferma les yeux lorsqu'il se retrouva seul. La situation devenait clairement critique, si les agents se mettaient a fouiner, ils finiraient par obtenir des réponses...

« -Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Sebastian, essoufflé. »

Kurt sursauta.

« -Je... Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer... Nous avons de sérieux problèmes !

-De quel genre?

-Du genre la police qui a fait le rapprochement entre la petite Delange et moi

-Le type qui vient de sortir?

-Agent Smith, chargé de l'enquête.

-Jesse ! S'écria t-il

-Oui. Il le suspecte, j'en suis certain.

-Quel abruti !

-Seb... S'il enquête trop il va découvrir que quelque chose cloche... J'étais avec du monde, personne n'a vu ce qu'il m'est arrivé...

-Il est temps d'appeler les protecteurs...

-LES QUOI ? Hurla Kurt.

-Les protecteurs.

-C'est quoi ce délire ? »

Sebastian tira une chaise et s'installa.

« -Il est temps pour toi d'apprendre la vérité, dit-il. »

Kurt se tendit. C'était le moment.


	9. You've got to hide your love away

**Creep**

**Chapitre huit**

« Here I stand head in hand  
Turn my face to the wall  
If she's gone I can't go on  
Feeling two-foot small

Everywhere people stare  
Each and every day  
I can see them laugh at me  
And I hear them say

Hey you've got to hide your love away  
Hey you've got to hide your love away

How can I even try  
I can never win  
Hearing them, seeing them  
In the state I'm in

How could she say to me  
« Love will find a way »  
Gather round all you clowns  
Let me hear you say

Hey you've got to hide your love away  
Hey you've got to hide your love away »

**The Beatles – You've got to hide your love away**

* * *

Kurt était allongé et fixait le plafond de sa chambre d'hôpital. L'adolescent ressassait tout ce que lui avait dit Sebastian. Son mentor lui avait appris l'existence des Protecteurs un groupe de cinq personnes capables de protéger le secret des gardiens.

« Les Protecteurs sont chargés de protéger notre secret, quand un humain est trop près de la vérité, les Protecteurs se chargent d'eux, ils effacent leur mémoire. C'est grâce à eux que nous pouvons vivre, grâce à eux que nous pouvons repartir de zéro, avait dit Sebastian. »

Kurt avait l'impression de devenir fou – pire même, de l'avoir toujours été. Il avait l'impression d'être piégé dans un rêve.

L'adolescent se souvenait de ces épisodes de séries télés où le héros se retrouvait dans un asile sous prétexte de s'être imaginé une vie parallèle. Était-ce ce qui l'attendait ? Allait-il finir dans un asile où on lui expliquerait que non, les gardiens n'existaient pas, que non, les Protecteurs n'existaient pas non plus ? Que oui, ils allaient l'aider à aller mieux ?

Kurt s'empara du téléphone fixe posé à côté de son lit et composa de tête le numéro des Andersons. Après deux tonalités, Pamela Anderson, la mère de Blaine répondit.

« -Allô ?

-Pamela, c'est Kurt, dit le châtain.

-Mon chéri ! S'exclama la femme, comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien et toi ?

-Je vais bien, je suis désolée de ne pas être passée te voir, ta mère et moi sommes sur cette affaire et...

-Je comprends, ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura Kurt. »

_Passe-le moi, _dit Blaine.

_Parle-moi autrement Roméo, _répliqua Pamela, amusée.

_Désolé maman, passe-moi Kurt, s'il te plaît. _

Kurt roula des yeux, tendrement.

« -Je te passe Blaine, dit Pamela. Prends soin de toi, mon chéri.

-Merci Pamela, c'est promis. »

Kurt n'entendait plus rien hormis des bruits de pas dans un escalier. Il ferma les yeux et s'imagina Blaine monter les marches, pousser la porte de sa chambre et s'affaler sur son lit, son t-shirt aux couleurs de McKinley remontant... Non. La fantaisie devait s'arrêter là.

« -Tu veux m'annoncer que tu as menti à l'hôpital ? S'enquit Blaine à l'autre bout du fil.

-Non, je veux juste... J'ai juste besoin de m'assurer que je suis toujours dans la réalité, murmura Kurt.

-Kurt, soupira le bouclé, que se passe t-il ? »

Tant de choses se passaient dans la tête du châtain qu'il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer. Il n'était plus sûr de rien et était de nouveau terrifié. Bon sang, ne pouvait-il se décider ? Le matin même il était déterminé à faire payer Jesse, c'était tout ce qu'il avait en tête et tout à coup, Jesse n'était même plus dans ses pensées, non, tout ce qui passait par sa tête était la peur de sa propre folie.

« -J'ai l'impression d'être devenu fou, murmura t-il, que demain, je vais me réveiller dans un asile.

-Tu es à l'hôpital, répondit Blaine, moqueur »

Kurt rit. C'était pour ce genre de répliques qu'il aimait parler à Blaine. Le bouclé le laissait toujours vider son sac mais il ne donnait jamais dans le pathos.

« -Au service psychiatrie ? S'enquit Kurt.

-Non. Tu as été blessé. Tu n'es pas fou.

-En es-tu sûr?

-Je ne pourrais te répondre que demain.

-N'hésite pas à me faire interner si j'ai inventé tout ce que je t'ai dis.

-Je te jure de t'emmener moi même dans un institut spécialisé.

-Merci.

-C'est un plaisir. »

Les deux adolescents restèrent en ligne, silencieux. Kurt ferma les yeux, il était épuisé mais se sentait mieux mentalement. Alors que sa respiration ralentissait, il entendit la voix de Blaine. Le bouclé chantait.

Kurt s'endormit avec le sourire.

* * *

_Kurt dormait, il était au parc. Les médicaments que le docteur lui avait administré étaient puissants et avaient fonctionné. Sebastian était censé être là, il le lui avait promit. Kurt avait beaucoup de choses à faire cette nuit : il devait rencontrer les Protecteurs et devait prouver à Blaine qu'il ne mentait pas en disant qu'il était un gardien, mais surtout, Kurt devait se prouver à lui-même qu'il n'était pas devenu fou. _

_« -Me voilà ! S'écria Sebastian derrière lui. » _

_ Kurt se retourna en souriant, un sourire incertain et Sebastian fronça les sourcils. _

_« -Nous avons du travail, dit Kurt. Où sont les Protecteurs ? _

_-Tu es pressé, remarqua Sebastian._

_-J'ai des choses à faire, répliqua Kurt. »_

_ Sebastian hocha la tête. Cinq hommes apparurent. _

_« -Kurt, je te présente les Protecteurs, dit Sebastian. _

_-Enchanté, murmura Kurt. _

_-Voici Luc, continua Sebastian en désignant un homme grand et chauve aux yeux marrons, l'homme avait des tatouages sur le haut du corps et le teint pâle. Il est le chef des Protecteurs, expliqua Sebastian. »_

_ Luc lui fit un signe de tête et Kurt déglutit, en le regardant, Kurt pouvait sentir que l'homme était un leader. Le châtain sentait la confiance de l'homme, la force, le caractère. _

_ Sebastian se tourna vers un jeune homme de taille moyenne aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus qui souriait. _

_« -Salut, dit le blond, je suis Evan. »_

_ A côté de lui se trouvait un homme hispanique au teint halé, il avait les cheveux longs et bruns et des yeux marrons glacés. _

_« -Et moi je suis Enrique. »_

_ Un petit roux dont le visage était recouvert de tâches de rousseurs s'approcha de Kurt et lui serra la main. _

_« -Je suis Vick, enchanté. »_

_ Le dernier Protecteur était grand, plus grand que Luc, mais chétif. Ses yeux étaient noirs et ses cheveux bruns, coupés courts. Son visage était sérieux, il ne souriait pas, Kurt avait plutôt l'impression qu'il s'ennuyait, qu'il ne voulait pas être là avec eux. _

_« -Ignore grincheux, soupira Vick. _

_-Je m'appelle Vlad, marmonna le dit grincheux. »_

_ Kurt se dit que ce nom lui allait bien, il pensa à Vlad Tepes, l'empaleur et frissonna. _

_« -C'est quoi le problème cette fois, Seb ? Demanda Luc. _

_-Jesse a encore fait des ravages ? Plaisanta Vick. _

_-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle le rouquin, dit Vlad._

_-La ferme, répliqua Vick._

_-Toi, la ferme, continua Vlad._

_-Vous deux, la ferme ! Tonna Luc. _

_-Jesse a agressé une gosse, expliqua Sebastian, puis il a remit ça avec Kurt. »_

_ Vlad serra les poings en roulant des yeux mais Vick lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour l'empêcher de faire le moindre commentaire. _

_ Kurt se sentait honteux : il avait l'impression d'avoir fait une erreur, après tout, Jesse était peut être responsable, mais il avait été celui qui avait été faible. _

_« -Quel est l'humain dont nous devons nous occuper? S'enquit Luc. _

_-L'agent Smith, répliqua Sebastian en soupirant. Par prudence, occupez vous de son équipe aussi._

_-On ne sait jamais, confirma Luc. _

_-Ma mère aussi ! S'écria Kurt. Mes amis... _

_-Vous pouvez laisser Blaine et Mercedes dans la confidence, pour le moment, ajouta Sebastian._

_-On se charge de tout, sourit Enrique. Kurt, ça a été un plaisir de te rencontrer._

_-Pour moi aussi »_

_ Luc, Evan, Enrique et Vick disparurent après un dernier signe de tête, mais Vlad resta. Il s'approcha de Kurt et lui offrit un sourire chaleureux. _

_« -Ne te laisse pas faire par Jesse, ok ? Dit-il, c'est un sale con. »_

_ Kurt et Sebastian éclatèrent de rire. Kurt serra la main du Protecteur. _

_« -Je ne compte pas me laisser faire._

_-C'est une bonne chose, ne t'inquiètes pas pour le reste, nous nous chargeons de tout. Tu peux être tranquille._

_-Merci. » _

_ Vlad disparut à son tour et Kurt se surprit à sourire. _

_« -Alors ? S'enquit Sebastian._

_-Je les trouve sympathique. Ils l'ont pas l'air d'apprécier Jesse._

_-Ils le sont, répondit Sebastian. Ils ne l'apprécient pas. »_

_ Kurt hocha la tête, pas étonné. Si Jesse se comportait avec les Protecteurs comme il se comportait avec le reste du monde, Kurt ne pouvait que les comprendre. _

_ Maintenant que les présentations avaient été faites, Kurt pouvait se concentrer sur Blaine. _

_« -Sebastian, tu peux me rendre un service, s'il te plaît ? S'enquit Kurt._

_-Bien sûr, répliqua son mentor. _

_-Ça va paraître étrange, mais surveille Blaine et fais le venir quand il sera endormi, d'accord ?_

_-Tu es prêt pour ça ? _

_-Oui. Non. Je ne sais pas, je sais juste que..._

_-Je comprends, l'interrompit Sebastian. _

_-Tu ne m'en veux pas ? _

_-Kurt, souffla Sebastian, pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ?_

_-Je risque de nous exposer..._

_-Je viens de te prouver qu'il y a toujours un moyen de faire machine arrière. Ce qui m'inquiète, ce n'est pas Blaine, c'est toi s'il le prends mal... Nous pouvons effacer les souvenirs de Blaine... Pas les tiens. _

_-Je... Merci, murmura Kurt. »_

_ Sebastian s'en alla et Kurt se demanda si son mentor avait lui aussi osé dire la vérité à certains de ses proches. Le châtain se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait presque rien sur lui. _

_ Une chose était certaine cependant : Sebastian semblait amer le peu de fois où il parlait de son passé. Kurt avait peur. Peur de devenir comme lui, de regretter son passé. _

_ Le châtain se laissa tomber sur un banc, mais pas n'importe lequel, non, c'était celui où Kurt et Blaine avaient l'habitude de s'asseoir. C'était sur ce banc stupide qu'ils avaient gravés leurs initiales deux ans plus tôt comme des gamins. À l'époque, ils avaient pensé que cela les préserveraient de tout soucis, que ça rendrait leur histoire éternelle. _

_ Ils n'avaient pas eu l'éternité, ils ne l'auraient probablement pas, mais il n'avait pas à se plaindre, ils étaient restés deux ans ensemble et aujourd'hui, Kurt espérait que le bouclé le croirait. Il savait que Blaine l'aimait, il avait confiance en Blaine. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'attendre le lendemain. Peut-être qu'ensuite, il pourrait reprendre le cours de sa vie. Une vie quasi-normale. _

Hop.

_Sebastian était en face de lui. _

_« -Blaine dort, dit-il. _

_-Tu peux le faire venir ? _

_-Oui. Tu... Bon courage, Kurt. _

_-Merci Seb. » _

_ Sebastian lui offrit un sourire encourageant avant de fermer les yeux. _

Hop.

_Blaine était là. _

_ Le bouclé regarda autour de lui avant de sourire à Kurt. _

_« -Tu as passé le premier test, sourit-il._

_-J'en suis heureux, répliqua Kurt. Combien y en a t-il au juste ?_

_-Oh, va savoir, quelques-uns. »_

_ Kurt rit. Bien entendu, Blaine n'avait pas réfléchi. Kurt était certain qu'il n'avait même pas préparé de questions. _

_« -Tu as préparé tes questions ? Demanda t-il._

_-À vrai dire, non. _

_-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'en doutais. _

_-J'ai eu une autre idée, je suis sûrement complètement fou, mais j'ai décidé de faire les choses correctement, je ne sais pas encore si demain je te croirai ou bien si tu me riras au nez, mais je prends le risque..._

_-Je t'écoute, l'encouragea Kurt._

_-Je refuse de poser des questions. »_

_ Sebastian éclata de rire derrière Blaine et le bouclé se retourna en fronçant les sourcils. _

_« -Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Demanda le bouclé. » _

_ Il ne semblait pas être content de la réaction du mentor de Kurt. Il était crispé, ses poings se serrèrent. _

_« -C'est une excellente idée, lui dit simplement Sebastian. »_

_ Kurt sourit, fier du bouclé. _

_« -Je vais vous laisser, dit Sebastian, je pense que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire._

_-Tu peux rester, répliqua Blaine._

_-Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, sourit Sebastian, et puis, j'ai du travail. »_

_ Sebastian disparut encore une fois et Blaine fixa l'espace où il se trouvait à peine une seconde auparavant. Le bouclé fit quelques pas et s'assit à côté de Kurt. _

_« -Il fait souvent ça ? L'interrogea t-il. _

_-Assez oui, mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas me poser de questions, se moqua Kurt._

_-J'ai le droit d'en poser une ou deux, se défendit Blaine, et puis, tu avais dit que je devais poser des questions étranges, elle ne l'est pas. »_

_ Blaine s'empara de la main du châtain et celui-ci observa leurs doigts entrelacer. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, cette simple vision, ce simple geste, cette chaleur dans sa paume lui avait manqué. _

_« -C'est vrai, admit Kurt. _

_-Kurt, je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler mais j'ai besoin de savoir... C'est Jesse qui t'a blessé à la soirée de Santana, pas vrai ? Mercedes m'a dit qu'il avait des pouvoirs, comme toi. »_

_ Kurt se crispa avant de se relever, le contact entre leurs mains rompu. Il se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux. _

_« -Kurt, dis-le moi, s'il te plaît. _

_-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Cracha Kurt. »_

_ Blaine semblait blessé et Kurt se mit à regretter de lui avoir dit la vérité. Il connaissait Blaine. Il savait que le bouclé s'apprêtait à se mêler de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas, que Kurt lui-même ne comprenait pas encore tout à fait. _

_« -Kurt, chuchota t-il, regarde-moi. »_

_ Le châtain resta muet et stoïque, le dos tourné. _

_« -Le fait de savoir si c'est lui, c'est important pour moi, ajouta Blaine. _

_-Je ne veux pas parler de Jesse, répliqua Kurt. _

_-Kurt... Regarde-moi, répéta Blaine. »_

_ Le châtain se retourna, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le regard noir. _

_« -Je te regarde, tu es content ? _

_-Oui, répondit le bouclé, Jesse t'a t-il blessé ? _

_-Pourquoi ne me le demandes-tu pas directement, le Hobbit ? S'enquit Jesse. »_

_ Kurt laissa échapper un cri semblable à celui d'une souris. Bon sang ! C'était pour cela qu'il ne pouvait pas se rapprocher de Blaine ! Il ne l'avait même pas entendu ! _

_ Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas, Blaine était déjà face à Jesse. _

_« -Es-tu celui qui l'a blessé ? Demanda Blaine à Jesse. _

_-Kurt, susurra Jesse, tu devrais tenir en laisse ton... Peu importe ce qu'il est. Tu sais très bien ce qui peut lui arriver. »_

_ Blaine allait répliquer, mais Kurt se plaça entre eux. Il attrapa la main de Blaine. Son corps était rigide, son dos droit et son expression froide. _

_« -Laisse, murmura Kurt à Blaine. Jesse, continua t-il, tu devrais partir. _

_-Ah oui ? La leçon que je t'ai donnée ne t'a pas suffit, hein ? _

_-Jesse, tu ne m'auras pas deux fois et je dois te signaler que tu n'as pas été très intelligent, les flics sont à tes trousses maintenant, ce qui signifie qu'ils sont à _nos _trousses. _

_-J'aime ta façon de nous mettre dans le même panier, sourit Jesse. _

_-Nous ne le sommes pas, chéri, c'est juste que nous partageons un secret que ton incapacité nous met en danger, toi, Sebastian et moi. _

_-Les Protecteurs se chargeront de tout..._

_-Dégage ! S'écria Kurt. _

_-Tu n'es pas très convaincant, répliqua Jesse. _

_-Et moi ? S'enquit Sebastian, suis-je assez convaincant lorsque je te demande de dégager ?! »_

_ Sebastian se plaça près de Kurt et le poussa derrière lui, Blaine entoura ses bras autour du corps du châtain pour lui offrir une protection supplémentaire. Jesse comprit à cet instant qu'il ne pourrait pas agir. Il disparut. _

_« -Merci, chuchota Kurt, à vous deux. »_

_ Blaine le serra un peu plus fort contre lui et Kurt sentit ses jambes flageoler. _

_« -Kurt, tu trembles, remarqua le bouclé. Il faut que tu te calmes. »_

_ Le bouclé le fit tourner dans ses bras pour lui faire face et il attrapa son menton, le forçant ainsi à soutenir son regard. _

_« -Kurt, il est parti. Par-ti, articula t-il. Il ne te fera rien. Sebastian est là et moi aussi. Tu l'as affronté, tu as réussi. »_

_ Il tremblait comme une feuille désormais. Blaine avait raison. Il avait réussi. Il avait affronté Jesse. Le châtain se blottit contre son ex petit-ami et nicha la tête dans son cou. Il inspira profondément, se laissa submerger par l'odeur se dégageant du corps du bouclé. Une odeur rassurante, familière. _

_« -Sebastian, c'est donc bien Jesse qui lui a fait ça, pas vrai ? S'enquit Blaine par dessus la tête de Kurt._

_-Oui, répondit Sebastian. _

_-Je vais tuer cet enfoiré ! Rugit Blaine. _

_-Non, chuchota Kurt contre son cou. »_

_ Blaine serra un peu plus ses bras autour de lui, mais Kurt se dégagea de son emprise. _

_« -C'est à moi de gérer ça Blaine ! S'exclama Kurt. _

_-Kurt... »_

_ Sebastian posa les poings contre ses hanches et scruta son ex petit ami. Le message était clair : Kurt était décidé. _

_« -Sebastian, dit Blaine, tu ne vas pas le laisser faire quand même ! _

_-Il fera ce que bon lui semble ! _

_-Bien, se renfrogna le bouclé, mais Jesse entendra parler de moi ! _

_-Blaine, murmura Kurt._

_-Les enfants, les interrompit Sebastian, il va falloir se réveiller. _

_-Déjà ?! S'exclama Blaine. _

_-Ça surprend toujours, lui expliqua Kurt. Blaine, ne..._

_-On se verra à l'hôpital, d'accord ? »_

_ Blaine prit son visage en coupe et posa ses lèvres sur son front. L'instant d'après, Sebastian et lui n'étaient plus là et tout ce qu'il restait à Kurt était le fantôme du baiser._

* * *

Kurt ouvrit les yeux, une tête brune était penchée au dessus de lui et le châtain hurla.

« -Je t'ai fait peur ? S'enquit Rachel.

-Non, tu crois ?

-Je suis désolée, chuchota la jeune fille. »

Kurt secoua la tête et tenta de respirer lentement pour calmer la course effrénée dans laquelle s'était lancé son cœur.

Rachel se recula, elle basculait d'un pied à l'autre nerveusement, ses mains liées sur son ventre.

« -Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Kurt.

-Je suis venue m'excuser... Je... Kurt j'ai eu peur de te perdre et...

-Rachel, la coupa Kurt, tu peux arrêter. Garde tes excuses pour toi. Écoute, tu m'en as voulu de ne pas apprécier Jesse, j'ai fait un effort et tout ce que j'ai gagné, ce sont des insultes. Tu m'as insulté de garce, tu m'as trahi, tu as rompu notre serment et tu n'en avais rien à faire. Tu peux garder ton hypocrisie, je sais que tu n'es là que parce que j'ai failli mourir et parce que tu t'es disputée avec Jesse.

-Kurt, je... »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, Kurt fixa l'entrée et sourit.

Blaine était là.

« -Rachel, tu devrais t'en aller, dit doucement Blaine.

-Blaine, je dois...

-Kurt est à l'hôpital, vous parlerez de vos gamineries plus tard, quand il sera rétabli, pour l'instant il a besoin de repos pour se remettre et tu n'aides pas. »

Le bouclé était dur, mais Kurt en était reconnaissant. Il venait à peine de se réveiller et était encore déstabilisé. Il n'avait pas la tête à supporter Rachel Berry.

La jeune femme le salua timidement et tourna les talons. Elle lui lança un dernier regard, un dernier appel, une dernière supplication, Kurt décida de l'ignorer.

« -Ça va aller ? S'enquit Blaine. »

Le bouclé s'installa sur le bord du lit et leurs mains se trouvèrent d'un commun accord.

« -Oui, merci, tu es toujours mon chevalier, hein ? »

Blaine baissa la tête, les joues rougies alors que Kurt se morigénait intérieurement. Fichus médicaments, bon sang !

« -Je suppose que tu veux tes preuves, chuchota Kurt. »

Blaine hocha la tête.

« -Quelles questions ai-je posé ?

-Tu as refusé de poser des questions, sourit Kurt. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Sebastian parte, après, tu es devenu plus loquace.

-Et ensuite ? »

Kurt raconta à Blaine son rêve en détails. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, Blaine sourit un peu plus. Sa main dans la sienne, le bouclé semblait heureux. Rassuré.

Lorsque Kurt termina son récit, Blaine éclata de rire.

« -Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama t-il, c'était vrai !

-Oui, sourit Kurt. »

Les yeux de Blaine brillaient de joie et le bouclé s'abaissa rapidement pour enlacer le châtain. Kurt resta figé un instant avant de lui tapoter le dos en souriant.

Lorsque Blaine se redressa, son regard était soudain plus froid.

« -Blaine ? Pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi sérieux ? S'enquit Kurt.

-Je vais tuer Jesse ! »

Et c'était reparti. Kurt se mit à jouer avec les doigts du bouclé pour l'apaiser.

« -Blaine, chuchota t-il, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ? Je me charge de lui.

-Ouais, on verra, ronchonna le bouclé.

-Tu es têtu, soupira le châtain.

-Toi aussi ! Se défendit Blaine.

-Oui, mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. »

Le visage de Blaine se décomposa l'espace d'un instant et Kurt s'apprêtait à s'excuser, mais le bouclé sourit.

« -C'est vrai, admit-il.

-Je suis désolé, murmura Kurt.

-Non, ne t'excuse pas, il faut juste qu'on en parle Kurt... »

Kurt baissa la tête.

« -Je sais. »

Blaine releva son visage et ancra son regard mordoré dans le sien.

« -Kurt, je connais ton secret maintenant, tu n'es plus seul.

-La solitude me rattrapera, murmura Kurt.

-Pardon ? »

Kurt détacha son regard de celui du bouclé et il inspira profondément.

« -Je vais vivre deux cents ans, avoua Kurt.

-Pardon ? Répéta Blaine.

-Sans vieillir. Tu vois pourquoi je ne peux pas rester avec toi ?!

-On... On trouvera une solution.

-Blaine, c'est impossible !

-Tu te rappelles de ce qu'on s'était dit ? »

Si Kurt s'en rappelait ? C'était le genre de choses difficiles à oublier.

« Qu'on ne se quitterait pas, chuchota le châtain.

-Oui.

-On était naïfs, bougonna Kurt.

-Kurt ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça !

-Je suis désolé Blaine, mais c'est la vérité. Oui, je t'aime, je ne le nie pas. Mais à quoi bon être ensemble ? On devra se séparer et ce sera encore pire.

-Kurt, je ne comprends pas, que veux-tu au juste ?

-Je n'en sais rien ! Ça te va comme réponse ?!

-Absolument pas !

-Blaine, tu ne comprends pas.

-Au contraire. »

Le bouclé approcha son visage de celui du châtain et celui-ci hoqueta.

« -Je veux que tu vives heureux, admit Kurt, que tu sois avec quelqu'un qui te mérite. »

Blaine ne l'écoutait pas, il était décidé à marquer son point. Au diable les conséquences. Le bouclé se moquait du futur. Il avait l'occasion de récupérer Kurt et il n'allait pas abandonner maintenant. Il posa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de Kurt et sourit en se reculant.

« -Ose me dire que ce simple baiser ne t'a rien fait. Ose me dire que tu ne me mérites pas. Ose me dire que...

-Je pense que tu devrais tenter quelque chose avec Eli.

-Tu es impossible, tu le sais ça ? Je me moque du futur bon sang ! Kurt ! Nous pouvons être ensemble ! Comme avant.

-Tout est différent, Blaine.

-Pas pour moi !

-Je suis différent ! S'exclama Kurt.

-Je n'en ai rien à faire. Je t'aime et je ne compte pas abandonner maintenant ! »

Kurt ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'il était heureux de la réaction de Blaine. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter du futur, lui. Oui, ils pouvaient être ensemble. Ils devraient se séparer cependant et Kurt avait peur. Il aimait Blaine. C'était vrai. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être terrifié.

« -Je ne peux pas... Je... Je dois me concentrer sur Jesse... Je dois le battre... »

Blaine éclata de rire. Kurt l'observa, confus.

« -Pourquoi ris-tu ?

-C'est juste que je me dis que... Que ça fait deux fois que je me fais plaquer par le même garçon.

-Ça n'a rien de drôle !

-Non, c'est même un peu minable, avoua Blaine, penaud. »

Kurt serra sa main dans la sienne.

« -Ne dis pas ça, tu sais très bien que si les circonstances étaient différentes...

-Elles ne le sont pas, marmonna Blaine. »

Kurt détestait voir Blaine blessé ainsi, il savait cependant qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il espérait simplement que le bouclé serait toujours prêt à être son meilleur ami.

Après le départ de Blaine, Kurt resta seul pendant un long moment. Il se demanda combien de temps il devrait encore rester dans ce stupide hôpital et comment il ferait pour affronter sa mère. Il espérait réellement que les protecteurs réussirait à effacer la mémoire de ses proches.

* * *

Sebastian entra doucement dans sa chambre d'hôpital et referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'approcha du châtain et s'assit sur la chaise posée à côté du lit sur lequel il était allongé.

« -Bonne nouvelle, annonça Sebastian. Les Protecteurs se sont chargés de tes proches, ce soir ils s'occuperont de tes médecins. »

Kurt sourit.

« -Ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir sortir ?

-Oui, ta mère pense que tu dors chez Mercedes, les Protecteurs te donneront le signal, tout ce que tu auras à faire, c'est de marcher tranquillement vers la sortie. Je t'attendrai.

-Merci Seb. »

Sebastian hocha la tête, mais n'ajouta rien et Kurt pouvait bien voir qu'il s'en voulait toujours.

« -J'ai vu Blaine, finit par dire Sebastian, il était avec Eli. »

La nouvelle le blessa, même si Kurt savait que c'était stupide et à la limite de l'hypocrisie. Il avait été celui qui avait demandé à Blaine de passer à autre chose.

« -C'est bien, souffla t-il. »

Sebastian secoua la tête, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« -Tu sais qu'ils se sont disputés ? Il m'a vu et m'a demandé de te dire qu'il avait essayé et qu'il était désolé.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Kurt. Quelle tête de mule !

-Vous vous ressemblez sur ce point, soupira Sebastian. »

Kurt n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sebastian n'était-il pas supposé être de son côté ? Ne comprenait-il donc pas la situation ?

« -Je suis désolé, dit Sebastian, je ne fais que dire la vérité.

-Elle ne m'aide pas.

-Pourquoi veux-tu absolument le voir avec un autre ? Je pensais que vos problèmes étaient résolus.

-Comment sais-tu... ?

-Blaine m'a tout expliqué, je pense qu'il avait besoin de parler. Maintenant, réponds-moi s'il te plaît.

-Je vais vivre deux cents ans, peut-être plus, je ne sais pas, souffla Kurt.

-Et alors ? Tu ne les as pas encore, répliqua Sebastian. »

Quand Sebastian le disait, ça paraissait simple. Il avait raison. Kurt n'avait pas encore deux cents ans. Il aurait pu tout ignorer et être heureux avec Blaine, mais les choses n'étaient pas simples et Kurt savait au fond de lui qu'il avait raison, qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire ça à Blaine.

« -Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, murmura Kurt, s'il s'attache...

-Kurt, il est déjà attaché ! Il t'aime ! Au fond, ce ne serait pas plutôt toi que tu essaies de protéger ?

-Non.

-Je pense que si, répliqua Sebastian, je pense que tu as peur.

-Pourquoi poses-tu la question si tu ne te préoccupes même pas de la réponse ?

-Je veux comprendre, tu semblais décidé à le récupérer et quand tu en as l'opportunité, tu décides de l'envoyer vers un autre. »

Sebastian avait raison. Kurt avait été décidé. À présent, il était simplement terrifié. Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Bien sûr qu'il voulait être avec Blaine, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter une autre séparation.

« -Quand tu es devenu gardien, as-tu avoué ton secret à quelqu'un ? Demanda le châtain. »

Sebastian fronça les sourcils, Kurt devina qu'il était sur le point de protester, mais son mentor resta silencieux. Il avait compris que la discussion n'était plus portée sur Kurt.

« -Oui, avoua Sebastian. À ma fiancée.

-Comment a t-elle réagit ?

-Mal, soupira Sebastian. Elle m'a pris pour un fou et j'ai dû partir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Kurt, il faut que tu comprennes... Les temps ont changé. À l'époque, je vivais dans une région bercée par la superstition et la religion, elle a prévenue tout le monde... Ma famille était très croyante. Ils voulaient m'interner et ça n'avait rien à voir avec les internements aujourd'hui, je suis partie, je suis monté dans un bateau et j'ai voyagé.

-Cette fille a gâché ta vie...

-Les choses étaient différentes en ce temps, mais même de nos jours, tu es encore jeune, tu ne vois pas encore tout, tu ne comprends pas tout.

-Tu penses que je comprendrais, un jour ?

-Oh que oui, soupira Sebastian. »

Kurt avait presque envie de rire tant la situation était ironique. Il se tenait là, impatient de tout découvrir, alors que Sebastian, qui connaissait tant de choses semblait envier son innocence.

« -Seb, que dois-je faire concernant Blaine ?

-Suivre ton cœur, sourit Sebastian. Je sais que ça paraît stupide, mais c'est la seule solution qui fonctionne.

-Mon coeur me dit d'abandonner...

-Lui seul sait ce qui est bon pour toi.

-Mais je pourrais regretter, protesta Kurt.

-On peut toujours regretter. »

La discussion était finie. Sebastian resta silencieux, tout comme Kurt. Ensemble, ils contemplèrent les murs de la chambre d'hôpital.

Kurt voulait se souvenir de cet endroit. Il pensait qu'il en aurait besoin pour la suite. Il se sentait fatigué, en colère, perdu. Ces sentiments seraient nécessaires. Il le sentait. Pour vaincre Jesse, il aurait besoin de force et il n'avait plus que ça : des sentiments puissants.

Il espérait que ça serait suffisant.

Le lendemain matin, Kurt se leva de son lit d'hôpital, le sourire aux lèvres. Les Protecteurs lui avaient donné le feu vert, il pouvait enfin rentrer. Sebastian avait guéri sa blessure et il caressa son visage devant le miroir. Adieu horribles cicatrices qui le défiguraient.

Le châtain enfila ses vêtements et quitta la chambre la tête haute. Il passa devant les infirmières, devant les médecins, sans que personne ne bronche.

À l'air libre, il leva la tête et inspira. Le soleil matinal lui frappa le visage et il se sentit libre.

Il avait réussit.

Sebastian l'attendait, installé dans sa voiture et Kurt grimpa en riant.

La bataille pouvait commencer.

* * *

Sebastian se gara devant chez Kurt et le châtain grogna. Le sentiment de liberté s'était soudain envolé. Il savait qu'il allait devoir affronter sa mère et il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt.

« -Tu veux entrer ? Proposa t-il à Sebastian.

-Je pense que ta mère veut avoir une discussion avec toi, sourit Sebastian. »

C'était bien ça le problème.

« -Je pensais que les Protecteurs s'occuperaient d'elle, soupira Kurt.

-Ils l'ont fait, mais elle sait quand même que tu es parti, elle ne sait simplement pas pourquoi, répliqua Sebastian.

-Je suis dans le pétrin, marmonna Kurt.

-Dis-lui que tu étais avec Blaine, se moqua son mentor.

-Nos mères sont meilleures amies, elle serait déjà au courant.

-Tu inventeras bien quelque chose, je sais que c'est difficile, Kurt, mais tu peux le faire.

-Merci de m'avoir raccompagner, souffla Kurt, à plus tard. »

Sebastian se pencha alors que le châtain détachait sa ceinture de sécurité et il posa ses lèvres sur la joue de Kurt.

« -À ce soir, Kurt. »

Kurt tenta un sourire et sortit de la voiture.

Sebastian sortit également. Kurt attendit qu'il soit entré chez lui pour inspirer et ouvrir sa propre porte.

Silence.

« -MAMAN ! Hurla Kurt. »

Des pas dans l'escalier.

Lourds.

Une casquette.

Un visage triste.

« -Champion... »

Kurt resta figé sur place, ses clefs et son sac dans les mains.

« -Mon grand, je... »

Ses jambes finirent par coopérer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son père était là, dans son salon, mais il savait qu'il devait fuir et ce, rapidement.

Kurt fit demi-tour, le plus rapidement possible, il laissa la porte grande ouverte derrière lui. Il avait l'impression de voler.

Il se sentait perdu.

Il avait besoin d'un refuge.

Il avait besoin de Blaine.

* * *

Il était à peine huit heures du matin, mais Pamela Anderson ouvrit la porte alors qu'il entrait dans son allée.

Kurt ralentit, essoufflé, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il ne savait pas quand il avait commencé à pleurer, mais il ne pouvait plus arrêter.

Blaine passa devant Pamela et le rejoignit dans l'allée.

Des bras puissants l'entouraient.

Refuge.

Kurt s'agrippa à Blaine comme à une bouée de secours et ses sanglots redoublèrent.

« -Viens, murmura Blaine contre son cou. »

Quelque chose n'allait pas, la voix de Blaine n'était pas comme d'habitude, elle n'était pas pleine de réconfort, mais triste. Kurt se recula, brusquement, comme s'il s'était brûlé.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Pamela avait une main sur le cœur et les joues mouillées.

Les yeux de Blaine étaient trempés et plein de peine.

Le bouclé s'empara de la main du châtain et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Kurt se laissa faire. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension et ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait.

* * *

ET VOILA POUR LE NOUVEAU CHAPITRE !  
N'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez :)

A très vite !


	10. Wake me up when september ends

Creep

Chapitre neuf

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends

Like my father's come to pass  
Seven years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends

Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are

As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends

Wake me up when september ends – Green Day

* * *

La main de Blaine dans la sienne était tout ce qui l'empêchait de s'effondrer, des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues et tombaient dans son cou, elles se faisaient un chemin sous sa chemise, mais il s'en moquait.

Le cercueil descendait lentement, sous terre et Kurt le regardait, le fixait, comme fasciné. Il avait l'impression de voir à travers lui, de voir le corps inanimé de sa mère, paisible, son sourire tendre toujours présent, comme un fantôme.

Elle n'était plus que ça désormais. Un fantôme.

Un accident, lui avait dit Pamela. Un terrible accident. Elle était fatiguée. Elle l'était depuis longtemps. Une seconde d'inattention. Un chauffeur ivre.

C'était tout ce qu'il avait fallu.

Elizabeth pouvait se reposer désormais.

Un sanglot s'échappa des lèvres de Kurt alors que le cercueil se recouvrait peu à peu de terre fraîche et il enfonça son visage dans le cou de Blaine. Il ne pouvait pas regarder ça. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Blaine l'attira complètement à lui et l'étreignit. La chaleur corporelle du bouclé l'apaisait, mais ce n'était pas assez pour empêcher les tremblements du corps de Kurt.

L'ombre de Burt Hummel était toujours là, comme une épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête et Kurt ferma les yeux, il se rapprocha un peu plus de Blaine, comme si le bouclé pouvait le protéger.

Plus rien ne pouvait le protéger.

* * *

Kurt, Mercedes, Blaine et Sebastian arrivèrent chez le châtain, main dans la main. Kurt était au milieu du groupe, entre Mercedes et Blaine. Il se sentait rassuré par la présence de ses amis, mais surtout par celle du bouclé, sa main chaude dans la sienne était comme une ancre. C'était étrange, cette façon dont les choses changeaient sans qu'on ne s'y attende, quelques jours plus tôt, Kurt aurait préféré que Blaine tienne la main d'Eli et voilà qu'il était heureux de l'avoir avec lui. Avec ces trois personnes, Kurt se sentait invincible, même quand il perdait pied.

Sa mère était partie et Kurt ne voulait pas rentrer dans cette maison qui lui rappelait la dure vérité. Le châtain s'installa donc sur les marches avec ses amis. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine qui se tenait à sa droite. Le bouclé passa un bras autour de lui afin de pouvoir le serrer contre son corps. Blaine savait très bien qu'il le calmait. Il savait tout de Kurt. Il savait combien il avait été difficile de dire au revoir à son père dix ans auparavant. Combien il avait souffert de sa disparition. Du jour au lendemain, Burt Hummel n'avait plus donné de nouvelles, il n'avait plus répondu au téléphone, n'avait plus appelé. Blaine savait à quel point c'était difficile de le revoir maintenant. Blaine savait que quelque part, derrière l'amertume, la douleur et la rancœur, il y avait une part de Kurt qui était heureuse parce qu'ils étaient ensembles, malgré tout, parce que son père était là, qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié. Blaine savait également que Kurt ferait tout pour faire taire cette part de lui-même. Le bouclé connaissait l'issu de cette histoire aussi bien que lui.

Burt Hummel descendit de sa camionnette. Kurt se leva immédiatement et l'adulte sourit. Le châtain l'ignora. Il ne comprit pas tout à fait ce qu'il se passait, mais lorsqu'il fit un pas, tout s'éclaira. Blaine, Mercedes et Sebastian s'étaient levés au même instant, ils étaient synchronisés, comme une chaîne impossible à brise et ils marchaient ensemble, main dans la main.

« -Kurt, souffla Burt, je... Suis vraiment désolé. »

Kurt l'ignora derechef. Entendre ses excuses ne servait à rien. Il n'allait pas retrouver sa mère, la seule personne à toujours avoir été là. Il ne pourrait pas. Elle était partie. Elle l'avait quitté.

L'adolescent se tourna et grimpa les marches avec ses compagnons.

« -Ils restent ? S'enquit Burt.

-Tu n'as rien à m'apporter. Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller. »

Kurt n'attendit pas que l'adulte réponde. Il entra chez lui et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

Kurt savait ce que Burt Hummel voulait. Il voulait que le châtain parte avec lui. Il voulait devenir son père, son véritable père.

Kurt ne pouvait pas accepter. Il ne pouvait pas tout quitter pour une figure paternelle inexistante jusqu'à présent. Il ne pouvait pas quitter Blaine, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Sebastian. Il ne pouvait pas partir alors qu'il devait se battre contre Jesse. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne le voulait pas.

L'adulte n'était pas entré derrière eux et Kurt se dit qu'il avait peut être écouté. Il se blotti contre Blaine, son visage caché dans le creux de son cou et ferma les yeux. Le sommeil ne vint pas, mais il prétendit. C'était plus facile que de vivre dans cette réalité alternée.

* * *

Burt Hummel n'était pas un sain. Il avait commis de nombreuses erreurs dans le passé. Il n'était pas idiot cependant, il savait que son fils ne pourrait pas lui pardonner ainsi. Perdre Elizabeth avait été difficile, mais la savoir morte était presque insurmontable. Cette femme avait été son premier amour, la mère de son premier enfant, après tout. Alors l'adulte était décidé à être là pour Kurt, à lui montrer qu'ensemble, ils pouvaient passer ces épreuves.

Ça ne voulait en aucun cas dire qu'il n'était pas idiot.

Ou qu'il n'avait pas ses propres démons.

Lima était son démon.

Burt Hummel était en enfer.

L'homme tituba jusqu'à son ancienne demeure et entra, en trompe. Il faillit perdre l'équilibre mais se rattrapa au meuble placé près de l'entrée.

« -KURT ! Brailla t-il, la voix cassée. »

Quatre adolescents se levèrent du canapé et lui firent face.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? S'enquit Burt.

-Je te l'ai dit, ils dorment ici, répliqua froidement Kurt.

-Kurt, souffla Burt, peiné, je sais que tu es blessé et je suis désolé, mais j'ai une bonne raison pour cette absence.

-Ah ouais ? Répondit l'adolescent. Laquelle ? Dis-le moi, que je rigole ! Non, attends ! Je sais ! Ta nouvelle secrétaire te prenait tout ton temps ? Tu ne comprends pas ! Je me moque totalement de la raison, je vivais très bien jusqu'ici. J'ai vécu dix ans sans toi ! Les seules personnes dont j'ai besoin sont ici, autour de moi ! Tu n'es qu'un intrus ! Un voyeur !

-Un voyeur?

-Parfaitement ! Tu n'es qu'un voyeur qui comme un vautour regarde le malheur des autres. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je le répète : VA AU DIABLE !

Kurt vit un éclair ravageur passé dans les yeux de son père. Burt Hummel voyait rouge. L'adulte s'avança vers lui et voulu le gifler. Oh, Kurt vit sa main se lever, prendre de l'élan afin de s'abattre sur son visage. Peine perdue. La solidarité était présente, elle. Sebastian s'avança et l'arrêta.

« -Ne te mêles pas de ça ! Cria Burt. »

Sebastian se mit face à l'adulte, le séparant ainsi de Kurt.

« -Vous ne le frapperez pas ! Rugit-il.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda l'adulte.

-Sebastian, je suis un ami de Kurt et je vous le dis clairement : vous ne le frapperez, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous dans le passé, ce que je sais, c'est qu'un homme qui frappe son enfant dans un moment pareil est un lâche.

-Comment oses-tu ? »

Blaine lâcha la main de Kurt et rejoignit Sebastian. Le bouclé posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Sebastian et lui intima silencieusement de se pousser.

« -Je sais tout de ton passé avec Kurt, dit le bouclé. D'ailleurs je sais tout de toi ! Tu changeais mes couches, pour l'amour du ciel ! Je suppose que tu ne te souviens pas de moi. »

Burt lui lança un regard noir. Ce gosse était Blaine Anderson, le fils de Pamela.

« -Je vous ai tutoyé et je m'en excuse, continua Blaine. Vous êtes un idiot. Vous avez gâché votre avenir avec votre fils. Vous pouvez venir ici au moment où il a le plus besoin de soutien, vous pouvez lui dire qu'il partira avec vous, vous pouvez le faire souffrir, mais vous ne pourrez jamais, jamais le comprendre et surtout, vous ne pourrez jamais regagner son respect.

-Kurt, viens par ici, cria Burt. »

Mercedes avança avec le châtain. Kurt remarqua quelque chose dans les yeux de son père. Il se concentra et comprit. Il avait déjà vu ce regard, alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Il se souvint des cris de sa mère, des disputes. Il avait été trop jeune pour comprendre, mais il n'était plus un enfant.

« -Tu es ivre, constata-t-il.

-Tais-toi et viens par ici ! »

Kurt l'ignora et Mercedes serra sa main.

« -Tes amis sont insolents, soupira Burt. Je ne veux pas qu'ils dorment ici.

-Où te crois-tu ?

-Chez moi, répondit Burt.

-Oh non, grogna Kurt. Tu n'es pas chez toi !

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis.

-Je ne ferais pas attention, je suis chez moi et ce n'est pas parce que tu es revenu que tu vas faire ta loi. »

Blaine vit que la situation allait dégénérer. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses déraper, il devait protéger Kurt avant que le châtain soit blessé plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il regarda Burt Hummel droit dans les yeux, pour montrer qu'il n'était pas effrayé.

« -On s'en va, annonça-t-il.

-Quoi ? Couina Kurt derrière lui.

-Demain on te ramènera, dit-il, s'il le faut, mais pour ce soir, vous dormez tous chez moi.

-Je t'accompagne faire ta valise, dit Mercedes à Kurt, les garçons vous...

-On vient avec vous, la coupa Sebastian. »

Kurt et Mercedes avancèrent vers l'escalier.

« -Deux secondes jeune homme, personne ne s'en va ! Protesta Burt.

-Oh que si, soupira Kurt, allons-y. »

Kurt monta le premier, Mercedes sur ses talons alors que Blaine et Sebastian les suivaient.

Arrivés en haut, Kurt entra dans sa chambre. Blaine sortit le sac à dos de Kurt et le posa sur le lit alors que le châtain attrapait son pyjama et des affaires pour le lendemain. Le bouclé jeta les produits de beauté du châtain dans le sac et Kurt sentit son cœur se serrer. Blaine le connaissait si bien...

Mercedes lui lança son journal intime avec un clin d'œil complice.

Le bouclé et le châtain étaient assis sur le lit alors que la jeune femme se tenait près de la porte avec Sebastian.

« -On va vous laisser parler, dit-elle. Viens Sebastian, on a quelques petites choses à récupérer. »

Sebastian la suivit, en silence. La porte se referma derrière eux.

« -Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de partir avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Chuchota Blaine. Ma mère se battra...

-Où alors, je pourrais partir avec lui...

-Tu le détestes.

-Je ne le connais pas, soupira Kurt. Blaine... Je viens de perdre ma mère... Et si... »

Kurt s'appuya sur Blaine. Le bouclé soupira et prit sa main. Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de Kurt. Tout était si compliqué. Il en voulait à sa mère de l'avoir abandonné ainsi. Il en voulait à son père d'avoir disparu. Il en voulait à son père d'être réapparu. Des perles salées tombèrent sur le jean de Blaine. D'une main, le bouclé le força à le regarder. Il essuya les larmes avec son pouce. Kurt pouvait le voir, il était inquiet.

« -Kurt, écoute-moi bien, je te soutiendrai, peu importe ton choix, si tu veux partir avec ton père, pars, mais n'oublie pas que nous sommes là, que si ça se passe mal, tu peux revenir, d'accord ? »

Kurt hocha la tête.

« -Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, murmura-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas inquiet, répliqua Blaine.

-Faux. Je te connais.

-Tu as gagné, je suis inquiet pour toi.

-Tu ne devrais pas.

-Je dois être masochiste

-Sûrement.

-J'ai besoin d'un psychologue

-J'en ai bien peur. »

Blaine sourit, de ce sourire qui avait tant manqué à Kurt. Ce vrai sourire, celui qu'il lui réservait spécialement. Tout à coup, Kurt oublia tout. Il se moquait éperdument de l'avenir. Il voulait simplement vivre l'instant présent. Il venait de perdre sa mère et il ne voulait pas perdre Blaine. Encore moins à cause de la peur.

Kurt avança son visage lentement, pour laisser à Blaine le temps de le repousser. Il ne le fit pas. Le châtain entendit la respiration du bouclé s'arrêter et il ferma les yeux avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il n'y avait rien de passionnel dans ce baiser, ce n'était pas un de ces baisers qu'ils avaient pu partager dans le passé, quand ils étaient pressés par le temps et plein de désir. Non, ce baiser était chaste, plus chaste même que leur premier. Il était également simple. Deux paires de lèvres connectées. Rien de plus.

Pourtant, c'était le plus beau baiser que Kurt ait connu. Parce qu'enfin, ils se retrouvaient. Parce qu'enfin, Kurt se sentait libre. Pour la première fois depuis son anniversaire, il se sentait lui. Il se sentait heureux.

Il se sentit coupable, l'espace d'un instant. Sa mère venait de mourir, il venait de l'enterrer et il se dit qu'il ne devrait pas être aussi heureux. Pas maintenant. Ce n'était pas le moment. Pourtant, il se reprit et se surprit à sourire : il était sûr que sa mère ne lui en voudrait pas, elle serait plutôt en train de sauter au plafond si elle avait pu assister à cet instant.

« -On devrait descendre, susurra Blaine contre ses lèvres.

-Je sais, répondit Kurt en se détachant. On peut rester encore un peu ? »

Blaine étudia le châtain un instant et hocha la tête.

« -On peut rester aussi longtemps que tu veux. »

Les deux adolescents restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre. Ils devaient se dépêcher, mais s'en moquaient. Ils étaient réunis et c'était le plus important.

* * *

Blaine, Sebastian, Mercedes et Kurt étaient dans la cuisine des Anderson avec Pamela, la mère du bouclé, qui semblait incapable de le lâcher. La femme le serrait dans ses bras et bougeait en synchronisation avec lui. Il en aurait été effrayé si le contact de sa propre mère ne lui manquait pas autant... Avoir une figure maternelle aussi forte le rassurait.

Kurt savait qu'il ne serait pas seul pour affronter cette épreuve.

Blaine préparait du chocolat chaud, le remède ultime contre tout chagrin selon lui et Kurt sourit en le voyant faire.

« -Mon chéri, dit soudain Pamela, je sais que... Blaine m'a dit que tu as décidé de partir avec Burt.

-Il ne part pas ! Grogna Blaine. »

Pamela relâcha Kurt et posa les mains sur ses hanches.

« -Blaine Anderson ! Gronda-t-elle. Ce n'est pas à toi de choisir et je te rappelle que tu n'es pas un adulte ! Tu ne peux pas décider pour Kurt !

-Il a voulu frapper Kurt ! »

Pamela se tourna derechef vers le châtain.

« -C'est vrai ?

-Il était saoul, avoua Kurt.

-Mon chéri, nous t'avons toujours considéré comme notre propre fils, tu sais que tu es le bienvenu ici, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas à...

-Je pense que je devrais partir avec lui, soupira Kurt. Je vous aime, tu le sais Pamela, mais... Il a raison, c'est mon père et... Je n'ai plus que lui, dit-il dans un murmure. »

Pamela sentit que le châtain allait s'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre. Elle posa une main sur les bras de Mercedes et Sebastian et commença à les éloigner. L'adulte lança un regard à Blaine qui hocha la tête. Ensemble, ils sortirent de la pièce pour donner aux deux adolescents un peu d'intimité.

Le bouclé attrapa Kurt par la main et l'attira dans ses bras.

« -Je suis là... Je suis désolé Kurtie, murmura-t-il contre les cheveux du châtain. »

Kurt s'accrocha à Blaine et les sanglots s'échappèrent de sa gorge, incontrôlables. Les mots étaient inutiles à cet instant précis. Blaine savait que le châtain avait mal. Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire. Quant à lui, il ne pouvait rien dire non plus, aucune parole ne pouvait apaiser la peine de Kurt et Blaine en était parfaitement conscient.

Le bouclé se contenta de le tenir contre lui, il espérait que le contact serait suffisant et parlerait pour lui.

Kurt se détacha de lui lentement et posa une main sur la joue de Blaine, il sourit, malgré les larmes.

« -Merci, murmura-t-il. »

Blaine s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais les lèvres du châtain sur les siennes l'en empêchèrent. Il était surpris mais répondit au baiser de son ex petit ami. Kurt avait besoin de lui et il n'allait pas le repousser, pas maintenant, surtout pas maintenant. Premièrement parce qu'il savait que le châtain avait besoin de lui. Deuxièmement, parce qu'il rêvait de ses lèvres depuis des mois et qu'enfin, _enfin, _il pouvait les avoir. C'était comme si le poids du monde venait de s'enlever de ses épaules, c'était comme retrouver sa respiration après être resté trop longtemps sous l'eau.

Blaine rompit lentement le baiser, mais la main de Kurt, agrippée à sa chemise, le tira de nouveau à lui. Le bouclé ne s'en serait pas plaint d'habitude, mais quelque chose n'allait pas, il y avait une certaine urgence dans les gestes de Kurt, ses lèvres étaient trop agressives, ses mains trop demandeuses, elles s'enroulaient déjà dans ses boucles et tiraient, comme pour le forcer à coopérer.

Blaine posa une main sur le torse de Kurt et le repoussa le plus gentiment possible.

« -Blaine, soupira Kurt. »

Blaine secoua la tête et le tira avec lui. La cuisine familiale des Andersons n'était définitivement pas l'endroit pour avoir cette conversation. Le châtain tenta de protester, mais Blaine le traînait déjà vers l'escalier.

Dans le salon, Pamela discutait avec Sebastian et Mercedes, ils étaient assis sur le canapé. Sebastian s'apprêtait à se lever lorsqu'il vit Kurt, mais Mercedes posa une main sur sa cuisse pour le retenir. Blaine lui en était reconnaissant. Il fit un signe de tête à sa mère et monta les marches qui menaient à sa chambre, le châtain sur ses talons.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Blaine ferma la porte derrière eux. Ils avaient besoin de parler. Kurt avait apparemment mal compris, il tenta une approche mais le bouclé leva une main pour l'arrêter.

« -Nous avons besoin de parler, dit-il.

-Blaine, je...

-Assis-toi, Kurt. »

Le châtain s'installa sur le bout du lit et tritura le couvre-lit nerveusement. Blaine s'approcha et s'accroupit près de lui. Le bouclé posa une main sur la joue du châtain et l'autre sur son genoux.

« -Kurt, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Le châtain baissa son regard vers Blaine et le cœur du bouclé se brisa un peu plus. Kurt semblait si fragile, ses yeux étaient grands et remplis de larmes.

« -Chéri, chuchota-t-il, tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kurt hocha faiblement la tête.

« -C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas te laisser faire ce que je sais que tu veux faire, expliqua Blaine. Tu es émotionnellement fragile, ta vie est en train de basculer et je ne veux pas en profiter, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes...

-Je ne regrette pas, murmura Kurt. Je sais ce que je fais... Je... Je suis désolé, j'ai juste... Je t'aime aussi et je sais que je t'ai dit que je voulais que tu te mettes avec Eli mais ce n'était pas vrai et Sebastian avait raison, c'était simplement parce que j'ai peur d'être blessé mais je le serai de toute façon parce que vous imaginez ensemble me tue et j'ai perdu ma mère, elle est morte et ne reviendra jamais et je ne veux pas te perdre et... »

Blaine descendit la main qu'il avait posée sur la joue de Kurt à ses lèvres et posa un doigt dessus pour l'arrêter.

« -Respire, Kurtie. Tu ne me perdras pas, d'accord ? Eli... Eli ne m'intéresse pas et tu le sais. Je t'aime toi et je t'attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra...

-Justement ! Tu... Tu n'as plus à m'attendre ! Je veux...

-Non, l'interrompit Blaine. Je veux faire ça correctement, okay ? Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant, mais pas maintenant, d'accord ?

-Pourquoi pas, Blaine ?

-Parce que je veux que tu sois sûr.

-Tu t'es mis aux romans chevaleresques ? S'enquit Kurt en soupirant.

-Non, rit Blaine. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu agis comme un chevalier servant.

-On dirait presque que ça te dérange.

-Ça ne me dérange pas, souffla Kurt, mais ça ne m'arrange pas dans le cas présent. »

Blaine rit avant de se lever.

« -Mets-toi à l'aise, je vais chercher les autres, d'accord ?

-Okay. »

Kurt se leva et se rendit à la fenêtre de Blaine qui donnait sur le jardin familial des Anderson. Il ferma les yeux et sourit. Il avait presque l'impression d'être libre, de n'avoir aucuns soucis, aucune obligation. Être dans la chambre de Blaine, être chez les Anderson faisait remonter en lui un flot de souvenirs lointains.

Un parc pour enfants. Il avait trois ans. Il se balançait tranquillement sur une balançoire. Sa mère n'était pas loin, elle discutait sur un banc avec Pamela. Blaine s'amusait avec d'autres enfants. David Karofsky était arrivé et l'avait poussé pour se placer à son tour sur la balançoire. Kurt s'était blessé et Blaine était arrivé, tel un héros, il avait poussé cet abruti de néandertalien avant de s'accroupir devant lui. Bien sûr, David était revenu à la charge et ils s'étaient battus jusqu'à ce que Pamela n'intervienne. L'adulte avait voulu punir le bouclé, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait parce qu'il s'était battu pour protéger Kurt. Le châtain était tombé amoureux de lui ce jour-là.

Leur voyage scolaire en Italie, ils avaient treize ans. Bientôt quatorze. Ils marchaient avec leur classe près de la fontaine de Trevi, à Rome et Kurt ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'eau. Blaine lui avait pris la main et Kurt avait senti une pièce dans celle-ci. Avec un sourire, ils avaient fermés les yeux et avaient lancé la pièce, ensemble. Kurt avait souhaité avoir un jour le courage d'admettre ses sentiments à Blaine. Le bouclé l'avait surpris avant même qu'il n'ouvre les yeux lorsqu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ça n'avait duré qu'une seule seconde, peut-être même moins, mais Kurt avait eu l'impression que son cœur allait exploser.

Sa première fête. Il avait quatorze ans. Blaine jouait le rôle du petit ami protecteur et chaperon pour leurs parents. Ils avaient eu leur première cuite. C'était fou à quel point une bière prise en secret pouvait faire son effet sur un adolescent si jeune.

Sa première cigarette. Il avait quinze ans. Blaine l'avait prié d'arrêter. Il avait arrêté.

Leur rupture. La première fois qu'il avait eu le cœur brisé. Il avait repris la cigarette avant de se rendre compte que ça n'en valait pas la peine.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, interrompant ainsi ses pensées.

Mercedes, Sebastian et Blaine le rejoignirent.

Kurt sourit.

* * *

Pamela avait du mal à le laisser partir et Kurt se sentait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

« -Tu n'oublies pas, mon chéri, dit-elle en l'embrassant, si il y a le moindre problème, tu reviens ici.

-Nous l'accompagnons, dit Sebastian.

-Merci, chuchota Pamela, visiblement soulagée. Ça m'a fait plaisir de te rencontrer Sebastian.

-Moi aussi, répondit doucement celui-ci. »

Blaine soupira, il était en bas des marches. Pamela roula simplement des yeux.

« -Tu as mon numéro, ajouta t-elle et celui de Blaine, celui de tout le monde, si tu as besoin...

-J'appelle immédiatement, sourit Kurt.

-J'ai ta promesse ?

-Oui, c'est promis. »

L'adulte l'embrassa une dernière fois sur la joue et le relâcha enfin.

Main dans la main, les quatre adolescents se mirent en route.

Ils arrivèrent devant chez Kurt. Il était à peine dix heures du matin. Blaine serra sa main dans la sienne et Kurt se trouva plus fort, plus courageux, grâce à ce simple contact.

Mercedes baissa les yeux, alors que Kurt prenait ses clefs et les glissait dans la serrure.

La porte s'ouvrit et Kurt fit un pas.

« -CONNA... PAPA ! Hurla t-il. Oups, j'ai failli faire une gaffe, murmura t-il à Blaine qui secoua la tête.

-J'ai vu ça, fais attention.

-Kurt ? C'est toi ? »

Non, non, c'est le pape ! Pensa le châtain. Qui d'autre pourrait l'appeler papa ? À moins que Burt n'ait d'autres enfants ? Il allait devoir mener l'enquête...

« -Ouais, c'est moi, répondit-il. »

Sebastian le regarda d'une façon étrange et Kurt haussa un sourcil.

« -Quoi ? S'enquit-il.

-Je m'attendais à une réplique sanglante, dit son mentor.

-Je n'ai pas envie de l'énerver... »

Burt Hummel descendait les marches, il avait mauvaise mine, très mauvaise mine. Ses yeux étaient bouffis, son teint rouge, son pantalon et sa chemise étaient froissés... Ce n'était pas beau à voir et il faisait presque de la peine à Kurt. Presque. Après tout, personne ne l'avait forcé à boire.

« -Que faites-vous là ? Demanda l'adulte aux amis de Kurt.

-Nous accompagnons un ami dans un moment difficile, répondit Mercedes.

-Kurt...

-Il faut que l'on parle, le coupa t-il. Sérieusement. Mercedes ? Blaine ? Vous voulez bien commencer à faire mes valises, s'il vous plaît ? Seb ? Tu peux les accompagner ? »

Ses compagnons hochèrent la tête. Mercedes et Sebastian partirent immédiatement, mais Blaine hésita.

« -Vas-y, murmura Kurt, je contrôle la situation, okay ? »

Blaine déposa un baiser sur son front avant de partir à son tour.

Burt se laissa tomber sur le canapé et se passa une main sur le visage.

« -Lequel est ton petit-ami ? Demanda-t-il. »

Là, Kurt était surprit. Il ne s'y attendait pas.

« -Aucun, répondit-il. »

Ce n'était techniquement pas faux.

« -Je dirais que c'est le brun, celui avec les cheveux bouclés.

-De toute façon, ça ne te regarde pas, répliqua Kurt.

-Tu es mon fils !

-Non, je l'étais.

-Nous avons le même sang, Kurt.

-Certes, soupira Kurt. Ça ne fait pas de toi mon père pour autant. »

Il y allait sûrement un peu trop fort. Bon sang, il devait cesser ça avant que ça ne dégénère. Lui qui voulait bien commencer... C'était mal parti.

« -Kurt...

-Tu es parti, tu ne m'as pas vu grandir, tu ne sais pas par quoi je suis passé...

-Je le sais et j'en suis navré, écoute les choses étaient compliqués... Mais je veux apprendre à te connaître... Qui est ce brun ?

-Blaine.

-Blaine ? Blaine Anderson ?

-Oui.

-Le fils de Pamela... J'aurai dû m'en douter... Vous ne pouviez pas vous quitter quand vous étiez jeunes...

-Est-ce qu'on peut arrêter de faire semblant ? S'enquit Kurt. Tu veux apprendre à me connaître, c'est très mignon, mais ça n'efface pas les dix dernières années, ça n'efface pas la peine, l'attente... Je me suis fait à l'idée de ta disparition, ok ? Parler du passé, parler de Blaine et moi quand nous étions enfants ne changera rien. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants.

-Je sais que je t'ai blessé, souffla Burt, je ne suis pas un modèle, je ne prétends pas l'être... J'aimais ta mère, tu sais ? Mais quand on est adulte, les choses deviennent parfois compliquées... J'ai fait des erreurs et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais mais je suis là et je veux t'aider, d'accord ?

-Pourquoi avoir disparu ?

-Ta mère avait peur... Je suis tombé dans l'alcool avant que nous nous séparions et quand elle m'a quitté... Eh bien les choses ont empiré... Elle avait peur que je te blesse et après... Le temps a passé et j'ai... Je ne voulais pas chambouler ton monde...

-Tu bois toujours.

-Non.

-Ah non ? Et hier c'était quoi ?

-Lima... Lima est mauvais pour moi, Kurt... J'ai... C'était un faux pas... J'en suis désolé.

-Écoute, soupira Kurt, je suis prêt à faire un effort... Mais si tu recommences, j'appelle Pamela et elle vient me chercher, c'est compris ?

-C'est compris.

-Je vais aller finir de faire mes valises... Essaie de... Va prendre une douche ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Burt hocha la tête et Kurt le laissa seul.

L'heure du départ avait sonné.

Les valises de Kurt étaient dans la voiture de Burt et l'adulte l'attendait, assis au volant.

Sebastian, Mercedes et Blaine se tenait devant ce qui allait devenir l'ancienne maison de Kurt.

L'heure des « au revoir » avait également sonné.

Sebastian fût formel. Il l'était souvent. Il enlaça Kurt rapidement et lui promit qu'il se verrait rapidement.

Mercedes lui coupa presque le souffle lorsqu'elle l'étreignit.

« -Je te préviens blanc-bec, tu as intérêt à venir me voir, je me moque de savoir que tu as des entraînements.

-Je te le promets, Mercy. »

Sebastian et Mercedes se reculèrent alors que Blaine s'avançait.

Kurt le serra dans ses bras et il se retint de fondre en larmes lorsque le bouclé nicha sa tête dans son cou.

« -Je te préviens, Kurt, si j'apprends qu'un mec t'approche, je me pointe et je lui fais la peau.

-Compris, rit le châtain et si j'apprends que Eli a osé t'embrasser, je reviens et je lui fais la peau.

-Compris. »

Kurt tourna la tête et vit Burt tapotait sur son volant en signe d'impatience. Son regard était noir et porté sur Blaine, il avait un regard presque protecteur, celui d'un père qui surprend son enfant chéri avec son premier petit-ami. Kurt n'aimait pas ça. Pour qui se prenait-il bon sang ?

Le châtain se détacha de Blaine juste assez pour pouvoir plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le bouclé était surpris, mais les années de pratiques lui servaient bien.

Kurt pouvait entendre les voix de Mercedes et Sebastian dans sa tête : « Tu es devenu fou. Ce n'est pas une bonne façon de commencer une relation père/fils convenable. ».

Ils auraient eu raison s'ils l'avaient dit. Pourtant, Kurt s'en moquait. C'était sa façon à lui de dire au revoir au bouclé, de promettre un avenir, un bon moyen également de prouver à son père qu'il ferait ce que bon lui semblait.

Burt Hummel ne pourrait pas le dompter.

« -Je t'aime, chuchota Blaine lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, et c'est un plaisir pour moi de faire enrager ton père.

-Je t'aime aussi, murmura Kurt. Merci de ton aide.

-Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une tache désagréable. »

Kurt l'embrassa une dernière fois et se mit à courir en direction de la voiture. Il entra sans se retourner, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir partir s'il voyait ses amis.

Burt Hummel démarra et Kurt mit ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. Il n'avait pas envie de parler.

Bon sang, il ne savait même pas où il allait...

L'adolescent ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par la musique.

* * *

Lorsque Kurt ouvrit les yeux, le moteur de la voiture était éteint et le paysage était...

Non. Kurt ne pouvait pas y croire. Que faisait-il à...

Il était à...

Il était à Manhattan bon sang !

Pourquoi Burt Hummel s'était-il arrêté devant un immeuble chic ?

Qui était cet homme en costume qui descendait les marches et venait vers eux ?

Burt ouvrit la portière et sortit. Il serra la main de l'inconnu et lui sourit.

L'inconnu ouvrit la portière pour Kurt et l'adolescent sortit, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« -Bonjour monsieur Hummel, dit l'inconnu.

-Euh... Salut, marmonna-t-il.

-Edgard, les affaires de Kurt sont dans le coffre, pourrez-vous les apporter dans sa chambre s'il vous plaît ? »

Edgard ? Sérieusement ? Si ce n'était pas un nom de majordome, Kurt n'y connaissait rien !

« -Bien sûr monsieur, dois-je rendre la voiture ensuite ?

-Oui, s'il vous plaît. »

Burt entraîna Kurt à l'intérieur du bâtiment et... Le châtain ne savait plus quoi penser. C'était un bâtiment de riches ! Digne d'un épisode de Gossip Girl !

Ensemble, le père et le fils prirent un ascenseur qui les mena au dernier étage. Un jeune homme à crête ouvrit la porte et sourit.

« -Bonjour monsieur H, dit le garçon.

-Bonjour Puck, sourit Burt. Je vous présente mon fils, Kurt. Kurt, voici Puck, il sera là pour t'assister. Puck, pouvez-vous accompagner Kurt à sa chambre ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Si vous voulez bien me faire l'honneur de me suivre monsieur.

-Euh... Ouais, ok, balbutia Kurt. »

Alors que Burt s'en allait, Kurt se faisait conduire dans un couloir immense. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa un message bref mais clair.

À Blaine :

Mon père a menti, je le sens mal...

Il n'eut pas le temps de l'envoyer, cependant. Puck lui arracha l'objet des mains et l'éteignit.

« HEY ! Protesta Kurt.

-Désolé, mais votre père interdit tout moyen de communication. Vous disposez d'un ordinateur muni d'Internet, pour les cours cependant. »

Quel idiot. Il ne connaissait pas les réseaux sociaux ?

« -Mais les réseaux sociaux sont bloqués, ajouta Puck. »

L'enfoiré.

Puck ouvrit une porte. Ce serait apparemment la chambre de Kurt. Et quelle chambre !

Elle était spacieuse. Kurt disposait d'une énorme baie-vitré, avec vu sur les buildings, plutôt agréable. Un lit à baldaquin était placé au centre de la pièce -son rêve se réalisait-, juste sous la baie-vitré se trouvait un petit bureau avec un ordinateur portable. Une télévision était mise sur un petit meuble. A vrai dire, il disposait de tout ce qu'il lui fallait. La chambre était mauve -sa couleur préféré-. Il y avait quelques touches de blanc. C'était parfait !

« -Je vous laisse vous installer, dit Puck.

-Attendez...

-Oui.

-Je dois dire à mes amis que je vais bien...

-C'est impossible.

-Pardon?

-Vous verrez cela avec votre père.

-Où est-il d'ailleurs? S'enquit Kurt.

-En réunion.

-En réunion? C'est quoi ce délire?

-Votre père est directeur d'une entreprise, il est en réunion pour une affaire importante avec le Japon. Il sera de retour ce soir, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, descendez. Ellen, la gouvernante, ou Jade, la cuisinière, ou alors moi-même vous aiderons.

-Ouais, OK. Merci.

-Je vous en prie. »

Puck sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte.

« -PUCK ! Cria Kurt en ouvrant de nouveau la porte.

-Oui monsieur ?

-Je dois... Juste un texto ? C'est vraiment important... Je vous en prie.

-Non.

-Si vous voulez, écrivez-le vous même ! Je vous en prie...

-Je...

-Un seul message ! Je ne dirai rien à mon père ! »

Puck soupira, mais finit par sortir le cellulaire de sa poche.

« -Bien. Que dois-je dire?

-Seb, dicta Kurt, je vais bien. Pas beaucoup de réseaux, la communication sera très difficile. Je suis fatigué, je vais dormir. A bientôt.

-C'est tout?

-Oui.

-D'accord. A qui dois-je l'envoyer?

-Sebastian. »

Puck appuya sur quelques touches, attendit un Bip, referma le cellulaire, enleva la batterie, la carte sim, et sourit.

« -Ce sera tout monsieur?

-Absolument, merci

-Je vous en prie. »

Il disparut. Kurt se laissa tomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Il espérait que Sebastian comprendrait le message. Il espérait pouvoir dormir. Dans le cas contraire, il était dans de beaux draps.


	11. I could die for you

Creep

Chapitre 10

Come again and tell me  
Where you want to go  
What it means for me  
To be with you alone  
Close the door and  
No one has to know  
How we are

Come along and go  
Along with me  
Wander with me yo  
It's all for free

I could die for you  
Whatchu want to do  
Oh this life I choose

I could die for you – Red Hot Chili peppers

* * *

_Kurt n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de retrouver le parc qu'en cet instant._

_ À peine arrivé, il s'installa sur le banc et se mit à réfléchir. La situation était mauvaise. Très mauvaise : son père lui avait menti. Lui qui s'attendait à atterrir dans un vieux squat miteux emménageait dans un magnifique appartement New-yorkais._

_ Il était apparemment prisonnier. Certes. On ne pouvait cependant pas dire que sa cellule était de mauvaise qualité, c'était plutôt comme être enfermé dans un cinq étoiles. Une cage dorée._

_ Burt Hummel avait tout du pauvre alcoolique, mais en réalité, il avait un somptueux appartement, un chauffeur, un majordome, une gouvernante, une cuisinière et sûrement __une, voire __deux femmes de ménages. Tout l'attirail du sans domicile fixe, en somme._

_ Tu parles, il était surtout bon acteur._

_« -C'était quoi ce ton urgent ? S'enquit Sebastian. »_

_ Kurt se releva immédiatement et se passa une main sur le visage._

_« -Je suis dans la panade, soupira le châtain. Mon père m'a menti._

_-Pardon ?_

_-Il n'a rien d'un pauvre alcoolique, Seb ! Je suis à New-York ! Et pas dans un vieil appartement du __Bronx__, non, non, je suis dans un quartier chic ! Il a un chauffeur ! Tout ce qu'il faut ! Une magnifique vue et que sais-je encore._

_-Attends, ralentis un peu, souffla Sebastian. Il a menti, je comprends, mais... Tu ne pouvais pas me dire ça par texto ?_

_-Je n'ai plus de portable._

_-Comment...?_

_-Interdiction du big boss. Plus de portable. Un ordinateur avec Internet, mais tous les réseaux sociaux sont bloqués._

_-Tu es ..._

_-Comme un prisonnier. Je suis bloqué ! Sur ce coup là, être un gardien m'arrange bien tiens._

_-OK, as-tu parlé avec ton père?_

_-Non, monsieur est en réunion. Ça me fait une belle jambe._

_-Parle avec lui. Je te propose que l'on se retrouve tous les soirs à partir de dix heures, dix heures trente. Je dois prévenir Blaine et Mercedes ?_

_-Non ! Surtout pas ! Tu as raison, je dois d'abord lui parler et je connais Mercedes et Blaine, ils seraient capables d'alerter les __commandos __d'élites. Dis leur simplement que je n'ai pas de réseau, mais que je vais bien. »_

Hop.

_Kurt s'empêcha de soupirer. À croire qu'il n'était pas assez dans la panade comme ça._

_« -Quoi? Tu as déménagé ? S'enquit Jesse._

_-Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ? Répliqua Kurt._

_-Cache ta joie de me retrouver._

_-C'est si difficile, souffla Kurt en posant une main sur sa poitrine. Ma vie semble si vide sans toi pour la pourrir !_

_-Alors tu es simplement parti ?_

_-À ton plus grand malheur, qui pourras-tu embêter maintenant ?_

_-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, sourit Jesse, j'ai toujours Sebastian._

_-Ne m'approche pas, intervint celui-ci._

_-Bien, il me reste toujours Rachel._

_-Voilà, reste donc avec elle et va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, dit Kurt . J'ai d'autres choses à faire, je n'ai pas le temps pour tes petites histoires._

_-Sebastian, tu n'as jamais su y faire avec tes élèves, soupira Jesse. Tu ne les domptes pas assez._

_-Tu m'as pris pour un fauve ? Cracha Kurt._

_-Eh bien... »_

_ Kurt sentait sa patience s'envoler. Il n'avait pas du tout le temps de se prendre la tête avec Jesse._

_« -Dégage, gronda__-__t-il._

_-Quelle arrogance !_

_-Tu ne vois pas que tu gênes ?_

_-Si je suis de trop..._

_-__Parfait__, alors hors de ma vue, le coupa Kurt._

_-Je suis vexé, soupira Jesse._

_-Je n'en ai rien à faire, __va-t'en__. »_

_ Jesse soupira mais finit par s'en aller. Sebastian se mit __à __applaudir. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit le regard noir que lui lançait Kurt._

_« -Joli, le félicita__-__t-il tout de même._

_-Merci, je suis en colère et c'est la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir, c'était simple. »_

_ Sebastian hocha la tête._

_ Il donna rendez-vous à Kurt le soir même et s'en alla rapidement, le cœur lourd, la vérité était qu'il était inquiet pour Kurt._

* * *

Kurt quitta le parc et ouvrit les yeux.

Il était perdu. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être et il cherchait désespérément une horloge qui puisse lui donner une indication.

Le châtain se leva et trouva une montre sur une petite table de nuit, près du lit. Apparemment, il était dix-huit heures.

« -Ta chambre te plaît ? »

Kurt sursauta. Il se tourna vers Burt et le fusilla du regard.

« -Je sais que tu as des questions, Kurt, je sais que tu te sens perdu.

-Prisonnier, tu oublies prisonnier.

-Tu ne l'es pas, Kurt.

-Ah non ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas droit aux communications alors ? Puck m'a pris mon téléphone, les réseaux sociaux sont bloqués, c'est quoi ce délire ?

-Je... J'avais des affaires à mener et j'avais peur que tu contactes Blaine... Je suis désolé d'avoir menti, je veux juste apprendre à te connaître Kurt, je pensais que je pourrais...

-Quoi ? M'attendrir ? C'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Tu as réussis. Mes félicitations. Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses. Maman savait-elle pour ton entreprise ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais repris contact avec moi ?

-Quand j'ai quitté Lima, je n'avais plus rien..., commença Burt. Et puis, je suis arrivé ici, à New York, je me suis ressaisi, j'ai monté mon entreprise, c'était difficile, mais petit à petit, j'ai réussi... Il faut que tu comprennes Kurt, ça m'a pris des années et lorsque j'ai enfin battu mes démons, tu n'étais plus un enfant, je ne pouvais pas t'acheter avec une glace et une comédie musicale, ta mère pensait que tu étais heureux et je ne voulais pas intervenir...

-Parce que c'est le moment ?

-Non, ça ne l'est pas forcément mais...

-Je comprends, soupira Kurt. Je suis désolé, je suis juste sur les nerfs et... Ouais.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Kurt. »

Le châtain hocha la tête avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit.

« -Nous allons bientôt dîner, d'accord ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête.

Il était tellement fatigué...

Burt n'était pas apparemment fan de cuisine, du moins, il n'était pas doué pour cuisiner. Jade, sa cuisinière, l'était par contre. Le dîner se déroula en silence, un silence saupoudré de règles de vie : « Je rentre vers dix-huit heures, nous dînerons à dix-neuf heures. ». Kurt comprit rapidement que sa liberté ne serait pas simple à obtenir. Il s'en moquait de toute façon. Il allait devoir reprendre les cours, reprendre son train-train, mais il s'en moquait.

Burt semblait inquiet, Kurt le laissa dans son coin, l'ignorant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : retourner dans la chambre qui lui était assignée et dormir.

Le dîner finit, Kurt put finalement y retourner.

Il se laissa sombrer, les bras de Morphée étant les bienvenus pour une fois.

* * *

_Kurt ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait rester dans le parc. L'adolescent ne maîtrisait toujours pas la mesure du temps. C'était pour cette raison qu'il ne voulait pas gaspiller une seconde et se concentra sur Blaine. Les yeux fermés, il pensa aux bras protecteurs du bouclé, à son parfum apaisant et à son sourire contagieux._

Hop.

_Kurt sourit alors qu'il ouvrit les yeux._

_ Son sourire retomba immédiatement._

_ Blaine était face à lui, ses yeux étaient toujours aussi chaleureux, son sourire toujours aussi magnifique, ses boucles semblaient soyeuses._

_ Le problème ?_

_ Les problèmes ?_

_ Ces bleus qui parsemaient son magnifique visage._

_ Kurt s'empressa vers le bouclé et posa les mains sur son visage le plus délicatement possible._

_« -Blaine ! Oh mon dieu ! Que t'est-il arrivé ? »_

_ Le bouclé tenta un autre sourire et posa ses mains sur celles du châtain._

_« -Ce n'est rien, d'accord ? Je vais bien, Kurt._

_-Non, tu ne vas pas bien._

_-Kurt, ce n'est pas le moment, je m'inquiétais pour toi, dis-moi..._

_-Non. Toi, tu vas me dire ce __qui t'est __arrivé, tout de suite. »_

_ Le bouclé soupira. Il se recula et Kurt laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps._

_« -J'ai croisé Jesse au lycée, expliqua Blaine. Il m'a provoqué._

_-Blaine..._

_-Il m'a dit qu'il était heureux de ne plus te voir et il t'a insulté et je ne pouvais pas..._

_-Blaine ! C'est ce qu'il cherche ! »_

_ Kurt frappa le bouclé sur la poitrine._

_« -Tu ne peux pas le laisser faire, espèce d'idiot ! »_

_ Quelque chose n'allait pas, Kurt n'avait pas frappé fort, il le savait. Pourtant, derrière le sourire forcé du bouclé, Kurt lisait la douleur. Il le frappa une nouvelle fois et cette fois, Blaine grimaça._

_« -Il ne t'a pas frappé qu'au visage, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_ Blaine baissa la tête._

_« -Soulève ton t-shirt. »_

_ Blaine secoua la tête, mais Kurt ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Il soupira avant de soulever le t-shirt lui-même. __Son torse était parsemé de bleus. La magnifique peau olive de Blaine était plus violettes qu'olive et le châtain eut tout à coup envie de tuer Jesse. _

_« -Il s'est acharné ! S'exclama Kurt._

_-C'est bon, je suis un dur, répliqua Blaine._

_-On y croit, souffla Kurt avant de le frapper légèrement. » _

_ Blaine le fusilla du regard, mais il n'admit pas la douleur. Kurt secoua la tête, incrédule. Blaine ne changerait jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Le châtain posa délicatement sa paume sur les bleus qui teintaient la peau du torse de son petit ami et il le sentit frissonner sous ses doigts._

_ Kurt posa son front contre celui du bouclé._

_« -Je suis désolé, murmura__-__t-il._

_-Ne le sois pas, ce n'est pas toi le responsable, répliqua Blaine._

_-Ah non ? Si Jesse ne m'avait pas mentionné, tu ne te __serais __pas battu, tu te bats toujours pour moi Blaine, c'est..._

_-Stop, dit le bouclé. Regarde-moi, Kurt. »_

_ Le châtain ouvrit les yeux et laissa son regard se perdre dans les yeux mordorés de Blaine._

_ Le bouclé attrapa son visage en coupe et sourit._

_« -Je me bats pour toi parce que je t'aime, ce n'est pas ta faute, je ne supporte simplement pas l'idée de savoir que cet enfoiré te blesse, qu'il t'insulte. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça, ok ? Et si je dois me prendre quelques coups, ce n'est pas grave, parce qu'au moins, je sais que j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, je te défendrai toujours, Kurt, même quand mon adversaire est plus fort. _

_-Tu sais que je t'aime aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Chuchota Kurt._

_-Bien sûr que je le sais, sourit Blaine. »_

_ Kurt secoua la tête, mais laissa Blaine posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le châtain se laissa aller contre lui et enroula naturellement les bras autour de son cou. _

Hop.

_« -Oh. »_

_Kurt et Blaine se détachèrent en sursautant._

_ Sebastian souriait._

_« -N'arrêtez surtout pas à cause de moi._

_-La ferme, rit Kurt en rougissant. »_

_ Sebastian secoua la tête, son sourire ne le quittait pas, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit l'état réel de Blaine._

_« -Que s'est-il passé ?_

_-Un entretien avec Jesse, soupira Blaine._

_-Tu penses que je peux le guérir ? S'enquit Kurt._

_-Tout est dans l'esprit, Kurt, tu te souviens ? »_

_ Le châtain hocha la tête. Il attrapa la main de Blaine et la serra. Le bouclé plongea son regard dans le sien et Kurt pouvait y lire la confiance, l'amour et l'émerveillement._

_ Kurt voulait le soigner, il voulait effacer toute chose qui puisse lui faire mal._

_ Au début, il ne se passa rien, mais Blaine ne semblait pas déstabiliser. Il avait foi. Il croyait en Kurt._

_ C'était cette foi, cet amour, cette façon qu'avait Blaine de toujours se mettre dans le pétrin pour lui qui donnait à Kurt la force de se dépasser. Ensemble, ils pouvaient tout accomplir._

_ Au bout d'un moment, qui lui parut durer une éternité, Kurt sentit cette source de chaleur, au creux de sa main. Il baissa son regard vers celle-ci. Une sphère blanche, lumineuse, était là. Elle semblait s'être greffée à Kurt et il la fixait, comme hypnotisé. Kurt bougea, mais la sphère suivait ses mouvements._

_ Kurt lança un regard à Sebastian, mais son sourire lui donnait toutes les réponses dont Kurt avait besoin. Sebastian rayonnait de fierté et elle était contagieuse._

_ Kurt avait __réussi__._

_ Le châtain posa sa main sur le visage de Blaine. Le bouclé ferma les yeux alors que le châtain passait sa main sur son visage. Les bleus disparaissaient petit à petit._

_ Kurt posa ensuite sa main sur son torse et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles du bouclé. Il le sentit sourire sous celles-ci._

_ Lorsqu'il se détacha, le bouclé avait les yeux ouverts._

_« -C'est magique, souffla__-__t-il, émerveillé._

_-C'est merveilleux, confirma Kurt. »_

_ Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de l'attaque de Jesse sur le corps de Blaine._

_« -Je ne ressens plus rien, sourit Blaine._

_-Bravo Kurt, tu as __réussi__, le félicita Sebastian. »_

_ Il était fier de lui-même. C'était fabuleux de se dire que l'on pouvait guérir quelqu'un, surtout lorsque ce quelqu'un était une personne que l'on aimait par__-__dessus tout._

_ Et, en même temps, il ressentait une sorte de haine._

_ Comment Jesse avait-il osé porter la main sur Blaine ? Surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé._

_ À présent, Kurt désirait sa présence, pour se battre, pour lui infliger la même souffrance, pour lui faire mal, avec l'épée de préférence._

_« -Tu ne te battras pas avec Jesse, dit Blaine._

_-Mais..._

_-Je te connais Kurt, je sais quoi voir. La réponse est non._

_-J'ai besoin de vengeance, Blaine._

_-Non, j'ai besoin de vengeance, le corrigea__-__t-il._

_-Ah ouais ? Et tu comptes l'avoir comment Einstein ?_

_-Avec mes poings. Je me suis fait avoir une fois, mais il n'est pas indestructible._

_-Blaine, intervint Sebastian, je ne t'encourage pas sur cette voie, quant à toi Kurt, garde la tête froide, n'oublie pas ton seul moyen._

_-Mon seul moyen ? Mon seul moyen est l'épée et je l'ai déjà. »_

_ Sebastian se laissa tomber sur le banc et se prit la tête entre les mains avant de regarder les deux adolescents._

_« -Il faut que vous appreniez quelques petites choses sur notre passé, soupira Sebastian._

_-Tu as raison, dit Kurt. Il est temps. »_

_ Le châtain entraîna son petit-ami avec lui et ils s'installèrent au sol devant Sebastian._

_« -OK, tout commença en 1810, dit Sebastian. J'étais un jeune homme tout à fait normal. Mon père était menuisier, et je commençais tout juste à travailler pour lui. J'étais fiancé. Catherine et moi nous devions nous marier l'été suivant. J'étais heureux, jusqu'à ce que mes rêves arrivent. Je vous passe la phase : je vais devenir un gardien._ _J'ai vécu quatre-vingt-dix-neuf ans en tant que tel. J'aimais assez ça, j'avais pris mes marques. Mon propre maître m'a alors expliqué que j'allais devoir prendre en charge le futur gardien. Jesse est vite arrivé, mon maître a rejoint le conseil et Jesse est devenu mon élève, à l'époque, il était dans l'armée._

_-C'est pour ça qu'il se bat si bien ! S'écria Blaine._

_-En effet. 1909, les hommes se préparaient à la première guerre mondiale, tous les enfants avaient droit à une éducation militaire et Jesse n'a pas échappé à la règle. Je dois __avouer __qu'il était doué, presque autant que toi Kurt (le châtain rougit), il était intelligent, méthodique et fort. Mais le plus important, c'est qu'il était intéressé. Je lui ai tout appris, et au bout de quelques mois d'entraînement, il s'est retourné contre moi._

**Monsieur, réveillez-vous.**

_ Kurt fronça les sourcils. Il ne connaissait pas cette voix, mais il était évident que l'appel était pour lui. Il soupira._

_« -Suite des explications demain, on dirait, sourit Sebastian._

_-Je suis désolé, soupira Kurt._

_-On ne t'en veut pas, répliqua Blaine en souriant. »_

_ Kurt se pencha pour déposer un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de son petit-ami, puis il fit un signe de la main à Sebastian et disparut._

* * *

« -Monsieur !

-Je suis réveillé, grommela Kurt.

-Je suis Ellen, votre gouvernante, se présenta la femme.

-Enchanté.

-Vous mettez beaucoup de temps à vous réveiller.

-Désolé, marmonna Kurt.

-Allez-vous préparer rapidement, le petit déjeuner est dans un quart d'heure. »

Un quart d'heure pour se préparer ? Était-elle folle ?!

« -O-kay.

-Je vous attends ici.

-Ou alors, vous pourriez descendre et m'attendre en bas.

-Non, monsieur votre père m'a donné l'ordre de rester avec vous.

-C'est ça votre boulot ? Me suivre partout ?

-En effet. »

Kurt soupira. Ellen ne semblait pas très chaleureuse. Elle grommela un langage incompréhensible et Kurt décida de l'ignorer. La journée serait assez longue comme ça.

* * *

Blaine arriva au lycée McKinley une demi-heure avant les cours et soupira. Il avait mal à la tête depuis son réveil.

Kurt était un être magique, un gardien, avec des pouvoirs exceptionnels qui pouvaient le guérir. Blaine l'acceptait, mais le voir la veille lui avait rappelé qu'il allait perdre le châtain.

Blaine ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Kurt et lui avaient des plans pour l'amour du ciel ! Ils devaient aller à New-York ensemble ! Ils devaient devenir des stars de Broadway, le couple le plus populaires de la grande pomme ! Ils devaient avoir une magnifique petite fille aux cheveux châtains et un petit garçon avec des bouclettes soyeuses.

Ils se l'étaient promis.

Blaine n'était pas prêt à perdre cet avenir à cause d'un problème de mortalité.

Si Kurt devait vivre deux-cents ans, il était prêt à tout pour pouvoir rester !

« -Hey, dit Sebastian en souriant. Ça va mieux ?

-J'ai besoin de ton aide, soupira Blaine, merci d'être venu.

-Ton message était surprenant, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, que se passe-t-il ?

-J'ai besoin de ton aide, expliqua Blaine. C'est important.

-Ça concerne Kurt, n'est-ce pas ? Devina Sebastian.

-Oui.

-De quoi as-tu besoin ? »

Et Blaine aurait pu enlacer Sebastian tant il lui était reconnaissant. Ils n'avaient pas encore de solution, mais le simple fait qu'il accepte de l'écouter était déjà un premier pas.

* * *

Kurt soupira lorsqu'il s'allongea dans son lit.

La journée avait été éprouvante, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Il s'était d'abord fait disputer parce qu'il était arrivé en retard d'à peine dix minutes au petit-déjeuner.

Puis, il s'était de nouveau fait disputer parce qu'Ellen n'était pas contente de son comportement. Elle pouvait se le mettre où il pensait, son comportement.

Edgard l'avait emmené visiter son prochain lycée. Il commencerait la semaine d'après et Kurt avait déjà envie de hurler. Il allait se retrouver dans un lycée branché de New York. Il ne savait pas encore s'il voulait hurler de joie ou de détresse cependant.

Avait-il vraiment sa place dans un endroit pareil ?

Sans Blaine à ses côtés ? Il n'en était pas sûr.

Le seul moment joyeux de sa journée avait été lorsque Puck lui avait montré la bibliothèque. Son père n'avait pas chômé et elle était magnifique. Il y avait trouvé toutes ses œuvres préférées et s'était senti heureux, jusqu'à ce qu'Ellen ne décide de se plaindre.

« -Vous devriez être en train de travailler, pas de bavasser, avait-elle dit à Puck. »

Le jeune homme était parti immédiatement, après lui avait tiré la langue derrière son dos, bien entendu.

Kurt appréciait Puck. C'était un garçon drôle qui semblait toujours être prêt à l'aider.

* * *

_ Sebastian était assis à terre, les jambes croisées en tailleur. Il avait les yeux fermés._

_ Kurt sourit, puis, il s'avança sur la pointe des pieds._

_« -Salut Kurt, lui dit-il._

_-Comment fais-tu ?!_

_-Je suis doué !_

_-Bah bien sûr. Bref, j'ai envie d'entendre la fin de ce récit. Je vais faire venir Blaine. »_

Hop.

_Kurt fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait rien fait !_

_« -Je l'ai fait venir, expliqua Sebastian, je ne veux pas que tu nous fasses un nouveau _malaise. »

_Blaine grogna, visiblement, il en voulait toujours à Jesse. Il enlaça Kurt, un peu trop fort, mais le châtain le laissa faire. Il connaissait le bouclé, il lui parlerait en tant voulu et Kurt savait qu'en poussant, il ne ferait que le faire fuir._

_« -Au fait Kurt, dit Sebastian, comment ça se passe avec ton père ? »_

_ Blaine se détacha de lui rapidement._

_« -C'est vrai ça ! Tu ne nous as rien dit !_

_-Je vais bien, soupira Kurt. Je suis à New York, j'ai une bibliothèque à ma disposition, un dressing et des domestiques._

_-Il y a pire, avoua Blaine. New York, hein ?_

_-Ouais, je vais finir dans un lycée branché, tu imagines ça ? »_

_ Blaine hocha la tête. Se l'imaginer, ça, il le pouvait. Il ressentit un pincement au cœur en pensant à Kurt à New York sans lui, mais l'ignora. Ce n'était définitivement pas le moment._

_ Sebastian lui lança un regard plein de compassion et Blaine décida de détourner l'attention de Kurt._

_« -Et cette histoire alors ? S'enquit-il._

_-Ah oui, revenons-en à notre histoire, affirma Sebastian. Les enfants, installez-vous. »_

_ Kurt s'installa au sol avec Blaine en roulant des yeux._

_-Où en étions-nous ? Ah oui ! S'exclama Sebastian. Donc, Jesse était un bon élève, jusqu'au jour où il s'est __mis __dans la tête qu'il était le plus fort, le meilleur. C'était quelqu'un de respecté dans l'armée, malgré son jeune âge parce qu'il était intelligent, parce qu'il avait de bonnes idées. À cause de ça, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être contesté. J'étais stupide, je ne supportais pas de le voir aussi __arrogant, il__ a __eu __le même problème que toi Kurt, un jour, il a perdu le contrôle. Au lieu de lui expliquer calmement pourquoi, je lui ai interdit d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Je lui ai dit de rester dans le parc pendant que je vérifiais chaque __porte__. Je t'expliquerai, ajouta__-__t-il. Bref__,__ Jesse était vexé. À partir de ce moment il est devenu distant et quand il est devenu gardien, il m'a attaqué. Il avait beau être fort physiquement, j'avais plus d'expérience. Je l'ai battu. Durant quatre-vingt-dix-neuf ans je l'ai observé. Il se moquait du parc, je continuais donc de vérifier les portes pendant que lui embêtait des filles qu'il avait rencontré la journée même. Et il t'a rencontré. On ne savait pas encore que tu serais le futur gardien, le conseil ne nous prévient que la veille des seize ans de l'élu. Mais tu l'énervais. »_

_ Kurt fronça les sourcils. Il énervait Jesse avant même d'avoir obtenu ses pouvoirs ?_

_« -Pourquoi ? S'enquit le châtain._

_-Je pense que Jesse aime vraiment Rachel, il est tombé amoureux et tu avais la chance d'être proche d'elle._

_-Mais ils étaient ensembles ! Protesta Kurt._

_-Pas encore. Pour lui, tu avais tout, tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais eût. Un petit ami protecteur et populaire, une bande d'amis géniaux, le bonheur et le talent._

_-Attends, il était juste jaloux ?_

_-Oui. Rachel a __fini __par le remarquer, mais toi tu ne l'appréciais toujours pas._

_-Et alors ?_

_-Il ne le supportait pas, Kurt, il faut que tu le comprennes, Jesse cherche à tout prix l'approbation. Je ne l'approuvais pas, il m'a défié. Tu ne l'approuvais pas et ça blessait Rachel, alors il a attaqué. Quand il a __compris __que tu serais le futur gardien, il a __su __qu'il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait. Il a décidé de se venger._

_-Les rêves, c'était son moyen, devina Blaine._

_-En effet. »_

_ Blaine attrapa la main de Kurt et la serra dans la sienne._

_« -Mercedes va devenir folle en apprenant ça._

_-D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'est-elle pas là ? S'enquit Kurt._

_-Elle est en famille. Elle ne pouvait pas._

_-Vous savez tout, dit Sebastian._

_-Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi __a-t'il __cherché à me faire peur ? Demanda Kurt._

_-C'est simple ! S'écria Blaine. Jesse a appris à réagir par la force. Il te voulait dans son camp et comme il savait que tu ne l'aimais pas, il a été sympa le jour de ton anniversaire, mais tu n'as pas changé d'avis, au contraire, alors il s'est dit que s'il te montrait qu'il était dangereux, il parviendrait à te faire changer d'avis._

_-En gros, c'est une brute, soupira Kurt._

_-Je ne dirais pas ça, souffla Blaine, il s'est piégé tout seul et quand il s'en est rendu compte, il était trop tard. Il ne savait plus quoi faire._

_-Tu devrais faire des études de psychologie, lui dit Sebastian. »_

_ Blaine lui lança un sourire plein de confiance._

_« -J'y ai pensé._

_-Tu sais tout maintenant, Kurt._

_-Ouais, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais lui pardonner. Il n'avait aucune raison de tuer la petite Delange ! Je le tuerai rien que pour ça ! Et il paiera pour avoir blessé Blaine aussi._

_-Kurt ! S'offusqua celui-ci._

_-J'ai l'épée, je peux le faire !_

_-Kurt, tu dois arrêter de penser ainsi, lui dit Sebastian. __La haine mène à la haine. _

_-Elle mène également à la mort ! Répliqua Kurt._

_-Peut être à la tienne ! S'écria Sebastian._

_-Il a raison, chuchota Blaine. Tu ne peux pas..._

_-On verra bien, grogna Kurt. »_

Monsieur, il est l'heure de se réveiller.

_« -Bon, soupira Kurt, bouledogue allemand est là. On se voit plus tard. »_

* * *

Kurt se réveilla d'un bond et se retrouva sur ses pieds. Il ne savait pas d'où lui était venue cette idée mais il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

Le châtain plaça sa main droite sur son front pour former un salut militaire (Tiens, il penserait peut être même à saluer Jesse de cette façon la prochaine fois).

Ellen l'observa et sourit. Visiblement, le réveil de Kurt et son salut lui avait fait plaisir. Elle avait autant de problèmes psychologiques que Jesse.

« -Bravo, vous n'avez mis que cinq minutes

-Je faisais un magnifique rêve, expliqua l'adolescent.

-Je ne suis pas un psychologue, je me moque de vos rêves.

-OK ... Mais bon, pas la peine de m'agresser. Votre vie pourrie, je n'en suis point responsable.

-Que savez-vous de ma vie?

-Rien, mais votre personnalité parle pour vous.

-C'est cela, allez-vous préparer.

-Oui chef !

-Et arrêtez de vous moquer !

-Oui chef !

-TOUT DE SUITE !

-Reçu cinq sur cinq mon commandant capitaine. »

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et fit durer sa douche par simple plaisir sadique.

Lorsqu'il revint dans sa chambre, Ellen n'était plus là, Puck l'était par contre.

« -Salut Puck ! Où est passée Ellen ?

-Elle est partie, marmonna Puck.

-Génial.

-Non, elle est partie se plaindre à _monsieur votre père._

-Oh.

-Kurt, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu manques de respect à mon personnel ? S'enquit Burt. »

Kurt roula des yeux. Il détestait Ellen.

* * *

La tête de Blaine était plongée dans le livre que Sebastian lui avait prêté.

Il ne savait pas encore où toutes ces recherches le mèneraient, mais il savait qu'il n'abandonnerait pas.

Blaine Anderson deviendrait immortel. Du moins, assez immortel pour pouvoir mourir avec Kurt.

Même si cela voulait dire trouver Edward Cullen en personne.

Bon sang, il le voulait vraiment.

Le bouclé soupira et se massa les tempes. Puis, il secoua la tête et se remit au travail.

* * *

La journée de Kurt avait été une nouvelle fois chargée. Edgard l'avait emmené faire du shopping pour le lycée.

Le châtain se sentait épuisé, pourtant il adorait le shopping, mais New York était différent de Lima. Il y avait les magasins, bien sûr, mais il y avait tout le reste. La beauté de New York le frappait de plein fouet et lui rappela la vie qu'il n'aurait jamais : marcher main dans la main avec Blaine, une alliance au doigt, des valses sous la neige dans Central Park, des coups de fils tardifs pour planifier Noël avec sa mère...

Edgard se gara devant la résidence des Hummel, mais Kurt ne sentait pas prêt à affronter son père.

« -Edgard ?

-Oui, monsieur ?

-Je ne me sens pas prêt à rentrer, pourriez-vous contacter mon père et m'emmener faire un tour dans le quartier, s'il vous plaît ?

-Bien sûr, monsieur. »

Le chauffeur tapota sur son téléphone avant de démarrer.

Une heure plus tard, Kurt franchissait le pas de la demeure familiale.

Le châtain fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il entendit des voix.

« -J'ai un frère ? Disait un inconnu.

-Burt, tu penses... »

Kurt entra dans le salon et écarquilla les yeux.

« -Kurt ! Tu es rentré, dit Burt.

-On dirait bien.

-Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

-Et si on évitait les questions inutiles et qu'on parlait de l'éléphant dans la pièce ? Qui sont tes amis ? »

Burt Hummel déglutit.

« -Salut mec, dit un géant. Je suis ton frère apparemment ! C'est cool, non ? »

Mec ? Frère ? C'était quoi ce cirque ?

« -Kurt, dit Burt, je... Je t'ai caché un petit détail.

-On dirait bien, oui, répliqua l'adolescent en croisant les bras.

-Je te présente Carole, ma femme. »

Kurt était à deux doigts de s'étouffer.

« -Bonjour Kurt, je suis ravie de te rencontrer. »

Alors c'était donc vrai. Burt Hummel avait refait sa vie, alors qu'Elisabeth s'était retrouvée seule ? C'était un cauchemar.

« -Et je te présente Finn, mon fils, continua la femme. »

Finn, c'était donc le nom du géant.

Kurt le toisa, Finn ressemblait à un stéréotype. Kurt était sûr qu'il était fan de football.

Finn et Burt allaient-ils aux matchs ensemble ?

Kurt secoua la tête.

« -Je vais me coucher, soupira-t-il.

-Kurt, tu ne bouges pas d'ici ! S'écria Burt.

-Ah ouais ? Essaie de m'arrêter. Profite de ta petite famille, moi je vais dormir. »

Kurt quitta la pièce de façon calme, mais une fois caché, il se mit à courir et s'appuya contre la porte de sa chambre.

Il se demanda quels autres détails lui cachait Burt Hummel.

L'adolescent se laissa tomber au sol et il cessa de faire bonne figure.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, il s'autorisa à penser à la seule personne qu'il aurait vraiment aimé voir en cet instant.

« -Maman..., murmura-t-il dans la pénombre. »

Il ne reçut aucune réponse.

Il était seul.


	12. Father of Mine

Creep

Chapitre Onze

Father of Mine

« Father of mine  
Tell me where have you been  
You know I just closed my eyes  
My whole world disappeared  
Father of mine  
Take me back to the day  
When I was still your golden boy  
Back before you went away »

Everclear – Father of Mine

* * *

_La semaine était passée rapidement, Kurt était resté enfermé dans sa chambre, il ne parlait ni à Carole, ni à Finn, ni à Burt d'ailleurs. Son seul contact était Puck. _

_ Mais voilà, l'exil prenait fin. Kurt allait devoir sortir de sa cachette, affronter la réalité et il n'était pas prêt. Il n'avait pas parlé à Blaine de la semaine et Sebastian avait bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais quand Kurt lui avait lancé un regard noir, son maître avait compris que les paroles ne serviraient à rien. _

_« -Hey. »_

_ Burt. Carole. Finn. Elisabeth. Une tombe. Les images s'enchaînaient dans son esprit. Jesse. Kurt ne savait plus quoi faire. _

_ Les mains du châtain tremblaient. _

Hop.

_« -Kurt ! Chéri tu trembles. »_

_ Des bras puissants autour de lui. Un torse musclé. Des boucles chatouillant sa peau. _

_« -Kurtie, regarde-moi. » _

_ Il craquait. Lui, Kurt Hummel, toujours si fort, craquait. Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il tombait, encore et encore et il n'y avait plus que Blaine pour le retenir. Il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au bouclé. _

_ Il ne pouvait pas tomber, pas maintenant. _

Hop.

_ Sebastian n'était plus là et il était assit au sol, sur Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. Il n'y avait plus que Blaine pour l'empêcher de sombrer. _

_« -Kurtie, il faut que tu me dises ce qu'il t'arrive. »_

_ Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. L'air manquait. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas respirer ?! _

_ Des mains sur son visage. Un regard doux. Des lèvres sur les siennes, douces et chaudes. _

_« -Respire, amour, respire. »_

_ Kurt ferma les yeux et il fit de son mieux pour obéir. Inspirer. Expirer. Chaleur. Inspirer. Expirer. Amour. Inspirer. Expirer. Douceur. Inspirer. Expirer. Confiance. _

_« -Comme ça, continue comme ça. » _

_ Kurt laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine et respira lentement alors que Blaine caressait son dos. _

_« -Il a un fils, murmura t-il._

_-Qui ça ? Demanda Blaine._

_-Burt, mon père, il a un fils, il s'est remarié, il a un fils. Il m'a remplacé._

_-Kurt..._

_-Je suis resté dans ma chambre toute la semaine, je revoyais ma mère et elle est dans une tombe et lui a un fils et une femme et il nous a remplacé ! _

_-Chéri. _

_-Elle est morte. »_

_ Blaine ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'y avait pas de mots assez forts pour consoler son petit-ami. _

_ Il était impuissant et c'était le pire sentiment du monde._

* * *

Lorsque Kurt ouvrit les yeux, il se sentit épuisé. L'adolescent se passa une main sur le visage et se leva, il ignora Ellen et alla se préparer.

Une chose était certaine, il n'était toujours pas prêt à affronter le monde extérieur, mais il sentait encore les bras de Blaine autour de lui, comme une tour protectrice.

Le châtain se regarda dans le miroir et tenta un sourire.

Il était Kurt Hummel et il pouvait le faire.

Edgard était garé devant la résidence des Hummels et l'attendait.

Kurt sortit, l'air frais le frappa de plein fouet et il s'arrêta un instant pour respirer et reprit la marche.

Une limousine. Kurt s'empêcha de rire.

Il en avait rêvé, pendant longtemps.

Il avait son rêve et pourtant sa vie n'avait jamais été aussi horrible.

Il entra dans la limousine et fronça les sourcils.

Le géant. Okay, lui, il le connaissait. Mais la naine ? Non.

« -Salut mec, dit Finn. »

Kurt l'ignora.

« -Bonjour grand frère, je m'appelle Lilly ! »

Kurt regarda l'enfant. Qui était-elle ? Et attendez, grand frère ?

« -Edgard ?

-Oui, monsieur ?

-Je... Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

Kurt sortit de la voiture et remonta rapidement les marches.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, Jade était avec Carole.

« -Jade ?

-Oui, monsieur ?

-Pouvez-vous me dire où est Puck s'il vous plaît ?

-Je suis là, Kurt. »

Le châtain se retourna vers la seule personne qui ne le rendait pas complètement fou dans cette maison.

« -Dieu merci, dit-il. Tu peux me dire qui est la gamine ?

-Tu dois parler de Lilly, Kurt, c'est ma... »

Kurt leva une main vers Carole.

« -Vous, je ne vous ai pas parlé. Puck. ?

-Oh, euh... C'est la fille de Burt et de Carole.

-Leur fille... Ils ont adopté, n'est-ce pas ?

-Eh bien, Finn est le fils de Carole et Burt l'a effectivement adopté, mais Lilly est... Elle est bien leur fille.

-Je... Je dois voir mon père, tu peux m'emmener dans son bureau, s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr. »

Puck se mit en marche et Kurt le suivit. Il se sentait nauséeux.

Kurt fit un signe de tête à Puck qui disparut. Il inspira.

Pense à Blaine, tu peux le faire, se dit-il. Tu dois le faire.

« -Bonjour père ! S'écria Kurt en entrant dans le bureau.

-Kurt...

-J'ai rencontré tes enfants, tu sais ? Tes enfants légitimes !

-Kurt, je sais...

-Oh non ! Tu ne sais rien, tu ne sais rien du tout ! S'exclama Kurt.

-Si, je peux imaginer...

-Tu veux que je te dise ce que ça fait ? »

Burt se leva de son fauteuil pour faire pleinement face à son fils.

« -Dis-le moi.

-Ça fait mal ! Voilà ce que ça fait ! Pendant dix ans, _dix ans ! _J'ai attendu un signe, peu importe lequel venant de toi. Chaque Noël, chaque anniversaire, j'étais collé au téléphone, chaque week-end de visite, j'étais accroché à la fenêtre parce que je t'attendais. Bien sûr, au fil du temps, des années, je me suis fait une raison, tu n'avais pas la fibre paternelle, c'était assez simple. Tu es revenu, tu m'as emmené loin de chez moi, loin de mes amis, de _Blaine _, tu ne m'as rien dit de ta nouvelle vie, de ta nouvelle famille. Je commence à peine à m'habituer à cette demeure et tu me ramènes ta petite catin et sa progéniture ?! Non, tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait ! »

Burt tenta de s'approcher de son fils mais l'adolescent se recula et éclata de rire.

« -Tu vois, je me suis fait des illusions, la vérité, c'est que... Ce n'était pas un problème de fibre paternelle, c'est seulement moi qui cloche. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour le grand Burt Hummel, hein ?

-Oh, Kurt, chuchota Burt, ce n'est pas ça, je te l'ai dit les choses sont...

-Compliquées ? Ouais, j'ai compris.

-Kurt, je suis ton père et...

-Oh arrête ! Nous ne sommes pas dans la guerre des étoiles, ok ? Je veux juste comprendre.

-Comprendre quoi ?

-Pourquoi Lilly et Finn ont-ils eu un père alors que moi je n'y ai pas eu droit ?

-Je...

-Tu n'as pas la réponse, hein ? Je vais aller dans ma chambre.

-Kurt... »

Le châtain n'écoutait plus, il ne voulait plus rien entendre.

* * *

Kurt était dans sa chambre, assit sur son lit, la tête entre les mains. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et il n'essayait même pas de les essuyer. C'était inutile. Ses amis le savaient, Kurt Hummel avait une carapace, incassable en présence des autres. Mais lorsqu'il était seul, il se consumait de l'intérieur, il se détruisait, il devenait vulnérable.

Jesse serait content en le voyant. Burt Hummel avait fait ce qu'il n'avait jamais réussi. Il l'avait brisé.

«-Kurt ? S'enquit Puck à la porte. »

Le châtain s'essuya rapidement les yeux et ouvrit la porte.

« -Tu vas bien ?

-Bien sûr, soupira le châtain.

-Je suis désolé, souffla Puck.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-J'aurais peut être dû te prévenir.

-Je ne t'en veux pas Puck, ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Puck entra dans la chambre, referma la porte et se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

« -Dis-moi, quel est ton livre du moment. »

Kurt sourit. Puck commençait à le connaître et il était apparemment décidé à le réconforter.

« -Roméo et Juliette, dit-il sans hésitation.

-Shakespeare, hein ? C'est surprenant.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Kurt, peu de jeunes de ton âge lisent Shakespeare. Je peux te poser une question ? »

Kurt hocha la tête.

« -Y aurait-il une histoire d'amour personnelle derrière ce choix ?

-Puck, il y a toujours une histoire d'amour personnelle quand on lit Roméo et Juliette. »

Puck resta silencieux un instant, il semblait concentré et sérieux, ce qui était étrange.

« -Tu sais, Carole est plutôt gentille.

-Je ne veux pas le savoir, grogna Kurt.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce qu'elle n'est qu'une passade pour mon père.

-Une passade qui dure huit ans ?

-Ma mère a été une passade de dix ans, rien de nouveau pour lui, cracha Kurt.

-Kurt, je peux comprendre, mon père était un enfoiré, d'accord ? Mais tu pourrais essayer... Peut être que si tu les acceptes...

-Quoi ? Que je pourrais faire partie de cette grande et belle famille ? Non merci. »

Puck soupira, mais il lui tapota le genoux.

« -C'est comme tu le sens. »

Puck quitta la chambre.

Seul.

Il était de nouveau seul.

* * *

Sebastian s'inquiétait pour Kurt. C'était vrai. Le châtain traversait un moment charnier, il venait de perdre sa mère et de retrouver son père, Sebastian savait bien qu'il allait mal, mais, malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Sebastian pouvait gérer ce genre d'inquiétude, il y était habitué.

L'état de Kurt n'était pas le plus alarmant.

Non.

« -Blaine, j'ai cherché, mais...

-Ce n'est pas assez Seb ! S'exclama le bouclé. Il me faut plus de réponses !

-Je t'ai donné tout ce que j'ai ! Répliqua Sebastian, agacé.

-CE N EST PAS ASSEZ ! Hurla Blaine. »

Sebastian écarquilla les yeux.

Blaine perdait son sang froid et Sebastian le voyait clairement pour la première fois : la fatigue, les cernes sous les yeux, le teint jaunâtre, maladif, le tremblement de ses mains à force de boire trop de café pour rester éveillé.

Blaine Anderson était en train de craquer sous la pression.

« -Je verrais ce que je peux faire ce soir, d'accord ? »Dit-il calmement. »

Sebastian se tourna pour entrer dans l'enceinte de McKinley.

« -Seb, je suis désolé. »

Sebastian hocha la tête, mais ne dit rien.

Il allait avoir besoin de main d'œuvre.

Il savait quoi faire.

* * *

Kurt était resté dans sa chambre toute la journée. Il entendit Lilly et Finn rentrer et son cœur se brisa un peu plus. Lilly était pleine d'énergie et il pouvait l'entendre raconter sa journée à Burt, il pouvait l'imaginer lui montrer ce merveilleux dessin qu'elle avait fait et elle entendit Burt lui dire qu'il l'accrocherait dans son bureau.

Kurt en avait la nausée.

La porte s'ouvrit et un géant entra dans son sanctuaire.

« -Salut, dit-il en souriant.

-Salut, répondit froidement Kurt. »

Le géant se balança d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise.

« -Je peux entrer, s'il te plaît ?

-Fais donc, soupira Kurt, c'est chez toi avant d'être chez moi.

-Tu sais, dit Finn, je peux te comprendre.

-Pourquoi tout le monde veut-il me comprendre?

-Parce que tu es important pour papa... Enfin pour ton père je veux dire.

-Ouais, j'y crois »

Finn s'installa au bout du lit, assez loin de Kurt. Il tourna la tête vers lui et lui lança un sourire triste.

« -Mon père est mort, tu sais ?

-Ma mère aussi et mon père m'a abandonné pour vous.

-J'imagine que c'est difficile.

-Pas du tout, grogna Kurt. »

Finn se passa une main sur le visage, il semblait fatigué.

« -Ma mère a pleuré aujourd'hui.

-Et alors ? C'est censé m'affecter ?

-Elle veut bien faire, Kurt et tu es injuste avec elle, tu ne la connais pas.

-Elle n'est qu'une prostituée qui s'est accrochée à mon père ! S'exclama Kurt. Je ne veux pas la connaître.

-Ce n'est pas une prostituée. C'est la femme de ton père.

-Tu penses vraiment que ça change quelque chose ?

-Ta mère était une prostituée aussi, alors ?

-N'ose pas parler de ma mère ! S'écria Kurt en se levant.

-Alors ne parle pas comme ça de la mienne.

-Tu ne sais rien de moi, sors.

-Pourquoi cherches-tu à t'enfermer dans le rôle du pauvre petit garçon ?

-Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas tranquille ? Répliqua Kurt. »

Finn se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« -Ouais, okay, j'ai pigé, à toute pour le dîner.

-Je ne crois pas, non, soupira Kurt.

-Tu sais quoi ? Fais ton cinéma si ça te chante, peu importe.

-Je te rassure, je ne suis pas là pour te voler ton « papa » chéri, je n'ai besoin de personne, donc je gère pour mon « cinéma ».

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches au juste ?

-Rien. Je ne cherche rien, je n'attends rien de vous.

-Faudrait te faire soigner, mec. »

Finn sortit et Kurt se mit un oreiller sur la tête.

« -Ouais, j'y penserai, un jour. »

La porte d'en face claqua. Apparemment, ils étaient voisins.

Génial.

_Boom. Boom. Boom. _

Oh non ! Kurt ne pouvait pas y croire ! Sur tous les demis-frères qu'il aurait pu avoir, il fallait qu'il tombe sur le fan de rock. Du rock ! Génial ! Oui, c'était fantastique.

Kurt sortit rapidement de sa chambre et tambourina à la porte voisine.

Finn ouvrit la porte, tout sourire.

« -Je peux t'aider ?

-Veux-tu bien baisser le volume ? Cria t-il.

-Je suis chez moi, répliqua Finn. Tu l'as dit toi-même.

-Baisse le volume. S'il. Te. Plaît.

-Je suis chez moi, je fais ce que je veux.

-Tu ne sais pas qui est ton adversaire, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est ça, tu me fais vachement peur, mec. Regarde! Je tremble ! »

Kurt fit demi-tour et retourna dans sa chambre. Finn voulait jouer ? Bien, Kurt pouvait gagner. Il avait connu pire.

L'adolescent brancha son MP3 et mit à fond « Defying Gravity ». Il se mit à chanter de toutes ses forces, si fort qu'il en avait presque mal aux poumons.

Finn mis la musique plus fort de son côté, mais ce n'était rien. Kurt fit de même.

Burt Hummel déboula dans sa chambre et arracha les enceintes.

Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit.

Kurt avait du mal à respirer.

_And you won't bring me down , _murmura t-il.

La musique s'était également arrêtée du côté de Finn.

« -Dans le couloir, dit Burt.

-Je...

-TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Kurt roula des yeux mais obéit.

Finn était là, tout comme Carole.

« -Vous voulez bien m'expliquer à quoi vous jouez ? S'enquit Burt.

-Il a mit son truc affreux à fond, expliqua Kurt, je lui ai gentiment demandé de baisser mais il a refusé.

-Donc tu as mis cette musique horrible ! S'écria Carole.

-Cette musique horrible ?! S'exclama Kurt. C'est _Wicked ! _Vous habitez à New York pour l'amour du ciel ! Vous ne pouvez pas trouver _Defying Gravity _horrible !

-Tu n'as pas de leçon à donner à ma mère !

-Oh toi ça va géant vert ! Cracha Kurt. Ta mère a besoin d'apprendre ses classiques.

-CA SUFFIT ! Hurla Burt.

-Tu devrais te calmer, tu sais ? Souffla Kurt. Pas bon pour le cœur de s'énerver. On ne voudrait pas que tu nous fasses un arrêt.

-Kurt, tu dépasses les bornes. Va dans ta chambre immédiatement.

-Si je peux me permettre, j'y étais tranquillement avant que ce barbare ne me cherche.

-Immédiatement, grogna Burt.

-Bien, oui chef ! »

Kurt détestait le sourire de Finn. Il pensait qu'il avait gagné, pas vrai ? C'était ce qu'on allait voir, tiens.

« -Quant à toi Finn, tu as des écouteurs, sers-toi en. »

Ah, voilà ! Il y avait une justice.

Kurt lui sourit à son tour alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fermer sa porte.

« -Ouais, c'est lui qui a raison, évidemment.

-Vous avez tout les deux torts, va dans ta chambre aussi. »

Kurt lui tira la langue.

« -J'y crois pas, soupira Finn.

-VOUS ALLEZ DANS VOS CHAMBRES ET JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR JUSQU'A DEMAIN. »

Kurt ferma la porte.

Oh la guerre était lancée.

* * *

_Lorsque Kurt réussit enfin à s'endormir, Sebastian l'attendait de pieds fermes. _

_« -Kurt, tu es en retard ! _

_-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Désolé, soupira Kurt. Écoute, je sais que c'est beaucoup demandé, mais tu penses que tu pourrais faire venir Blaine et nous laisser un moment ensemble ? _

_-Oui, mais nous devrons bientôt reprendre l'entraînement, d'accord ? _

_-Je sais, je le sais, souffla Kurt. Je suis vraiment désolé..._

_-Non, non, Kurt. »_

_ Sebastian s'avança jusqu'à son élève et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule._

_« -Tu as besoin de Blaine maintenant, je peux comprendre. Je ne t'en veux pas, d'accord ? Remets-toi sur pieds et on verra. _

_-Merci Sebastian. »_

_ Sebastian hocha la tête avant de disparaître. _

Hop.

_ Blaine était là. _

_ Les deux adolescents s'observèrent l'espace d'un instant et hochèrent la tête. _

_ Kurt avait l'air sur le point de fondre en larmes, fatigué, déçu, énervé. _

_ Blaine avait l'air sur le point de s'effondrer, épuisé, à bout de nerfs. _

_ Les mots ne leur serviraient à rien. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Ils n'en avaient jamais eu besoin. _

_ Kurt se souvenait de ces soirs de semaine, à l'époque où David Karofsky faisait de sa vie un enfer, ces soirs où Blaine l'observait et savait. Kurt ne disait jamais rien, mais Blaine comprenait. Ils pouvaient passer ces soirées entières assis l'un contre l'autre dans un canapé, sans prononcer un mot, leurs simples présences suffisantes pour les calmer. _

_ Blaine se souvenait des jours où la pression qu'il se mettait sur les épaules étaient trop fortes. Ces jours où Kurt n'avait besoin que d'une chose : un coup d'œil. Parce que Kurt savait toujours. Ces jours là, ils pouvaient passer la journée allongés sur un lit à écouter des morceaux des années soixante. _

_ Et cette soirée n'était pas différente. Ils _savaient. _Blaine pouvait deviner la détresse de Kurt, Kurt pouvait deviner que Blaine se poussait beaucoup trop, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il connaissait le résultat. _

_ Un instant, les deux s'observaient en silence et l'instant d'après, ils se jetaient l'un sur l'autre. _

_ Pas de finesse. _

_ Pas de tendresse._

_ Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ces choses. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver, de façon presque animale, ils s'en moquaient, tout ça ne comptait pas. _

_ Les lèvres de Blaine étaient sur les siennes, la pression presque douloureuse, bienvenue, ses mains s'accrochaient à ses hanches et il pouvait déjà imaginer les bleus qui se formeraient sur sa peau, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Tout était un peu trop, un peu trop rapide, un peu trop intense. C'était tout ce dont Kurt avait besoin. _

_ Blaine était là. _

_ Blaine était de son côté. _

_ Blaine le comprenait. _

_ Blaine prenait soin de lui._

_ Que Burt, Finn et Carole aillent au diable, il n'avait pas besoin d'eux. _

_ Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine, chantait son esprit. _

_ Le bouclé se détacha brusquement de Kurt, le châtain tenta de poursuivre ses lèvres mais Blaine secoua la tête. Il observa son petit-ami et sourit. La fatigue n'importait plus, le désespoir de ne pas trouver de solution, les heures passées à lire des lignes qui ne voulaient rien dire et qui ne l'aidaient pas n'avaient pas d'importance, pas quand Kurt était devant lui, ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses lèvres rosées et boursouflées. Pas quand ses joues étaient rougies et que son torse se soulevait et s'abaissait rapidement. Kurt était vivant et à lui. Le reste ne voulait rien dire. Le reste pouvait aller se faire voir. _

_ Ils réussiraient. _

_ Jesse ? Burt ? Les gardiens ? Personne ne pourrait les séparer. _

_ Blaine en avait la preuve. _

_ Kurt était là, avec lui, même quand Burt Hummel l'emmenait loin de lui, à New York. _

_ Kurt l'aimait. _

_ Kurt le protégeait. _

_ Kurt le soignait. _

_ Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre._

_ Kurt passa une main sur sa joue et la fit glisser jusqu'à sa nuque. Le châtain pencha la tête, ses yeux plein d'interrogation. _

N'arrête pas maintenant, Blaine, _pouvait-il lire. _Ne réfléchis pas. Nous n'avons pas besoin de réfléchir ce soir. Embrasse-moi et fais-moi oublier. Oublie toi aussi.

_Comment pouvait-il refuser ? _

_ La réponse était simple : il ne le pouvait pas._

* * *

_ Kurt et Blaine ne savaient pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient là. Ils s'en moquaient à vrai dire. Leurs lèvres étaient douloureuses et à vif, mais ça ne les empêchaient pas de s'embrasser, l'urgence et le désespoir n'étaient plus là. Les baisers intenses s'étaient transformés en baisers papillons, doux et rapides et les caresses sans finesses et presque agressives en caresses douces et rassurantes. _

_ Les deux adolescents étaient allongés dans l'herbe et se laissaient bercés par le silence qui les entourait. Ils étaient comme dans une bulle protectrice. _

_ Invincibles. _

Monsieur.

_« -Allez au diable, Ellen, grogna Kurt contre les lèvres de Blaine. _

_-Le rêve est terminé, soupira Blaine. _

_-Pas encore, souffla Kurt. Nous sommes toujours là, elle ne peut rien faire tant que je ne le décide pas. _

_-Il faut qu'on retourne à la réalité, Kurtie »_

_ Blaine se leva et Kurt voulait protester. Il voulait garder Blaine un peu plus longtemps avec lui, profiter de cette chaleur qui l'apaisait. _

_ Le bouclé, bien qu'attristé, semblait déterminé. Kurt se leva à son tour pour lui faire face._

_« -Tu sais que c'est la réalité, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas parce que nous dormons que ce n'est pas réel. _

_-Je le sais, bien sûr que je le sais, mais... Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici pour toujours. »_

Monsieur !

_La voix d'Ellen était plus forte, persistante, mais elle semblait lointaine dans l'esprit de Kurt. _

_« -Nous pourrions essayer, tenta Kurt._

_-On se verra ce soir, d'accord ? Tu dois aller au lycée. _

_-Comment sais-tu... ?_

_-Tu me l'aurais dit. Je te connais. »_

_ Kurt baissa la tête. C'était la vérité. Blaine le connaissait. _

_ Le bouclé posa deux doigts sous son menton et lui sourit tendrement. _

BLAINE JE N AI PAS ENTENDU MON REVEIL NOUS SOMMES EN RETARD.

_« -Le rêve est définitivement terminé, marmonna Kurt. »_

_ Blaine éclata de rire et posa ses lèvres une dernière fois contre celles de Kurt. _

Monsieur Hummel, vous ne me laissez pas le choix.

_Kurt ignora la voix horrible d'Ellen et, les yeux fermés, profita un peu plus du contact. _

_ Soudain, ses cheveux se retrouvèrent collé à son front, son t-shirt à sa peau et la légère brise le fit frissonner._

_« -Kurt, mon chéri ? Je crois qu'Ellen t'a administré une douche matinale. _

_-Je vais la tuer ! Gronda Kurt. _

_-On se voit ce soir ! Va. En. Cours. »_

_ Kurt soupira, mais ne lutta pas plus._

_ Le rêve était terminé. _

_ Avec un dernier sourire, il retrouva la réalité._

* * *

Lorsque Kurt se réveilla, Ellen le toisait, un sceau à la main.

Kurt s'assit au bord du lit et ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde.

Que lui dirait Blaine ?

Blaine lui dirait d'être gentil, d'essayer de récupérer sa famille et de ne pas rester enfermé.

« -Bonjour Ellen, veuillez m'excuser, dit-il, merci pour la douche. »

Il se leva et alla se préparer.

La gouvernante l'observa, bouche bée. Elle finit par sourire. Peut être que ce jeune homme irait quelque part finalement.

Elle se renfrogna.

Ellen ne souriait pas et ne s'attachait pas aux jeunes délinquants. Pas du tout.

Dans cette nouvelle optique, Kurt présenta ses excuses à Carole au petit déjeuner et laissa Lilly s'asseoir sur ses genoux pendant qu'il mangeait. La petite fille était plutôt adorable et Carole lui pardonna assez rapidement.

« -J'ai eu ton âge et je sais que ce que tu traverses est difficile. Je ne t'en veux pas, Kurt, j'aime ton père et je veux que ça fonctionne. »

Kurt ne pouvait pas le promettre, mais il pouvait faire des efforts.

Il était certain que sa mère serait fier de lui ne serait-ce que pour ça.

Blaine aussi d'ailleurs.

Kurt monta dans la limousine, il s'installa, son sac sur les genoux et attacha sa ceinture.

« -Salut Finn, dit-il.

-Euh, salut.

-Écoute, je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir... J'ai eu un peu de mal à m'adapter, mais...

-Laisse tomber, mec. C'est bon, je comprends. »

Finn lui tendit son poing en souriant et Kurt le toisa.

« -Frappe juste ton poing contre le mien, mec. »

Kurt roula des yeux, mais il finit par le faire.

« -Merci.

-N'en parlons plus. »

Kurt fixa droit devant lui en souriant. Ça avait été simple. Le géant était apparemment quelqu'un de bien, contrairement à lui.

Edgard roulait dans les rues de New York et Kurt posa son visage contre la fenêtre pour observer la ville qui ne dormait jamais.

Le chauffeur s'arrêta et leur ouvrit la porte.

Kurt inspira avant de sortir avec classe.

Il était Kurt Hummel et il pouvait le faire.

Alors qu'il entrait dans l'établissement, Finn sur ses talons, il s'imagina la main de Blaine dans la sienne. Chaude et rassurante, pleine de vie. Familière.

« -Hey, mec ? Dit Finn, tu veux que je te fasse faire un tour ou tu préfères découvrir tout seul ?

-Je vais découvrir tout seul, merci Finn.

-Je t'en prie, si t'as besoin de quelque chose, dis-le moi, okay ? »

Kurt hocha la tête et remercia le géant.

Il pouvait le faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Dieu, il détestait les gosses de riche. Ils étaient tellement clichés ! Il vit une blonde, avec des jambes longues, tenir la main d'un garçon plutôt mignon, le pauvre ne voyait qu'elle, Kurt avait l'impression qu'elle était son monde entier, mais la fille ne voyait que la petite chose brune qui la suivait avec un calepin.

Kurt roula les yeux derechef avant de soupirer.

Il pouvait le faire.

* * *

_Kurt n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de retrouver le parc. Il avait envie de chanter. _

_« -Hey Kurt, dit Sebastian. »_

_ La voix de Sebastian était douce. Plus douce encore que d'habitude et il l'observait attentivement. _

_« -Je ne vais pas m'effondrer, le rassura Kurt. Merci pour hier soir, j'avais vraiment besoin de..._

_-Je sais, sourit Sebastian. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. _

_-Je vais mieux. _

_-C'est parfait ! Alors je peux t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle ! _

_-Je t'écoute. »_

_ Sebastian se tenait droit et son regard était sérieux, mais il brillait d'excitation. Il frappa dans ses mains et Kurt avait l'impression qu'il se mettrait bientôt à danser également._

_« -On va débuter une étape importante de ton apprentissage !_

_-Laquelle ?! S'exclama Kurt._

_-Tu vas apprendre à contrôler les éléments ! Dit Sebastian. _

_-Les éléments, genre le feu, l'eau, le vent et la terre? S'enquit Kurt. _

_-Absolument ! »_

_ Kurt se sentit soudain incertain. La confiance le désertait. Comment pouvait-il contrôler les éléments ? Sebastian était-il devenu complètement fou ? _

_« -Tu t'inquiètes trop, souffla Sebastian. _

_-Tu veux que je contrôle les éléments, je pense que j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter, soupira Kurt. _

_-Tu es prêt à commencer ou pas ?_

_-En théorie, oui. Que dois-je faire ?_

_-Assis-toi par terre. »_

_ Kurt s'exécuta, il s'installa au sol, en tailleur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. _

_« -Et maintenant, dit Sebastian._

_-Je ferme les yeux ? Soupira Kurt. »_

_ Sebastian grogna. Kurt pouvait sentir que son mentor était agacé, mais il était simplement trop prévisible pour l'adolescent. _

_« -Non, tu fixes un morceau de terre. »_

_ Kurt lui lança un regard incrédule, les sourcils froncés. _

_ Sebastian était-il sérieux ? _

_ Apparemment, oui. _

_ L'adolescent porta son regard sur un morceau de terre, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était en train de faire ça. _

_« -Imagine quelque chose d'amusant, lui dit Sebastian. _

_-C'est ton seul conseil ? Grogna Kurt._

_-Tu sais quoi faire, Kurt. »_

_ La confiance qu'avait Sebastian en lui aidait. Kurt supposait qu'il lui suffisait de faire comme avec la fontaine. À Rome, fais comme les Romains. C'était ce que disait le dicton. Il devait simplement devenir terre. Simple. _

_ L'adolescent souffla et s'imagina être le sol. _

_ Rien. _

_ Il soupira, agacé. _

_ Il devait cesser de réfléchir. Sebastian lui avait dit qu'il s'inquiétait trop. Peut être que c'était le problème. _

_ Il voulait être la terre. Il voulait ne faire qu'un avec celle-ci. _

_ Petit à petit, Kurt sentit son être se glisser dans la terre. Il ne faisait plus qu'un avec. C'était assez désagréable, l'odeur de la terre mélangée à celle de l'herbe ne lui plaisait pas. Il ressentait la terre moite. _

_ Il y était arrivé. _

_ À présent, il se devait de contrôler la matière. _

_ Sebastian voulait quelque chose d'amusant ? Kurt avait l'idée parfaite ! _

_ Il se vît se décoller de ses compagnes et se soulever. Il tenta de se rouler en boule et lorsqu'il y parvint enfin, il s'élança en direction de Sebastian et l'atteignit en plein visage. _

_ La terre s'éparpilla et il se retrouve projeté dans son corps. _

_ Sebastian cracha la terre. _

_« -Joli, marmonna t-il. _

_-Merci ! S'écria Kurt, joyeusement. _

_-Tu étais vraiment obligé de me viser ?_

_-Tu voulais quelque chose d'amusant ! C'était amusant ! Tu verrais ta tête ! _

_-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de mauvaise foi, admit Sebastian, alors j'accepte. En tout cas, je suis fier de toi Kurt. »_

_ Le châtain sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant ces mots. Sebastian était fier de lui ? Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait aussi important pour lui, mais ça l'était. _

_« -C'est vrai ? S'enquit-il. _

_-Outre le fait que je suis plein de terre, tu m'as montré que tu peux maîtriser cet élément en quelques minutes seulement, Kurt, bien sûr que je suis fier. _

_-C'était seulement la chance du débutant, marmonna l'adolescent. _

_-Non, tu as seulement compris le truc. »_

_ Kurt hocha la tête, un sourire timide aux lèvres. Il se sentait fier de lui également. _

_« -Tu veux peut être voir Blaine maintenant ? _

_-Ce serait bien en effet_

_-A demain alors_

_-A demain, merci. »_

Hop. _Sebastian avait disparu et Blaine se tenait à sa place. Le bouclé l'observa un instant avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de poser délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes._

_« -Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, sourit-il. _

_-C'est le cas, rit Kurt. J'avais vraiment besoin de... De toi. Merci d'avoir été là._

_-Je le serai toujours, Kurt._

_-Je sais. »_

_ C'était fou, l'effet que Blaine pouvait avoir sur lui. Kurt adorait ça._

* * *

Kurt pouvait officiellement le dire : il détestait le lycée.

McKinley n'avait pas été la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver, David Karofsky et Azimio avaient tenté de faire de sa vie un enfer pendant de nombreuses années et Kurt était sûr qu'ils auraient réussi si Blaine ne les avait pas arrêté.

New York n'était pas Lima.

Ici, tous le monde se moquait bien de sa sexualité. Il pouvait choisir ses vêtements sans crainte.

C'était son deuxième jour et Kurt voulait déjà frapper la majorité des élèves.

Tous le regardait lorsqu'il arrivait avec Finn le matin. Tous l'observait comme s'il était une sorte de bête de foire. Ce qu'il n'était pas du tout, merci bien.

Les groupes étaient faits, comme à McKinley : les joueurs populaires, les cheerleaders, les nerds... La seule différence était qu'ils étaient tous des gosses de riche et Kurt ne se sentait pas à sa place.

« -Hey le nouveau, dit la blonde qu'il avait aperçu la veille. »

Kurt roula des yeux et continua son chemin, l'ignorant. Il n'avait définitivement pas le temps pour une fille comme elle.

« -J'adore tes vêtements ! Dit-elle »

Bon sang, ne comprenait-elle pas que Kurt ne voulait pas lui parler ?

« -Tu pourrais peut-être m'aider ? Je pensais justement à un relooking ! »

Kurt finit par se tourner vers elle, agacé.

« -Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je peux t'aider ? »

La blonde haussa les épaules.

« -Tu es gay, non ?

-Qu'est-ce que ma sexualité vient faire là ?

-Vous êtes doués pour les relookings ! »

Kurt l'observa un instant, pour voir si elle était sérieuse. La jeune fille ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi ce qu'elle venait de dire était offensant.

« -Okay, alors je vais t'arrêter tout de suite ! Ce que tu viens de dire est offensant à tellement de niveau que je ne peux même pas croire que tu as osé le dire !

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, soupira la blonde. Bon, shopping à 4h00, ça te va ? »

Kurt roula des yeux.

« -Je vais apparemment devoir être plus clair avec toi. Non, ça ne me va pas. Je ne veux pas faire de shopping avec toi. Je ne veux pas parler non plus parce que tu fais baisser le QI de tout New York ! Je vais quand même te donner un conseil : le rouge à lèvres rose bonbon est dépassé et il ne va pas du tout avec ton teint ! »

Kurt tourna les talons en secouant la tête.

« -Ta réputation est faite, loser ! S'écria la jeune fille. »

Kurt tourna la tête vers elle en souriant.

« -Tu pourrais faire mieux, les menaces, ça me connaît et crois-moi, tu ressembles plutôt à un chiot bruyant, c'est adorable. Remballe ton rouge à lèvres et va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

-Tu … Tu...

-Oui, oui, à plus. »

Kurt s'éloigna. Il aurait bien sûr pu être plus sympa, mais cette fille représentait tout ce qu'il détestait.

Une adolescente aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux châtains s'approcha de lui.

« -Je suis Clara, se présenta t-il. Je tiens à te féliciter. »

Kurt sourit.

« -Pourquoi ça ?

-Regarde Barbie. »

Kurt s'exécuta. Elle était hystérique et criait sur son petit toutou qui notait à toute vitesse sur son carnet.

« -Je vais le détruire ! Hurla Barbie. »

Kurt secoua la tête, amusé. Elle pensait vraiment pouvoir le détruire ? C'était presque adorable tiens.

« -Tu t'es fait une ennemie, commenta Clara.

-Je m'en moque totalement, soupira Kurt.

-Tu es le premier à la mettre dans un tel état.

-Alors il était temps que j'arrive.

-Oui, tu n'as pas idée ! »

Kurt s'était apparemment trouvé une nouvelle amie. Clara était une fille gentille et elle connaissait tout un tas d'histoire sur Barbie. Elles avaient été amies avant que Barbie ne devienne arrogante. C'était dommage pour la blonde, Clara était une fille drôle et intelligente. Kurt appréciait sa compagnie. Elle rendait le lycée un peu plus supportable. La jeune fille n'était pas populaire, parce qu'elle était boursière.

Kurt roula des yeux.

Les gens pouvaient se montrer si superficiels.

La petite histoire avait apparemment fait le tour du lycée. À la fin de la journée, Kurt retrouva Finn qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

Kurt lui frappa la main avant de se recoiffer.

« -Deuxième jour et tu fais déjà parler de toi ? Bravo mec.

-Ne m'appelle pas mec, grogna Kurt. Mais elle m'a cherché.

-Je n'en doute pas, sourit Finn. »

Kurt éclata de rire en montant dans la voiture.

* * *

_Lorsque Kurt arriva au parc, il fronça des sourcils. Blaine et Sebastian __étaient installés__ à terre, des livres __autour __d'eux. À peine Sebastian avait-il remarqué sa présence que les livres avaient __disparu__, si vite que Kurt aurait presque cru qu'il les avait imaginé. _

_« -Alors, comment c'était avec les riches ? Se moqua Blaine. _

_-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_-Très bel accueil. »_

_ Kurt s'avança vers son petit ami, les joues rougies. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Blaine était là et le voir lui rappelait ce qu'ils avaient fait ces dernières nuits et... Non, il n'allait pas penser aux lèvres de Blaine. _

_« -Oh ça va ! Grogna t-il. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. _

_-Je m'ennuyais, sourit Sebastian. _

_-Oh. Je suis content de voir que vous êtes devenus si bons amis. »_

_ Blaine secoua la tête en souriant, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Le châtain ne pouvait pas dire quoi, mais le regard de Blaine n'était pas comme d'habitude. Sebastian le fuyait du regard et... Les livres. Les regards. Ces deux-là lui cachaient quelque chose. _

_ Kurt s'apprêtait à insister, à leur demander ce qu'il se passait, quand il entendit un _hop _devenu bien trop familier et qui ne présageait jamais rien de bon. _

_« -Nous ne sommes pas dans une auberge de jeunesse, soupira Jesse. »_

_ Kurt roula des yeux._

_« -Tu devrais t'en aller, Jesse, dit Sebastian. _

_-Je suis chez moi, répliqua Jesse. C'est Blainers ici l'intrus, pas moi. _

_-Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ? Rugit Blaine._

_-Écoute, morveux..._

_-Je vais te montrer qui est le morveux ! »_

_ Blaine se lança vers Jesse et Kurt le rattrapa de justesse. _

_« -Ne fais pas ça, dit-il à son petit-ami. Il n'en vaut pas la peine._

_-Tu as vu comment il me parle ?! _

_-Regardez le un peu. Maman, maman, il a été méchant avec moi bouh, bouh._

_-Je vais te tuer ! Menaça Blaine._

_-Ça suffit ! S'exclama Kurt. »_

_ Le châtain avait déjà vu de quoi Jesse était capable et il ne voulait pas du tout que son petit-ami se batte avec son ennemi. _

_ Les deux idiots l'ignorèrent._

_ Kurt lança un regard à Sebastian, à la recherche d'un peu de soutien, mais son mentor se contenta de hausser les épaules, impuissant. _

_« -Jesse, va t-en, grogna Kurt. _

_-On a peur pour son petit chéri ? Se moqua Jesse._

_-Non, ta face me donne juste la nausée. Tu n'as pas ta place ici. _

_-Bien, bien, mais on se retrouvera, dit-il à Blaine._

_-Si tu me croises, change de trottoir. _

_-Oh comme c'est adorable. »_

_ Kurt dû retenir Blaine une nouvelle fois, mais Jesse avait disparu la seconde d'après et le bouclé se relaxa immédiatement. _

_« -Tu es devenu complètement fou ?! S'exclama Kurt._

_-Il m'a cherché ! _

_-Il te cherche tout le temps ! Rugit Kurt. Tu es censé être plus intelligent que lui pour l'amour de dieu ! _

_-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait..._

_-JE NE VEUX PAS QU'IL TE TUE DEVANT MOI COMME IL A TUE LA PETITE DELANGE ! »_

_ Blaine ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Il baissa la tête, honteux. _

_ Sebastian observait la scène, furieux. Il aurait voulu pouvoir détruire Jesse en cet instant. _

_ Kurt, lui, avait du mal à respirer. Les images s'enchaînaient dans sa tête et il ne pouvait pas les arrêter. _

_ Blaine finit par le prendre par la main et par l'attirer à lui._

_« -Je suis désolé, murmura t-il à son oreille. Je ferai attention, je l'ignorerai, je te le promets. »_

_ Kurt s'accrocha à Blaine, comme à une bouée. _

_ Ils y arriveraient. _

_ Ils pouvaient le faire._

* * *

Kurt se réveilla avec le visage peu amène d'Ellen dans son champs de vision. Il était à deux doigts de sursauter mais se rattrapa au dernier moment.

« -Je me demande vraiment pourquoi vous mettez autant de temps pour vous réveiller.

-Croyez-moi Ellen, répliqua Kurt, j'aimerais aussi voir votre magnifique visage plus tôt, mais j'aime beaucoup plus dormir, sur ce, je vais me préparer. »

Ellen grogna, mais Kurt se contenta de lui lancer un sourire éclatant.

La journée de Kurt avait plutôt bien démarrée : bon, okay, Ellen s'était plaint à « monsieur votre père » et Kurt s'était fait disputer. Heureusement que Puck était venu à sa rescousse. Le jeune homme à crête avait demandé à Burt de remplacer la gouvernante et Burt avait accepté. C'était extraordinaire. Kurt n'aurait plus à supporter Ellen.

Les cours avaient été supportables, Barbie avait ignoré Kurt et il avait réussi à suivre en classe, ce qui était un progrès.

Mercedes lui avait envoyé un message pour lui dire que Blaine tenait sa promesse et qu'il avait complètement ignoré Jesse. Kurt était plutôt fier de son petit-ami.

Mais, la meilleure nouvelle de sa journée était celle-ci. Les parents de la petite Delange étaient libres ! Sans aucune preuve matérielle, la police avait fini par les relâcher. Kurt aurait pu sauter de joie.

Kurt venait tout juste de se mettre au lit quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le jeune homme se redressa sur ses oreiller.

« -Entrez ! Cria t-il. »

Burt Hummel passa la tête par la porte et sourit.

« -Je peux te parler un instant ? Demanda l'homme.

-Bien sûr. »

L'adulte entra, sa casquette de baseball sur la tête. Il la retira et la tritura dans ses mains d'un geste nerveux.

« -Que se passe t-il ? S'enquit Kurt.

-Je peux m'asseoir ?

-Évidemment, sourit Kurt. »

Burt s'installa au niveau des jambes de Kurt et se tourna vers son fils.

« -Je voulais parler de ton arrivée. »

Kurt hocha lentement la tête. Ce n'était pas très bon signe ça.

« -Je sais que tu as été très surpris, dit Burt. Je sais que je t'ai menti et j'aimerais pouvoir m'expliquer. »

L'adolescent déglutit avant de prendre la parole.

« -Tu ne me dois rien, dit-il gentiment.

-Au contraire, répliqua Burt. J'ai disparu pendant dix ans, je te dois tout. »

Kurt hocha la tête, silencieux. C'était le moment. Celui de la vérité.

« -J'aimais ta mère, tu sais ? Elle était extraordinaire. Nous n'étions simplement pas fait pour rester ensemble, c'était ainsi. À l'époque, je n'étais pas assez stable psychologiquement parlant, j'étais encore un gamin dans ma tête, un loser. Ta mère était bien trop bien pour moi et nous nous sommes séparés... Je n'étais pas prêt à être père, je suis parti et j'ai bu... J'avais un problème avec l'alcool, c'était une des raisons pour laquelle ta mère et moi nous nous sommes séparés... Une fois loin de Lima, tout s'est empiré... Je me suis retrouvé à New York un peu par hasard, je n'avais plus d'argent et j'avais déjà un magasin de pneus quand j'étais avec ta mère, alors j'ai trouvé ce job, dans un garage. J'ai rencontré Carole un jour et j'ai repris ma vie en main. Aujourd'hui, j'ai une chaîne de garage dans tout le pays et les affaires fonctionnent bien.

-C'est là que tu as compris que tu étais prêt à être père ? S'enquit Kurt.

-Non... J'ai regretté pendant longtemps le fait de t'avoir abandonné... Quand j'ai enfin réussi à me reprendre en main, j'ai appelé ta mère mais elle m'a expliqué que tu avais une vie équilibrée et j'ai respecté ça, je ne voulais pas tout chambouler.

-Je comprends mieux, merci de tout m'avoir expliqué.

-Je veux juste que tu comprennes que je veux être ton père. Je le veux vraiment, Kurt, je veux que ça marche. »

Kurt attrapa la main de l'adulte et sourit.

« -Je suis désolé pour mon comportement, tout était... Si compliqué. Je venais de perdre maman, tout venait de s'arranger avec Blaine... Et...

-Je comprends, c'était beaucoup de changements d'un coup... Blaine et toi alors, hein ?

-Ouais, on peut dire ça, sourit Kurt.

-Il a grandit, ça a l'air d'être devenu un très bon garçon.

-Il l'est, il est plutôt adorable, quand il veut.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Oui, répondit Kurt sans hésiter.

-Et lui ? Il t'aime ?

-Oui, il m'aime.

-Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?

-On est resté ensemble pendant deux ans, dit Kurt.

-C'est rare à votre âge, sourit Burt, mais vous vous êtes séparés, c'est ça ?

-Oui, maintenant, disons qu'on est ensemble, sans vraiment l'être, je ne sais pas trop.

-Ah, c'est déjà plus de votre âge, sourit Burt. Je suis sûr que ça s'arrangera.

-Merci papa. »

Burt avait les larmes aux yeux. L'homme serra la main de son fils et lui offrit un sourire plein d'espoir.

« -On va y arriver, n'est-ce pas champion ?

-Oui, répondit Kurt. »

Et il y croyait.

« -Je vais te laisser dormir, d'accord ?

-Okay, chuchota Kurt. »

Burt se leva, puis se pencha pour embrasser le front de son fils avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« -Bonne nuit, fils.

-Bonne nuit, papa. »

Ils allaient y arriver.


	13. We've got tonight

Creep

Chapitre 12

We've got tonight

* * *

_ Kurt était enfin parvenu à s'endormir. _

_ La conversation qu'il avait eu avec Burt l'avait perturbé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à des excuses, ni même à une promesse d'un avenir plus joyeux. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir._

_« -Tu es en retard, commenta Sebastian. _

_-Je sais, souffla Kurt. Je suis désolé, mon père voulait me parler et je n'ai pas arrêté de cogiter après. _

_-Tu es pardonné, sourit Sebastian. C'était une bonne chose cette discussion ?_

_-Oui, plutôt. C'est juste... étrange. _

_-Je peux comprendre, en tout cas, je voulais te dire que je suis très fier de toi, tu as grandi Kurt, tu es beaucoup plus mature et j'ai l'impression que tu maîtrises de mieux en mieux tes pouvoirs. »_

_ Kurt baissa la tête en rougissant. Il ne s'y attendait pas, jusqu'à présent, il n'avait même pas pensé vouloir l'approbation de son mentor, mais l'avoir lui démontrait que si, c'était même plus que ça, il en avait besoin. Il se sentait plus serein, plus certain d'avoir fait le bon choix. _

_« -Tu mérites du repos maintenant, dit Sebastian. _

_-Je suis d'accord ! S'exclama Kurt. Je tiens à peine en cours, je déteste l'admettre, mais tu as raison. _

_-Eh bien, en voilà un changement agréable. Je peux te proposer un marché si tu veux. _

_-Je t'écoute._

_-Je vais vérifier les portes, parce qu'on sait tout les deux que Jesse ne le fera pas, mais avant ça, je fais venir Blaine pour que vous profitiez un peu, ça t'irait ? _

_-Je ne peux pas venir avec toi ? Je veux voir les portes. _

_-Ce n'est pas le bon moment, sourit Sebastian. Bientôt, c'est promis. _

_-D'accord, je me contenterai de Blaine. »_

_ Sebastian éclata de rire. L'instant d'après, il avait disparu et Blaine se tenait à sa place._

* * *

Barbie commençait à taper sur les nerfs de Kurt. Le châtain préférait presque Jesse, son ennemi était peut-être cruel, mais au moins, il était intelligent. Barbie ne faisait que se limer les ongles et, quand un professeur osait l'interroger, elle levait les yeux et se contentait de sourire bêtement. Quand elle disait une énormité, elle se mettait à rire. Pour ses devoirs, son toutou brun se chargeait de tout et c'était infernal. L'adolescent aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui rendre sa liberté, il savait que la jeune fille était intelligente, contrairement à Barbie. Il ne savait simplement pas comment s'y prendre.

Il était temps pour lui de mettre en place un plan.

* * *

_Kurt resta choqué quelques instants devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Sebastian était dans les airs. Tel un bouddha, il avait les jambes croisés et se trouvait à plus ou moins dix mètres du sol. Son mentor tournait sur lui-même. C'était si étrange, mais à la fois si fascinant. D'ailleurs, Kurt l'enviait, malgré son léger vertige. Il aurait aimé savoir ce que l'on ressentait, à être ainsi, dans les airs, tel un oiseau. _

_« -Salut ! S'écria t-il en souriant. » _

_ Sebastian tomba et Kurt se retint de rire en voyant son expression. Il se précipita vers lui et s'accroupit à ses côtés. _

_« -Tu vas bien ? _

_-Oui, souffla Sebastian en se relevant. Tu m'as juste pris au dépourvu._

_-Je croyais que je ne pouvais pas te surprendre. _

_-A terre non_

_-Génial ! _

_-Mais n'oublie pas que j'ai le dessus à terre justement._

_-C'est cela oui._

_-Voudrais-tu que je te donne une leçon?_

_-Pourquoi pas_

_-Tu l'auras cherché »_

_ Ils étaient face à face. Ils se jaugèrent du regard et Kurt se sentait confiant. Il était plus puissant qu'avant, il maîtrisait son terrain. _

_ Kurt cligna des yeux, puis les écarquilla. _

_ Où était passé Sebastian._

_« -Bouh. »_

_ Kurt sursauta, avant de tenter de se retourner, mais il était trop tard. Sebastian était derrière lui, il attrapa ses deux épaules, plaça son pied entre ceux de Kurt et l'instant d'après, il s'écrasait au sol, Sebastian sur lui. _

_« -J'ai gagné, déclara t-il, le sourire aux lèvres. »_

_ Kurt le repoussa en bougonnant. _

_« -Tu es rapide, soupira l'adolescent. _

_-Je gagnerais toujours Kurt._

_-Il me reste la parole, dit Kurt, je te battrais toujours avec des mots. _

_-Pour ça, tu es le champion incontesté, admit Sebastian. »_

_ Sebastian se releva et aida son élève à en faire de même. _

_« -Tu penses qu'on pourra reprendre l'entraînement bientôt ? S'enquit Kurt. _

_-J'y compte bien, tiens, répliqua Sebastian. Mais, pour ce soir, je crois que ton petit-ami veut te voir. _

_-Ah oui ? Et comment sais-tu cela ? _

_-Disons qu'il m'en a parlé aujourd'hui._

_-Vous êtes amis ? Demanda Kurt._

_-Je pensais que c'était évident, sourit Sebastian. Blaine m'aide beaucoup a m'intégrer. C'est un garçon bien. »_

_ Kurt hocha la tête. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il savait, c'était que Blaine était un garçon bien. _

_ Sebastian lui ébouriffa les cheveux tendrement avant de disparaître. _

_ Blaine apparut un instant plus tard. Kurt lui lança un sourire rayonnant, mais le bouclé semblait nerveux. _

_« -Salut toi, murmura Kurt._

_-Hey. »_

_ Kurt s'approcha et lui prit la main._

_« -Tout va bien, Blaine ?_

_-Oui, oui ! S'empressa de répondre le bouclé. C'est juste que... Hum... Je... »_

_ Kurt se baissa légèrement pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami. _

_« -Respire, ce n'est que moi. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire._

_-Les régionales sont ce week-end, je suis un peu stressé et... Jemedemandaissituvoulaisvenir._

_-Pardon ? _

_-Je me demandais si tu voulais venir. À Lima. Pour les régionales._

_-J'adorerais, répondit Kurt. Il faudrait juste que je demande à mon père._

_-Oui, bien sûr... Tu penses qu'il dirait oui ? _

_-Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je lui demanderai, d'accord ? »_

_ Blaine hocha la tête et Kurt ne pu s'empêcher de presser ses lèvres contre celles de son petit-ami. _

_ Il ne savait pas si Burt serait d'accord, il ne pouvait qu'espérer. Dieu, il espérait vraiment pouvoir retourner à Lima pour les régionales. La perspective le rendait heureux. Ses amis lui manquaient. Blaine lui manquait._

* * *

Kurt n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux ! Il retournait à Lima ! Il allait pouvoir embrasser Blaine en pleine journée ! Faire du shopping avec Mercedes ! Il était si excité qu'il en tremblait presque.

Burt s'était montré compréhensif. Il avait donné immédiatement la permission à Kurt d'assister aux régionales, à condition de transformer cela en vacances familiales. D'accord, ce n'était pas ce que Kurt aurait aimé entendre, mais ce n'était pas si mal. Peut-être que ça lui donnerait une occasion de mieux connaître Carole.

Ils partiraient tous ensemble en avion le jeudi soir, Finn et Kurt avaient obtenu la permission de sécher les cours le vendredi et ils rentreraient le dimanche soir.

Le plus fou n'était pas cette permission cependant, non, c'était la permission de rester chez les Anderson.

Pamela Anderson avait tout arrangé, là où Burt restait un père qui voulait protéger la vertue de son fils, Pamela était une mère qui les connaissait, Blaine et lui et qui savait qu'elle pouvait leur faire confiance, c'était pour cela qu'elle avait menti à Burt en prétendant qu'elle serait présente lors de ce week-end.

Elle ne le serait pas, du moins, pas le vendredi soir, ce qui laisserait à Blaine et Kurt toute une soirée pour se retrouver.

Kurt Hummel était simplement heureux.

* * *

Kurt fulminait. Ses poings étaient serrés et les veines de son front ressortaient. C'était désormais officiel. Il voulait tuer Barbie.

La blonde était venue vers Finn et lui à l'entrée du lycée.

« -Finn, je ne savais pas que tu traînais avec les parasites, s'était-elle indignée. »

Et maintenant, Kurt était là, la bouche grande ouverte, le cœur battant la chamade de colère et il observait Finn, qui restait froid et distant.

« -Le parasite est mon frère, répondit le géant.

-Ton frère ? Mais... Il ne peut pas être ton frère Finn ! Tu es populaire ici, lui... Ce type n'est rien d'autre qu'un...

-Qu'un quoi Blondie ? Grogna Kurt. Cherche moi encore un peu, vas-y.

-Je ne te permets pas de parler ! S'exclama la blonde.

-Je vais lui arracher la tête, avec les dents, grogna Kurt. »

Finn le retint et les éloigna. Le géant ignora la blonde qui hurlait et Kurt ne fulmina qu'un peu plus.

« -Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'éloigne ? S'enquit-il.

-Parce que les cours vont commencer et qu'elle ne vaut pas le coup de s'énerver. »

Kurt savait qu'il ne servait à rien d'argumenter. Finn avait raison. Cette idiote ne valait pas le coup et il devait se concentrer sur l'important : son diplôme. C'était la seule chose qu'il avait à faire. Passer son diplôme et ensuite, il improviserait.

L'adolescent soupira. La journée serait longue.

Kurt ne savait pas pourquoi, mais apparemment, Ba

* * *

rbie avait des tendances suicidaires. C'était la seule explication plausible.

La blonde s'installa à ses côtés en cours et il tenta de l'ignorer.

La tache était compliquée : Barbie ne parlait pas, elle jacassait. Elle rappelait à Kurt un oiseau sous une fenêtre au levé du soleil.

« -Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Finn prend ta défense, dit-elle tout bas.

-Peut être parce qu'il utilise son cerveau, contrairement à toi, répliqua Kurt.

-Dire qu'à une époque il était assez cool pour être mon petit-ami, j'ai été si stupide.

-Pardon ?

-Finn et moi, nous étions ensemble, tu ne le savais pas ? Ce n'est pas grave, je le récupérerai et il comprendra que tu n'es qu'un loser. »

Kurt écarquilla les yeux. Son demi-frère était … Il était sorti avec cette... Oh mon dieu.

* * *

_Kurt était impatient de reprendre l'entraînement. Il savait qu'avec ceux-ci, ses nuits paraissaient être plus courtes, plus courtes elles étaient, plus vites il arriverait à jeudi et plus vite il pourrait retrouver ses amis. _

_« -Je dois faire quoi ? S'enquit Kurt. »_

_ Sebastian sourit et secoua la tête._

_« -Tu ne m'écoutais pas, hein ?_

_-Je suis trop excité à l'idée de revenir, désolé. _

_-Ne t'excuse pas, je peux comprendre. Bon, la fontaine. Je veux que tu la vois mentalement. »_

_ Kurt ferma les yeux et s'imagina la fontaine. Elle était belle, inutile, mais belle. Blanche. Les jets étaient colorés et il aimait passer par le parc pour la voir. Quand il prenait le bus très tôt le matin ou le soir, il la contemplait. C'était une véritable merveille. _

_« -Tu y es? » _

_Le châtain hocha la tête._

_« -Maintenant je veux que ton esprit rentre dans la fontaine, comme quand tu as vidé ton esprit. Tu dois devenir l'eau. »_

_ Kurt s'exécuta. Les yeux fermés, il laissa son imagination faire le travail. Il n'était plus un adolescent, il n'était plus un être humain fait d'os et de chair. Il était l'eau. Il était léger et flexible. Il était minuscule et pourtant si puissant. _

_ Il se sentait libre._

_ Il parcourait les tuyaux de la fontaine, s'écrasait, se perdait dans ce système majestueux. _

_ Il aurait éclaté de rire s'il l'avait pu. _

_« -Bien, entendit-il Sebastian dire, maintenant je veux que tu quittes la fontaine. Tu es toujours l'eau, mais tu dois venir jusqu'à mon visage, d'accord ? »_

_ Kurt fit un nouveau tour dans les tuyaux et se prépara. La fontaine l'entraînait, mais il savait qu'il pouvait y arriver. Il se concentra et se força a quitter l'attraction de celle-ci. Elle était beaucoup trop forte cependant et l'eau l'emporta. _

_ Il pouvait le faire. _

_ Un peu plus de concentration, le deuxième essaie serait le bon. _

_ Il avait tort. _

_ La troisième fois, Kurt parvint a s'élancer légèrement avant de retomber et de se faire emporter. _

_ Il refusait d'abandonner. Sebastian savait ce qu'il faisait. Il ne lui aurait pas demandé d'essayer s'il ne le pensait pas capable de réussir. Il se devait d'essayer, encore et encore. _

_ Kurt essaya, encore et encore, il allait un peu plus loin à chaque fois, mais ce n'est qu'au bout de la vingtième fois qu'il réussit à s'écraser contre le visage de Sebastian. Il retrouva son corps et resta allongé au sol. Épuisé. _

_« -Félicitations ! S'écria Sebastian. _

_-Tu parles, bougonna Kurt. J'ai mis... Beaucoup... De temps. »_

_ L'adolescent respirait rapidement, son torse se levait et s'abaissait rapidement. Il avait du mal à se reprendre. _

_ Sebastian le laissa se remettre avant de l'aider à se remettre. _

_« -Kurt, l'eau est un élément difficile à maîtriser. _

_-J'ai remarqué, oui. _

_-Tu t'en es très bien sorti, sourit Sebastian. J'ai moi-même mis trois séances avant d'y parvenir. _

_-Tu... Et Jesse ?_

_-L'eau n'est pas son élément préféré. Il a mis deux semaines. _

_-Finalement, tu as raison, je m'en suis bien sorti. »_

_ Kurt éclata de rire et Sebastian se joignit à lui. Il avait réussi et il avait battu Jesse. C'était une excellente nouvelle, une nouvelle qui lui donnait espoir. Peut-être qu'il parviendrait à battre son ennemi. _

_« -C'est génial ! S'exclama Kurt. On peut passer à la suite alors ! _

_-Pas si vite papillon ! _

_-Quoi ?! Mais j'ai réussi ! _

_-Tu n'es pas fatigué?_

_-A vrai dire je suis éreinté ! »_

_ Sebastian lui lança un sourire satisfait. Il avait gagné et il le savait. Kurt le détestait quand il agissait ainsi. _

_« -Mais je serai reposé demain ! Protesta Kurt. _

_-Non, tu dois te reposer Kurt, vraiment te reposer. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que tu as essayé d'aller trop vite. »_

_ Kurt détestait le fait que Sebastian ait raison. Il ne voulait pas que Jesse se serve une fois de plus de ses faiblesses. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être déçu. Il avait l'impression de mieux maîtriser ses pouvoirs désormais et il n'aimait pas l'attente. _

_« -Bien, je me reposerai. » _

_ Sebastian savait ce qu'il faisait. Kurt n'appréciait pas forcément, mais il devait accepter la défaite. Il devait écouter et être patient._

* * *

Lima, Ohio.

Il y était enfin.

Kurt Hummel sortit de l'aéroport et inspira une longue bouffée d'air. Il n'aurait jamais pensé dire cela un jour, mais l'Ohio lui avait manqué. New York était une ville fantastique, c'était vrai, mais quelque chose le poussait à revenir dans l'Ohio.

Probablement l'adolescent aux boucles brunes qui se jetait actuellement dans ses bras en riant.

Kurt fit tourner Blaine sur lui-même et il se serait cru dans une de ces comédies romantiques stupides.

Il s'en moquait. Blaine était dans ses bras, pour de vrai, pas dans un rêve.

C'était le plus beau sentiment au monde.

Kurt reposa son petit-ami au sol et le bouclé ne perdit pas un instant. Burt Hummel n'était pas important. Carole et Finn n'étaient pas importants. Seul Kurt l'intéressait et il prit le visage du châtain entre ses mains avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« -Tu m'as tellement manqué, marmonna t-il contre ses lèvres.

-Toi aussi, répliqua Kurt en se séparant d'à peine un millimètre de lui. Maintenant la ferme et embrasse-moi. »

Blaine s'exécuta et ne s'arrêta que quand monsieur Hummel se mit à tousser.

Il s'en moquait.

Kurt était de retour.

* * *

Ils étaient enfin seuls.

Burt avait hésité à le laisser partir avec Pamela, mais il l'avait fait et elle les avait conduit chez les Anderson. Pamela s'était montrée joyeuse pendant tout le trajet, elle avait posé des tas de questions sur la nouvelle vie de Kurt, qui répondait avec entrain.

Dieu, il aimait cette femme.

Il aimait encore plus son fils, Blaine qui embrassait chaque centimètre carré de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre.

« -T-ta mère va bientôt rentrer, murmura Kurt en rejetant la tête en arrière. »

Blaine rit à son oreille, un rire léger et plein de joie.

« -Non, elle ne va pas rentrer. »

Kurt se recula, les sourcils froncés. Il savait que la femme était supposée les laisser seuls le vendredi soir, mais personne n'avait parlé d'une soirée seuls le _jeudi _soir.

« -Ma mère n'est pas partie faire des courses, sourit Blaine. Elle est sortie avec des collègues de travail.

-C-comment ? Je croyais...

-Elle ne voulait pas que ton père se doute de quelque chose.

-Donc on a deux nuits ? Seuls ?

-Yup ! S'exclama joyeusement Blaine. »

Kurt enlaça son petit ami en souriant. Il se sentait heureux. Ce n'était pas forcément l'idée de... Eh bien de faire des choses avec Blaine, pas que, même s'il se doutait bien qu'ils y arriveraient à un certain moment, moment qui arriverait plus tôt que prévu si Blaine continuait à l'embrasser ainsi, c'était plus l'idée de passer enfin du temps seul avec son petit ami. Depuis leur rupture, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se retrouver et tout ça lui manquait.

Kurt en avait assez de jouer. Il attrapa la main de Blaine et ensemble, ils se levèrent pour aller jusqu'à la chambre du bouclé.

Lorsque Kurt entra, des dizaine de souvenirs le frappèrent de plein fouet. Il avait passé tant de temps dans cette chambre qu'il avait presque l'impression que c'était la sienne.

« -Tu te souviens de notre première fois ? S'enquit Blaine à ses côtés. »

Kurt se tourna vers son petit-ami et sourit.

« -Comment pourrais-je oublier ? »

Ils avaient quinze ans lorsqu'ils avaient franchi le cap. C'était jeune, certains diraient même trop jeune et Kurt les comprenait, lui-même s'était imaginé perdre sa virginité à vingt ans, quand il serait à la fac. Blaine avait été là cependant, il avait chamboulé ses plans comme il avait chamboulé sa vie.

Blaine s'était montré presque chevaleresque, là où Kurt avait été nerveux, au point d'en trembler, Blaine avait été l'image même du calme, le châtain en avait presque oublié que s'était la première fois du bouclé aussi tant son petit ami avait été composé afin de le rassurer.

« -J'étais nerveux, tu sais ? Avoua Blaine.

-Tu l'étais ? »

Blaine s'installa sur le lit et se mit à jouer avec un ours en peluche que Kurt lui avait offert.

« -J'étais terrifié, dit-il tout bas, j'avais peur de tout faire foirer et de te perdre. J'avais peur que tu me détestes. »

Kurt s'approcha, lentement, comme s'il s'avançait vers un animal blessé et fit signe à son petit ami de s'allonger. Le bouclé fronça les sourcils mais il obéit. Il s'allongea, sa tête reposant sur son oreiller et Kurt se plaça au dessus de lui, leurs visages à même hauteur, ses bras et ses genoux le retenaient afin de ne pas écraser le bouclé.

« -Je ne pouvais pas te détester, souffla Kurt tendrement, je t'aimais bien trop pour ça.

-Je le savais, mais j'avais juste peur de... On était tellement jeunes, on l'est toujours, mais c'était... Je me demandais si tu étais prêt et je ne voulais pas t'embarquer dans quelque chose de trop intense et...

-Blaine, le coupa Kurt, nous avions pris la décision ensemble. J'étais prêt et je te faisais confiance, je te fais toujours confiance. Et je t'aime toujours autant, peut être même un peu plus. Non, je t'aime encore plus. »

Blaine avait les larmes aux yeux et Kurt ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un simple contact. Un effleurement. Il n'y avait rien de charnel derrière ce geste, c'était juste une façon pour lui de montrer à son petit-ami qu'il comprenait, qu'il était reconnaissant, parce que Blaine s'était montré courageux pour lui, qu'il avait contrôlé sa peur pour lui, pour qu'il puisse être rassuré. Il avait fait passé Kurt avant lui et le châtain voulait en faire de même.

Blaine passa une main dans ses cheveux et passa une jambe au dessus de celles de Kurt afin de rapprocher son corps du sien. Kurt se laissa faire, il cessa de faire attention, ses lèvres se firent plus persistantes, elles étaient plus demandeuses.

« -Tu m'as manqué, tellement manqué, marmonna Blaine.

-Toi aussi, Blaine.

-Ne me quitte plus, d'accord ? »

Kurt savait que Blaine parlait de leur rupture. Bon sang, il avait été si stupide de faire ça. Il avait perdu de précieux mois avec le bouclé et ce n'était pas le pire. Le pire, c'était le fait qu'il l'avait blessé. Il avait blessé l'être le plus cher au monde, il avait blessé la seule personne qu'il voulait protéger.

Et désormais, Kurt voulait tout lui donner. Même si ce n'était que quelques années, si Blaine était prêt, il l'était aussi. Il n'allait plus se laisser avoir par la peur. Que Jesse, les gardiens et le reste du monde aillent en enfer. La seule personne qui comptait était Blaine et Kurt se jura en cet instant de tout faire pour le rendre heureux, même si ça signifiait passer le reste de ses jours seul et triste lorsque le bouclé mourrait et qu'il continuerait à vivre.

« -Je te le promets. »

Blaine n'était pas stupide, il savait que Kurt finirait par le quitter. Le châtain n'aurait pas le choix, mais il se devait de tenter le coup. Il était décidé, il garderait Kurt aussi longtemps que possible et prierait pour que Sebastian trouve une solution pour lui. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait.

Une lueur d'espoir dans un monde bien trop cruel pour eux.

Les lèvres de Kurt sur sa peau lui donnaient la chair de poule, elles étaient comme un marqueur indélébile, comme un fer rouge qui brûlait sa peau et le faisait sien. Toujours sien. L'air de sa chambre semblait être glacé tant il se sentait envahi par les émotions.

Kurt était là, avec lui et il donnait, donnait, comme si Blaine était sa priorité. Comme s'il se moquait du reste et c'était probablement le cas.

« -J'ai besoin de toi, chuchota Blaine, désespéré. »

Kurt embrassa Blaine sous l'oreille en souriant.

« -Je suis là, susurra t-il à l'oreille de son petit-ami. »

Blaine frissonna. Il s'agrippa aux épaules du châtain et donna un coup de hanche approximatif. Ils étaient encore habillés, ils avaient gardés leurs chaussures pour l'amour du ciel, mais il se fichait de ces détails. Ce n'était pas la nudité qui l'intéressait. Ce n'était même pas le sexe, pas totalement, okay, le sexe l'intéressait, un petit peu, parce que Kurt et lui avaient toujours eu cette connexion si particulière, mais ce qui l'intéressait vraiment, c'était être avec Kurt. Et oui, peut-être que Blaine était un petit peu en manque et que son corps le faisait savoir, mais ce n'était pas le plus important.

« -Je t'aime tellement, chuchota Kurt.

-Je t'aime aussi, répliqua Blaine. »

Kurt le gardait ancré dans la réalité et parvenait en même temps à le transporter hors de celle-ci. C'était une expérience si bienvenue, surtout en ce moment. C'était ce dont ils avaient besoin. Ce dont Blaine avait besoin.

Kurt se détacha de lui un instant et se redressa, assit sur Blaine, les cheveux décoiffés, les joues rougies et les lèvres rosées. Blaine faillit protester, il ne voulait pas que Kurt s'éloigne, pas même quand il était aussi beau ainsi et qu'il pouvait l'admirer, mais il se tut. Kurt fit passer son haut par dessus sa tête et le jeta sur le côté, le tissu tomba à terre, silencieux, et Blaine ne trouvait finalement pas que c'était une mauvaise idée. Au contraire.

« -Patience, sourit Kurt. On a toute la nuit. »

Non, ce n'était définitivement pas une mauvaise idée.

* * *

Blaine ne pensait pas avoir été aussi nerveux de toute sa vie. C'était ridicule, parce qu'il jouait au foot, parce que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il chantait sur une scène devant un public. Il était en dernière année. Il avait chanté aux nationales l'an passé bon sang !

Le bouclé inspira profondément, les yeux fermés et tenta de se calmer.

« -Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas me faire une crise de panique le Hobbit. »

Blaine sourit. Il pouvait toujours compter sur Santana pour garder les pieds sur terre.

« -J'ai le trac, marmonna t-il.

-Je sais, répliqua t-elle en souriant, mais ne m'oblige pas à te botter les fesses. Si tu foires ce duo, je me plante avec toi et tu sais ce qu'il t'arrivera si on se plante ?

-Tu feras de ma vie un enfer ?

-C'est exactement ça, sourit la latina. »

Blaine lui lança un sourire incertain. Il était tellement stressé qu'il en avait la nausée.

« -Blaine, tu as fait ça des dizaines de fois, dit doucement la latina.

-Je sais, mais...

-C'est parce que Kurt est dans l'audience est pas avec nous, pas vrai ?

-Ouais. »

Santana prit sa main et la serra dans la sienne.

« -Écoute-moi bien bouclettes, ouvre bien tes oreilles de Hobbit parce que je ne vais faire ce discours qu'une seule fois, compris ? »

Blaine hocha la tête. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se sentir insulté. Il savait que Santana l'aimait et que c'était sa façon à elle, une façon bien étrange, soit dit-en passant, de le lui prouver.

« -Tu es doué, d'accord ? Encore plus doué que Berry, tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu as une âme. Tu es généreux et tu ressens trop les choses, c'est ce qui fait que tu vas nous aider à remporter cette victoire. Cette chanson est pour Kurt et on le sait tout les deux, alors on va monter sur cette scène et tu vas chanter comme s'il n'y avait que Kurt dans cette salle. Et moi, parce que j'ai toujours pensé que vous voir ensemble serait chaud. Pigé ? »

Blaine hocha de nouveau la tête avant d'attirer la latina à lui. Elle grommela, mais finit par l'enlacer.

Ils allaient tuer ce numéro.

* * *

Burt Hummel ne savait pas vraiment si il avait sa place ici, à McKinley, à une compétition de chorales de lycée.

Cependant, il était certain de faire la bonne chose, à en juger par le sourire de son fils.

Kurt discutait avec Pamela Anderson, et si la femme le détestait, Burt pouvait voir à quel point elle aimait Kurt. Les deux parlaient à voix basses et riaient, son fils était à l'aise avec elle et Burt se jura de faire en sorte de tout arranger avec elle. Pamela avait été la meilleure amie d'Elisabeth, elle avait vu Kurt grandir et, à en croire les regards qu'échangeaient Blaine et Kurt, Burt et Pamela allaient vraiment devoir enterrer la hache de guerre parce que ces deux là ne semblaient pas prêt à se séparer.

_Tout droit du lycée McKinley, veuillez accueillir les New Directions. _

La voix fit sursauter Burt, mais il se reprit rapidement. Les lumières s'éteignirent mais l'adulte vit le changement dans le comportement de Kurt. Son fils s'inquiétait pour ses amis.

Blaine arriva sur la scène et l'adulte fut surpris par la voix de l'adolescent.

**_[Blaine]_  
I know it's late  
I know you're weary  
I know your plans  
Don't include me**

_(Je sais qu'il est tard, _

_Je sais que tu es épuisé, _

_Je sais que tes plans _

_Ne m'incluent pas.) _

La voix de Blaine se brisa sur la dernière note et son regard semblait être fixé sur Kurt dans l'audience.

Burt fronça les sourcils. Il était impressionné, il fallait l'admettre, mais il s'inquiétait. Il se tourna vers son fils et vit à quel point cela le touchait.

Ils communiquaient.

Par chanson.

**Still here we are  
Both of us lonely  
Longing for shelter  
From all that we see  
Why should we worry  
No one will care girl  
Look at the stars now  
So far away  
We've got tonight  
Who needs tomorrow  
We've got tonight, babe  
Why don't you stay**

_(Et pourtant nous sommes là_

_Tous deux seuls, _

_On cherche un abris, _

_Pour fuir tout ce qu'on voit. _

_Pourquoi nous inquiéter ?_

_Tout le monde s'en moque. _

_Maintenant regarde les étoiles, _

_Elles sont tellement loin, _

_Nous avons ce soir, _

_Qui a besoin de demain ? _

_On a ce soir, bébé._

_Pourquoi ne pas rester?) _

Santana entra sur scène à son tour et marcha droit vers Blaine, elle s'empara de la main du bouclé qui se retenait de craquer.

Ils ne pouvaient pas se planter. Pas maintenant. Ce n'était pas simplement les régionales, c'était Kurt. C'était Klaine. C'était les deux êtres qui l'avaient aidé à s'assumer. Ils étaient son modèle, son but. Blaine devait tenir jusqu'au bout et Santana n'allait pas le laisser s'écrouler sous ses yeux sans rien faire.

_[Santana:]_  
Deep in my soul  
I've been so lonely  
All of my hopes fading away  
I've longed for love  
Like everyone else does  
I know I'll keep searching after today

_[Profondément dans mon âme, _

_J'ai été si seule, _

_Tous mes espoirs s'envolaient,_

_J'ai attendu l'amour, _

_Comme tout le monde, _

_Je sais que je continuerai de chercher après aujourd'hui.]_

La latina pensa à Brittany et la regarda, la blonde attendait sur le côté de la scène et lui lança un sourire timide. Santana serra la main de Blaine un peu plus fort et le bouclé se tourna enfin vers elle, ses yeux brillaient et elle en aurait presque vomit tant il y avait d'amour dans son regard.

Kurt et lui avaient de la chance qu'elle les aime, parce qu'elle ne se serait pas retenue sinon.

_[Blaine:]_  
So there it is girl  
I've said it all now

_(Alors voilà _

_J'ai maintenant tout dit) _

Santana porta son regard sur Kurt avant de chanter ses lignes. Le châtain pleurait, elle pouvait le voir, ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose, elle n'aimait pas le voir pleurer, mais au moins, ça voulait dire qu'il avait eu le message.

_[Santana:]_  
And here we are, babe  
What do you say

_(Et nous sommes là, bébé, _

_Qu'en dis-tu?)_

We've got tonight  
Who needs tomorrow  
We've got tonight, babe  
Why don't you stay

_(Nous avons ce soir, _

_Qui a besoin de demain ? _

_On a ce soir, bébé._

_Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas?)_

Burt était comme hypnotisé par ce qu'il se passait sur scène. Cette jeune fille semblait comprendre Blaine et le porter sur ses épaules frêles, elle avait une rage intérieure, une détermination qui se faisait ressentir à des kilomètres. À première vue, si on ne s'y attardait pas, elle aurait simplement pu paraître forte, mais maintenant que Burt regardait, qu'il regardait vraiment, il voyait : cette jeune femme était une force de la nature. Calme, composée, rassurante comme une mère qui protège son enfant.

Elle aimait Kurt et Blaine, pour les autres personnes dans l'audience, ce n'était peut être pas clair, mais pour l'adulte qui commençait à comprendre quelques éléments, c'était une évidence.

_[Blaine:]_  
I know it's late  
And I know you're weary  
I know your plans  
Don't include me

_(Je sais qu'il est tard, _

_Je sais que tu es épuisé, _

_Je sais que tes plans _

_Ne m'incluent pas.) _

Dans l'audience, Kurt sentait son cœur se briser de plus en plus. Blaine était magnifique ce soir et avec Santana à ses côtés, il semblait imbattable. Le bouclé semblait s'écrouler, mais il avait une telle présence que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Les mots qu'il chantait venait de son âme et il y croyait, tout le monde pouvait le voir et l'audience était conquise.

Les New Directions allaient gagner.

Kurt le savait.

À cet instant, il se promit de faire tout en son pouvoir pour ne jamais avoir à dire au revoir à Blaine.

Les gardiens pouvaient aller se faire voir.

Blaine était plus important que le destin.

Correction : Blaine était son destin.


	14. Hurt partie 1

Creep

Chapitre 13

Hurt – Partie 1

* * *

Kurt Hummel était de retour à New-York depuis une semaine et il se sentait vivant.

Il était amoureux d'un garçon absolument fantastique, avait des amies formidables, ses relations avec son père étaient devenues beaucoup plus simples et les New Directions avaient gagnés les régionales.

Les New Directions viendraient à New York et il pourrait voir ses amis !

Finn était devenu une sorte de grand frère un peu trop protecteur sur les bords, le géant avait même menacé Blaine de le détruire si le bouclé blessait Blaine. Kurt s'était contenté de rouler des yeux, mais c'était une bonne chose dans un sens.

Kurt Hummel se sentait entouré.

Il était vivant et il pouvait encore se battre contre Jesse Saint-James.

* * *

_Lorsque Kurt arriva dans le parc, Sebastian était encore dans les airs. Le châtain observa son mentor avec des étoiles dans les yeux et aussi avec un peu de jalousie. _

_ Il voulait pouvoir faire cela, il voulait y arriver et enfin maîtriser tous ses pouvoirs. _

_« -Hey Kurt, dit Sebastian en redescendant tout doucement à terre. _

_-Je veux pouvoir faire ça, dit Kurt, je suis prêt Seb, je sais que tu veux me laisser du temps pour que je ne me fatigue pas trop, mais Jesse nous laisse tranquille en ce moment et je ne suis pas fatigué et..._

_-Okay, okay, rit Sebastian, j'ai compris, tu te sens prêt. Tant mieux, on va passer à la prochaine étape alors._

_-L'air ?_

_-Oui. »_

_ Kurt fit un petit bond de joie et frappa dans ses mains. _

_« -Dis-moi ce que je dois faire ! _

_-Du calme, sourit Sebastian. Il faut que tu sois conscient du fait que ce sera encore plus difficile qu'avec l'eau et que tu n'y arriveras probablement pas du premier coup. »_

_ Kurt hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas très grave. Il était motivé, il voulait apprendre. _

_« -Okay, concentre-toi sur un arbre. »_

_ Kurt fixa un des grands chênes du parc. _

_« -Maintenant, imagine que tu es le vent, tu veux que les feuilles bougent. »_

_ Kurt fronça les sourcils. Il devait devenir le vent ? C'était... _

_ Il tenta tout de même l'expérience, jusque là, Sebastian ne l'avait jamais induit en erreur. C'était difficile, Kurt était parvenu à devenir de la terre, même de l'eau, mais l'air ? L'air était insaisissable, transparent. Le châtain essaya, de toutes ses forces, mais son corps et son esprit refusaient de se séparer. C'était une sensation extrêmement frustrante. _

_ Kurt retenta l'expérience. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Il sentait de la sueur se coller à son front et il n'y arrivait toujours pas. _

_ Il reprit son souffle et après une vingtaine de tentatives, il parvint à s'envoler, à devenir l'air, à faire trembler les feuilles du chêne. _

_ Ça ne dura que quelques secondes, il réintégra son corps brutalement et tomba à terre. _

_« -Tu avais raison, pantela t-il, c'est compliqué. _

_-Tu as bien travaillé Kurt, tu as réussit. _

_-Quelques secondes. _

_-C'est vrai, mais c'est un pas. Un pas dans le bon sens. _

_-Je me sens..._

_-Vide ? Proposa Sebastian._

_-Complètement, soupira Kurt. »_

_ Sebastian s'installa aux côtés du châtain et lui tapota gentiment la cuisse._

_« -On a encore une heure devant nous, profites-en pour te reposer._

_-Comment avance le temps ici ? S'enquit Kurt._

_-Eh bien, c'est un peu comme un rêve, selon tes actions, le temps avance plus ou moins rapidement, il n'y a pas vraiment de mesure. Nous ne dépendons pas vraiment du temps, pas comme dans la réalité du moins. _

_-Alors comment fais-tu pour savoir combien de temps il nous reste ? »_

_ Sebastian lui lança un sourire éclatant avant de désigner son poignet. Une montre y était attachée. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé ? _

_« -Tu es un tricheur Smythe ! S'exclama Kurt. _

_-J'ai juste trouvé l'astuce. Maintenant, cesse de discuter, allonge-toi sur l'herbe et repose-toi, tu l'as mérité. »_

_ Kurt ne discuta pas plus longtemps, ça aurait été inutile. Sebastian ne lui laissait pas le choix et de toute façon, il se sentait exténué. _

_ Le châtain s'allongea sur l'herbe qui lui chatouilla le visage, les bras, les pieds. Le soleil le frappait tout à coup, il procurait une sensation de chaleur agréable sur sa peau. Sans aucune crainte, sans aucune responsabilité, Kurt pouvait simplement fermer les yeux et laisser son esprit divaguer. _

_ Il ressentit une présence à ses côtés et sursauta. _

_« -Ce n'est que moi, chuchota Sebastian, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais le seul à avoir droit de te reposer. »_

_ Kurt se détendit de nouveau. _

_« -Seb ? Dit-il après une minute de silence. __D'où vient ce soleil ?_

_-Nous pouvons choisir le temps qu'il fait, je me suis dit qu'un peu de chaleur t'aiderait. »_

_ Kurt remercia son mentor et se laissa aller. Les yeux fermés, il imagina Blaine. Le châtain se mit à sourire, il se sentait partir, c'était comme dans un rêve, un véritable rêve. Blaine se rapprochait de lui et l'embrassait. Oui, c'était comme un de ces rêves qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des mois... Kurt répondit au baiser du bouclé, s'il pouvait rêver, il allait rêver comme il le fallait et en profiter. Il se laissa porter par ses sens, par le goût sucré des lèvres de son petit-ami, par les boucles qui s'enroulaient autour de ses doigts, par l'odeur de cannelle et de framboise... _

_ Puis, tout à coup, il écarquilla les yeux. Blaine n'était plus là, à sa place se tenait Sebastian. _

_ Sebastian, son mentor, avec ses lèvres rosées et légèrement gonflés, ses cheveux décoiffés..._

_ Kurt se redressa et hurla. _

_« -Hey, ça va ? S'enquit Sebastian. _

_-Non, grogna Kurt. Je crois que je vais y aller. »_

_ Bon sang, que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi... Non. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ?_

_ Sebastian s'accroupit et posa une main froide sur le front de Kurt._

_« -Kurt, tu as de la fièvre. »_

_ Le châtain ne pouvait pas supporter cette proximité, par après l'image de Sebastian au dessus de lui. _

_« -Puck appellera un médecin. Je t'appelle plus tard. »_

_ Le châtain disparut et Sebastian fronça les sourcils. _

_ Kurt avait de la fièvre et était distant. Ce n'était pas un bon signe._

* * *

Kurt avait perdu la tête, c'était la seule explication plausible. Voilà qu'il se retrouvait à rêver de Sebastian remplaçant Blaine. C'était un vrai délire.

Kurt ne ressentait rien pour Sebastian, oui, il était plutôt beau garçon, il n'était pas aveugle, il pouvait l'admettre, mais Blaine... Blaine était son petit ami et il l'aimait. Blaine était sexy. Blaine faisait battre son cœur à la chamade. Alors pourquoi se retrouvait-il à penser à Sebastian de cette façon ?

Et voilà qu'il rougissait ! Pour rien ! Il ne le supportait plus.

Le châtain se leva et comprit que c'était une mauvaise idée : sa tête, son corps semblaient lourds et voilà qu'il avait le vertige. Il se rattrapa au lit et s'assit, la tête entre les mains.

Il était malade, voilà l'explication. Il n'y en avait pas d'autres. Son front était brûlant et il se sentait faible.

Puck entra dans sa chambre et se précipita vers lui.

« -Kurt, ça va ?

-Je crois que je suis malade, souffla le châtain.

-Allonge-toi. Je vais te chercher du thé, ensuite j'appellerai un médecin. »

Le châtain hocha la tête faiblement et obéit.

Une demie heure plus tard et Kurt se sentait légèrement mieux. Puck était plutôt drôle comme personne et ils s'entendaient bien. Le jeune homme lui racontait des histoires à propos de ses ex petites amies ou de son enfance et Kurt écoutait avec patience.

« -Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir dormir encore un peu ? S'enquit Puck. »

Ah non ! Tout sauf le sommeil. Si Kurt s'endormait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arriverait et il ne voulait pas le découvrir.

« -Non, ça ira, merci.

-Tu as faim ?

-Oui, sourit Kurt.

-Reste allongé, je vais aller te chercher quelque chose. »

Kurt détestait ça. Il ne voulait pas rester allonger, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Le médecin ne passerait qu'à onze heures et il devait patienter jusque là.

Puck quitta sa chambre et le téléphone de Kurt se mit à vibrer sur sa table de chevet, une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

Le châtain attrapa le cellulaire et décrocha.

« -Allô ?

-Hey chéri, dit Blaine à l'autre bout du fil.

-Blaine ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de te préparer ?

-Sebastian m'a envoyé un texto, il s'inquiétait pour toi alors je voulais juste vérifier que tu allais bien.

-J'ai juste un peu de fièvre, le médecin va passer.

-Tu ne vas pas aller en cours au moins ?

-Non, maman, rit Kurt. »

Puck entra dans la chambre avec un plateau et fronça les sourcils.

« -Kurt, le morigéna Blaine.

-Désolé, je t'assure que ce n'est pas grand chose, juste un peu de fièvre, ce n'est pas méchant.

-Ce n'est pas ce que pense Sebastian.

-Il s'inquiète trop et toi aussi.

-Tu es sûr que ça ira ?

-Oui, soupira Kurt. Puck s'occupe de moi.

-Puck, dit Blaine amèrement.

-Monsieur serait-il jaloux ? Se moqua Kurt.

-Pas du tout, mais il a intérêt à bien le faire.

-Arrête de t'inquiéter, je suis un grand garçon, je peux prendre soin de moi-même.

-Je le sais, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Tu es loin et j'aimerai tellement pouvoir te câliner, je sais à quel point tu déteste être malade.

-On se verra bientôt, c'est promis.

-D'accord, je vais aller me préparer, tu m'envoies des textos pour me tenir au courant ?

-Je le promets, file.

-Je t'aime Kurtie.

-Je t'aime aussi Blainers. »

Kurt raccrocha en souriant.

Certes, Blaine pouvait parfois se montrer un peu trop... Eh bien maternel, mais Kurt mentirait s'il disait que ça le dérangeait. C'était à la limite de l'agaçant à certains moments, mais Kurt se sentait aimé. Et protégé.

Il remercia Puck et entama son petit-déjeuner lentement.

* * *

_Kurt était de retour au parc et il se sentait mieux. Sa fièvre était retombée grâce à un remède miracle de Jade et à quelques médicaments que le médecin lui avait prescrit. _

Hop.

_Kurt rougit. Il n'était pas prêt à affronter Sebastian. Pas maintenant. _

_« -Oh mais tu rougis, c'est adorable, dit Jesse. »_

_ Kurt grogna. Il ne voulait pas voir Sebastian, c'était un fait, mais Jesse ?! C'était encore pire ! _

_« -Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?_

_-Déçu de ne pas voir Sebastian ? _

_-Jesse, ne me pousse pas à bout. _

_-Oh, chaton sort les griffes. C'est mignon, tu ne veux pas que je m'attaque à Sebastian, pas vrai ? »_

_ Kurt avait encore les joues rouges et ça allait de mal en pis. Jesse le remarqua et s'approcha de lui avant de lui caresser la joue. Kurt se recula rapidement, comme s'il avait été brûlé par le contact. _

_« -Tu rougis encore, c'est Sebastian qui te fait cet effet ?_

_-Pas du tout ! Répliqua Kurt. Je suis _malade !

_-Pas besoin de s'énerver, chaton. _

_-Je ne m'énerve pas ! Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça. _

_-Peu importe, j'ai les informations dont j'avais besoin. À plus tard, chaton. »_

_ Kurt ne comprenait pas, que voulait dire Jesse par là ? À tout les coups, il planifiait encore quelque chose... _

_ Le châtain se serait bien creusé la tête, mais il n'avait pas le temps aujourd'hui. Il n'en avait surtout pas envie. Jesse pouvait bien aller au diable. _

Hop.

_« -Salut. »_

_ Kurt sursauta et hurla. Sebastian s'approcha et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Kurt sursauta derechef et s'éloigna. _

_« -Kurt, il faut qu'on parle ! Lui dit son mentor._

_-Oui, d'accord, soupira le châtain. » _

_ Parlons, mais ne t'approche pas de moi, pensa t-il._

_« -Je veux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive._

_-Je ne sais pas, grogna Kurt. Je rougis pour un rien, j'ai des hallucinations et je suis agressif ! _

_-Agressif ? Tu l'es toujours, se moqua Sebastian._

_-Sebastian ! _

_-Excuse-moi, je suis juste rassuré, ce n'est rien Kurt. Tu as de la fièvre, n'est-ce pas ? Blaine m'a dit que tu es malade._

_-Je vais mieux._

_-Que t'a dit le médecin ?_

_-Que j'avais besoin de repos, marmonna le châtain._

_-Voilà, tu as ton explication. Tu ne peux pas te reposer ici._

_-Pardon ?! Je suis censé faire quoi alors ?_

_-Tu vas t'allonger. »_

_ Kurt roula des yeux. Encore s'allonger ? Toujours s'allonger ?! Il en avait marre de se reposer._

_« -Je veux reprendre l'entraînement ! _

_-Hors de question, tu vas t'allonger, ordonna Sebastian. »_

_ Pour qui se prenait-il ? Kurt n'allait pas se contenter d'obéir aveuglement. Pas cette fois. _

_« -Sebastian, je me sens mieux, s'il te plaît._

_-J'ai dit non. »_

_ Sebastian se plaça devant Kurt. Il n'aimait pas avoir recours à ce genre de chose, mais cette fois, il n'avait pas le choix. Il avança sa main vers le visage de Kurt. _

_ Kurt se sentit sombrer petit à petit, la dernière image qu'il vit était l'expression peiné de Sebastian, sa main produisait un étrange mouvement devant ses yeux et il entendit un « désolé » qui semblait lointain._

* * *

Kurt ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté dans le noir complet, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il comprit que ça devait faire un moment : la lumière de sa chambre l'aveugla et il grogna.

« -La belle au bois dormant est enfin réveillée ! S'exclama Puck lorsqu'il vit Kurt bouger. »

Kurt grommela avant de lui lancer un regard interrogateur.

« -Enfin ? Comment ça enfin ?

-Tu dors depuis deux jours, Kurt. »

C'était décidé. Kurt allait tuer Sebastian.

Il souleva les couvertures et se leva.

« -Où vas-tu ? S'enquit Puck.

-En cours. »

Kurt ne laissa pas le temps à Puck de réagir. Il alla simplement se préparer. Il irait en cours aujourd'hui, rentrerait et tuerait Sebastian.

* * *

Blaine était de plus en plus frustré, il avait beau fouiller tous les livres que Sebastian lui donnait, il ne trouvait rien. Rien du tout.

Il était huit heures, Sebastian arriverait d'ici cinq minutes et ils auraient vingt minutes pour faire un point, mais Blaine ne se faisait pas d'illusions, il savait déjà ce que le mentor de Kurt lui dirait : « Je n'ai rien trouvé Blaine, mais j'ai encore une idée. »

Une idée qui ne mènerait à rien, une fois de plus.

« -Tu m'as l'air bien grognon ce matin, Blainers. »

Blaine releva la tête et soupira. Bien sûr que Jesse était dans les parages quand il se sentait au bout du rouleau.

« -Va t'en, Jesse, grogna t-il.

-Que t'arrive t-il ? Tu te rends enfin compte que Kurt et toi n'avez pas d'avenir ?

-Je t'ai dit de t'en aller.

-C'est ça, n'est ce pas ? Tu veux que je te dise un secret ? Sebastian peut chercher tous les livres du monde, vous ne trouverez rien, je le vois, tu sais ? Il cherche, encore et encore, comme si ça allait changer quelque chose. Kurt ne vieillira pas Blaine, dans cent ans, il aura toujours l'air d'un gamin pré-pubère et toi tu seras déjà sous terre.

-La ferme, répliqua Blaine.

-C'est juste la vérité, il va falloir que tu l'acceptes. Vous ne pourrez pas être ensemble, je sais que c'est triste, mais c'est la vie. Tu vas vieillir, tu vas grossir alors que Kurt restera la même personne qu'il est aujourd'hui. Il finira par choisir Sebastian, parce que Sebastian le comprend et ils vivront heureux.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Kurt m'aime.

-Kurt ne t'aime pas, Blaine, plus vite tu le réaliseras et moins tu souffriras. »

Jesse s'en alla et Blaine secoua la tête. Il avait tort. Kurt l'aimait. Il aimait Kurt. Ils allaient trouver une solution.

Le bouclé prit son téléphone et composa machinalement le numéro de son petit ami. Kurt était réveillé puisqu'il avait reçu un texto le matin même.

Kurt décrocha dès la deuxième sonnerie et Blaine sourit en entendant la voix de son petit ami. Ils iraient bien, Blaine devait juste se rassurer, faire taire la stupide voix de Jesse dans sa tête.

Des rires.

Kurt n'était pas seul et il avait l'air de bien s'amuser.

« -Blaine ? Tu es là ?

-Oh euh... Oui. Hey.

-Hey, répliqua Kurt. »

Blaine devina qu'il souriait. Il tenta de visualiser le sourire attendrit du châtain et sentit son cœur se réchauffer.

« -Blainers, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Rien, soupira Blaine. Je voulais juste entendre ta voix. Tu me manquais et j'avais besoin de parler, j'ai croisé... »

Des voix. Un rire. Le cœur du bouclé semblait lourd.

« -On peut parler ce soir ? Le coupa Kurt. Les filles viennent de me dire que notre cours va commencer et je ne veux pas être en retard.

-Oh... Oui bien sûr.

-Okay, génial. À ce soir.

-À ce soir, je... »

La communication était coupée. Kurt venait de lui raccrocher au nez.

« -T'aime, murmura Blaine. »

Le bouclé ne voulait pas croire Jesse, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser la question. Et si Sebastian et lui ne trouvaient pas de solutions ? Kurt aurait-il vraiment du mal à s'en remettre ? Le châtain acceptait plutôt bien son rôle de gardien, il acceptait même plutôt bien l'idée de tous les abandonner bientôt.

Blaine ressortit son téléphone et appuya sur quelques touches de son clavier avant d'envoyer le texto.

à Eli :

_Je ramène la bière ce soir._

* * *

« _Blaine, je suis désolé pour ce matin, _Dit Kurt au répondeur du bouclé. _J'étais en retard, je t'appelle tout à l'heure, je t'aime. »_

* * *

Le châtain sortit du lycée, la boule au ventre.

Il espérait que Blaine décrocherait cette fois.

Kurt ne savait pas si Blaine avait comprit son message, ou bien même s'il l'avait écouté. Une seule chose était sûre, Blaine ne le rappela pas et il ne décrocha pas non plus.

Soit il était vraiment fâché, où peut être simplement vexé, soit il n'avait pas entendu son message.

Kurt tenta de contacter Mercedes, mais elle ne répondait pas non plus. Le téléphone de Sebastian était éteint et tout à coup, Kurt se sentit seul au monde.

Il laissa un second message à Blaine, puis un troisième et un quatrième, mais lorsque l'horloge sonna dix coups, il abandonna et se coucha.

* * *

_Kurt arriva au parc dépité et trouva Sebastian assit à terre. _

_« -Hey, tu m'en veux toujours ? »_

_ Kurt soupira avant de s'asseoir à côté de son mentor. _

_« -Tu n'aurais pas dû te servir de tes pouvoirs contre moi, dit-il, mais non, je ne t'en veux pas. Je me sens vraiment mieux et j'ai compris que tu l'as fait pour mon bien... Je n'étais pas coopératif et tu n'as pas eu le choix._

_-Je suis content de l'entendre Kurt. »_

_ Sebastian fuyait son regard. Quelque chose clochait. La boule qui était dans le ventre de Kurt s'élargit. _

_« -Tu veux reprendre l'entraînement ? Demanda Sebastian. _

_-Où sont Mercedes et Blaine ? Pourquoi ne répondais-tu pas au téléphone ?_

_-Je n'avais plus de batterie. »_

_ C'était un mensonge et Kurt le savait. Il commençait à connaître son mentor. Sebastian cachait quelque chose et s'inquiétait de la réaction de Kurt, il avait ignoré la partie concernant Blaine et Mercedes. C'était mauvais._

_-Sebastian, regarde-moi, que se passe t-il ?_

_-Je te regarde, soupira Sebastian. Il ne se passe rien, tu veux reprendre l'entraînement oui ou non ? »_

_ Kurt pouvait pousser son mentor à bout, mais, vu la réaction de Sebastian, ça ne servirait à rien ce soir. Il préféra laisser tomber et reprendre l'entraînement, il finirait par découvrir la vérité de toute façon, Sebastian n'était pas du genre à lui cacher des choses pour très longtemps. _

_ Le châtain se leva, prêt à se mettre au travail et Sebastian suivit son exemple. _

_« -Ne t'en fais pas, dit-il au châtain, ce sera plus simple cette fois. »_

_ Et Sebastian avait raison : après cinq tentatives, Kurt réussit à se transformer en air. Il se concentra sur le chêne et parvint à faire bouger les feuilles de celui-ci. C'était comme de la magie. Il se sentait libre, comme s'il ne pesait rien. Il volait. Il volait ! Il fonça vers Sebastian avant de réintégrer son corps et se mit à rire. _

_« -J'ai réussi ! S'écria t-il joyeusement._

_-Tu as réussis, sourit Sebastian._

_-Par contre, je ne comprends pas, comment cela va t-il me mener à voler comme toi ?_

_-Tu t'es senti libre, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_ Kurt hocha la tête. Libre ? C'était un euphémisme. _

_« -C'est ce sentiment de liberté mélangé à tes pouvoirs qui permet de voler. _

_-Je dois utiliser l'air, devina Kurt._

_-Tu as tout compris. »_

_ Kurt hocha la tête avant de se concentrer. _

_ Cette fois, l'adolescent voulait vraiment voler. _

_ L'adrénaline le poussa à se surpasser, il devint air et il poussa son propre corps en hauteur, plus haut, plus haut, toujours un peu plus avant de se rendre compte qu'il flottait. _

_« -Maintenant, je veux que tu réintègre ton corps, souffla Sebastian, tout doucement, en restant concentré. »_

_ Le châtain obéit, petit à petit, il retourna vers son corps et ouvrit les yeux, choqué. Il était à au moins deux mètres du sol. Il regarda autour de lui, éblouit par ses propres capacités. _

HOP !

_« -Salut tout le monde ! S'écria Jesse. »_

_ Kurt tomba à terre et grogna. Heureusement que Sebastian était plus réactif que lui : son mentor avait anticipé la chute et un matelas était apparu de nul part. _

_« -Ça va, Kurt ? S'enquit Sebastian._

_-Oui. Je n'ai rien._

_-Je dérange peut être ? Sourit Jesse. _

_-Non, tu crois ? Répliqua Kurt._

_-Je suppose que la dispute va se finir de la même façon que d'habitude, soupira Jesse. »_

Perfect_ de Pink résonna dans le parc et Kurt se leva. _

_« -Oui, dit-il à Jesse, mais cette fois, c'est moi qui pars. À demain Sebastian. »_

_ Kurt s'évapora._

* * *

Le châtain ouvrit les yeux et attrapa son téléphone dans un geste mécanique.

Un appel manqué : Blaine, 4h12.

Pourquoi Blaine l'appelait-il à une heure pareille ?

Le châtain appuya sur la touche appel et colla le portable à son oreille.

« -Kurt ? Chuchota le bouclé à l'autre bout du fil, surprit. Tu ne dors pas ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, non ? Tu m'as appelé il y a deux secondes.

-Oh, oui, euh... »

Quelque chose était différent chez Blaine. Le ton de sa voix n'était pas comme d'habitude et de lointains souvenirs surgirent dans l'esprit de Kurt.

« -Blaine, tu as bu ?

-C'est possible, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Écoute, je me suis trompé de numéro, Kurt. Retourne dormir.

-Qui voulais-tu appeler à quatre heure du matin ?

-Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? Répéta Blaine.

-Je suis ton petit-ami.

-Tu l'es.

-Alors réponds-moi. »

Blaine soupira, il semblait agacé et Kurt sentit son cœur se resserrer dans sa poitrine. Une semaine auparavant, tout se passait bien entre eux. Qu'est ce qui avait pu pousser Blaine à se mettre dans un tel état ?

« -Je voulais appeler Eli, tu es content ?

-Eli ?! S'écria Kurt. Tu voulais appeler Eli à quatre heures du matin ?!

-Il faisait une fête, je suis rentré il y a trente minutes et j'ai oublié mon porte-feuille chez lui. Il y a une ordonnance pour ma mère et elle en a besoin pour demain matin, je voulais passer le récupérer. Ça te va comme réponse ? Je peux l'appeler maintenant ?

-Ouais, peu importe. Tu as eu mes messages ?

-Non, répondit Blaine froidement. Que disaient-ils ?

-Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? L'imita Kurt.

-Que disaient-ils ? Répéta Blaine.

-Que j'étais désolé pour ce matin, que j'étais juste en retard et que je t'aimais, mais tu devais être trop occupé avec Eli pour les écouter.

-Et toi avec Sebastian pour persister.

-Attends, que vient faire Sebastian dans cette histoire ?

-Rien. Je me dis juste que si Sebastian te disait qu'il t'aimait, tu ne lui raccrocherais pas au nez.

-Tu es ridicule Blaine.

-Tu esquives comme toujours, Jesse avait raison.

-Jesse ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

-Il m'a prévenu que tu tomberais amoureux de Sebastian.

-Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Amoureux. De. Sebastian et si tu penses que c'est le cas, alors peut être que je me suis trompé sur ton compte, peut être que tu ne me connais pas si bien que ça finalement.

-Tu passes toutes tes nuits avec lui, Kurt.

-Je m'entraîne avec lui parce que Jesse a essayé de me _tuer ! _C'est vraiment ça ton problème ? Le parc ?

-Tu es obsédé par cet endroit.

-Parce que tu penses que je l'ai choisi ? Tu penses que j'aime être là bas tous les soirs ? C'est vrai qu'avoir des pouvoirs c'est génial, mais je sais que je devrais vous quitter, je sais que je perdrai tout et ça ne me plaît pas ! Je n'ai pas le choix , Blaine.

-Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu ne t'en rends pas compte ou alors que tu t'en fiches.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, soupira Kurt.

-Je suis désolé, Jesse m'a monté la tête et...

-On en parlera demain quand tu auras dessaoulé, ok ?

-Okay, souffla Blaine.

-Je t'aime Blainers, d'accord ?

-Je t'aime aussi. »

La voix de Blaine se brisa à l'autre bout de fil mais Kurt décida que ce n'était que l'alcool. Il ignora la pointe de culpabilité dans la voix de Blaine. Il décida simplement de retourner se coucher avant de trop y réfléchir et de trouver des réponses qu'il ne souhaitait pas obtenir.

Kurt était inquiet.

Tout d'abord, il avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant son petit-ami, mais surtout Puck se comportait de façon étrange : il avait passé la journée à faire des commentaires sur le sommeil de Kurt et l'avait questionné sur les gardiens. Oui, les gardiens ! Apparemment, il avait trouvé un site internet qui en parlait et voulait l'avis de Kurt.

Le châtain avait fait de son mieux pour mentir, mais c'était inquiétant. Il savait qu'il allait devoir en parler à Sebastian rapidement.

* * *

_Kurt avait rapidement trouvé le sommeil et arriva au parc. Il s'apprêtait à faire venir Blaine lorsqu'il vit Sebastian. _

_« -Kurt, je sais que je t'avais promis de te laisser parler à Blaine ce soir, mais j'ai besoin de te parler un instant avant. »_

_ Kurt fronça les sourcils et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. _

_ Il finit par hocher la tête. Autant avoir des réponses maintenant. _

Hop.

_« -Pas besoin d'avoir peur Hummel, chuchota une voix qu'il connaissait derrière lui. »_

_Kurt se retourna et laissa échapper un cri._

_« -Puck ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »_

_Puck l'ignora. Son attention était tournée vers Sebastian et il sourit._

_« -Tu avais raison, il ne dira rien._

_-Je te l'avais dit, répliqua Sebastian en souriant. »_

_Kurt ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Il soupira avant de se mettre à crier._

_« -QUELQU'UN POURRAIT-IL AVOIR L'OBLIGEANCE DE M'EXPLIQUER CE QU'IL SE PASSE ?! »_

_Amusé, Puck lui ébouriffa les cheveux._

_« -J'étais gardien moi aussi, déclara t-il._

_-Pardon ?!_

_-Puck était même le premier gardien, ajouta Sebastian._

_-Pourquoi m'avoir parlé des gardiens toute la journée ? S'enquit Kurt._

_-C'était un test, avoua Puck, je suis le président du conseil des anciens et c'est moi qui teste les nouvelles recrues. Tu as été parfait, tu as un peu de mal à mentir, mais tu ne lâchais pas le morceau, alors ça me suffit._

_-Alors, le job chez mon père, tout ça... ?_

_-C'était un bon moyen de me rapprocher de toi, sourit Puck._

_-Tu t'en vas ?_

_-Non, je ne vais pas te laisser seul avec Ellen, je ne suis pas cruel. »_

_Kurt laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement._

_« -Bon, Sebastian m'a dit que tu devais voir ton petit-ami ce soir, je vais vous laissez, amuse-toi bien. »_

HOP !

_Kurt n'arrivait pas à y croire. Sebastian lui tapota gentiment l'épaule et lui sourit._

_« -Amusez-vous bien. »_

HOP !

_Kurt n'avait même pas répondu. Il était sous le choc. Puck lui avait fait passer un test. Puck était le premier gardien._

_Il ne pouvait pas penser à cela maintenant. Il devait d'abord parler à Blaine._

_Le châtain ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son petit-ami._

HOP !

_« -Salut, chuchota Blaine._

_-Hey. »_

_ Les deux adolescents s'observèrent, silencieux avant de prendre la parole en même temps. _

_« -Commence, dit Kurt._

_-J'ai passé la journée à réfléchir, avoua Blaine. »_

_ Le bouclé se passa une main dans les cheveux et son expression était digne de celle d'un martyr. Kurt déglutit. _

_« -A quoi ? Demanda t-il. _

_-A nous. Kurt, je t'aime mais... C'est trop difficile. Quand tu as commencé à m'expliquer toutes ces histoires de gardien, je ne comprenais pas, je pensais comprendre, mais j'avais tort. Maintenant, je peux dire que je comprends, vraiment. Je sais pourquoi tu étais si opposé à ce qu'on se remette ensemble... Pourquoi c'était si difficile pour toi d'imaginer un avenir avec moi. _

_-Tu as enfin ouvert les yeux, constata Kurt. _

_-Oui, et ça m'horripile._

_-Quoi donc? _

_-Depuis qu'on est petits, je me suis toujours imaginé avec toi... Je me rappelle de tout ces moments magiques passés à tes côtés et c'est dur de laisser partir une telle image... On aurait pu être si heureux Kurt... Je..._

_-Blaine, ne cherche pas à atténuer les choses, dis les clairement qu'on soit fixés._

_-C'est terminé, chuchota Blaine. Je crois que... Je crois que je devrais me mettre avec Eli. »_

_ Kurt avait l'impression que son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux. Il tenta de garder la tête haute, de ne pas s'effondrer, d'être fort, mais ce n'était pas possible. _

_ Puis, il se déconnecta de la réalité. Il ne savait ni pourquoi, ni comment, c'était comme une sorte de vision qui l'arrachait au parc. Kurt était comme une caméra qui suivait Blaine dans ses moindres faits et gestes. Une fête, des bouteilles, Blaine buvait, encore et encore. Santana lui parlait mais Kurt ne pouvait pas l'entendre à cause de la musique bien trop forte. Une main dans celle de Blaine. Une chambre, la chambre d'Eli. Des lèvres contre celles de Blaine et Kurt ne pouvait que penser « elles sont à moi, ça ne devrait pas se passer ». C'était en train de se produire. Blaine embrassait Eli et se laissait tomber sur son lit. _

_ La vision arracha un hoquet à Kurt et il retrouva brutalement le parc. Blaine lui touchait l'épaule et lui demandait si tout allait bien. _

_ Plus rien n'allait._

_« -Je crois que c'est déjà fait, murmura t-il._

_-Kurt..._

_-Tu as couché avec lui hier soir, pas vrai ?_

_-Je..._

_-Oui. Ou non ?_

_-Je suis..._

_-Désolé, ouais, je sais. Maintenant répond à ma question Blaine, as-tu couché avec Eli hier soir ?_

_-Tu le sais déjà, Kurt. _

_-Ne me dis pas ce que je sais ou pas, répond ! _

_-Oui, j'ai couché avec lui._

_-Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile. »_

Que quelqu'un vienne me sortir de là, pria Kurt.

_Une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue mais il l'essuya. _

_« -Kurt..._

_-Non, tais-toi. Je ne veux rien entendre. Tu veux te taper Eli ? Tu veux tout envoyer en l'air ? Tu veux _t'_envoyer en l'air ? Je ne vais pas te retenir, mais ne viens pas me demander de te pardonner, ne viens pas t'excuser parce que rien ne peut excuser ce que tu as fait. _

_-Je suis perdu, Kurt, je ne sais plus quoi faire et..._

_-Et tu penses que je ne suis pas perdu ?! Tu penses que je n'ai pas peur ? Tu penses que ma vie n'est pas compliquée ? J'ai perdu ma mère et j'ai retrouvé mon père ! Je suis un gardien ! Je vais perdre tout mes amis ! Je dois me battre contre Jesse qui ne pense qu'à me tuer ! Ou à me contrôler ! Grandis un peu, Blaine, tout ne tourne pas autour de toi ! »_

Monsieur, réveillez-vous.

_« -Écoute-moi, s'il te plaît, dit Blaine._

_-Je dois y aller, au revoir Blaine. »_

_ Kurt toucha le front de son petit-ami... Ex petit-ami et se réveilla._

* * *

Kurt se redressa dans son lit, les larmes aux yeux.

« -Puck ? Murmura t-il, perdu.

-Je t'ai entendu dans le parc, je suis venu dès que j'ai pu.

-Tu peux m'entendre ?! »

Puck posa une main rassurante sur la cuisse de Kurt, par dessus sa couverture.

« -Je peux entendre les gardiens quand ils sont en difficultés... Parfois, je n'interviens pas, comme avec Jesse, c'était une erreur d'ailleurs, je n'étais pas conscient de ce qu'il faisait... Sebastian m'en a parlé et je me suis un peu plus concentré, je me suis promis de faire plus attention... Les gardiens sont comme mes enfants...

-Merci, chuchota Kurt.

-Remercie Sebastian, c'est lui qui m'a demandé de te réveiller...

-Vous avez tout vu ?

-Oui, on pensait que Jesse faisait encore des siennes... »

Kurt secoua la tête.

Bon sang.

Blaine l'avait trompé. Les images qu'il avait vu dans le parc ne voulait pas le quitter et il avait soudain envie de vomir.

« -Tu sais, si tu veux pleurer, tu peux, je ne te jugerai pas. »

Kurt laissa s'échapper un rire malgré lui.

« -Je ne vais pas pleurer... Je ne vais pas dire que ça ne me fait rien, mais... Il ne mérite pas que je pleure... »

Puck était impuissant. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de faire face à ce genre de situations si humaines. Il hocha la tête et sourit, il espérait être assez rassurant. Sebastian le tuerait s'il ne prenait pas soin du châtain.

« -J'ai eu une vision cette nuit, annonça Kurt. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais même pas ce que c'était vraiment, mais quand Blaine m'a dit qu'il pensait se mettre avec Eli, j'ai vu... J'ai vu qu'il avait couché avec lui.

-Tu es officiellement un gardien, Kurt. Félicitations.

-Quoi ?

-Le parc t'a identifié, il t'a reconnu et il te protège.

-Il me protège ? Mais Jesse a réussit à me blesser !

-Le parc ne t'avait pas encore retenu, tu as beaucoup utilisé tes pouvoirs ces derniers temps et il t'a identifié comme le prochain maître qu'il devra protéger. Je sais que ça paraît fou, c'est un peu difficile à expliquer d'ailleurs, mais quand Blaine a menti, le parc a décidé de te montrer la vérité.

-J'aurais préféré ne rien savoir

-C'est faux. La vérité fait mal, mais elle permet d'être moins naïf, elle permet de ne pas se faire de faux espoirs. »

Kurt hocha la tête. Il sourit derechef avant de s'allonger et de s'enrouler dans sa couverture.

Il avait peut être le cœur brisé, mais désormais, il était un véritable gardien et il allait tout faire pour que Jesse paie.


	15. Hurt - partie 2

Creep

Chapitre 14

Hurt – Partie 2

« And I've hurt myself by hurting you »

Christina Aguilera - Hurt

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis la rupture de Kurt et Blaine et le châtain ne s'accordait pas une seule minute de répit. Sebastian et Mercedes tentaient d'être présents pour lui, mais l'inquiétude dans leur regard lui rappelait ce qu'il avait perdu, qu'il était censé aller mal, qu'il allait mal. Puck était présent également, plus discrètement, plus maladroitement. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, Kurt pouvait se concentrer sur d'autres choses quand il était avec Puck, il n'avait pas besoin de penser à Blaine et Eli, allongés sur un lit.

Kurt avait passé la semaine à s'entraîner, à se dépasser. L'adolescent maîtrisait à présent l'eau, le vent et la terre. Il allait s'attaquer au feu et il était plus que prêt.

* * *

Blaine entendait Eli parler, mais il ne l'écoutait pas. La main dans la sienne ne lui semblait pas être à sa place. Trop moite. Les doigts d'Eli n'étaient pas aussi fins que ceux de Kurt et il avait envie d'arracher sa main de la sienne, de ne plus ressentir ce contact.

Il ne le pouvait pas, il avait cherché à fuir, il avait choisi de tromper Kurt et de sortir avec Eli.

Le bouclé tenta de sourire, mais ça ne semblait pas être assez naturel, Eli fronça les sourcils.

« -Blaine, tu m'écoutes ? »

Blaine l'ignora en voyant Sebastian s'avancer vers lui. Le mentor de Kurt avait un air étrange, mi peiné, mi colérique et Blaine se demanda si Sebastian allait se battre avec lui.

« -Blaine, il faut que je te parle, dit Sebastian. »

Blaine hocha la tête. Si Sebastian décidait de le frapper, il se laisserait honnêtement faire.

Le bouclé lâcha la main d'Eli et suivit Sebastian qui s'avançait vers le lycée.

Sebastian le traîna jusqu'à la librairie et sortit un livre de son sac. Il déposa celui-ci sur la table et Blaine cligna des yeux, bêtement.

« -Tu as l'air surpris, dit Sebastian.

-Tu comptes me frapper avec un livre ? S'enquit Blaine.

-Je ne suis pas là pour te frapper, soupira Sebastian. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues avec Eli, mais ce n'est pas mon problème. J'ai trouvé ce que tu voulais.

-Quoi ?!

-J'ai trouvé un moyen de... Il y a un sort qui pourrait te permettre de rester avec Kurt. Je suppose que tu n'en veux plus, mais je me suis dit que tu voudrais le savoir. »

Blaine se laissa tomber sur une chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il inspira avant de lever la tête vers Sebastian.

« -Tu es sûr que ça fonctionnerait ?

-Je me suis renseigné, j'ai des connaissances, c'est un ancien sort, compliqué, mais oui, ça fonctionnerait. »

Blaine laissa sa tête tomber sur la table. Sebastian laissa le livre et secoua la tête, il ressentait de la peine pour Blaine, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère.

« -Je te laisse ce livre. Le sort est dedans. Réfléchis et dis-moi ce que tu veux faire.

-J'ai tout gâché avec Kurt, soupira Blaine. Il... Kurt ne voudra plus de moi, il ne me fera plus jamais confiance.

-C'est sûrement vrai, répliqua Sebastian, les cartes sont entre tes mains, Blaine. Tu as merdé, c'est à toi de te battre, si tu l'aimes, bats-toi, sinon, ramène-moi le livre et oublie le.

-Je ne pourrais jamais oublier Kurt, Sebastian.

-Bats-toi ou oublie-le, insista Sebastian, je ne veux pas me mêler de vos affaires, mais si tu le blesses encore une fois, je ferai en sorte que tu n'aies pas une seule nuit de paix.

-Tu n'es pas Jesse.

-J'ai été son mentor, je ne suis pas un saint. »

Blaine déglutit, il hocha la tête et Sebastian tourna les talons.

Blaine observa le livre, le cœur serré. Il finit par le mettre dans son sac et se leva.

Il devait réfléchir.

* * *

_Kurt se tenait en face de Sebastian, les mains sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés. Il était déterminé à réussir ce soir. _

_« -Tu veux bien m'expliquer encore une fois ? Demanda t-il à Sebastian. _

_-Oui. Il faut que tu te transformes en une boule de feu. »_

_ Kurt soupira. C'était toujours la même chose avec Sebastian. Tout semblait simple lorsqu'il expliquait, mais dans les faits ? Ça ne l'était pas. Du tout. _

_« -Tu veux bien me montrer ? Peut-être que ça m'aiderait. »_

_ Sebastian hocha la tête en souriant. Une seconde après, à peine, il disparut et une énorme boule de feu flottait. Des braises s'échappaient de la boule de feu, celle-ci fonça droit sur lui et le châtain retint son souffle. Il hésita à bouger, mais décida de rester stoïque. Sebastian ne lui ferait pas de mal, il avait juste décidé de se la raconter avec sa super maîtrise. _

_ Kurt se retint de soupirer à nouveau quand Sebastian se matérialisa devant lui. _

_« Tu as besoin d'une autre démonstration ? S'enquit son mentor. _

_-Non, ça ira, merci bien. _

_-Ok, montre-moi de quoi tu es capable. »_

_ Kurt ferma les yeux et imagina être la boule de feu, comme Sebastian l'avait été. Pour son mentor, ça semblait réellement simple, mais pour lui... Il essaya, il essaya vraiment, mais rien. C'était encore plus frustrant qu'avec l'air. Plus il avançait dans l'entraînement, plus les choses étaient difficiles. _

_ Kurt avait envie de hurler. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait tout réussit jusque là, ça avait été un long chemin, mais il y était parvenu. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à se transformer en feu alors ? Le parc le reconnaissait, il avait accepté sa nature de gardien, il était déterminé, fixé sur son objectif. _

_ Au bout d'un long moment, qui lui semblait être l'éternité, son corps se transforma en braise, de toutes petites braises rouges, qui lui procuraient une sensation de chaleur extraordinaire. _

_ Ça ne dura pas, cependant, en quelques secondes, il était de nouveau lui-même, un humain en apparence tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. _

_« -Tu progresses, sourit Sebastian. _

_-Tu parles, grogna Kurt, quand je te vois ça a l'air si simple. _

_-Kurt, j'ai deux siècles d'expérience. Tu débutes. »_

_ Kurt hocha la tête. Il savait que c'était la vérité, que Sebastian n'était pas son mentor pour rien, mais parce qu'il était le plus expérimenté des deux, parce qu'il était beaucoup plus âgé. Théoriquement, il savait tout cela, mais ça ne le rassurait pas, ça ne l'apaisait. Il voulait réussir. _

_« -On devrait faire une pause, dit Sebastian. _

_-Je ne veux pas faire de pause, répliqua Kurt, je veux réussir. _

_-Tu n'y arriveras pas si tu es fatigué. _

_-Je ne suis pas fatigué, grogna Kurt._

_-Les valises sous tes yeux racontent une autre histoire, ça suffit pour ce soir. »_

_ Le châtain soupira encore une fois, mais finit par s'asseoir par terre. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais Sebastian avait raison. Il était fatigué. Pire même, il était exténué. _

_ Sebastian se laissa tomber à ses côtés et Kurt posa sa tête sur son épaule. Sebastian le surprit lorsqu'il passa un bras autour de lui. _

_ Kurt ferma les yeux et inspira. Sebastian comprenait. Il ne disait pas un seul mot, mais il comprenait, il donnait à Kurt un instant de répit, un peu de réconfort, de chaleur humaine et le châtain se laissa faire, lui qui quelques minutes plus tôt grognait et se battait pour continuer acceptait la défaite, la paix qui venait avec le repos. Il se laissa bercer par la présence rassurante de son mentor. _

_ D'une certaine façon, c'était un peu comme s'endormir avec son ours en peluche préféré. Il était sain et sauf, en sécurité. _

_ C'était comme dormir et faire un magnifique rêve. _

_ C'était magique, un instant simple plein de beauté._

* * *

Edgard déposa Kurt et Finn devant le bâtiment dans lequel habitaient les Hummels et Kurt sortit de la voiture d'un pas fatigué. Il traînait des pieds lorsqu'il monta les marches le menant à l'appartement.

Il passa le pas de la porte et Puck s'empara de son sac en souriant.

« -Comme s'est passé ta journée ? Demanda le jeune homme à la crête.

-Tu sais, maintenant que je sais qui tu es, tu n'as plus besoin de faire semblant de t'intéresser à ma vie, je ne répéterais rien à mon père, répliqua Kurt. »

C'était bas et méchant, Kurt le savait, mais Blaine avait encore appelé et Kurt était fatigué. Il était fatigué et en colère et il avait le cœur brisé.

Puck ne se laissa pas déstabiliser, il l'accompagna à sa chambre et posa délicatement le sac sur le sol avant de faire signe à Kurt de s'asseoir. Le jeune homme s'installa aux côtés du châtain et sourit.

« -Je ne fais pas ça pour ton père, dit-il.

-C'est bizarre, tu portes toujours autant d'intérêt aux nouveaux? S'enquit Kurt.

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi moi? »

Puck éclata de rire et Kurt fronça les sourcils. C'était une question légitime ! Kurt ne comprenait pas pourquoi Puck prenait le temps de faire toutes ces choses pour lui. Il était le premier gardien pour l'amour du ciel! Il avait sûrement mieux à faire que jouer les majordomes pour un nouveau.

« -Parce que si je ne veille pas sur toi, Sebastian me tue. »

Kurt secoua la tête et se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit en grognant.

« -Je dis la vérité Kurt, Sebastian tient à toi et je comprends de mieux en mieux pourquoi.

-Ah oui?

-Oui, répondit Puck, tu es doué et passionné.

-N'est-ce pas la définition de base de Jesse ?

-Si, mais tu n'es pas lui. Je réitère ma question, comment s'est passée ta journée ?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

Puck s'allongea à ses côtés et sourit.

« -Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Puck, soupira l'adolescent et si mon père entre, tu vas te faire virer.

-Ton père ne rentrera pas, tu éludes.

-Blaine m'a appelé, je n'ai pas répondu, il a laissé un message, je ne l'ai pas écouté. Je suis fatigué et je n'arrive pas à être du feu. Voilà. Tu es content ?

-Je ne peux malheureusement pas t'aider avec Blaine, mais je peux t'aider pour le feu. »

Kurt se redressa tout à coup, les yeux écarquillés.

« -C'est vrai ?!

-Tu es en colère et triste, sers toi de tes émotions, Kurt. Le feu est brûlant, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il symbolise la passion. Tu es passionné, tu _es _le feu. »

Kurt hocha lentement la tête. Peut être que Puck avait raison. Ça valait le coup d'essayer en tout cas.

« -Merci Puck. »

Puck se leva et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« -Je t'en prie Kurt, montre nous que tu peux le faire. »

Kurt sourit.

Il allait le faire.

* * *

Blaine s'enferma dans sa chambre lorsqu'il rentra et jeta son téléphone dans un coin de la pièce.

Kurt ne répondait pas à ses appels, ni à ses textos, ni à ses mails d'ailleurs. C'était comme s'il n'existait plus et Blaine ne pouvait plus le supporter.

Bien sûr, le bouclé ne pouvait pas en vouloir au châtain. Non, il ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Il était le coupable. Il avait été celui assez stupide pour se laisser influencer par Jesse. Il avait été celui assez stupide pour coucher avec Eli et pour avoir rompu. Et maintenant... Maintenant Sebastian avait enfin trouvé la solution et Blaine ne pouvait rien en faire. Kurt ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole et la promesse de ne pas mourir, de ne pas le perdre était inutile.

Il avait déjà perdu Kurt.

Les mots de Sebastian tournaient en boucle dans son esprit.

« Les cartes sont entre tes mains, Blaine. Tu as merdé, c'est à toi de te battre, si tu l'aimes, bats-toi, sinon, ramène-moi le livre et oublie le. »

Blaine sortit le livre et caressa la couverture du bout des doigts.

Il avait un choix à faire.

* * *

_Kurt apparu dans le parc et soupira lorsqu'il vit Puck et Sebastian qui flottaient dans l'air. Ces deux idiots se détendaient alors que le temps __courait__. Il posa une main sur sa hanche et siffla. Sebastian et Puck sursautèrent dans les airs et s'écrasèrent au sol. _

_« -Bon, on reprend l'entraînement, dit-il. _

_-Tu ne peux pas nous faire tomber puis nous donner des ordres ! Se plaignit Puck._

_-Je parlais à Sebastian, répliqua Kurt. »_

_ Puck fronça les sourcils avant d'éclater de rire. _

_« -Oh mon dieu, Sebastian, tu es soumis ! _

_-Je ne suis pas soumis ! S'exclama Sebastian. _

_-Oh que si ! C'est génial ! _

_-Arrête-toi là, lui conseilla Sebastian. _

_-Et pourquoi ça ? »_

_ Il était déjà trop tard. Kurt était fatigué des commentaires de Puck et avait décidé de le faire taire. Il se concentra et se transforma en eau. Il fonça sur Puck et réintégra son corps. Puck était trempé jusqu'aux os. _

_« -Je t'avais prévenu, dit Sebastian lorsque Puck se mit à hurler. _

_-Tu vas me le payer, menaça Puck._

_-Essaie donc, répliqua Sebastian. »_

_ Sebastian était de nouveau sérieux mais Kurt s'en moquait. Il se moquait également des menaces de Puck, il savait très bien qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. _

_« -Tu le défends ? Comme c'est mignon. _

_-Taisez-vous ! Ordonna Kurt. Nous n'avons pas de temps ! Je dois être prêt pour affronter Jesse et vous préférez vous chamailler comme des gamins ! Je dois m'entraîner alors soit vous m'aidez, soit vous bougez pour que je me débrouille tout seul ! _

_-Je déteste le dire, mais il n'a pas tort, soupira Puck. Je vous laisse vous entraîner. »_

_ Sebastian hocha la tête et Kurt sourit, victorieux. Puck lui tira la langue avant de disparaître. _

_« -On reprend l'entraînement ? S'enquit Sebastian. _

_-Oui, répliqua Kurt. _

_-J'ai une idée pour t'aider, je sais que tu as du mal avec le feu, alors je me suis dit que j'allais rendre les choses plus amusantes. _

_-Je t'écoute. »_

_ Sebastian ferma les yeux et des cercles, de tailles différentes, alignés du plus petit au plus grand, apparurent dans les airs. _

_« -Tu vas passé là dedans, expliqua Sebastian, comme par les plus gros cercles, puis tu feras diminuer ta taille au fur et à mesure. _

_-Sebastian, je n'arrive même pas à me transformer en feu et tu veux que je diminue ma taille pour passer dans des cercles ? Tu as perdu l'esprit ?! _

_-Non. C'est un challenge Kurt, ça te forcera à maîtriser complètement cet élément. Qu'as-tu à perdre ? Tu ne vas pas abandonner avant même d'essayer quand même ?! _

_-Ce n'est pas de l'abandon ! Je ne vais pas réussir, je le sais déjà. _

_-Ça sonne comme de l'abandon ! Tu voulais t'entraîner, non ? Je te donne de l'entraînement. Tu as raison, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. Un peu de nerfs que diable ! »_

_ Kurt hocha lentement la tête. Il ne pouvait pas argumenter sur ce coup là. Sebastian avait raison. Il repensa au conseil de Puck et décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. _

_ Le châtain se concentra sur le feu. Il fallait qu'il devienne une énorme boule de feu. Des petites braises s'échappèrent de ses mains mais ce n'était pas assez. Il ne pourrait pas réussir avec des braises. Il fallait qu'il devienne un incendie. _

Blaine et Eli.

Un lit.

_Kurt frissonna et sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne voulait pas penser à la trahison de son ex petit-ami, mais ça semblait fonctionner. Les braises étaient plus vives. _

_ La passion. _

_ La colère. _

Blaine embrassant Eli.

Blaine admettant avoir couché avec Eli.

_La chaleur l'envahit et il s'élança. Il traversa le premier cercle mais s'écrasa dans le prochain. Il réintégra son corps et secoua la tête. Le regard fixe, déterminé, presque noir. _

_ Il devait y aller doucement. _

Blaine et Eli. Blaine et Eli...

_Il s'élança de nouveau, plus lentement, les flammes brillaient au milieu des cercles, s'il était dans sa forme humaine, de la sueur coulerait sûrement sur son front, mais il n'était plus matériel, il était le feu. Brûlant et dangereux. Dévastateur. Il aurait pu, s'il le voulait, tout consumer sur son passage. Il était en contrôle, il maîtrisait l'élément, il naviguait fièrement entre les cercles. _

_« -Kurt, tu as réussi, tu peux revenir. »_

_ Il ignora Sebastian, bien trop préoccupé par le sentiment soudain de liberté. Il se moquait tout à coup de la réussite, de Jesse, de sa mission. La colère, la peine, tout se mélangeait et il brûlait. _

_« -Kurt. »_

_ Plus rien ne comptait pour l'adolescent. Il imaginait Blaine et Eli ensemble et brûlait, encore et encore, plus vivement, plus rapidement. Blaine chantait-il des chansons à Eli ? L'embrassait-il doucement ? Ses mains étaient-elles aussi douces sur la peau d'Eli ? Laissait-il Eli le voir comme il avait laissé Kurt le voir ? _

_« -KURT ! ÇA SUFFIT ! »_

_ Blaine murmurait-il des mots d'amour à l'oreille de Eli dans la pénombre ? Lui avouait-il ses secrets les plus sombres ? _

_ Une boule d'eau le frappa et Kurt s'écrasa au sol, le souffle coupé. _

_ L'adolescent se redressa et lança un regard noir à Sebastian. _

_« -Tu es devenu complètement fou ?! Cria t-il. _

_-Non. Tu perdais le contrôle. _

_-J'étais en parfait contrôle Sebastian. _

_-Non, tu as laissé la passion te consumer. »_

_ Kurt tremblait. Une larme solitaire roula le long de sa joue et il l'essuya._

_« -Kurt... »_

_ Le châtain secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas de la pitié de Sebastian. Il voulait détruire. _

_« -Shh, je suis là. »_

_ Sebastian s'approcha et l'enlaça doucement, Kurt tenta de le repousser, mais il n'y parvint pas. Son mentor avait raison. Il perdait le contrôle. _

_« -Je le déteste, cria t-il. Je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste. »_

_ Il se mit à frapper le torse de Sebastian de ses poings. Sebastian le laissa faire._

_« -Je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste. _

_-Je sais, je sais, murmura Sebastian, laisse tout sortir, tout ira bien. »_

_ Kurt se laissa tomber, il savait parfaitement que Sebastian le rattraperait._

* * *

Lorsque Blaine arriva au lycée, il su que la journée serait mauvaise. Sebastian et Mercedes étaient sur l'un des bancs postés à l'entrée et discutaient à voix basses. Mercedes avait l'air en colère, elle l'était depuis l'affaire avec Eli. La jeune femme qui l'avait soutenue quand Kurt avait rompu avec lui n'était plus là, elle lui tournait le dos complètement, elle refusait de le regarder, de lui adresser la parole. C'était comme s'il n'existait plus à ses yeux.

Blaine la comprenait. Elle était la meilleure amie de Kurt, elle avait toujours accepté leur relation et quand Kurt lui avait brisé le cœur, elle avait refusé de se mêler de leurs affaires, parce qu'elle avait compris que Kurt ne l'avait pas fait par méchanceté, parce que Kurt ne l'avait pas trahi.

Blaine était un traître. Il avait accepté le secret de Kurt, il avait accepté sa mission, il avait accepté de vivre avec la connaissance que tout se terminerait. Puis, il avait tout foutu en l'air quand il avait couché avec Eli. Il avait été lâche. Il avait brisé le cœur de Kurt et il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Mercedes de l'ignorer. Il ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher de s'inquiéter quand elle avait ce regard.

Blaine s'approcha des deux compères et s'arrêta net lorsque Mercedes se tourna vers lui.

« -Anderson, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

La voix de la jeune femme était froide et distante, elle donna des frissons à Blaine.

« -Salut Mercedes, dit-il doucement, Sebastian, salua t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Répéta Mercedes.

-Je dois parler avec Sebastian.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée maintenant, Blaine, dit Sebastian.

-Écoutez, je sais que vous m'en voulez pour ce que j'ai fait à Kurt et je m'en veux aussi...

-On ne dirait pas, pas quand tu t'affiches avec Eli, grogna Mercedes.

-Mercedes, s'il te plaît, murmura Blaine, il faut que tu comprennes...

-Que je comprenne quoi Blaine ? Que tu as accepté Kurt, que tu lui as laissé une chance pour lui briser le cœur plus facilement ? Comment était la vengeance ?

-Ce n'était pas de la vengeance ! S'exclama Blaine. C'était une...

-Hey bébé. »

Blaine se tourna vers Eli et se retint de grogner. Le regard de Mercedes était noir et Sebastian semblait vouloir le tuer sur place.

« -Salut, Eli écoute, j'ai besoin de parler à Mercedes et Sebastian, je te rejoins en cours, ok ?

-Blaine, on avait rendez-vous, tu te rappelles ? Tu devais m'aider avec mon problème de français.

-Je sais et je t'aiderais, mais je dois vraiment...

-Tu devrais partir avec Eli, Anderson, grommela Sebastian. On parlera plus tard. »

Blaine baissa la tête, il laissa Eli prendre sa main et le mener.

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Sebastian et Mercedes, il tenta d'ignorer les regards meurtriers et plein de déception qu'ils lui lançaient.

* * *

_Quand Kurt arriva au parc, il fut surpris de trouver Mercedes aux côtés de Sebastian. _

_ Le châtain s'attendait à se faire réprimander, il n'avait pas parlé à son amie depuis la rupture, bien qu'elle ait essayé de le contacter et il s'en voulait à présent. _

_ Au lieu de ça, Mercedes s'avança doucement vers lui, lui prit la main silencieusement et déposa un baiser tendre sur sa joue avant de le mener vers Sebastian. _

_« -Salut Kurt, dit joyeusement Sebastian._

_-Salut... »_

_ Sebastian et Mercedes agissaient de façon bien étranges. Ils semblaient bien trop heureux, bien trop calmes. Quelque chose n'allait pas. _

_ Le châtain s'installa en face de Sebastian, au sol et laissa Mercedes lui tenir la main. _

_« -Je pensais qu'on pourrait commencer la théorie avant la pratique ce soir, dit Sebastian. Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre en ce qui concerne le parc. Tu avais raison hier, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps et tu dois être prêt. _

_-Je t'écoute. _

_-Tu te souviens du soir où tu as quitté le parc avec Mercedes ? _

_-Comment oublier?Soupira Kurt. »_

_ Mercedes serra sa main et le châtain lui lança un petit sourire. Il savait que cette expérience avait été difficile pour son amie. _

_« -Je pense que tu t'en doutes, mais tu peux faire cette expérience pendant la journée, si tu fais une sieste par exemple. _

_-Donc je peux espionner en fait ? S'enquit Kurt. _

_-Par exemple, sourit Sebastian. »_

_ Kurt hocha la tête. _

_« -Maintenant, il faut que tu comprennes ton rôle. _

_-J'écoute. _

_-Le rôle des gardiens est de veiller sur des portes, qui mènent vers des mondes parallèles. Notre but est d'empêcher les mondes de se mélanger en quelque sorte. _

_-Combien y a t-il de portes?S'enquit Kurt. _

_-Cinq. »_

_ Cinq portes. Ça paraissait faisable. Quand un psychopathe ne menaçait pas de le tuer. _

_« -Le premier monde parallèle est celui des morts, expliqua Sebastian. _

_-Comme le paradis et l'enfer ?_

_-En quelques sorte, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, quand une personne meurt, son âme est emportée vers le néant, puis elle passe dans le monde des morts. Il n'y a pas vraiment de place pour les bonnes personnes et les mauvaises, tout le monde est mélangé... _

_-Tout le monde ? Pourquoi y a t-il un néant alors ? Demanda Mercedes. _

_-Certaines personnes restent coincées, c'est souvent le cas pour les morts prématurées, je suppose que vous pouvez associer ça aux fantômes._

_-Il y en a d'autres, quels sont-ils ? Ces mondes parallèles ? _

_-Deux portes mènent aux mondes de la magie. Le premier est un monde qui ressemble au nôtre, un monde moderne, un peu plus high-tech. C'est une magie flamboyante. Le second est beaucoup plus ancien, c'est une magie presque tribale. _

_-Tu as été dans ces mondes ? _

_-Bien entendu, c'est notre devoir, Kurt. Nous devons connaître ces mondes pour les défendre. Le monde que tu connais n'est pas le seul qui a besoin de protection. _

_-Les gardiens viennent tous de notre monde pourtant, répliqua l'adolescent. _

_-C'est vrai, sourit Sebastian, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ton monde est le seul qui dépend de toi. C'est une grande responsabilité. _

_-Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt ? _

_-Parce que tu n'étais pas prêt à l'entendre. _

_-Et tu penses que je le suis maintenant ?_

_-Non, mais tu es déterminé, il faut que tu connaisses toute la vérité. »_

_ Kurt hocha derechef la tête. Sebastian avait raison, c'était une grande responsabilité et l'adolescent se demandait s'il serait à la hauteur. Afin de battre Jesse il avait besoin de tout savoir, de connaître le terrain parfaitement. Jesse avait un siècle derrière lui et il ne lui ferait certainement pas de cadeau. _

_« -Donc, j'irai dans ces mondes ? _

_-Évidemment. »_

_ Kurt leva une main dans l'air avant que Sebastian ne continue. Une question venait de lui venir à l'esprit et il avait besoin d'une réponse. _

_« -Je viens de penser à quelque chose, dit-il, Sophie Delange est venue me voir un jour, elle était déjà morte, je me suis évanoui chez Rachel et je l'ai vue. _

_-Je le sais, sourit Sebastian. J'ai laissé Sophie sortir du néant. _

_-Mais je me suis évanoui en pleine journée... _

_-Je l'ai laissé sortir la veille._

_-Et Jesse ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal ?_

_-Jesse n'a aucun pouvoir sur les morts, il avait déjà commis l'irréparable. Je me suis dit que ça t'aiderait de savoir que tu n'es pas responsable de sa mort. _

_-Tu avais raison, ça m'a aidé. Quand j'y pense... Elle ne s'est pas débattue quand Jesse l'a tué. _

_-Elle pensait que c'était un cauchemar, Jesse en a profité. _

_-Je le pensais aussi, soupira Kurt. _

_-C'est pour ça que tu te sentais responsable. _

_-J'aurais dû réagir, souffla Kurt. _

_-Tu n'aurais pas pu Kurt, Jesse t'a effrayé, il savait quoi faire. »_

_ Kurt secoua la tête. Il ne voulait plus parler de ça. Il avait ses réponses et c'était suffisant. À présent, Kurt ressentait de nouveau la rage, l'envie de détruire Sebastian. Tu veux dire Jesse ?_

_« -Il reste deux portes, chuchota Kurt. Quelles sont-elles ? _

_-Une porte pour le monde surnaturel, un monde où les vampires et les loups garous existent, un monde où ils sont mélangés aux humains. La dernière est un peu plus compliquée, elle est aléatoire. Parfois, c'est un monde où nous sommes mauvais, parfois un monde peint en rose, tu comprendras mieux lorsque tu le verras toi-même. »_

Kurt, c'est l'heure.

_ Kurt sourit. Il enlaça Mercedes avant de faire un signe à Sebastian. _

_« -Blanc bec, tu as intérêt à m'envoyer un message aujourd'hui, pigé ? Dit Mercedes._

_-Je le promets, sourit Kurt. Merci d'être venue ce soir. »_

_ Mercedes hocha la tête. Kurt s'apprêtait à partir quand Sebastian posa une main sur son avant bras._

_« -Prépare-toi ce soir, nous commençons à visiter les mondes,ok ? Lui dit son mentor. _

_-Je serai prêt. À ce soir. »_

_ Sebastian lui fit un signe de tête et le relâcha. _

_ Kurt se réveilla. _


	16. Live free or let me die

Creep

Chapitre 15

_Insects walk below, I'm on a wire  
Fire will burn below, but I am higher  
It feels like, it feels like  
Don't you know the cost, of your betrayal?  
You're the one that's lost, you're gonna fail  
It feels like, it feels like you're gasping with all your might_

You can't take away my strength  
Fix these broken veins  
There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)  
You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied  
There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)

Skillet – Live free or let me die

* * *

Kurt savait que c'était probablement l'idée la plus stupide qu'il ait jamais eu, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il prétexta un petit rhume pour avoir une journée loin du lycée et rester dans son lit. Il se laissa emporter par les bras de Morphée en plein après-midi et repensa à ce que Sebastian lui avait dit la veille. Il pouvait quitter le parc, même quand il dormait. Il pouvait espionner.

Son esprit divagua immédiatement vers Blaine. Il hésita. C'était stupide. Il était quasiment sûr que rien de bien ne sortirait de cette expérience.

Il ferma les yeux et pensa au bouclé. À son sourire idiot qu'il ne réservait qu'à Kurt. À ses mains de musiciens. Il pensa à Lima.

_Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était devant McKinley. Il sourit, nostalgique. McKinley lui manquait. Il vit Santana sortir du lycée avec Blaine et il s'approcha rapidement pour entendre leur conversation._

« -Santana, lâche-moi, grogna Blaine.

-Hors de question, petit poney, répliqua Santana. Je ne comprends pas, j'ai besoin que tu m'expliques.

-Que je t'explique quoi au juste ?

-Kurt et toi, ça marchait, je sais qu'il est parti loin et tout ça, mais vous ne connaissez pas Skype ? Ne me dis pas que Hummel fait la prude même sur Internet ?

-Kurt n'est pas une prude, grommela Blaine.

-Ah ! Ah ! Donc le sexe n'est pas le problème ! C'est ce que je me disais, quand il est venu ça sentait le sexe à un kilomètre à la ronde.

-Santana, la ferme. »

_ Kurt secoua la tête. C'était bien du Santana tout craché ça. Le châtain évita de penser à cette période là, à ces instants à Lima où il avait pensé que tout irait bien pour eux. Il évita de penser aux mains de Blaine sur son corps et aux mots chuchotés à son oreille. _

« -Pas avant que tu m'expliques Blainers, Kurt et toi, vous êtes des âmes sœurs, je le sais, tu le sais, tout le monde dans ce putain de lycée d'abrutis le sait ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec Eli ?

-C'est un gars bien, marmonna Blaine.

-Un gars bien ? Un gars bien ? Oh non ! Tu n'y crois quand même pas ? Je pourrais lui tatouer « félicitations, vous êtes mon millième visiteur » sur les fesses Blaine !

-Il n'est plus comme ça. »

_Santana lança une insulte en espagnol avant de frapper Blaine sur le front. _

« -Hey ! S'exclama Blaine. C'est quoi ton problème ?!

-Mon problème, c'est que tu es un abruti fini. Tu as quitté Kurt pour un mec comme Eli qui ne te respectera pas et... Je suis juste vraiment déçue Blainers. Je te pensais plus intelligent. On était supposé être les personnes qui se sortiraient de ce trou perdu. Kurt a réussi, mais on dirait bien que tu vas rester ici avec Eli jusqu'à ce qu'il te dise, à trente ans, qu'il préfère les petits jeunes sortis du lycée et qu'il te brise le cœur.

-Je ne compte pas épouser Eli, Santana.

-Je n'ai jamais parlé de mariage. »

_Kurt voulait partir, mais il devait savoir ce que Blaine allait répondre. _

_ Le bouclé ne répondit pas cependant, il vit Sebastian et se mit à courir. _

« -HEY BOUCLETTES JE N'EN AVAIS PAS FINI AVEC TOI ! Hurla Santana.

-PLUS TARD SANTANA ! Répliqua Blaine. »

_Kurt resta un instant devant Santana. Il avait envie de l'enlacer, il n'aurait jamais pensé que la latina serait celle qui le défendrait face à Eli. _

_ Il secoua la tête avant de se mettre à courir pour rattraper Blaine et Sebastian. _

« -Sebastian j'ai besoin de parler à Kurt, dit Blaine.

-Non, Kurt n'a pas besoin de ça maintenant Blaine.

-Je veux utiliser le livre ! »

_Attendez, quoi ? Quel livre ?! _

_ Sebastian soupira en se pinçant le nez. _

« -Tu n'as pas besoin de parler à Kurt pour utiliser le livre, Blaine.

-Bien sûr que si Sebastian ! J'ai lu le passage, j'ai compris. Il faudra l'utiliser plusieurs fois n'est-ce pas ? Ça ralentira seulement mon métabolisme, je vieillirai quand même, mais plus lentement, assez lentement pour attendre que Kurt ne soit plus un gardien.

-C'est exact.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça si Kurt ne veut plus de moi !

-Blaine, tu ne peux pas dire à Kurt que tu peux vivre avec lui sans vieillir pour le récupérer ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne ! »

_Kurt se mit une main sur la bouche, horrifié. Blaine... Sebastian avait trouvé un moyen de ralentir le métabolisme de Blaine pour qu'ils soient ensembles... C'était donc ça. Le manque de sommeil de Blaine et de son mentor, l'énervement. Ils cherchaient un moyen. Sebastian avait __fini__ par trouver, donc. _

_ Il était trop tard. Blaine avait tout fichu en l'air avec Eli. _

« -Dis-moi comment ça fonctionne alors.

-Commence par rompre avec cet idiot d'Eli, grogna Sebastian. Tu ne peux pas jouer sur les deux tableaux sous prétexte que Kurt n'est plus ton petit-ami.

-Je ne...

-C'est parfaitement ce que tu fais et on le sait tout les deux ! Tu l'utilises pour justifier tes actes et c'est injuste !

-Tu as raison, murmura Blaine.

-Reviens me voir quand tu auras pris une vraie décision. »

_Sebastian tourna les talons et Kurt décida de rejoindre le parc. Une fois chose faite, il s'assit sur le banc et se prit la tête entre les mains._

* * *

_ Sebastian arriva dans le parc et trouva Kurt assit sur un banc, la tête entre les mains. L'ancien gardien soupira, bien sûr, il avait fallu que Kurt choisisse cette journée pour espionner Blaine. _

_« -Kurt, chuchota Sebastian. »_

_ Le châtain leva la tête et Sebastian frissonna. Le châtain avait le regard noir._

_« -Tu as trouvé une solution, murmura Kurt. »_

_ Il ne pouvait plus mentir. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière. Sebastian hocha la tête et Kurt se leva du banc pour s'avancer vers lui. Sebastian n'eut même pas le temps de fermer les yeux avant que la main de Kurt s'écrase sur sa joue. _

_« -Tu as trouvé une solution pour que Blaine et moi restions ensemble et tu ne m'as rien dit ?! »_

_Sebastian se massa la joue en grimaçant. _

_« -Blaine est venu me voir et je n'avais pas la solution... Je l'ai trouvé quand il était trop tard._

_-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?!_

_-Parce que je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs... Je pensais que c'était peine perdue, personne n'a jamais réussi et... Tu devais rester concentrer sur Jesse. _

_-La mission, ricana Kurt, c'est toujours à propos de la mission, n'est ce pas ? C'est la seule chose qui compte, pas vrai ? _

_-Kurt, je sais que tu souffres..._

_-TU NE SAIS RIEN ! _

_-Tu te trompes. Je suis passé par là, je sais..._

_-Tu as oublié, Sebastian. Tu ne fais plus partie de ce monde depuis si longtemps que tu as oublié ce que c'est d'être humain. Laisse-moi t'expliquer : ça craint ! Je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance..._

_-Tu le peux, répliqua Sebastian. C'est vrai que je t'ai caché la vérité, mais... Kurt, tu penses vraiment que ça aurait changé quelque chose ? Savoir qu'il y avait un espoir minime n'a pas empêché Blaine de... »_

_ Sebastian s'arrêta. Il allait trop loin. Il ferma les yeux, attendant la seconde gifle de la soirée. Lorsqu'elle ne vint pas, il se risqua à jeter un coup d'oeil à Kurt. _

_« -Coucher avec Eli, termina calmement Kurt. Tu as raison, savoir n'aurait rien changé. Je... Je suis juste en colère. Je n'aurais pas dû me défouler sur toi. Désolé. »_

_ Sebastian passa une main sur la tête de Kurt, lui ébouriffa les cheveux tendrement. _

_« -Tu n'as pas a t'excuser, je suis désolé de t'avoir caché la vérité et... Je suis désolé pour Blaine. _

_-Tu penses qu'il va me choisir ? _

_-Tu le reprendrais si c'était le cas ?_

_-Je ne sais pas..._

_-Alors ce n'est pas important pour le moment. »_

_ Kurt hocha la tête._

_« -Et si tu me montrais cette première porte ? Proposa l'adolescent._

_-Ce sera un plaisir. »_

_ Sebastian lui attrapa la main et ils arrivèrent dans un endroit assez froid. Kurt se mit immédiatement a frictionner ses bras, à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur. Sebastian le vit et sourit avant de fermer les yeux. Une veste apparut dans ses mains et il la tendit à Kurt. _

_« -Merci, chuchota l'adolescent en enfilant la veste. »_

_ Sebastian et Kurt se tenaient sur une place ronde entourée de portes, du moins, des encadrements de portes. Kurt pouvait voir à travers chacun de ceux-ci, même s'il avait l'impression étrange de voir flou, c'était comme si une substance visqueuse, infranchissable brouillait sa vision. _

_ Derrière chaque encadrement, Kurt reconnaissait le parc, reproduit de façon similaire et pourtant diversifié. Ce n'était que des détails, mais ils étaient suffisants pour que Kurt fasse la différence. _

_ Le premier parc était froid et triste, Kurt pouvait le sentir d'où il se tenait. Tout était gris, avec quelques lueurs blanches parsemées de ci et de là. Kurt supposa que c'était le néant. _

_ Le deuxième représentait un marché aux puces, des femmes, pour la plupart, sillonnaient l'allée et achetaient des produits, des plantes, qu'elles mettaient dans leur panier d'oseille. La magie d'autrefois, devina Kurt. _

_ Le troisième représentait le parc tel que Kurt le connaissait, la seule différence était qu'il était rempli de fleurs qui changeaient de couleurs, passant du rouge au jaune, au violet et bleu à intervalle régulier, Kurt pouvait distinguer trois adolescentes assises sur la table de ping pong, des feuilles à la main, elles semblaient concentrées dessus. Leurs crayons volaient dans l'air et tourbillonnaient. La magie moderne. _

_ Et il y avait le dernier encadrement. Kurt n'y vit aucune différence, mais il devina qu'il s'agissait de la porte complexe, vers les mondes parallèles, la porte aléatoire. Il s'attendait à tout avec cette porte. _

_« -Tu as reconnu les mondes? Lui demanda Sebastian._

_-Le néant, le monde de magie ancienne, le nouveau monde de magie, les mondes parallèles, énuméra t-il en pointant du doigt chaque encadrement. _

_-Parfait, sourit Sebastian._

_-Par lequel commence t-on?S'enquit Kurt. _

_-Le néant. » _

_ Kurt hocha la tête. Il aurait préféré commencer par autre chose, le néant semblait déprimant avec ses couleurs ternes. _

_« -Ce n'est pas réjouissant, dit Sebastian, je le sais, mais c'est nécessaire. _

_-Je sais, soupira Kurt. Allons-y._

_-Donne-moi ta main. »_

_ Kurt tendit sa main et Sebastian la saisit délicatement. _

_« -Tu es prêt ?_

_-Oui. »_

_ Ensemble, Sebastian et Kurt franchirent l'encadrement. Kurt grimaça en traversant le portail qui les menait vers le néant. C'était comme passer à travers de la gelée, visqueux et froid. Le seul point positif que Kurt trouva était que la traversée était rapide, très rapide et qu'elle ne laissait pas de traces sur ses vêtements._

_ Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent, il se sentit envahit de tristesse, il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Kurt se tourna vers Sebastian et serra sa main, fort, comme pour s'accrocher à quelque chose qui pourrait l'empêcher de sombrer. _

_« -Pourquoi je me sens si triste ? S'enquit-il. _

_-Ce n'est rien, concentre-toi, tu vois toutes ces âmes ? »_

_ Kurt regarda autour de lui et comprit ce que voulait dire Sebastian. Tout autour d'eux, des formes blanches, translucides flottaient. _

_« -Je les vois, chuchota le châtain._

_-Elles sont tristes, c'est ça que tu ressens._

_-Kurt ? »_

_ Kurt tourna la tête et vit sa mère. Elle était blanche, transparente. Un fantôme. Une âme. Kurt ressentit l'envie de courir vers elle et de la serrer dans ses bras. Il se retint. Il se doutait bien qu'elle n'était pas vraiment matériel, qu'il ne pourrait pas la toucher. _

_« -Maman... ?_

_-Kurt, mon chéri._

_-Je... »_

_ Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux du châtain. Toute la peine qu'il avait emmagasiné après avoir perdu sa mère revenait le frapper comme un train à grande vitesse. _

_« -Je suis tellement désolé, maman, dit-il rapidement. Je suis tellement tellement désolé.. »_

_ Elisabeth Hummel passa une main sur la joue de son fils, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle tenta de faire, la main traversa son fils et Kurt vit le mécontentement passer sur son visage. _

_« -Ce n'est pas grave mon chéri, tout va bien, ne pleure pas, d'accord ? »_

_ Kurt offrit un petit sourire à sa mère, Sebastian serra sa main un peu plus fort. _

_« -Tu savais ? Lui demanda Kurt. _

_-C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de te ramener, lui dit Elisabeth._

_-Merci Seb. _

_-Je t'en prie. Excusez-moi, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, je vais vous laisser. Kurt, je viendrai te chercher quelques minutes avant que tu ne doives te réveiller, d'accord ? »_

_ Kurt l'attira à lui pour l'enlacer. _

_« -Merci, chuchota t-il à son oreille. _

_-Profites-en, ok ? À tout à l'heure. »_

_ L'adolescent hocha la tête et relâcha son mentor, qui disparut rapidement, le laissant avec sa défunte mère. _

_ Kurt et Elisabeth parlèrent de tout et de rien, mais surtout de Blaine et de leur rupture jusqu'à ce que Sebastian ne vienne les rejoindre. _

_ Kurt soupira, il aurait aimé avoir plus de temps, il savait cependant qu'il obtenait bien plus que beaucoup de monde et qu'il était chanceux. _

_ Elisabeth lui offrit un sourire chaleureux et c'était la fin. _

_ Sebastian le ramena au parc. _

_« -Je suis désolé que tu ne puisses pas avoir plus de temps, dit-il. _

_-Je te remercie de m'avoir offert ce temps, je... J'ai pu lui dire au revoir, sourit Kurt. _

_-Je te vois demain, d'accord ? »_

_ Kurt hocha la tête et l'enlaça une fois de plus. _

_« -A demain, murmura t-il. »_

_ Il se réveilla._

* * *

Kurt était assis sur son lit et discutait avec Puck des différents mondes qu'il allait devoir défendre lorsque le téléphone de Puck. L'ancien gardien répondit et finit par tendre l'appareil à Kurt.

« -C'est pour toi, c'est mon portable et il s'appelle revient, ok ? Tu as dix minutes. »

Kurt soupira et le prit. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Puck jouait encore la carte du dur à cuir. Burt était bien trop occupé avec son travail pour voir que son employé n'était pas un véritable employé. Quant à Carole, elle était bien trop occupé avec Finn...

« -Allô ?

-Kurt, ne raccroche pas s'il te plaît. Il faut qu'on parle et c'est important.

-Blaine ? »

Kurt lança un regard meurtrier à Puck mais il haussa simplement les épaules, pas impressionné pour un sous.

« -Je sais que tu étais là quand j'ai parlé avec Santana et avec Sebastian et il faut que je t'explique tout, écoute-moi, s'il te plaît...

-Tu as deux minutes, grogna Kurt.

-Je sais que j'ai tout ruiné entre nous quand j'ai couché avec Eli et je sais que tu m'en veux, je le comprends, je m'en veux aussi, mais j'étais perdu, d'accord ?

-Et tu penses que je ne l'étais pas ?

-C'est différent, tu vois les choses de ton point de vue, vois le mien, ne serait-ce que pour un instant... Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé, j'ai toujours imaginé nos vies ensemble, quand je pensais au mariage, je ne voyais que toi, quand je pensais aux enfants, je te voyais avec un bébé dans les bras me sourire, c'était toi, toujours toi et tout à coup... Tout à coup nous n'avions plus d'avenir et Jesse s'est mis à jouer avec mes nerfs et je l'ai laissé faire parce que... Parce que j'étais effrayé, je savais qu'on allait devoir se dire au revoir et...

-Et tu t'es dit que coucher avec Eli arrangerait le tout ? C'est ça ?

-Non. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Si j'avais pris le temps, j'aurai compris que... J'aurai compris que Eli ne signifie rien pour moi, qu'il n'arrangera rien, qu'il ne me permettra pas de t'oublier parce que je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier.

-Et cette histoire avec Sebastian ?

-Je pensais qu'on pourrait trouver une solution, la solution ne venait pas et... J'ai perdu espoir... Je n'aurais pas dû, Sebastian a fini par trouver.

-Tu t'attends à quoi ? À ce que je te pardonne et qu'on vive ensemble pendant deux cents ans, c'est ça ?

-Non... Enfin oui. Pas maintenant, je sais que ce sera plus compliqué que ça... Mais je veux juste une chance de t'expliquer ce que je ressentais.

-Tu as deux minutes supplémentaires, dit Kurt froidement.

-C'était trop dur, Kurt... J'ai tenté de me dire que tout allait s'arranger mais tu es un gardien qui... D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas vraiment en quoi consiste le fait d'être gardien et la seule chose que je voyais c'était que tu partirais et que tu nous laisserais... Je ne savais plus quoi faire et Eli était là... Je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû perdre espoir mais...

-Non, tu n'aurais pas dû, grogna Kurt. Je sais que tu es désolé, tu n'arrêtes pas de le dire, mais tu aurais dû penser aux répercussions que tes gestes entraîneraient. Tu aurais dû m'en parler.

-Comme tu m'as parlé de tes cauchemars ? Répliqua Blaine. Tu te souviens de cette partie de l'histoire, pas vrai ? Quand tu m'as brisé le cœur à cause de Jesse ?!

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu utilises ça contre moi, Blaine.

-Tu n'es pas un saint ! Tu aurais pu m'en parler également. On aurait pu traverser tout ça ensemble, mais tu as préféré me briser le cœur.

-Alors maintenant je suis le méchant de l'histoire ? Tu m'as trompé Blaine.

-Et je suis prêt à me racheter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! Je n'essaie pas de te faire passer pour le méchant, je te dis juste que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir caché mes émotions ! Nous avons foiré, nous sommes jeunes... Je te demande juste d'y penser... Ne... Kurt, ne laisse pas une erreur se mettre en travers de notre chemin... Je t'en supplie.

-Et Eli, hein ? Le pauvre petit Eli, que pensera t-il quand il n'aura plus son petit ami chéri ?

-Il ne l'a déjà plus, j'ai rompu avec lui... Eli n'était qu'un moyen de... Eli ne signifie rien, je te l'ai dit... Il n'est pas important, il ne compte pas... Tu es le seul, ok ?

-J'étais le seul, cracha Kurt. Je ne le suis plus. »

Blaine soupira à l'autre bout du fil et Puck lança un regard concerné à Kurt.

« -Réfléchis s'il te plaît, c'est tout ce que je demande.

-On verra. »

Kurt raccrocha. Il tendit le cellulaire à Puck en soupirant.

« -Ça va aller ? S'enquit Puck.

-Je suppose, grommela Kurt.

-Tu ne vas vraiment pas le laisser te récupérer ?

-Tu penses que je devrais lui pardonner ?

-Je pense que... Écoute Kurt, tu ne peux pas t'en rendre compte maintenant, mais... La vie que nous menons, nous les gardiens ? Elle est pleine de solitude... On rencontre tout un tas de personnes, on s'attache, tout en sachant qu'on les perdra. Finn est également devenu un ami, un confident et je sais que d'ici un an, je ne le verrai plus jamais. Ose me dire que Blaine n'est pas la personne la plus importante pour toi.

-Je... Ne peux pas dire ça.

-Alors réfléchis, c'est ce qu'il t'a demandé de faire, non ? Les cartes sont entre tes mains. »

Kurt hocha la tête. Puck n'avait pas tort.

* * *

_Kurt écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il arriva au parc après s'être endormi. Sebastian n'était pas là, à sa place se tenait Blaine, dans un costume noir et une chemise blanche. Le nœud papillon qu'il portait donnait envie à Kurt envie de l'attraper et de l'embrasser. _

_ Le châtain secoua la tête pour ne pas céder et observa le reste de la scène. _

_ Blaine était installé à un piano et des pétales de fleurs flottaient dans l'air. _

_« -Je sais que tu m'en veux toujours et que mon appel n'a rien arrangé. Je t'ai choisi, Kurt, je te choisirai toujours et je sais que j'ai été un connard de première quand j'ai couché avec Eli, mais je suis décidé à me battre jour après jour pour te prouver que tu es le seul. Le seul et l'unique. »_

_ Blaine inspira avant de continuer. _

_« -On sait tout les deux que je m'exprime mieux en chanson, alors j'ai décidé de te chanter une chanson que j'ai écrite aujourd'hui. Écoute là s'il te plaît ? »_

_ Kurt hocha la tête. Il s'installa sur la table de ping pong et posa son menton sur sa main. _

_« -Ok, tu es prêt ? »_

_ Kurt hocha la tête derechef. _

_ Les doigts de Blaine frôlèrent les touches du piano et Kurt se surprit à fermer les yeux. _

_Come to me  
In the night hours  
I will wait for you  
And I can't sleep  
Cause thoughts devour  
Thoughts of you consume  
_

_**(Viens à moi **_

_**Quand la nuit tombe**_

_**Je t'attendrai, **_

_**Et je ne peux pas dormir**_

_**Parce que les pensées devorent**_

_**Les pensées de toi consument)**  
_

_Kurt sourit et il hésita à se gifler. _

_ Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher cependant. Blaine l'avait blessé, c'était vrai, mais l'entendre chanter pour lui lui rappelait tous les après-midi au Glee Club, au début de leur relation. Quand ils n'étaient que deux adolescents amoureux. _

_ Le fait qu'ils écrivent ainsi une chanson, les mots qu'ils utilisaient. Son Blaine était toujours là, quelque part sous la personne qu'il était devenu quand il l'avait trompé. _

_I can't help but love you_  
_Even though I try not to_  
_I can't help but want you_  
_I know that I'd die without you_

_**(Je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer**_

_**Même si je sais que je ne devrais pas. **_

_**Je ne peux m'empêcher de te vouloir,**_

_**Je sais que je mourrais sans toi.) **_

_Kurt pouvait entendre la peine dans la voix de Blaine. Il repensa aux mots de Puck et se demanda si faire payer Blaine pour son affaire avec Eli ne le ferait pas payer également. _

_ Il aimait Blaine. Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait. Bien sûr qu'il avait passé toute son enfance avec lui. Bien sûr qu'il avait imaginé l'épouser, tout vêtu de blanc, deux princes charmants sur un cheval blanc. Bien sûr qu'il voulait passer le reste de ses jours avec Blaine, surtout si c'était deux cents ans. _

_ Et oui, il lui en voulait toujours. Mais à quoi bon ? Ils étaient comme le ying et le yang. Kurt avait déjà perdu son père une fois, il se souvenait de la souffrance. Il avait perdu sa mère et il en souffrait toujours. Il avait également perdu Rachel, sa meilleure amie. Il finirait par perdre Mercedes, Santana, tous ses amis du lycée. Sebastian. Puck. _

_Stay with me a little longer_  
_I will wait for you_  
_Shadows creep_  
_And want grows stronger_  
_Deeper than the truth_  
_I can't help but love you_  
_Even though I try not to_  
_I can't help but want you_  
_I know that I'd die without you_

_**(Reste avec moi un peu plus longtemps**_

_**Je t'attendrai**_

_**Les ombres rampent**_

_**Et l'envie se fait plus forte**_

_**Plus forte que la vérité. **_

_**Je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer**_

_**Même si j'essaie de ne pas le faire. **_

_**Je ne peux m'empêcher de te vouloir,**_

_**Je sais que je mourrais sans toi.)**_

_C'était du Blaine tout craché, faire quelque chose d'irréparable et sortir une chanson magnifique pour se faire pardonner. La voix suave qui se brisait par moment, les mots doux, la déclaration, ses yeux qui brillaient. Kurt ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer son cœur qui battait la chamade. _

_ Il avait pris sa décision. _

_ Il se laissa glisser et ses pieds touchèrent le sol. _

_ Les pétales volaient toujours autour d'eux. _

_I can't help but be wrong in the dark  
Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts  
I can't help but want oceans to part  
Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts  
I can't help but love you  
Even though I try not to  
I can't help but want you  
I know that I'd die without you_

_**(Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir tort dans le noir **_

_**Parce que je suis bouleversé par cette guerre des cœurs **_

_**Je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir que les océans se séparent **_

_**Parce que je suis bouleversé par cette guerre des cœurs.**_

_**Je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer**_

_**Même si j'essaie de ne pas le faire. **_

_**Je ne peux m'empêcher de te vouloir,**_

_**Je sais que je mourrais sans toi.)**_

_ Kurt s'avança vers Blaine, le bouclé écarquilla les yeux mais ne se laissa pas distraire. Ses doigts maniaient les touches comme un virtuose. _

_I can't help but be wrong in the dark_  
_Cause I'm overcome in this war..._

_**(Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir tort dans le noir **_

_**Parce que je suis bouleversé par cette guerre...)**_

_Kurt attrapa Blaine par son nœud papillon et l'attira à lui, le coupant en plein milieu de son refrain. Le châtain plaqua ses lèvres sur celles du bouclé et Blaine plaça immédiatement sa main sur sa joue pour le garder là où il était. _

_« -Kurt, marmonna t-il contre ses lèvres._

_-Embrasse-moi et tais-toi. »_

_ Blaine sourit, la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient n'était pas confortables, mais il s'en moquait. Il obéit et embrassa Kurt, les pétales tournoyaient autour d'eux, les feux d'artifices étaient de retour et il se moquait. Un mal de dos, un torticolis, tous ces maux semblaient peu cher payé pour retrouver son petit ami. _


	17. Everything I do

**Creep **

**Chapitre 16**

_Look into your heart – you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide.  
Take me as I am, take my life.  
I would give it all, I would sacrifice._

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_  
_I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more_  
_You know it's true:_  
_Everything I do, I do it for you, oh, yeah._

_There's no love like your love_  
_And no other could give more love._  
_There's nowhere unless you're there_  
_All the time, all the way, yeah._

_Look into your heart, baby..._

_Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for._  
_I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more._

_Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you,_  
_Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you._

_You know it's true:_  
_Everything I do, oh, I do it for you._

_Bryan Adams – Everything I do_

* * *

_Kurt était à bout de souffle, mais il s'en moquait. Les lèvres de Blaine étaient douces contre les siennes, son corps était collé au sien, apaisant, réel, chaud et vivant. _

_ Les deux tourtereaux se détachèrent en sursautant lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un se racler la gorge. _

_« -Seb ! S'exclama Kurt._

_-Content de voir que tu as fait le bon choix Blaine, dit Sebastian en souriant, je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais nous avons des choses à faire Kurt._

_-Oh oui, bien sûr, l'un de vous peut-il me renvoyer dans mes rêves ? Demanda Blaine._

_-Je vais le faire, dit Kurt. Sebastian, tu peux nous laisser deux minutes ? _

_-Bien sûr. »_

_ Sebastian disparut et Kurt se tourna vers Blaine._

_« -Tu m'as embrassé, murmura Blaine en souriant._

_-Je t'ai embrassé, affirma Kurt. _

_-Qu'est-ce que..._

_-Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, admit Kurt. Je sais juste que... Tu as raison, nous avons tout les deux merdé, je t'ai blessé et tu m'as blessé et je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas te perdre pour toujours. _

_-Donc, tu veux bien essayer ?_

_-Je veux bien essayer. »_

_ Blaine sourit, un de ces sourires spéciaux qui plissait ses yeux et les remplissaient de vie et de joie. Kurt posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes._

_« -Arrête de sourire comme ça, je n'ai pas envie de te laisser partir._

_-Tu le dois, tu as des choses à faire, on se verra plus tard, d'accord ?_

_-D'accord, sourit Kurt._

_-Je t'aime, chuchota Blaine. »_

_ Kurt hocha la tête et embrassa une dernière fois le bouclé avant de le renvoyer vers ses rêves. _

_« -Tu es prêt ? S'enquit Sebastian derrière lui. »_

_ Kurt sursauta mais sourit. _

_« -Je suis prêt._

_-Tu veux parler de ce que je viens de voir avant ? _

_-Non, on en parlera plus tard, d'accord ?_

_-D'accord. »_

_ Sebastian lui prit la main en souriant. _

_ Ensemble, ils traversèrent la porte qui menait au monde de la magie ancienne. _

_ Kurt resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Ils se trouvaient dans un marché aux puces, ils marchaient à côté de femmes qui portaient de longs manteaux à capuches, entièrement vêtues de noir._

_« -En quelle année sommes-nous ? S'enquit Kurt._

_-Quelque part au douzième siècle, sourit Sebastian._

_-Qu'achètent ces femmes ?_

_-Toutes sortes de plantes aromatiques pour leurs potions. Est-ce l'image que tu te faisais de la magie ? _

_-Pas vraiment, mais c'est génial ! Pourquoi achètent-elles autant de pommes ?_

_-Pour la guérison, les pommes sont particulièrement efficaces. »_

_ Kurt hocha la tête et regarda autour de lui. Il était impressionné de voir toutes ces femmes, leurs paniers remplis, acheter autant de produits qu'il utilisait lui même tous les jours. _

_« -Salut Sebastian »_

_ Kurt se tourna vers son mentor et vers la voix qui l'avait interpellé. Une jeune femme rousse souriait. _

_-Oh, Nadia ! Comment vas-tu ?_

_-Tu n'es pas venu nous voir depuis longtemps, jeune homme ! Comment l'expliques-tu ?_

_-J'ai un nouvel élève, sourit Sebastian. Kurt, je te présente Nadia._

_-Enchanté, chuchota le châtain. »_

_ Nadia prit son menton du bout des doigts et l'adolescent se figea. Elle l'observa attentivement pendant une minute avant de le relâcher en souriant._

_« -Bienvenue à toi futur gardien, dit la femme._

_-Merci, balbutia Kurt. »_

_ Nadia se tourna vers Sebastian et hocha la tête. La jeune femme sortit un pendentif en forme de demie-lune en argent. Elle agrippa le bijou dans son poing et se mit à chuchoter des mots que Kurt ne comprenait pas, il observait la scène, les yeux ronds de surprise et d'incompréhension, alors que Sebastian se réjouissait à ses côtés. _

_ De la lumière violette s'échappait du poing de Nadia, la lumière disparut et la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. Elle fit signe à Kurt de se tourner, mais l'adolescent était figé sur place, comme envoûté, Sebastian finit par le tourner lui même, dos à Nadia. Le châtain sentit le froid de l'argent contre sa peau lorsqu'elle passa le pendentif autour de son cou avant qu'une chaleur rassurante ne l'envahisse lorsqu'elle l'attacha. _

_« -C'est un pendentif de protection, murmura t-elle à son oreille. Il n'est pas infaillible, mais ça devrait t'aider contre Jesse. Fais attention à toi Kurt. »_

_ Lorsque Kurt se retourna pour remercier la jeune femme, elle n'était plus là._

_« -Où est-elle ?_

_-Elle est partie, sourit Sebastian. C'est un magnifique cadeau qu'elle t'a fait, elle a dû apprécier ce qu'elle a vu. _

_-Je ne comprends pas. _

_-Nadia est plus âgée qu'elle ne paraît. Elle vient de t'offrir un bijou rare et sacré. Elle l'a fait elle-même. Ne t'en sépare pas, il pourrait nous aider. »_

_ Kurt hocha la tête, perplexe. Sebastian lui ébouriffa les cheveux affectueusement. _

_« -Il est temps pour nous de partir, dit-il. »_

_ Main dans la main, Sebastian et Kurt retournèrent dans le parc._

* * *

Blaine savait qu'il était complètement fou : qui prenait un avion pour New York sur un coup de tête pour voir son ex petit-ami ? Lui apparemment.

Il sortit de l'aéroport et suivit les instructions que Puck lui avait envoyé par texto. Le bouclé ne savait pas comment Kurt allait réagir, mais il savait qu'ils devaient parler. Ils devaient se voir et tout poser à plat, discuter comme les deux adultes qu'ils allaient devenir.

Blaine était nerveux. Il sonna à la porte de l'appartement New Yorkais des Hummels-Hudsons et fut accueillit par Puck.

« -Je vais te mener à Burt, lui dit Puck, mais je te préviens tout de suite chou fleur, si tu fais du mal à Kurt, je ferai de ta vie un enfer, Jesse n'est qu'un chaton comparé à moi, compris ? »

Blaine déglutit. À quoi s'attendait-il ?

« -C'est compris, dit-il.

-Bien, suis-moi. »

Ensemble, Puck et Blaine traversèrent des couloirs qui semblaient interminables, mais ça devait être parce que Blaine était de plus en plus nerveux. Si Puck réagissait ainsi, comment Burt Hummel réagirait-il ? Blaine était l'ennemi, il avait trahi son fils, Burt détestait ses parents. Blaine aurait peut-être dû réfléchir un peu plus.

Puck ouvrit une porte et tout à coup, Blaine était seul, face à Burt Hummel. Un Burt Hummel chauve qui portait une casquette de football qui faisait tâche au milieu de ce bureau si chic qui criait réussite professionnelle et financière.

« -Bonjour Blaine, dit Burt.

-Monsieur Hummel, je vous remercie de...

-Assieds-toi. »

Blaine déglutit derechef. Burt était terrifiant, Blaine ne l'avait jamais vraiment remarqué. Probablement parce qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés dans cette position. Burt avait toujours été le méchant dans l'histoire pour Blaine, mais à présent les rôles étaient inversés, c'était Blaine qui avait blessé Kurt, pas Burt. C'était Blaine qui devait supplier pour une seconde chance.

« -Comment s'est passé ton vol ? S'enquit Burt. »

Blaine écarquilla les yeux. Où étaient les fusils ? Les menaces ? À quel jeu jouait Burt ? Était-ce une sorte de nouvelle forme de torture ?

« -Détends-toi, Blaine, sourit l'adulte. Je ne vais pas te menacer, Puck m'a dit que tu voulais me parler, parle-moi, je t'écoute.

-Je... J'aime Kurt, monsieur Hummel et je l'ai blessé mais il a accepté de me donner une seconde chance et je... Je dois me faire pardonner, je veux lui prouver qu'il a pris la bonne décision. Je me battrai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours pour qu'on soit ensemble, pour qu'il soit heureux et pour cela, il faut qu'on parle, face à face, pas au téléphone, séparés par plusieurs états.

-Vous êtes jeunes, tu n'as pas l'impression de te précipiter ?

-Je sais ce que je veux. Je veux être avec Kurt. Je l'aime, je l'ai toujours aimé. Je sais que nous sommes jeunes, je sais que beaucoup pensent que ce n'est qu'une amourette d'adolescents, mais ce n'est pas la vérité.

-Quelle est la vérité ?

-Kurt est mon âme sœur, déclara Blaine en regardant Burt droit dans les yeux. Il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre, j'ai eu la chance d'avoir grandi avec lui, j'ai pu débuter ma vie avec lui et c'est avec lui que je veux la finir.

-Qu'attends-tu de moi, Blaine ?

-Votre permission de passer la soirée avec lui, je veux l'emmener dîner, voir une comédie musicale peut-être et …

-Tu as pris une chambre d'hôtel, pas vrai ?

-Oui, admit Blaine.

-Et tu veux que je le laisse passer la nuit avec toi.

-Oui.

-Blaine, …

-Je sais ce que vous allez me dire. Laissez-moi une chance, monsieur Hummel. Je sais que... Nous sommes des adolescents, que vous ne pouvez pas juste me donner la permission mais ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez, ça n'a rien à voir avec du sexe.

-Je suis impressionné, dit Burt.

-Vous l'êtes ?

-Tu parles librement, tu dis ce que tu penses, même si ça ne me plaît pas.

-Je...

-Je viens tout juste de récupérer Kurt, le coupa Burt. Je sais que je suis fautif pour mon absence, je ne l'ai pas vu grandir, mais je pensais avoir un peu de temps, je ne pensais pas avoir à gérer une histoire d'amour aussi sérieuse. J'admire ton courage cependant, à ton âge, j'aurai été terrifié de devoir affronter le père de ma petite amie, surtout pour lui demander de passer la nuit avec elle dans une chambre d'hôtel.

-Je suis terrifié, murmura Blaine.

-Tu ne le montres pas et tu ne recules pas, ça me prouve que tu aimes vraiment mon fils. Si ce n'était pas le cas, tu n'aurais pas osé. Tu as ma permission si Kurt accepte de te suivre. »

Blaine n'arrivait pas à y croire. Burt Hummel venait de lui donner la permission de...

« -Monsieur Hummel... Je … Je vous remercie.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, sourit Burt. Prends soin de mon fils, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Blaine hocha la tête en se levant. Il marcha vers la porte.

« -Blaine ?

-Oui ?

-Si tu le blesses encore une fois, les menaces seront là par contre. »

Blaine hocha la tête. Puck et Burt. Heureusement qu'il ne planifiait pas de blesser Kurt dans le futur.

* * *

Kurt sortit avec Finn du lycée épuisé. Il avait passé la journée à éviter les questions à propos du nouveau collier qu'il portait. Il avait dû avoir recours à la bonne vieille excuse du petit-ami, chose que Finn n'avait pas compris.

« -Je n'arrive juste pas à croire que tu acceptes ses excuses, mec, dit Finn en levant les bras au ciel. »

Kurt soupira, il guettait la limousine qui les attendait habituellement pour les ramener chez eux.

« -Tu veux bien me lâcher, Finn ? Blaine et moi allons faire un essai, c'est tout.

-Il t'a trompé, mec !

-Arrête de m'appeler mec et je sais qu'il m'a trompé, ok ? Tu ne peux pas comprendre notre histoire.

-Oh maintenant, je ne peux pas comprendre ? J'essaie juste de te protéger.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me protéger, Finn, Blaine ne me fera pas de mal.

-Il t'en a fait, je te signale que tu pleurais à cause de lui !

-Il ne recommencera pas, d'accord ?

_-C'est qui ce beau gosse ? »_

Kurt se tourna vers l'une de ses camarades, entourée de ses amies et souleva un sourcil. Les trois adolescentes regardaient quelqu'un avec envie, la bouche grande ouverte.

« -Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? »

Kurt suivit le regard de Finn et ouvrit la bouche à son tour. Leur limousine était là, mais Blaine,_en costume noir quoi que ce passe t-il, _était appuyé contre le véhicule, un bouquet de rose rouge à la main, ses boucles dans le vent et... _quoi ?! _

Kurt ignora Finn et se mit à courir vers le bouclé. Il s'arrêta devant lui et faillit le percuter dans sa hâte.

« -Blaine ? Que... ?

-Je t'avais dit que je me rachèterai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, non ? Sourit Blaine. C'est la première étape.

-Je t'écoute, dit doucement Kurt.

-J'ai la permission de ton père, toi et moi, un rendez-vous romantique à New York, comme on l'avait prévu.

-Tu veux dire que... ?

-Un costume t'attend dans ta chambre. Edgard va nous ramener, puis on ira dîner, on ira voir Wicked et ensuite... Eh bien la suite dépend de toi.

-C'est à dire ?

-Tu peux rentrer ou bien m'accompagner à ma chambre d'hôtel et rester. »

Kurt écarquilla les yeux. Le simple fait de voir Blaine en chair et en os lui donnait des frissons, mais savoir qu'il avait fait le trajet, à l'imprévu, le lendemain de leur réconciliation, qu'il avait été jusqu'à voir son père, obtenir des tickets pour Wicked, tout ça pour prouver à Kurt qu'il était sérieux... Kurt se sentait comme la personne la plus chanceuse du monde. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas parfait, bien sûr il était toujours blessé et il en voulait toujours au bouclé, mais lui donner une chance ne coûtait rien. Blaine serait peut être la personne avec qui il partagerait sa vie.

« -Je suppose que ma réponse dépendra de toi, lui dit Kurt en souriant. »

Puis, juste parce qu'il le pouvait, Kurt agrippa la cravate noire de Blaine et attira son petit-ami à lui pour l'embrasser. Un contact simple des lèvres mais qui contenait une promesse pour plus tard.

Blaine lui sourit et grimaça lorsqu'il vit Finn derrière le châtain.

« -Salut Finn. »

Le géant l'ignora, mais Blaine ne perdit pas le sourire. Kurt haussa les épaules, un sourire désolé aux lèvres.

Ensemble, les trois adolescents entrèrent dans la limousine.

L'ambiance était glaciale, mais Kurt s'en moquait. La main dans la sienne était chaude et rassurante. Blaine était là et ils allaient enfin pouvoir discuter. Sans avoir à se voir grâce au parc.

* * *

Main dans la main, Kurt et Blaine se promenaient dans les rues bondées de New York et Kurt avait du mal à réaliser que c'était sa réalité.

« -Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois venu, chuchota t-il.

-Sebastian m'a expliqué pour les portes, je sais que vous allez avoir de plus en plus de travail et que nous n'allions pas pouvoir parler pendant un moment et on doit parler Kurt, on ne peut pas rester comme ça.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi. »

Blaine tint la porte du dîner qu'il avait choisi et Kurt entra en souriant. Ils faisaient un peu tâches avec leurs costumes noirs mais ils s'en moquaient. Ils s'installèrent à une table près d'une fenêtre, face à face et leurs mains se rejoignirent au centre naturellement.

« -Donc, Eli et toi, c'est définitivement fini ? S'enquit Kurt.

-C'était une mauvaise idée dès le départ, soupira Blaine. Oui, c'est fini.

-Comment l'a t-il pris ?

-Mal, mais je m'en moque. Je te l'ai dit, il n'est pas important, je regrette de l'avoir blessé, je me suis servi de lui et c'était mal, mais je ne peux pas l'épargner, pas quand il s'agit de toi.

-Blaine... J'apprécie tout ce que tu fais, j'apprécie le fait que tu sois prêt à tout quitter pour être avec moi, mais es-tu sûr ?

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Tu vas tout perdre, Blaine. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ? Tes parents, nos amis, d'ici quelques années, on devra disparaître, tout quitter, tout recommencer. »

Blaine ferma les yeux un instant. Il y avait réfléchi, c'était vrai. Il allait tout perdre. S'il décidait de suivre Kurt, ce serait le prix à payer. Voulait-il vraiment le payer ? La réponse était oui, sans hésitation. C'était de la folie, il n'était encore qu'un adolescent et Burt Hummel avait raison sur ce point. Ils étaient jeunes. Personne ne pouvait comprendre cependant. Kurt et Blaine n'étaient pas comme les autres adolescents, ils ne l'avaient jamais été, pas même avant cette histoire de gardien. Les choses avaient changé toutefois, à présent, ils étaient encore plus différents.

« -Je suis sûr de ce que je veux, Kurt, murmura le bouclé en serrant la main de son petit-ami. Je te veux, _toi_, oui, je vais perdre le reste, mais je perdrai tout le monde de toute façon, je perdrai mes parents un jour, je perdrai mes amis un jour, mais je ne pourrai jamais... Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi, quand... Quand j'étais avec Eli, c'était... Peut-être que tu ne veux pas entendre ça, je suis désolé.

-Je ne le veux pas, mais il va falloir que je l'entende, dis-moi, Blaine.

-Eli n'est pas si méchant qu'on le croit, c'est juste un ado paumé, comme la plupart d'entre nous. Il me traitait bien et si tu n'étais pas dans mon esprit, peut-être qu'on aurait pu avoir une bonne relation, mais ça ne marchait pas, ça n'aurait jamais pu marcher, parce que je savais ce que ça faisait d'être avec toi, parce que je savais ce que ça faisait d'être avec la bonne personne. Quand Sebastian m'a parlé de la solution qu'il avait trouvé, j'ai tout suite réfléchi, j'ai pesé le pour et le contre, si je te laisse partir Kurt, si j'accepte de te laisser partir, je ne ferai qu'enchaîner ce type d'histoires, je serais hanté pour le reste de mes jours et oui, peut-être que je tomberai amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être même que je serais heureux, mais ce ne sera jamais... Personne ne peut te remplacer, tu es mon âme sœur et je le sais. Je refuse de te perdre et j'ai le choix, j'ai la chance d'avoir l'opportunité de passer des dizaines d'années avec toi, je me moque du reste.

-Et tu dis que tu es plus doué en chanson, sourit Kurt. »

Le châtain avait les larmes aux yeux. Les mots ne Blaine n'effaçaient pas ce qu'il avait fait, ils n'effaçaient pas la trahison, les larmes et son cœur brisé. Pourtant, ils donnaient de l'espoir à Kurt. Blaine regrettait. Blaine n'était qu'un adolescent paumé, comme Eli, qui avait perdu l'espoir, qui avait vu sa vie basculer en même temps que celle de Kurt. Blaine avait été une victime, comme lui, de cette mission qui lui était confiée. Non, il n'était pas parfait, oui, il avait carrément déconné, mais Kurt voulait-il vraiment le lui faire payer ? Une erreur valait-elle de perdre les dizaines d'années qu'ils pourraient avoir si Kurt pardonnait réellement ? Le châtain n'en était pas sûr, après tout, il avait également imaginé leur mariage, Blaine avec un nourrisson dans les bras lui souriant du pas de la porte, une maison en périphérie de centre avec un jardin et un chiot aussi adorable que son époux. Il voulait cette vie, bien qu'elle ne pourrait être éphémère et il savait qu'il ne pourrait l'obtenir qu'avec Blaine, la personne qui le connaissait du bout des doigts, qui l'acceptait, avec ses pouvoirs et ses défauts, une personne qui le comprenait et qui pouvait le lire comme s'il était un livre.

Et désormais, Kurt se posait également la question : qu'aurait-il fait à la place de Blaine ? Aurait-il tout abandonné pour le châtain ? Aurait-il gardé espoir ? Se serait-il laissé influencé par Jesse ?

Peut-être bien que oui. Il n'était pas parfait non plus.

« -Je t'aime, chuchota Kurt, et je ne sais pas si je pourrais oublier cette affaire tout de suite, je ne sais pas si... Si je pourrais faire comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé, mais je suis prêt à essayer, à nous donner une chance.

-C'est tout ce que je demande, Kurt. »

Et dans ce dîner limite miteux de New York, en costume, Kurt décida qu'il oublierait Eli pour la soirée, que pour une soirée, il oublierait Jesse et les gardiens et qu'il profiterait. Une soirée pour retrouver Blaine et leur amour. Pour une soirée, il se laisserait être heureux et insouciant, comme l'adolescent qu'il n'était déjà plus.

Kurt et Blaine sortirent du Gershwin Theatre après avoir vu Wicked et Blaine avait envie d'embrasser Kurt tant le châtain était adorable. Il avait passé toute la séance concentré sur la scène, de la scène d'ouverture à la fin. Blaine avait passé la séance à observer son petit ami, qui avait les yeux brillants. C'était tout ce que le bouclé avait souhaité lorsqu'il avait planifié cette sortie. Il avait simplement souhaité voir Kurt insouciant, heureux et passionné et il savait que Wicked était le bon remède.

« -Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous avons vu Wicked au Gershwin ! S'exclama Kurt. J'en suis tout chamboulé, je veux dire... Les décors Blaine ! Et la musique ! Et l'histoire de Glinda et Elphaba... Je...

-Tu es adorable, tu le sais ? Sourit Blaine. »

Kurt s'arrêta sur son chemin et se tourna vers Blaine.

« -Tu n'as même pas regardé le show, avoue le.

-C'est vrai, j'étais trop occupé à te regarder toi, admit Blaine.

-Donc... Ton hôtel est loin ?

-Ça veut dire que tu vas m'accompagner ?

-Bien sûr que je vais t'accompagner, cette soirée était parfaite, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'arrête.

-Moi non plus, avoua Blaine. Allons-y, il est à quelques blocs. »

Main dans la main, les deux adolescents marchèrent vers l'hôtel de Blaine.

Blaine ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel et laissa Kurt passer devant lui. Le châtain avait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte et Blaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il était plus qu'heureux de voir que son plan avait fonctionné, son petit ami avait passé la soirée ainsi, surprit et émerveillé. Son voyage à New York n'était définitivement pas une mauvaise idée au final.

« -Comment as-tu réussi à obtenir une chambre dans un quatre étoiles en plein Time Square en étant mineur ? S'enquit Kurt. »

Le sourire de Blaine s'élargit et il passa ses bras autour de la taille de son petit ami pour l'enlacer.

« -Une amie de mes parents est la directrice de cet hôtel. Ils se sont rencontrés au lycée, ont gardé contact, ma mère l'a appelé et elle a accepté de me donner la chambre. J'ai eu de la chance qu'ils ne soient pas complets ce soir.

-Attends, donner ? Tu veux dire qu'elle ne te fait pas payer ?

-Non, elle nous offre également le champagne. »

Blaine se détacha de Kurt et l'entraîna vers le lit près duquel une bouteille de champagne et deux coupes les attendaient.

« -Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

-C'est une grande romantique, expliqua Blaine. »

Kurt éclata de rire, il se pencha vers le bouclé pour déposer un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres.

« -Tu vas ouvrir cette bouteille ? Demanda t-il.

-Je me disais qu'on pourrait d'abord prendre une douche, mettre les peignoirs d'excellente qualité mis à disposition et ensuite boire un peu de champagne.

-Blaine Anderson, vous êtes un vrai cliché.

-Les clichés sont parfois bons, sourit le bouclé. »

Kurt lui lança un clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Blaine resta planté là, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. Kurt et lui allaient mieux et le châtain semblait aimer son plan, cela voulait-il dire qu'il pouvait rejoindre son petit ami dans la salle de bain pour autant ? Il n'en était pas sûr.

« -Anderson, si tu ne te dépêches pas, je jure que j'utiliserai toute l'eau chaude et que ton plan tombera à l'eau. »

Blaine sourit, c'était du Kurt tout craché. Toujours à choisir le zig quand Blaine pensait qu'il opterait pour le zag.

Après une douche chaude, Kurt et Blaine enfilèrent les peignoirs de l'hôtel et s'installèrent sur le lit.

Blaine ouvrit la bouteille de champagne et rempli les deux coupes. Il en tendit une à Kurt et pris la seconde. Ensemble, yeux dans les yeux, ils cognèrent les deux coupes pour trinquer.

« -À nous, chuchotèrent les deux adolescents. »

Kurt et Blaine prirent une gorgée de champagne avant de le poser sur le côté du lit, ils restèrent sérieux un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

« -Tu n'aimes pas ça, hein ? Devina Blaine.

-J'adore le luxe Anderson, mais je n'aime toujours pas le champagne, bien que ce soit très romantique. »

Blaine hocha la tête en souriant, lui même n'appréciait pas forcément le goût du champagne. Comme tout adolescent qui se respecte, il préférait les alcools plus forts. Contrairement à Kurt, qui lui n'aimait pas l'alcool, quel qu'il soit.

Blaine laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise quand les lèvres de Kurt se posèrent sur les siennes, le goût du champagne toujours présent sur elles, il se reprit rapidement cependant, attrapa Kurt par l'arrière de la nuque et se laissa tomber doucement en arrière, Kurt à sa suite.

Le châtain se recula d'à peine un millimètre, leurs lèvres se frôlant, mais ne se touchant pas tout à fait.

« -C'est comme ça que tu imaginais ton plan ? Chuchota le châtain.

-Pas cette partie, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. »

Kurt secoua la tête, amusé, il se laissa porter par l'amour qu'il ressentait pour le bouclé, ici, dans cette bulle qui était la chambre d'hôtel de son petit-ami. Son cœur battait la chamade alors que leurs lèvres se caressaient, que leurs souffles se mélangeaient, le goût du champagne abandonné en fond.

La main de Blaine passa sous son peignoir et un gémissement passa les lèvres du bouclé au contact de la peau de Kurt. Le châtain se figea sur place et Blaine retira immédiatement sa main, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, l'inquiétude claire dans son regard mordoré.

« -Kurt ? »

Kurt ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Eli, aux images qu'il avait vu dans le parc, des images ancrées dans sa mémoire, des images qui le hantaient.

Le châtain se recula immédiatement, comme brûlé, il se laissa tomber sur le côté et posa son avant bras contre ses yeux.

« -Je ne peux pas, murmura t-il, je ne peux effacer les images que j'ai vu. »

Blaine se pencha vers lui et posa une main tendre sur son avant bras.

« -Je sais que ça te hante toujours, je sais que ça te hantera pendant un bon moment, mais on a du temps Kurt, je serai content de te tenir dans mes bras pour le reste de la nuit.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr que c'est vrai, allons nous mettre en pyjama, d'accord ? »

Kurt se redressa et sourit tristement avant de se lever et de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

Blaine se laissa retomber sur les oreillers en soupirant, il grogna et se retint de se frapper lui même. Comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot ?

* * *

_Kurt s'endormit, les bras de Blaine autour de lui et son souffle chaud contre la peau de son cou. C'était étrange, s'il se concentrait, même en étant dans le parc, il pouvait entendre la respiration de son petit ami, il pouvait encore sentir ce souffle le frapper. _

_« -Regardez qui voilà, sourit Sebastian. Oh, tu es resté avec Blaine, je comprends pourquoi tu arrives aussi tard. »_

_ Kurt grogna en lançant un regard noir à Sebastian._

_« -Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, soupira t-il._

_-Ah non ? _

_-Non, on a passé la soirée à parler d'Eli. _

_-Quoi ?_

_-Je n'arrive pas à l'effacer de ma tête Sebastian, alors on en a parlé, il m'a expliqué comment il avait vécu sa relation avec lui, je lui ai parlé de mes propres émotions, tout ça. _

_-Comment vas-tu ?_

_-Mieux, c'est l'important. Je ne veux pas en parler, désolé, on peut reprendre ? _

_-Bien sûr, Kurt. »_

_ C'était ce que Kurt appréciait avec Sebastian, son mentor était là pour lui, prêt à l'écouter, mais il ne le poussait jamais à se confier, il se contentait des informations que Kurt acceptait de dévoiler. _

_ Sebastian attrapa sa main pour le mener aux portes, ensemble, ils traversèrent une des portes et atterrirent dans un parc coloré. Les arbres étaient roses, l'herbe violette et chaque fleur présente dans le parc changeait de couleurs à intervalle régulier. Le ciel également et des petites bulles de couleurs flottaient dans l'air. Un groupe de jeunes filles travaillait, le même qu'il avait déjà aperçu. _

_«-Elles passent leur temps ici ? S'enquit Kurt. _

_-Elles révisent, les examens approchent à grand pas, expliqua Sebastian, viens, je vais te les présenter. »_

_ Kurt se baissa, ignorant son mentor. Il toucha du bout des doigts une fleur mauve et sous ses doigts, la fleur passa du mauve à un magnifique rose guimauve. Le châtain sourit, il avait l'impression d'être dans Harry Potter, un Harry Potter plus coloré et sans Voldemort. Quoi que, Jesse pouvait..._

_ Un crayon vola soudain et passa près de son oreille avant de se planter dans un arbre. Kurt sursauta alors que Sebastian souriait. Il se releva et observa une jeune fille brune aux yeux noirs. La jeune femme soupira, descendit de la table de ping pong sur laquelle elle était perchée et retourna chercher le crayon. _

_« -Je suis désolée, dit-elle doucement lorsqu'elle revint. _

_-Ce n'est rien, répondit Kurt, je ne suis pas blessé. »_

_ Ses amies arrivèrent en courant. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient blondes, mais des mèches de couleurs parsemaient leurs cheveux, elles avaient les yeux bleus et semblaient ahuries. _

_« -Chloé ne maîtrise pas très bien ses pouvoirs, expliqua l'une d'elle. _

_-Surtout quand elle est énervée, continua la seconde. »_

_ Chloé passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. _

_« -Elles ont raison, avoua t-elle, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu. Tu connais mon prénom, voici Cynthia et Joe. _

_-Je suis Kurt, sourit le châtain. »_

_ Les trois jeunes filles lui lancèrent un sourire avant de se tourner vers Sebastian. _

_« -Seb ! S'écria Chloé. _

_-Vous vous connaissez ? S'enquit Kurt. » _

_ Les trois jeunes femmes hochèrent la tête alors que Sebastian souriait. _

_« -Je passe souvent, admit le mentor. »_

_ Kurt aurait dû s'en douter. Après tout, Sebastian connaissait bien les différents mondes, bien sûr qu'il avait rencontré des gens. _

_« -C'est le nouveau gardien alors ? Demanda Chloé. _

_-Exact, dit Sebastian. _

_-Il a l'air plus sympa que l'autre, soupira Joe. _

_-Pas comme l'autre, comment s'appelle t-il déjà ? Ajouta Cynthia. _

_-John... Commença Joe. Non, Albert ? Non, c'était avec J, j'en suis sûre. _

_-Jesse, dit Kurt. _

_-Voilà ! Jesse ! C'est une vraie plaie ! S'exclama l'adolescente. »_

_ Kurt et Sebastian hochèrent la tête. _

_ Kurt profita du peu de temps qu'ils avaient pour discuter avec les trois adolescentes, en apprendre un peu plus sur leur monde, son fonctionnement. Il était détendu, Chloé, Cynthia et Joe étaient pleine de vie et intelligentes, une conversation était possible. Elles avaient également beaucoup d'humour. _

_« -Kurt ? Il faut que l'on parte, lui dit Sebastian. »_

_ Kurt soupira, il n'avait pas envie de s'en aller. Il savait pourtant qu'il le devait. Il salua les trois adolescentes et laissa Sebastian le ramener dans le parc. _

_ Après avoir dit au revoir à Sebastian également, Kurt quitta le parc._

* * *

Lorsque Kurt ouvrit les yeux, les bras de Blaine étaient toujours autour de lui, le bouclé s'était même presque enroulé autour de lui, comme une armure, une armure souple, chaude et adorable. Ses boucles chatouillaient le cou de Kurt et il sourit.

Leur soirée s'était mal terminée, c'était vrai, mais Kurt se laissa aller contre son petit ami. Il était persuadé qu'ils iraient bien, ils iraient lentement, mais sûrement.

Se réveiller auprès du bouclé était toujours une joie, c'était déjà ça de pris, Eli n'avait pas tout gâché au moins, l'esprit de Kurt ne le torturait pas le matin apparemment.

Petits pas.

Pas de nourrissons.

Kurt tenta de se lever pour aller chercher un verre d'eau quand les bras de Blaine se resserrèrent autour de lui.

« -Reste, marmonna Blaine. »

Kurt ne bougea plus, il laissa Blaine se servir de lui comme d'un oreiller et passa une main dans ses boucles tendrement.

« -Je suis là, B, je ne bouge pas. »

Kurt vit le fantôme d'un sourire passer sur les lèvres de son petit ami et il ferma les yeux.


	18. Going back

_Creep _

_Chapitre 17_

* * *

_ Kurt était nerveux lorsqu'il arriva au parc. _

_ Sebastian l'avait prévenu qu'il verrait les mondes parallèles et il avait peur de ce qu'il découvrirait. _

_« -Hey Kurt, le salua Sebastian, comment ça a été avec Blaine ? »_

_ Kurt sourit, le bouclé était parti le matin même et Kurt n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Blaine avait fait un aller-retour Lima/New-York simplement pour passer une soirée avec lui sans même être certain que Kurt accepterait de passer la soirée avec lui. _

_« -Tout s'est bien passé, il est rentré sain et sauf. _

_-Ça ira pour vous ? _

_-Je pense que oui, il a fait une erreur mais je ne peux pas imaginer mon avenir sans lui. »_

_ Sebastian hocha la tête en souriant, il était heureux de voir que les deux adolescents avaient fini par rectifier le tire. _

_« -Mais je suis prêt pour ce soir, tu as une idée de ce qu'on va trouver là-bas ? S'enquit Kurt. _

_-Aucune, les mondes parallèles changent tous le temps, je ne sais pas moi-même à quoi m'attendre. Je suis désolé, Kurt._

_-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, allons-y avant que je me dégonfle. »_

_ Kurt offrit un sourire nerveux à son mentor avant de s'emparer de sa main, ensemble, ils traversèrent la porte et atterrirent dans le parc. Kurt fronça les sourcils, il observa les alentours, il cherchait un signe qui lui donnerait une idée des différences de ce monde par rapport au sien. _

_ Kurt hoqueta lorsqu'il vit son double aux côtés de... Jesse... Le second Kurt semblait tout aussi choqué et terrifié en voyant Sebastian. _

_« -Seb c'est quoi ce bordel ?! _

_-Jesse c'est quoi ce bordel ?! »_

_ Les deux Kurt parlèrent en même temps. _

_« -Les effets des mondes parallèles._

_-Les effets des mondes parallèles. »_

_ Kurt trouvait déjà le fait que son double parle en même temps que lui étrange, mais entendre Sebastian et Jesse parler en même temps était juste perturbant. _

_« -Je veux comprendre, qui est le gentil ? Demandèrent les deux Kurt._

_-Nous le sommes tous les deux ! Répondirent Sebastian et Jesse. Les rôles sont apparemment inversés. »_

_ Kurt n'arrivait pas à le croire. Se voir si proche de Jesse était impossible à supporter. Il voulait hurler sur son double, lui ordonner de reculer, de se sauver, de faire le bon choix. Était-ce le bon choix pour le second Kurt cependant ? Le Jesse face à lui semblait inoffensif, le double de Sebastian était-il aussi mauvais que le Jesse que Kurt connaissait ? _

_« -Seb, je veux rentrer, » dit Kurt sans que son double ne s'immisce dans la conversation. _

_ Sebastian adressa un bref signe au double de Kurt et à Jesse et, main dans la main avec Kurt, ils disparurent. _

_« -Tu as été un peu chamboulé, hein ? S'enquit-il lorsqu'ils revinrent au parc. _

_-Me voir avec Jesse, t'imaginer méchant... Je ne comprends pas comment ce Kurt peut être aussi proche de Jesse... _

_-N'oublie pas que c'était un monde parallèle, dans son esprit, tu étais sûrement le fou. Ça fait toujours cet effet, ne t'en fais pas._

_-Que t'est-il arrivé la première fois ?_

_-Je me suis retrouvé dans un monde où la joie n'existait pas, dit Sebastian. _

_-Je ne veux plus jamais visiter ces mondes ! S'exclama Kurt. »_

_ Sebastian éclata de rire et Kurt fronça les sourcils. L'adolescent ne voyait pas en quoi la situation était drôle. _

_« -Kurt, j'ai une surprise pour toi, annonça le mentor. »_

_ Puck apparu derrière lui, tout sourire. Ensemble, les deux gardiens fixèrent Kurt et le châtain déglutit, il avait beau faire confiance aux deux mentors, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il aimait les regards fixes et les rictus. _

_« -Et si vous m'annonciez la nouvelle au lieu de me fixer ? On dirait que j'ai un bouton sur le nez fascinant. »_

_ Sebastian et Puck éclatèrent de rire. _

_« -Non, tu n'as pas de bouton, dit Puck. Dis-lui Seb. _

_-Mais me dire quoi bon sang? S'énerva Kurt. _

_-Ton entraînement est terminé, annonça Sebastian. »_

_ Kurt ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Puck et Sebastian ne pouvaient pas être sérieux, il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre... Il n'était pas prêt, pas prêt à battre Jesse. _

_« -Désormais, tout ce que tu as à faire est t'exercer. Dans trois mois, tu seras officiellement un gardien, dit Puck. _

_-Mais je ne suis pas prêt, répliqua Kurt. _

_-Tu l'es, sourit Sebastian. On continuera les entraînements, il n'y aura juste plus de théorie. »_

_ Kurt hocha la tête, il n'étais pas convaincu mais il faisait confiance à Sebastian. Ce n'était peut être pas la pire idée, d'un côté, si il n'avait plus à se concentrer sur la théorie, il pourrait se préparer pour la bataille. _

_« -J'ai une dernière question théorique, dit-il. La marque que j'ai, Jesse l'a aussi, Sebastian également. Pourquoi ? _

_-Je l'ai aussi, dit Puck. C'est la marque des gardiens. _

_-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. _

_-Il n'y a pas vraiment d'explication, c'est la marque qui prouve que tu es l'élu. _

_-Donc tu ne choisis pas les gardiens ?_

_-Non, je suppose qu'on peut dire que c'est le destin, celui ou celle qui a la marque est l'élu. »_

_ Kurt hocha la tête derechef. Ce n'était pas une réponse claire, mais c'était mieux que rien._

* * *

_**Trois mois plus tard**_

Kurt était assis sur le lit qui avait été le sien pendant deux semaines. Le châtain regardait sa valise fermée avec nostalgie.

Kurt avait passé les trois derniers mois à s'entraîner avec Sebastian et Puck le soir et à tenter d'être l'adolescent parfait la journée afin d'obtenir la confiance absolue de son père, tout en étant un petit ami parfait pour Blaine.

Durant son entraînement, Kurt s'était promené avec Sebastian dans les divers mondes afin de se faire des alliés. Kurt avait argumenté, l'adolescent devait se battre, pas discuter avec des inconnus, mais Sebastian avait l'expérience, il était le mentor et Kurt avait fini par comprendre que pour gagner une guerre, il fallait des alliés bien placés. C'était grâce à cela qu'il avait découvert que le collier qu'il portait toujours au cou était un talisman le protégeant. Nadia était une sorcière puissante, elle l'avait créée elle-même pour lui à la demande de Sebastian. Avec le collier, Kurt ne pouvait pas se blesser, il l'avait testé, au parc et en dehors et il fonctionnait comme un charme.

Burt Hummel l'avait surprit. L'adulte avait été sincère avec son fils, il l'avait invité à se joindre aux vacances familiales dans la villa qu'il avait à Saint-Tropez et avait été jusqu'à inviter Blaine qui avait accepté avec plaisir.

À présent, Kurt observait sa valise, qui signifiait la fin des vacances de rêve et le début de tous le reste.

Kurt retournerait à Lima, avec la famille Hummel, Finn et Carole étaient d'accord, sans que Kurt ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Et, en Octobre, il deviendrait officiellement un gardien.

« -Kurt, appela Burt Hummel.

-J'arrive ! »

Kurt regarda autour de lui et soupira. Il ne savait pas s'il était tout à fait prêt à retourner à la réalité.

Blaine entra dans la chambre et sourit. Le regard du bouclé était nostalgique, il ne voulait pas partir non plus, mais il semblait prêt et heureux.

« -Besoin d'un homme fort ? Demanda t-il en désignant la valise.

-Oui, tu en connais un ? »

Kurt se leva et rit en voyant la moue que faisait le bouclé.

« -Tu es méchant, dit le bouclé. Et je vais me venger.

-Ah oui ? Et comment comptes-tu faire ça ? »

Blaine attrapa Kurt par les hanches et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« -En faisant en sorte que tu te taises, murmura t-il.

-Je suis d'accord avec ce plan. »

Kurt passa les bras autour du cou de Blaine et il sentit sa tristesse s'envoler. Plus rien n'était certain, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait vaincre Jesse, garder Sebastian dans sa vie, si son retour à Lima serait vraiment une bonne chose. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chose dont il était certain : Blaine.

« -JE VAIS VENIR VOUS CHERCHER ! Hurla Burt.

-Allons-y, soupira Blaine.

-Tu as peur de mon père ? Plaisanta Kurt.

-Il possède une arme à feu, ok ? »

Kurt planta un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami avant de le relâcher.

« -Si tu portes ma valise jusqu'à la voiture, je te promets de te défendre contre lui.

-Monsieur Hummel, vous avez un marché. »

Kurt éclata de rire alors que Blaine s'emparait de la valise et descendait les escaliers.

* * *

**Septembre – Veille de la rentrée**

Kurt passa une main sur la joue de Blaine avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles du bouclé.

« -Bonne nuit, murmura Blaine contre ses lèvres. »

Kurt posa un autre baiser sur ses lèvres en souriant.

« -Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon père te fasse dormir dans la chambre d'amis, soupira le châtain.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il me laisse dormir ici tout court, répliqua Blaine.

-Il nous laissait dormir ensemble en vacances.

-C'était différent, on se verra demain matin.

-Blaine...

-Kurt, ton père me fait peur et je comprends son point de vue, alors je vais obéir, dormir dans la chambre d'amis, je viendrai te réveiller demain matin, on se préparera ensemble et on ira au lycée ensemble, on reprendra notre place, d'accord ?

-Ensemble ?

-Ensemble. »

Un dernier baiser et les deux adolescents se séparèrent.

* * *

_Kurt comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas à l'instant même où il arriva dans le parc. Sebastian et Puck étaient là mais aucun d'eux ne croisait son regard. Au contraire, ils le fuyaient et Kurt avait un mauvais pressentiment. _

_« -Qu'a fait Jesse ? S'enquit Kurt. »_

_ Silence._

_ Ni Puck, Ni Sebastian ne le regardait et Kurt sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, son cœur s'emballer et son esprit alla immédiatement à Blaine. C'était ridicule d'ailleurs, tout d'abord, Puck et Sebastian n'avaient pas encore répondu, mais en plus, Kurt savait bien que Blaine ne risquait rien. Blaine était dans la chambre d'amis, sain et sauf. _

_« -Que se passe t-il ? _

_-Sebastian, tu dois lui dire, dit Puck. _

_-Me dire quoi bon sang ? »_

_ Sebastian regarda enfin Kurt, son regard était triste et Kurt détestait cela. _

_« -Je déménage, soupira Sebastian. »_

_ Kurt écarquilla les yeux alors que Puck toussait. _

_ Le châtain se laissa finalement tomber sur un banc avant d'éclater de rire. _

_« -Tu déménages, répéta t-il. _

_-Je quitte Lima. _

_-Tu ne peux pas quitter Lima, souffla Kurt. _

_-Sebastian, soupira Puck. »_

_ Sebastian hocha la tête avant de s'asseoir à côté de Kurt. _

_« -Je suis déjà parti, annonça t-il. »_

_ Kurt se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés. _

_« -Tu es déjà parti ? Tu ne peux pas être déjà parti, Sebastian, de quoi parles-tu ? »_

_ Sebastian attrapa la main de Kurt et le châtain vit que les yeux de son mentor étaient remplis de larmes. _

_« -Si tu ne parviens pas à battre Jesse, je rejoindrais le conseil. _

_-Et alors ?_

_-Les gens poseraient trop de questions, Kurt. _

_-Tu ne peux pas partir, Sebastian, j'ai encore besoin de toi. _

_-Je serai toujours là, d'accord ? Je te verrai tous les soirs, au parc. »_

_ Kurt se leva et arracha sa main de l'emprise de celle de Sebastian. _

_« -Kurt..._

_-Je ne peux pas rester ici, je dois voir Blaine. »_

_ Kurt disparut et Puck haussa les épaules._

_« -Ça aurait pu être pire, commenta t-il._

_-La ferme Puck, grogna Sebastian. »_

* * *

Kurt ouvrit les yeux et se leva. Il fit les cents pas dans sa chambre. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et il secoua la tête pour tenter de se reprendre.

Sebastian était parti. Il avait quitté Lima et le châtain ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait si mal.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et traversa le couloir. Il se moquait des conséquences, son père pouvait bien le punir, il avait besoin de Blaine et maintenant.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'amis, Blaine était bien là, endormi sous la couverture.

Kurt s'accorda un instant pour le regarder. La lumière de la lune frappait son visage paisible, ses longs cils tombaient sur ses joues. Il était magnifique et sien. Corps et âme.

Kurt s'approcha du lit et posa une main sur l'épaule de son petit ami.

« -Blaine ? »

Sa voix était tremblante, il était sur le point de craquer et il espérait que le bouclé se réveillerait avant qu'il n'en arrive à ce point.

« -Kurt ? »

Blaine avait les yeux mi-ouverts. Il ne prit qu'une seconde pour tenter de comprendre avant de se mettre sur le dos, son bras tendu comme une invitation. Kurt s'allongea, la tête sur la poitrine du bouclé et le bras de celui-ci se referma sur lui comme une armure protectrice.

« -Que se passe-t-il ? »

Kurt inspira profondément en espérant que cela l'aiderait à tenir le coup.

« -Sebastian est parti. »

Ça n'avait pas aidé. Sa voix s'était brisée et les sanglots parcouraient son corps, ravageurs.

« -Shh, shh, comment ça, parti ? »

Le second bras de Blaine était déjà dans son dos et traçait des figures apaisantes, sa voix était douce et calme dans l'oreille de châtain.

Kurt n'arrivait pas à parler.

Blaine était patient, cependant. Il attendit que la crise passe et Kurt finit par être en mesure de tout lui dire.

« -Tout ira bien, Kurtie, murmura Blaine. Tu le verras tous les soirs, il ne t'abandonne pas, d'accord ?

-Jesse sera toujours au lycée, chuchota Kurt.

-C'est vrai, admit Blaine, mais tu oublies un détail important.

-Lequel ?

-Tu n'es plus seul. Les choses ont changées depuis l'année dernière. Jesse a perdu le respect de la plupart de nos amis, ils seront là pour toi. Mercedes et moi aussi.

-Tu vas jouer au garde au corps ?

-Essaie de m'en empêcher, rit Blaine... Il y a un dernier détail... _Tu _as changé, tu sais que tu peux le battre, tu sais qui tu es et ce que tu veux. Il n'a plus la même emprise sur toi. »

Kurt posa un baiser sur le torse de son petit ami.

« -Je t'aime. »

Blaine déposa ses lèvres sur la tête du châtain et sa prise se raffermie sur lui, sa présence encore plus forte. Il ancrait Kurt qui se sentait plus que protégé.

« -Je t'aime aussi, chuchota Blaine, tu es en sécurité, rendors-toi. »

Kurt obéit. Les larmes avaient séchées sur sa peau, son rythme cardiaque était redevenu normal et il se laissa emporter par les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**Octobre – Trois jours avant l'anniversaire de Kurt**

_Puck et Sebastian l'attendaient au parc et Kurt sentait ses paumes suer. Il les essuya sur son pantalon de pyjama et s'avança vers ses mentors. Cette soirée était importante, tous ses combats menaient à cette soirée. _

_« -Tu penses que ça va aller ? S'enquit Sebastian en le voyant._

_-Ouais, Puck, tu peux me ré-expliquer comment ça va se passer ? _

_-Ce sera une sorte de procès, le conseil t'écoutera, tu devras expliquer pourquoi tu ne veux pas de Jesse comme observateur. _

_-Tu penses que j'ai une chance ? Demanda Kurt. _

_-C'est possible, Jesse est une nuisance, le conseil n'est pas dupe, mais ils sont conservateurs et c'est du jamais vu... _

_-Alors pourquoi a-t-on la possibilité de le faire ? _

_-Comme je l'ai dit Kurt, ils sont conservateurs, ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'as aucune chance. Je vais aller voir si ils sont prêts, ok ? »_

_ Puck disparut et Kurt inspira profondément._

_« -Kurt, tu es sûr de toi ? _

_-Oui, Seb, je serai en sécurité, ce n'est pas comme si Jesse allait m'attaquer devant eux. De toute façon, je suis prêt et je n'ai plus peur de lui. _

_-Je suis tellement fier de toi, sourit Sebastian. _

_-Oh ça va, grommela Kurt. »_

_ Sebastian lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux en souriant. _

_ La voix de Puck résonna tout à coup dans le parc._

_« -Ils sont prêts, dit-il. » _

_ Kurt soupira. _

_« -Il ne pouvait pas tout simplement venir nous chercher ? _

_-Tu connais Puck, sourit Sebastian, allons-y. »_

_ Sebastian lui prit la main et ensemble, ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle circulaire. Les membres du conseil étaient face à Kurt et celui-ci déglutit. Ils étaient nombreux et semblaient puissants, si puissants qu'il avait soudain l'impression d'être une petite souris au milieu de chats géants. _

_ Puck était au centre, assis sur un fauteuil. Il souriait et Kurt hocha la tête : il irait bien, il lui suffisait de regarder Puck. _

_ Jesse était à sa droite, il se tenait droit et souriait. Kurt eu immédiatement envie de le gifler. _

_« -Vous savez tous pourquoi Kurt est présent parmi nous, dit Puck, vous avez pour rôle de décider si oui ou non il peut changer d'observateur. »_

_ Les membres du conseil hochèrent la tête à l'unisson. _

_« -La parole est à toi, Kurt. »_

_ Le châtain s'avança et inspira. Il pouvait le faire. Puck avait raison, Kurt pouvait le sentir, plusieurs membres du conseil semblaient déjà s'être décidé, mais il n'en tenait qu'à Kurt de les faire changer d'avis. _

_« -Bonjour, enfin... Bonsoir, dit-il, hésitant. »,_

_ Son visage vira au rouge pivoine, ce qui déclencha le rire de la plupart des êtres présents, Jesse y compris. _

_ Une nouvelle inspiration. Kurt devait se reprendre et rapidement. _

_« -Il y a presque un an de cela, j'ignorais tout des gardiens, dit-il, la tête haute. Jesse était arrivé plus tôt dans ma ville, dans mon lycée et s'était introduit dans ma vie. Il est devenu le petit ami de ma meilleure amie. Il semblait insistant, je pouvais voir qu'il cherchait à se faire accepter, mais le courant ne passait pas, peu importe ce qu'il faisait. Ça restait innocent, cependant, jusqu'au jour de mes seize ans. Les cauchemars sont arrivés, plus réels que jamais. Des hommes me poursuivaient, cherchaient à me tuer. Jesse a utilisé ma peur du sourire de l'ange pour me faire obéir. Il a tué de sang froid une enfant innocente. Il a tenté de me tuer. Il a frappé ma meilleure amie, l'a manipulé pour qu'elle se détache de moi. Il m'a éloigné de mes amis, pour que je sois à sa merci. Sans Sebastian, je serais probablement mort et je ne saurais certainement rien des gardiens puisque c'est lui qui m'a tout enseigné, lui qui m'a montré comment me servir et contrôler mes pouvoirs. Je sais que c'est du jamais vu chez les gardiens, mais je sais également que je vais devoir passer cent ans avec mon observateur et que je ne pourrai pas accomplir correctement ma mission avec Jesse parce que je ne lui fais pas confiance. »_

_ Kurt se recula et il osa lancer un regard à Puck qui lui sourit et lui lança un clin d'œil. Il s'en était plutôt bien sorti. Les membres du conseil ne riaient plus. Ils avaient l'air songeurs, sérieux. _

_« -Bien, Jesse, quelque chose à ajouter ? S'enquit Puck. _

_-Bien sûr, dit-il en s'avançant. Kurt n'est qu'un petit garçon égoïste, qui chipote car il sait que si il n'obtient pas gain de cause il ne pourra pas rester cent ans avec son petit ami. »_

_ Kurt réfléchit le plus rapidement possible. Il était certain que Sebastian n'avait pas parlé de la solution pour Blaine. Il pouvait encore faire croire qu'il allait perdre Blaine. C'était de la manipulation, il le savait, mais il n'avait plus le choix. _

_« -Je ne le peux déjà pas, soupira t-il._

_-Explique-toi, Jesse, ordonna Puck. _

_-Sebastian et Kurt sont ensemble, annonça Jesse. _

_ Kurt n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il lança un regard à Sebastian qui haussa les épaules. _

_« -Tu es devenu fou, dit Sebastian. _

_-Et j'ai un petit ami que Puck connaît, ajouta Kurt, il s'appelle Blaine et tu l'as également attaqué. _

_-Tu n'as plus rien à ajouter Jesse ? Demanda Puck. _

_-Non, j'ai confiance en moi. »_

_ Puck secoua la tête, c'était à peine perceptible mais Kurt le vit. _

_« -Bien, rendez-vous demain soir pour le verdict. »_

_ Jesse disparut aussitôt, tout comme Puck et une bonne partie du conseil, mais une femme s'avança vers Kurt et Sebastian. _

_« -Bonjour Kurt, Sebastian. _

_-Daru, sourit Sebastian. _

_-Vous êtes... _

_-Effectivement, sourit la femme. Enchanté. _

_-E-enchanté, balbutia Kurt. _

_-Tu es donc celui qui a réussit à me succéder. Tu es parvenu à avoir mon épée. _

_-Je suis désolé, souffla Kurt, penaud. _

_-Oh non, ne t'excuse pas, dit doucement la femme, l'épée t'a choisi car tu es courageux et quand je te vois, je suis fière qu'elle t'aie choisi. »_

_ Kurt se sentait comme un enfant. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cette femme lui parle aussi gentiment. _

_« -Merci, chuchota t-il, la tête baissée. »_

_ La jeune femme passa une main tendre sur son visage et le releva. _

_« -C'est un plaisir, Kurt. Écoute-moi, je connais bien Jesse, je l'ai observé. C'est un imbécile, soupira t-elle, mais quand il s'agit de convaincre et de persuader les gens, il est doué. Tu peux compter sur ma voix, mais je ne peux pas en dire de même pour les autres, tu es le nouveau, alors si ils décident que Jesse restera ton observateur, tu n'auras plus qu'une solution. _

_-Laquelle?_

_-Te battre contre lui _

_-Il va falloir que je le tue? »_

_ Bizarrement, Kurt n'avait aucun problème avec cette idée. _

_« -Non, rit Daru, tu devras te contenter de l'affaiblir, de le désarmer et de le faire renoncer. Si il capitule, le conseil ne pourra plus rien pour lui. _

_-Merci beaucoup. _

_-Kurt, on doit y aller, souffla Sebastian. _

_-Bonne chance alors, sourit Daru, on se verra demain pour le verdict. »_

_ Kurt hocha la tête, sa main déjà dans celle de Sebastian._

_« -Oh et Kurt ? L'appela t-elle. _

_-Oui?_

_-Jesse a deux phobies, l'eau et le feu. _

_-J'en tiendrai compte, dit Kurt, merci. »_

_ Ils disparurent._

* * *

**Octobre – Deux jours avant l'anniversaire de Kurt**

_ Kurt était de retour dans la salle circulaire, entouré des membres du conseil, de Sebastian et de Jesse. _

_ Ses mains tremblaient, mais il se tenait droit. _

_ Il imaginait Blaine et Mercedes à ses côtés, il imaginait Santana gifler Rachel à une répétition du Glee Club parce qu'elle défendait Jesse et qu'elle insultait une fois de plus le châtain. _

_« -Le conseil va donner son verdict, dit Puck. »_

_ Kurt fut ramené à la réalité par la voix de Puck. Un des membres du conseil, un jeune homme roux s'avança et tendit un papier à Puck._

_« -Nous, membres du conseil des gardiens, lu Puck, déclarons qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour que Sebastian prenne la place de Jesse aux côtés de Kurt. »_

_ Daru lança un regard plein de tristesse à Kurt qui reconnut une pointe de « je t'avais prévenu » derrière. Puck avait les poings serrés mais son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion. _

_« -Kurt, dit-il, le conseil a pris sa décision en tant que futur gardien, tu peux l'accepter ou bien défier Jesse demain. Que choisis-tu ? _

_-Je défie Jesse. »_

_ Puck sourit en entendant cette réponse. Les membres du conseil hochèrent la tête. Ils semblaient déjà s'ennuyer. _

_« -Je vous donne donc rendez-vous demain. » _

_ Les membres du conseil disparurent. Kurt observa Jesse qui était rouge de colère. _

_« -Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? S'enquit son ennemi. _

_-Je n'ai jamais été plus sûr de quelque chose, répondit Kurt. Je veux que tu disparaisses de ma vie. _

_-Bien, tu as tort si tu penses que tu peux me battre, mais libre à toi d'essayer, tu prends un risque. _

_-Va au diable Jesse, cracha Kurt. _

_-Allons-y, soupira Sebastian. »_

_ Ils laissèrent Jesse derrière. _

_ Ils étaient de retour au parc et Kurt était surprit de ne pas voir Jesse. _

_« -Kurt, es-tu vraiment sûr de ce que tu fais ? S'enquit Sebastian. »_

_ Le châtain fronça les sourcils. À quoi jouait Sebastian ? _

_« -Bien sûr que je le suis ! S'écria Kurt. »_

_ Sebastian sourit. Attendez, c'était un test ? Pour voir si Jesse l'avait atteint... Sebastian ne lui faisait-il pas confiance ?_

_« -Il nous reste une heure, dit son mentor, tu veux t'entraîner ? _

_-Oui. » _

_ Une épée apparut dans la main de Sebastian et il se plaça face à Kurt. _

_« -En garde, dit-il. »_

_ Kurt ferma les yeux un instant avant de faire apparaître l'épée de Daru dans ses mains. _

_ Ils échangèrent quelques coups, comme pour s'échauffer mais Kurt comprit rapidement que Sebastian le ménageait. Le châtain comprit également que sans la légèreté de l'épée, Sebastian l'aurait battu depuis longtemps. Sebastian était agile, précis et rapide alors qu'il était tout le contraire. _

_« -Concentre-toi, Kurt et observe chacun de mes mouvements, dit Sebastian. _

_-Si tu pouvais les faire au ralenti aussi, soupira l'adolescent. _

_-C'est à toi de faire de ton mieux, Jesse ne retiendra pas ses coups. »_

_ Kurt soupira derechef, mais son regard se durcit. Sebastian avait raison, Jesse serait sans pitié et si Kurt voulait ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance de le battre, il allait devoir s'améliorer à la vitesse grand V. _

_« -Reprenons, souffla le châtain. »_

_ Le combat reprit donc et l'adolescent était attentif, il analysait tous les mouvements que son mentor faisait et les reproduisait. Lorsque Sebastian comprit ce qu'il faisait, il s'acharna, tenta d'abattre son épée sur lui, de faire des mouvements difficiles, il se tournait, se baissait, frappait, esquivait. _

_« -À toi ! S'écria Sebastian. »_

_ Kurt s'exécuta immédiatement, à son tour, il se lança dans une sorte de ballet. Il se tournait, se baissait, frappait et esquivait chaque coup que Sebastian tentait. Le mentor lui laissa un temps de répit, le laissa s'habituer à la facilité et Kurt avait presque l'impression qu'il pourrait porter un coup final lorsque Sebastian disparut. La seconde d'après, il était derrière Kurt et le faisait tomber. Kurt ne comprenait même pas comment c'était possible, il avait envie de se gifler tant il avait été stupide. Bien sûr que Jesse utiliserait ses pouvoirs. C'était tellement évident... L'épée de Daru avait volé à plusieurs mètres, Sebastian était à califourchon sur lui, la pointe de son épée proche du cou de Kurt et le châtain déglutit. _

_ Sebastian n'allait tout de même pas..._

_ Si, c'était bien ce qu'il allait faire. Il appuya légèrement, certes, mais la pointe de la lame lui arracha quelques larmes et une goutte de sang. _

_ Aussitôt apparue, aussi disparue. Kurt pouvait le sentir, le médaillon fonctionnait. Son cœur battait la chamade, il tremblait, était terrifié, mais Sebastian ne pouvait apparemment pas le blesser. _

_ Sebastian posa son épée à côté de lui. _

_« -C'était juste pour vérifier, dit-il. _

_-Tu peux me lâcher maintenant ? Cracha Kurt._

_-Oui, désolé. » _

_ Sebastian se releva et lui tendit la main. Le châtain hésita mais finit par la saisir pour le faire tomber à son tour. Il tendit sa propre main en direction de l'épée et se concentra pour que celle-ci revienne dans son main. Il plaça l'épée sous la gorge de Sebastian qui lui lança un regard plein d'étonnement et de fierté. _

_« -Ne me refais jamais ça ! S'exclama Kurt. Tu as compris ? _

_-Désolé, chuchota Sebastian. »_

_ Sebastian tendit les mains vers le visage de Kurt et essuya ses joues humides. _

_« -Beau geste, ajouta t-il._

_-Merci, souffla Kurt. _

_-Tu peux me pardonner ? _

_-Je vais y réfléchir, répondit Kurt en se relevant. _

_-S'il te plaît ? _

_-Relève-toi, répliqua le châtain. »_

_ Sebastian obéit, il essuya son jean, d'un geste mécanique. Il avait l'air réellement désolé et Kurt savait que son geste avait été pour son bien, Sebastian avait joué avec son adrénaline, avec sa peur, afin de le préparer. Il n'aurait pas blessé Kurt, pas vraiment et ils étaient au moins sûrs et certains que le collier de Kurt fonctionnait. _

_« -Kurt..._

_-Tu es pardonné, chuchota Kurt, mais je suis sérieux, ne me refais plus jamais ça. _

_-Je te le promets. »_

_ Sebastian s'avança lentement et l'enlaça. Kurt se mit à sangloter. _

_« -Tu m'as vraiment fait peur, Sebastian. _

_-Je sais, souffla Sebastian en le serrant un peu plus fort contre lui, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Il ne nous restait que ce soir, je n'avais pas le temps d'être doux, tu as dû passer par la formation accélérée. Ça a fonctionné. _

Kurt, appela Carole.

_-Je dois y aller, dit Kurt. À ce soir._

_-Kurt ? _

_-Oui ? _

_-Tu peux le battre. »_

_ Kurt se détacha de son mentor et hocha la tête. _

_ Il disparut et n'eut pas le temps de voir le visage triste de Sebastian._

* * *

Kurt venait de terminer son rituel du soir, il avait mis ses soins pour la peau et s'apprêtait à se coucher lorsque son portable vibra sur sa table de chevet.

Blaine.

Il sourit en attrapant l'objet pour décrocher.

« -Hey, chuchota t-il. »

Le châtain s'installa sous sa couverture.

« -Je sais que tu vas bientôt dormir, répondit doucement Blaine, mais je voulais te souhaiter une bonne nuit. »

Le sourire de Kurt s'élargit.

« -Voilà qui est gentil de votre part monsieur Anderson, j'apprécie.

-Comment tu te sens ? »

La tête de Kurt s'enfonça un peu plus dans son oreiller et l'adolescent soupira.

« -Je ne sais pas trop.

\- Tu as peur ? S'enquit le bouclé.

-Un peu, souffla Kurt. Si je perds, je me retrouve avec Jesse pendant cent ans, ma vie sera un enfer.

-Kurt, tu as juste à faire de ton mieux, d'accord ? »

Les yeux fermés, Kurt se dit que c'était le moment. Il allait se battre et c'était le moment ou jamais d'avoir le soutien de Blaine.

« -Tu penses vraiment que ça suffira contre Jesse ? S'enquit-il.

-Je ne sais pas, mais je refuse de perdre espoir, je crois en toi. »

Une pause, Kurt entendit Blaine se tourner dans son propre lit.

« -Tu dois y croire aussi, dit le bouclé. Je ne sais pas si ça sera assez, mais tu t'es battu toute l'année, tu aurais pu perdre et Sebastian t'a aidé, alors... Eh bien, tu n'as plus qu'a prouver que ce n'était pas pour rien.

-On aurait dû demander à mon père de te laisser dormir ici, j'aurai bien besoin que tu me serres dans tes bras. »

Blaine rit à l'autre bout du fil, un rire tendre et plein d'affection.

« -Tu es un gardien, tu peux avoir ce que tu veux, tu n'as qu'a garder les yeux fermés et m'imaginer avec toi. Je suis avec toi, quoi qu'il arrive, ok ?

-Je vais faire ça, sourit Kurt. Merci Bee.

-Tu m'appelles quand tu te réveilles ?

-Ou alors, je pourrais venir te chercher pour tout te raconter ? Proposa Kurt.

-Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je t'aime, tu es celui qui a les bonnes idées.

-C'est une évidence, chéri. »

Blaine était silencieux à l'autre bout du fil et Kurt se demanda s'il s'était endormi.

« -Kurt ?

-Oui ?

-Si tu gagnes, Jesse ne reviendra pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non.

-Comment allons-nous l'expliquer à Rachel ? Et aux autres ?

-Puck s'en occupera... On appellera les protecteurs, ils se chargeront du reste. »

Blaine marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe. Kurt regarda l'heure sur son téléphone et soupira.

« -Il faut que j'y aille...

-Ok, n'oublie pas que je t'aime et Kurt ?

-Oui ?

-Bats cet enfoiré. »

Kurt éclata de rire.

« -Je t'aime aussi Bee, dors-bien. »

C'est avec le rire de Blaine dans ses oreilles qu'il se laissa emporté par le sommeil.


	19. The fight

Creep

Chapitre 18

* * *

Octobre – Veille de l'anniversaire de Kurt

_Kurt arriva dans le parc et inspira profondément, il ignora les battements fous de son cœur et se concentra sur son environnement : le parc était comme à son habitude, à la différence près que le conseil des gardiens était là, en cercle. Sebastian et Puck étaient là. Jesse était face à lui, son sourire narquois bien en place. _

_« -Bien, dit Puck, tous le monde est présent. Nous pouvons commencer. Tout d'abord, laissez-moi vous rappeler les règles : vous avez le droit d'utiliser vos capacités et vos pouvoirs de gardiens, les pendentifs de protection sont également tolérés. Pour gagner, il vous faut désarmer, ou faire abandonner votre adversaire. Bonne chance. »_

_ Jesse se préparait mais Sebastian s'avança et attrapa le poignet de Kurt avant de l'éloigner du centre du cercle. _

_« -Qu'est... ?_

_-Laisse-moi parler, l'interrompit Sebastian. »_

_ Kurt hocha la tête. _

_« -Je sais que tu veux battre Jesse plus que tout parce que tu ne peux plus le supporter, je vais te donner mes derniers conseils, d'accord ? » _

_ Nouveau hochement de tête. _

_« -Fais attention à ton pendentif, chuchota Sebastian, Jesse n'est pas stupide et il fera tout pour te le retirer. N'hésite pas un instant à utiliser tes pouvoirs, tu les maîtrises, ne les laisse pas de côté. Crée toi une barrière de feu, peu importe, tout ce que te vient en tête, n'hésite juste pas, Jesse n'hésitera pas un instant._

_-D'accord, murmura Kurt._

_-Je sais que tu vas y arriver, Kurt, j'ai confiance en toi._

_-Merci. J'essaierai de te rendre fier. _

_-Je le suis déjà, sourit Sebastian en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. _

_-Tu le seras peu importe le résultat ? S'enquit Kurt. _

_-Quoi qu'il arrive. »_

_ Kurt sourit et attira Sebastian dans une étreinte. _

_« -Merci d'avoir été là pour moi, Seb, je ne pourrais jamais..._

_-Je ne veux pas d'adieux, le coupa Sebastian, pas maintenant. Bats le, ok ? »_

_ Le corps de Kurt se tendit, il avait la tête droite et les yeux déterminés. Il s'avança vers les membres du conseil et rejoignit le centre du cercle. _

_« -C'est parti ! S'écria Puck. » _

_ Kurt ancra son regard dans celui de Jesse. Son adversaire était tout aussi déterminé que lui apparemment, mais il était surtout sûr de lui, contrairement à Kurt. _

_« -Bonne chance, cracha Kurt. » _

_ Jesse ne répondit pas, mais le châtain s'en moquait. Voir son ennemi aussi sûr de lui le motivait. Il avait quelque chose a prouver, au conseil, à Jesse, à lui-même. _

_ Il se concentra et pensa à tous les dégâts que Jesse avait causé : sa rupture avec Blaine, l'enfer à McKinley quand les cauchemars avaient commencé, les blessures, Rachel, l'enfant qu'il avait tué de sang froid. Il revit tout. Il revivait tout. _

_ Son épée apparue dans sa main, sans même qu'il n'ai besoin de réfléchir. Blaine avait raison, il devait simplement faire de son mieux, finalement, c'était surtout de l'instinct. Sebastian avait également raison. Il maîtrisait ses pouvoirs. Il avait appris. _

_ Jesse sourit, c'était donc la partie qu'il attendait. Sa propre épée apparue et Kurt devait l'admettre, elle était magnifique. Longue, épaisse, lourde. La lame brillait de mille feux. Kurt savait déjà que Jesse était puissant, mais il savait aussi qu'il pouvait se battre, parce qu'il n'était peut être pas plus fort, mais il était au moins plus rapide. _

_ Jesse se mit à marcher vers Kurt. _

_ Le châtain ne devait pas se fatiguer dès le début, il ne savait pas combien de temps ce combat durerait. Il allait devoir réfléchir et vite afin d'avoir Jesse à l'usure. Il allait devoir utiliser les faiblesses de son adversaires, comme Jesse l'avait fait des mois auparavant pour le terroriser. _

_ Soudain, une idée le frappa. Daru lui avait donné la réponse ! Sebastian également. C'était évident ! Jesse avait peur de l'eau et du feu. Kurt maîtrisait ces éléments ! Mais, surtout, il avait rencontré des sorcières pendant son apprentissage, des sorcières avec qui il était devenu ami et qui lui avait appris quelques tours, juste au cas ou. C'était le moment ou jamais de se servir de ses connaissances. _

_ L'adolescent ferma les yeux en souriant. _

_« -Ignis ac aqua adsum cum me, chuchota t-il. »_

_ Kurt ouvrit les yeux et son sourire s'élargit. La formule avait fonctionné ! Un nuage apparu au dessus de la tête de Jesse, un cercle se dessina sous ses pieds et son ennemi fronça les sourcils. _

_ Un éclat de tonnerre et Jesse se mit à hurler. De l'eau lui tombait dessus alors qu'un cercle de feu l'entourait tout à coup. Son épée tomba à terre, il tomba à terre et Kurt souriait. Jesse hurlait de terreur, il tremblait, tentait de s'échapper, mais il était prisonnier. Les flammes ne pouvaient pas le blesser, pas physiquement, mais elles étaient là, la chaleur également. _

_« -Ignis ac aqua adsum ne cum me, récita t-il. »_

_ Le nuage et le cercle disparurent. _

_« -SORCIER ! Hurla Jesse en se relevant. »_

_ Jesse s'avançait de nouveau vers Kurt et malgré ses jambes tremblantes, Kurt savait qu'il était plus dangereux que jamais. Il avait eu peur alors il était encore plus déterminé a le détruire rapidement. _

_ Kurt se prépara mentalement aux coups qui s'apprêtaient à pleuvoir sur lui. Un coup. Deux coups. Il paraît, faiblement, chaque tentative de son ennemi. _

_ Il ne connaissait rien au combat, c'était vrai, mais les entraînements de Sebastian lui avaient permis d'avoir quelques réflexes. Bien sûr que Kurt ne tenait pas la route physiquement comparé à Jesse, mais ce combat n'avait jamais été une question de physique, c'était un combat mental et Kurt savait qu'il avait les armes nécessaires en main pour vaincre son adversaire. _

_« -Vertex ignis circumdo as are dedi datum nos, dit Kurt. » _

_ Un cercle de feu apparu et les entoura. Les coups de Jesse redoublèrent mais Kurt tenait bon, il ne pouvait pas perdre maintenant. La prise qu'il avait sur son épée était de fer et ses yeux étaient ancrés dans ceux de Jesse. _

_ Les flammes dansaient autour d'eux et la chaleur commençait à atteindre Kurt, mais il s'en moquait. _

_ La victoire était à sa porte et Kurt le sentait : il pouvait lire dans les yeux de Jesse et il sourit. Il y avait quelque chose, là, dans les prunelles de son ennemi, quelque chose d'indescriptible, quelque chose de pire que la peur, de pire que la terreur. Les coups pleuvaient toujours mais Jesse était beaucoup moins sûr de lui et Kurt le ressentait dans ses coups. _

_ C'était le moment ou jamais d'en profiter. Kurt n'aurait jamais pu le battre au corps à corps, il fallait qu'il soit rusé. Les yeux fermés, il quitta le cercle de feu et laissa Jesse au centre de celui-ci. _

_ Kurt fixa les flammes et celles-ci doublèrent d'intensité. _

_ Bien entendu, Jesse aurait pu se sortir de là, il en avait les capacités, mais il était pétrifié, cloué sur place. Replié au centre, à genoux. _

_ Kurt ne devait pas se laisser déconcentrer. Il ne devait pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir achevé. De plus, il voulait que Jesse souffre, qu'il souffre comme il avait souffert. Les yeux toujours fixés sur les flammes, il fit en sorte qu'elles se rapprochent de son ennemi. _

_ Jesse était pathétique. Il gémissait, en position fœtale sur le sol. _

_ Kurt soupira et fit apparaître un cercle d'eau afin d'éteindre le feu. Le cercle de flammes disparu, laissant derrière lui un nuage de fumée. _

_ C'est entouré de cette fumée que Kurt avança. Jesse tenta de se lever mais le châtain était plus rapide que lui. La main tendue, il pensa à l'épée de son adversaire et celle-ci atterrie dans sa main. _

_ Une fois face à son ennemi, il le menaça des deux épées, chaque pointe placée sous son menton, au niveau de la gorge. _

_« -Veux-tu vraiment passer cent ans avec moi ? S'enquit Kurt. _

_-Non, chuchota Jesse, mais j'aime être un gardien. »_

_ Kurt éclata de rire, la méchanceté derrière son rire le surpris lui-même. _

_« -Tu ne le seras plus, annonça t-il. _

_-J'aime te faire souffrir. _

_-C'est dommage, parce que tu n'as plus aucune emprise sur moi, c'est terminé Jesse. _

_-Tu n'es qu'un lâche, cracha Jesse, tu ne t'es pas battu. _

_-Au contraire Jesse, je me suis battu, j'ai utilisé tes faiblesses, tout comme tu as utilisé les miennes au début. J'ai mûri, j'ai grandi, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses. Tu n'es pas fair-play, pourquoi le serais-je ? »_

_ Jesse rit à son tour, un rire sans joie. _

_« -Tu commences à me connaître, soupira t-il. »_

_ Une lueur malicieuse apparue dans son regard et Kurt hoqueta lorsqu'une vision le frappa de plein fouet. Il parlait, encore et encore et Jesse en profitait pour lui prendre les épées. Il écarquilla les yeux avant d'éloigner les épées de Jesse. _

_« -Je commence à te connaître, oui, dit-il lentement, par exemple, je sais que tu vas tenter de t'emparer des épées, mais tu n'y arriveras pas. »_

_ Les épées s'évanouirent dans un « pouf » audible pour tout le monde. Kurt ne savait même pas comment il faisait tout cela, c'était comme si le parc était au soin de ses moindres désirs, il obtenait tout ce qu'il voulait. _

_ C'était probablement le cas d'ailleurs, ce ne serait pas la première fois que le parc l'aidait, après tout. _

_« -C'est fini ! S'écria Kurt. _

_-Je..._

_-Dis-le ! Ordonna t-il. »_

_ Jesse ferma les yeux et Kurt savait qu'il essayait d'appeler les épées pour continuer le combat. C'était en vain, Kurt avait gagné. _

_ Jesse soupira, puis ouvrit les yeux. _

_« -Je refuse, dit-il. »_

_ Bien sûr qu'il refusait, ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça, finalement. Kurt allait devoir se battre encore un peu plus apparemment. _

_« -Vertex ignis circumdo as are dedi datum nos, répéta t-il. »_

_ Les flammes apparurent une fois de plus. Kurt les fit virevolter autour d'eux, elles prenaient une ampleur exemplaire et si le châtain avait eu le temps d'y penser, il en serait probablement fier. _

_ Les flammes les touchaient presque, il suait, mais il s'en moquait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était l'abandon de Jesse. _

_« -Dis le ! S'écria de nouveau Kurt. _

_-Je refuse, marmonna Jesse, le corps tremblant. _

_-DIS LE ! Hurla Kurt. »_

_ Kurt fit apparaître son épée, l'épée de Daru, l'épée de l'élu dans sa main et plaça la lame sous la gorge de Jesse, entaillant ainsi quelque peu la peau. Sebastian s'était contenté de placer la pointe et de percer légèrement la peau de Kurt la veille, mais le châtain ne comptait pas se retenir. _

_« -Jesse, je ne plaisante pas, je peux te tuer, alors dis-le. »_

_ Kurt aurait pu pointer l'exact moment où Jesse abandonna et c'était un des meilleurs sentiments au monde. _

_« -Je capitule ! S'écria Jesse. JE CAPITULE ! »_

_ Il avait gagné. Kurt avait gagné. Et tout à coup, il n'y avait plus ni épée, ni cercles de feu, ni de l'eau. Il n'y avait plus que les membres du conseil, Jesse et lui. _

_ Puck se fit un chemin jusqu'aux deux ennemis. _

_« -Bravo Kurt, dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule. _

_-Tu le félicites ? »_

_ Jesse avait l'air outré, ce qui amusa Kurt. _

_« -Il a gagné, soupira Puck, bien sûr que je le félicite. _

_-Il a triché ! _

_-C'est faux et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, grogna Puck. L'usage de ses pouvoirs était autorisé, il a été plus malin que toi Jesse, admet le. _

_-Il s'est servi de mes faiblesses ! _

_-Et si il ne l'avait pas fait, tu l'aurais fait avant lui. »_

_ La main de Puck était toujours sur l'épaule de Kurt, réconfortante et puissante. Il observait le gardien le plus ancien et Jesse. Son ennemi avait eu un petit espoir, mais celui-ci était en train de s'effondrer._

_« -On sait tout les deux que Kurt et toi n'êtes pas parti du bon pied, Jesse, dit Puck, tu as fait de tout ceci une affaire personnelle et tu as perdu, il faut que tu l'acceptes._

_-J'ai perdu, murmura Jesse. »_

_ Oh. _

_ Jesse prenait donc enfin conscience de ce qui venait tout juste de se passer._

_« -Tu vas intégrer le conseil, lui annonça calmement Puck._

_-D'accord... »_

_ Kurt ne le reconnaissait plus. Jesse avait perdu toute son arrogance, il n'avait plus l'air sûr de lui. Son côté hautain et mauvais avait disparu. Il était résigné. _

_ Jesse se releva enfin et il caressa la joue de Kurt, avant que le châtain ne se recule en frissonnant. _

_« -Je suis désolé, dit Jesse._

_-Pardon ?!_

_-Je suis désolé, répéta Jesse. Je viens tout juste de comprendre que j'ai perdu. Tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent Kurt, tu es doué, tu as tout du bon gardien, Sebastian a fait du bon travail et j'ai perdu._

_-Pourquoi as-tu fait tout ça ? Pourquoi si c'est pour être désolé ? À quoi est-ce que ça t'a servi ? _

_-A rien, ça n'a servi à rien, je pensais pouvoir te changer, je pensais que tu n'étais pas assez fort, j'avais tort. _

_-Je suis heureux de voir que tu as compris. _

_-C'est trop tard, chuchota Jesse. _

_-Oui, c'est trop tard. _

_-Tu veux bien me rendre un service ? »_

_ Kurt fronça les sourcils alors que Sebastian les rejoignait. _

_« -Tu plaisantes ? Dit Kurt à Jesse. Ça ne peut être que ça, Jesse, dis-moi que tu plaisantes._

_-Je ne plaisante pas, se renfrogna Jesse._

_-Que se passe t-il ? S'enquit Sebastian. _

_-Ce type, dit Kurt en pointant son ennemi du doigt, m'a pourri la vie et maintenant, il veut que je lui rende un service ! _

_-Kurt, je suis prêt à te supplier..._

_-Tu es chanceux on dirait, je suis de bonne humeur, je t'écoute. _

_-Ce soir, je vais devoir intégrer le conseil et je n'ai pris aucune précaution, Puck se chargera du lycée mais... _

_-Mais ?_

_-Rachel sera effondrée. »_

_ Kurt serait un menteur s'il disait qu'il n'y avait pas pensé. _

_ Bien sûr qu'il y avait pensé. _

_ Sebastian avait été intelligent, il avait disparu bien avant, afin que personne ne se pose de questions. _

_ Le châtain savait qu'il y avait une solution : les protecteurs, ils n'hésiteraient pas a effacer Jesse de l'esprit de tous le monde, sauf du sien. Peut être que Blaine et Mercedes seraient également épargné. _

_« -Vous avez été amis toute votre vie, dit Jesse, je sais que j'ai tout fait pour vous séparer, mais une amitié comme la votre est rare, soutiens là, s'il te plaît. »_

_ Kurt n'arrivait pas à le croire, Jesse se permettait de lui donner des conseils en amitié... C'était la meilleure tiens ! _

_ Il n'osa pas lui rappeler que Rachel ne se souviendrait de rien et que Kurt n'aurait rien à faire. _

_« -Elle t'a choisi Jesse, se contenta t-il de dire, elle m'a abandonné. _

_-Ne sois pas têtu, je t'en prie. _

_-Tu me donnes vraiment des conseils, je ne suis pas fou alors ! Pour qui te prends-tu ? _

_-Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps et..._

_-Pour l'amour du ciel, soupira Sebastian, Rachel ne se souviendra pas de toi ! Les protecteurs s'assureront d'effacer chacun de ses souvenirs, chaque photo, chaque détail lié à toi ! _

_-Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça... Ils.._

_-Ils le peuvent et, ils le feront ! »_

_ Puck, entouré des membres du conseil, frappa dans ses mains pour obtenir leur attention. _

_ Kurt, Sebastian et Jesse se tournèrent vers lui._

_ Les mains de Kurt étaient moites, il savait bien qu'il avait gagné et qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre, mais ça allait être officiel. Jesse allait rejoindre le conseil et Kurt était soudain nerveux. _

_« -Kurt, tu es à présent officiellement un gardien, mes félicitations, sourit Puck. Tu as également défié et vaincu Jesse, tu peux donc choisir ton observateur. Jesse, tu connais les règles, une fois que Kurt aura désigné un observateur, tu intégreras le conseil. Kurt, nous t'écoutons. » _

_ Était-il supposé réfléchir ?Kurt n'en voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt. Tous le monde connaissait déjà sa réponse. _

_« -Sebastian, annonça t-il, je choisis Sebastian. »_

_ Puck hocha la tête. _

_« -Ce n'est pas très surprenant, dit-il, bien il est temps pour vous de commencer le travail, je compte sur vous, ajouta t-il en leur adressant un clin d'œil. » _

_ Sebastian s'empara de sa main et la serra dans la sienne. _

_ Kurt jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Jesse. Les yeux de son ennemi étaient brillants. Pleurait-il vraiment ? _

_ Le châtain détourna les yeux et l'instant d'après, Sebastian et lui étaient seuls dans le parc, le conseil avait disparu, Jesse avec. _

_« -Alors, comment te sens-tu monsieur le gardien ? S'enquit Sebastian. _

_-Pose-moi la question demain, d'accord ? Pour l'instant, j'ai du mal à réaliser que c'est terminé. »_

_ Sebastian l'attira dans ses bras avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. _

_« -Tu m'as impressionné, dit-il, je suis fier de toi. _

_-Merci, chuchota Kurt. »_

_ Les deux compères restèrent silencieux quelques instants. _

_« -Sebastian ? Murmura Kurt, incertain. »_

_ Sebastian hocha la tête. _

_ Kurt inspira. _

_« -Rachel et les autres, ils ne se souviendront pas de Jesse, n'est-ce pas ? _

_-Non, ce sera comme s'il n'avait jamais existé._

_-Rachel se souviendra quand même de notre dispute ? _

_-Oui, les protecteurs se contenteront de transformer ses souvenirs. Elle pensera que vous vous êtes disputés pour une autre raison mais elle saura que vous ne vous parlez plus. »_

_ Kurt laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement. Il n'aurait pas été capable de faire semblant avec son ancienne meilleure amie. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être triste pour elle cependant. Rachel allait perdre son petit ami et ne se souviendrait jamais de lui... Ça en était presque Shakespearien. _

_ Il se dit que Rachel apprécierait la tragédie de la situation et sourit. _

_« -Kurt, il va falloir qu'on se réveille, dit Sebastian. _

_-On se verra ce soir ? _

_-Oh que oui, il est temps pour nous de commencer le travail, sinon Puck va avoir notre peau. »_

_ Kurt éclata de rire. _

_« -Puck nous adore. »_

_ Sebastian rit à son tour. _

_« -Va voir Blaine, je suis sûr qu'il a mal dormi. »_

_ Kurt sourit en hochant la tête. _

_ Il avait hâte de réveiller Blaine avec des baisers victorieux. _

_ Il disparut._

* * *

À peine réveillé, Kurt se prépara en vitesse. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se moquait de son apparence physique.

Il enfila un jean, un t-shirt, un pull et une veste en vitesse avant de descendre à la cuisine.

Il gribouilla un mot sur un bout de papier : « Parti chez Blaine. À ce soir. »

Burt Hummel ne serait probablement pas content, mais Kurt s'en fichait également. Il avait un plan et son père ne pourrait pas se mettre en travers de son chemin.

L'adolescent grimpa dans sa voiture et démarra, les mains tremblantes.

Il avait gagné.

Il avait vaincu Jesse. Il s'en était débarrassé. Il pourrait rester avec Sebastian.

Il allait pouvoir se concentrer sur Blaine, sans peur.

Ensemble, Sebastian, Blaine et lui pourraient enfin travailler sur cette formule qui permettrait à Blaine de rester avec eux.

Ensemble.

Son cœur battait déjà la chamade, rien qu'en imaginant les deux cents prochaines années aux côtés de Blaine.

Il appuya son pied sur l'accélérateur.

Arrivé devant chez Blaine, Kurt comprit qu'il y avait une faille dans son plan.

La lumière de la cuisine était allumée, Pam était déjà debout.

Kurt ne pouvait pas sonner, cela réveillerait le bouclé.

Kurt ne pouvait pas non plus se servir de la clef qui se trouvait dans le pot de camélias, Pam pourrait avoir une crise cardiaque, ou bien se mettre à hurler. Kurt était sûr qu'elle hurlerait avant de le frapper de toutes ses forces.

Il devait réfléchir.

Une idée traversa son esprit et avant même d'avoir pu tenté de se dissuader, Kurt escaladait la façade qui menait à la chambre de Blaine.

Il aurait vraiment dû prendre un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir, mais il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Il arriva au premier étage et soupira de soulagement. Heureusement que Blaine dormait la fenêtre ouverte, il ne savait pas comment il aurait fait autrement.

Le châtain se laissa tomber le plus délicatement possible dans la chambre du bouclé et sourit.

Blaine était enroulé dans ses couvertures, seules ses boucles folles et le bout de son nez dépassaient et Kurt sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine tant il était adorable.

Kurt se laissa un instant pour admirer Blaine avant de s'avancer vers son lit. Du bout des doigts, il souleva légèrement la couverture et s'assit sur le bout du lit. Il se pencha pour poser un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit-ami.

« -Debout marmotte, chuchota t-il. »

Blaine marmonna dans son sommeil et ses cils papillonnèrent avant que les orbes dorés de ses yeux ne s'ancrent dans le regard de Kurt.

« -Kurt ? Murmura Blaine. Qu'est... ?

-Shh, je me suis introduit par effraction dans ta chambre, ta mère ne sait pas que je suis là. »

Blaine souleva la couverture et attira Kurt à lui afin que le châtain s'allonge à ses côtés, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir. Le bouclé, encore à moitié endormi, se blotti contre lui et nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

« -Blaine ?

-Tu es chaud et confortable, tu t'es introduit dans ma chambre, j'ai le droit de te garder prisonnier. »

Kurt secoua la tête alors que sa main se faisait un chemin dans les boucles de son petit ami. Blaine était ridicule quand il dormait.

« -J'avais une annonce importante, j'ai besoin que tu te réveilles. »

Pour ponctuer ses dires, Kurt poussa légèrement Blaine jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de nouveau sur le dos. Le châtain se mit à califourchon sur son petit ami, remonta la couverture autour d'eux pour créer un cocon protecteur et plaqua doucement ses lèvres sur celles du châtain.

« -C'est une bonne façon de se réveiller, dit Blaine, rêveur. »

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres de Kurt.

Tant pis pour les nouvelles, ils avaient tout leur temps pour ça.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Kurt avait un Blaine au réveil.

* * *

Sebastian et Mercedes les attendait au parking de Mckinley.

Kurt gara sa voiture et se recoiffa rapidement avant de sortir, Blaine fit le tour, un sourire niais aux lèvres.

« -Blanc bec ! S'écria Mercedes. Oh c'est pas vrai, grogna t-elle.

-WANKY ! Bien joué Anderson ! Cria Santana de l'autre côté du parking en les voyant. »

Kurt secoua la tête en riant alors que Blaine rougissait.

« -On va être en retard et je veux des réponses ! Dit Mercedes.

-Oh... C'est vrai ! Kurt ! Tu ne me l'as même pas dit ! S'exclama Blaine.

-J'ai essayé de te le dire, soupira Kurt. Tu m'as distrait. »

Mercedes claqua des doigts devant leur visages.

« -On aura le temps pour ça après, grogna t-elle, tu nous as débarrassé de Jesse, oui ou non ? »

Kurt sourit.

« -Je l'ai battu. Il est membre du conseil et on ne le reverra pas. »

Le visage de Mercedes s'illumina alors que Blaine l'attrapait pour le faire tournoyer dans les airs en riant.

« -Tu as réussis ! S'écria t-il.

-Oui ! Répliqua Kurt en riant. »

Blaine le déposa au sol avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« -Je suis tellement fier de toi. »

Mercedes le prit dans ses bras à son tour en riant.

« -Bravo blanc bec. »

Du coin de l'oeil, Kurt vit Rachel arriver. Elle avait l'air plus perdu que jamais, mais ne semblait pas triste.

Les protecteurs.

« -Elle ira bien ? S'enquit Blaine.

-Les protecteurs, nous sommes les seuls à nous souvenir de Jesse. »

Blaine et Mercedes hochèrent la tête.

Mercedes prit le bras de Kurt alors que Blaine s'emparait de sa main et ensemble, ils s'avancèrent vers le lycée.

Bien sûr, Kurt se sentait triste pour Rachel, mais il était bien trop heureux pour s'en préoccuper.

« -MEC ! Cria Finn. »

Kurt grogna intérieurement.

« -Burt est devenu complètement fou ce matin ! Dit le géant en s'approchant d'eux. Où étais-tu ? Il a dit que tu t'étais faufilé chez Blaine. »

Kurt et Blaine échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire.


	20. Last night, I dreamt somebody loved me

Epilogue

▬•▬

**Last night, I dreamt somebody loved me**

Elisabeth Hummel observait le corps endormi de son fils dans son lit d'hôpital et essuya une larme qui s'était fait un chemin le long de sa joue.

Pamela Anderson, sa meilleure amie, se tenait prêt d'elle, sa main dans la sienne, une ancre à laquelle s'accrocher alors que le chaos les ensevelissait.

Elisabeth ne savait pas comment Pamela pouvait rester ici, comment elle pouvait rester aussi forte alors que Kurt était l'image de tout ce qui n'allait plus dans la vie des deux femmes.

Le docteur Sebastian Smythe entra dans la chambre de Kurt, accompagné de Puck, l'infirmier qui s'occupait de Kurt depuis des mois.

Elisabeth se laissa tomber sur une chaise, Pamela s'installa sur celle d'à côté. Elles étaient inséparables, dans la joie comme dans le drame.

Un an auparavant, Kurt et Blaine l'avaient été également. Ils s'étaient aimés.

Un sanglot échappa à Elisabeth alors que Puck tentait de parler à Kurt.

L'infirmier secoua la tête alors que le docteur Smythe lui posait des questions.

Elisabeth ne chercha pas à comprendre, elle savait que son fils n'allait pas mieux, elle ne cherchait plus à comprendre. Elle avait perdu l'espoir et tout ce qui la retenait était la main de son amie dans la sienne, la preuve qu'il y avait pire qu'elle et qu'elle devait tenter de s'accrocher.

Pamela Anderson avait perdu un fils.

Elisabeth avait un fils perdu dans les rêves.

Un an auparavant, le jour de l'anniversaire de son fils, Blaine et Kurt s'étaient rendu à une soirée, Elisabeth les avait ramené. Du moins, ce qu'elle avait prévu ce soir là, elle n'avait pas prévu le chauffeur ivre qui percuterait leur véhicule.

Blaine avait perdu la vie dans les bras de son petit ami.

Kurt s'était perdu dans un rêve plein de gardiens, un rêve où Sebastian était son mentor, Puck le premier gardien de l'histoire. Un rêve où Blaine et lui étaient heureux.

Le docteur Smythe faisait de son mieux, mais Kurt était persuadé de vivre la réalité et les quelques éveils n'étaient pas suffisants pour le ramener à la réalité.

Une réalité sans Blaine qu'il refusait catégoriquement.

Les yeux de Kurt s'ouvrirent tout à coup et il sourit à Puck.

« -Salut mon pote, dit Puck.

-Puck, on a gagné, chuchota Kurt. J'ai battu Jesse. Rachel sera triste, mais Sebastian est fier de moi.

-Bien sûr que je suis fier de toi Kurt, dit le docteur Smythe, mais tu sais que ce n'est pas à cause de Jesse.

-Oh... Vous êtes celui qui pense que je suis fou, le vrai Sebastian m'a montré les mondes parallèles, où est-il ? Sebastian ? Sebastian ? »

Kurt s'agita sur son lit d'hôpital, son regard était lointain, son souffle tout à coup plus rapide.

Le docteur Smythe secoua la tête tristement. Toujours pas de progrès alors. Il fit un signe de tête à Puck qui sorti son aiguille à contre cœur alors que les espoirs d'Elisabeth se réduisait un peu plus.

Alors que le sédatif faisait effet, elle entendit son fils chanter faiblement.

Last night I dreamt  
That somebody loved me  
No hope, no harm  
Just another false alarm

(_La nuit dernière, j'ai rêvé_

_Que quelqu'un m'aimait, _

_Pas d'espoir, pas de mal_

_Juste une autre fausse alarme.) _

Last night I felt  
Real arms around me  
No hope, no harm  
Just another false alarm

(_La nuit dernière j'ai senti _

_De vrais bras autour de moi_

_Pas d'espoir, pas de mal. _

_Juste une autre fausse alarme.)_

La femme se leva alors que Kurt s'endormait, une fois de plus emporté dans son monde de rêve.

Les bras de Pamela Anderson l'entourèrent et ensemble, les deux femmes se laissèrent porter par le chagrin.

Le chagrin de deux mères qui avaient perdu leurs fils.

L'un, emporté trop tôt par la mort.

Le second, emporté par la folie du deuil.

Deux adolescents qui s'aimaient tant que même la mort ne pouvait les séparer.

* * *

_ Kurt sentit les bras de Blaine se refermer sur lui alors qu'il reprenait conscience dans le parc. _

_ Le châtain serra son petit ami dans ses bras et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Bon sang, il détestait ce stupide monde parallèle. _

_« -C'était encore le même, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit Sebastian. »_

_ La main de Blaine passa dans ses yeux et Kurt ferma les yeux. _

_« -Ouais, grogna t-il. Pourquoi faut-il que je me fasse aspirer par ces stupides mondes parallèles à chaque fois ?_

_-Parce que tu te laisses distraire, soupira Sebastian. Tu n'as pas besoin de passer la porte, je te l'ai déjà dit. _

_-Ce n'est pas comme si je le faisais exprès ! S'exclama Kurt. »_

_ Sebastian souriait et Kurt avait envie de le gifler. _

_ Non, il avait envie de se gifler lui-même pour être aussi stupide. _

_« -Ce n'est pas grave Kurtie, souffla Blaine à son oreille, tu feras plus attention la prochaine fois. »_

_ Kurt posa un baiser sur le front de son petit ami et hocha légèrement la tête. _

_« -Je vais vous laisser, dit Sebastian, pour ce soir je m'occupe du reste. »_

_ Sebastian disparut et Kurt se sentait mal. Il était horrible avec son mentor, il l'était toujours lorsqu'il redécouvrait ce monde parallèle. Savoir que dans une autre réalité il était devenu fou parce que Blaine était mort était insupportable._

_« -Hey Kurtie, je suis là, d'accord ? Je suis en vie et nous sommes heureux, ok ? »_

_ Blaine attrapa la main du châtain et embrassa le bout de ses doigts. _

_ Il sourit. _

_ Ils étaient heureux. _

_ Ils allaient bien. _

_ Les mondes parallèles n'étaient que ça. _

_ Des mondes parallèles. Il n'y était pas. _

_ Il se blottit contre Blaine et laissa les battements de son cœur le bercer jusqu'à ce que leur réveil sonne._

* * *

Okay !

This is it !

Je sais que beaucoup ont lâché le navire avant la fin, mais la fiction est terminée.

Si jamais vous passez par là, n'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez. Ca fait toujours plaisir d'avoir du retour.

Je vous retrouverai pour de prochaines aventures,

Des bisous,

Higu


End file.
